


Don't Lean On Me

by Bringmemisery



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Language, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Suspence, Violence, bout all I can say really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 93,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringmemisery/pseuds/Bringmemisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"You Can't Escape The Game."</p>
</div>You never truly know what you have until you lose it. Gil never really took that into much consideration - neither did his two best friends. The three of them lived everyday taking almost everything for granted. But it wasn't until a sudden turn of events that they began to realize that their lives could all be in grave danger.<div class="center"></div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine unerwartete Überraschung?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
> Decided to finally make an account here. Hope you all enjoy!~

  
Gil shot up from his bed, and looked around his bedroom. He scanned around the darkness as his put his hand on his chest. His heartbeat was pounding as if he had finished a marathon. He tried to steady his breathing. He wasn't sure if his was being paranoid, but he could have sworn that he heard a scream.

Maybe a mouse was stuck in the wall?

Or maybe something downstairs fell over?

Or maybe it was the house settling?

Gil pondered over the possibilities for a moment when a crack of thunder from outside made him almost jump out of bed.

That was it! It was a storm!

Gil forced a laugh. That wasn't very awesome of him to be scared of a little storm. He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to search the room. All seemed fine, but knots formed in the pit of his stomach.

He was about to rest his down on his pillow when a thump caused his heart-rate to skyrocket. He reached for the pair of crutches next to his nightstand, and hobbled over to his bedroom door. He pressed his ear against the cool wood; his heartbeat pounded in his ears.

Was something going on downstairs?

Maybe Roderich went down and dropped something?

He was quite notorious for breaking things…

Gil continued to make up more theories in his head, but was unable to pull away from the door. He slid his hand over the cool doorknob and cracked the door ajar. He held his breath as he peered out into the hall. The silence rang in his ears.

He groaned, opened the door, and entered the hallway. He glanced down the hall, but just like before everything seemed normal. The smothering silence closed in around him.

Maybe was all in his mind?

Gil shook his head, "I'm _not_ crazy."

He approached the staircase, but stopped ten feet away from the first step.

_Be careful around the stairs._

Ludwig drilled that before he left, and Gil was listening. The entire day he was careful. He wasn't going to jump off the top step. He knew his limits, and he didn't fancy the idea of disobeying his brother's command.

Gil leaned onto his good leg and sighed. His head was light, and he felt like vomiting.

The thought of heading back to his room and ignoring the matter was sounding like a better idea; however, his pride was not having any of that.

He took an uneasy breath, and hopped over to the railing of the staircase.

He peered down to the bottom floor, and noticed a mass resting against one of the walls.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

A flash of lightning illuminated the window near the mass, and Gil's heart skipped a beat.

"Roderich," he called out.

Another crash of thunder boomed, and Gil started down the stairs.

He had reached the fifth step when something shoved against his back. He tried to catch his balance, but to no avail. His body smashed onto each step, until he slammed to the slick wooden floor below.

Every inch of his body felt like he had been set ablaze. Each breath he took was like acid. His lungs felt as if they were being shredded as he let out a few coughs. He glanced up to the top of the steps, but saw nothing. More coughs filled his chest. It was as if an elephant had been sitting on his rib cage.

He struggled as he looked over to his cousin's unconscious body. Roderich's body was covered in blood, and his breathing seemed shallow.

"Rod?" Gil managed to whisper.

He tried to prop his body up onto his elbows, but each move felt like thousands of glass pieces ripping though his skin.

"Scheiβe."

He skimmed around the massive room. The occasional flashes from the storm were his only source of light.

After a few moments of silence, he heard something…

It was a jingling sound - not like that of bells.

It was more delicate.

It was almost as if thousands of crystals were clinking against one another.

Gil's heart stopped for a moment, and his nausea elevated.

He looked up and his eyes met the enormous, crystallized chandelier that dangled from the ceiling. It swayed from left to right, as if a gust of wind were disrupting its usual stillness. He strained to pull his body away, but his body was weary.

A loud crack echoed the walls as the chandelier detached from the high ceiling.

Gil held his breath as the chandelier plummeted down.

†††††

Gil shot up from his bed, gasping for air. His heartbeat rattled in his chest, and sweat slithered down his face. He tried to control his breathing as he looked around his bedroom.

Light peeked through the curtains that hung before the windows. Through the crack, he could see two birds perched on a tree. One of them hoped in place as it started to sing to the other.

He sighed, and ran his trembling fingers through his hair.

It was a dream. A silly dream.

He slid out of bed, and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Then he walked over to his bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He reached for the towel that hung against the wall, and burring his face in its softness. He sighed, and replaced the towel. He reached for his toothbrush, and rummaged around a few drawers until he found his tube of toothpaste.

He squirt more paste than intended onto the brush, but shrugged. Once his teeth felt minty fresh, he left the bathroom and approached his bedroom door. Images from his nightmare flashed behind his eyes. He shook his head, and opened the door. Once in the hallway, he was greeted by more sunshine pouring onto the walls around him.

He glanced down at his leg, and laughed.

What wonderful tricks the mind can play.

He walked to the staircase and peered over the rail. His eyes landed on Ludwig who was opening a few of the windows.

A wave of relief washed over Gil. He rushed down the stairs and approached his little brother.

"Guten Morgen, little bro."

Ludwig turned around, "you're up early."

"Well, yeah. My awesome beauty sleep is complete."

"Of course it is," Lud shook his head, "there's breakfast in the kitchen if you want some."

"It's like you can read my mind, West," Gil replied as he turned toward the kitchen.

The sweet aroma of pancakes filled his nostrils as he walked. His mouth watered, and his stomach cried out.

"Bro," he yelled over his shoulder, "you spoil me."

"They aren't all for you," Lud called back.

Gil entered the kitchen, and gabbed a plate from the cabinet. He pulled out some silverware, and walked over to the mountain of pancakes on the counter. He plopped a few steamy pancakes onto his plate, and made his way to the dining area. Once he reached the room, he was greeted by Feliciano and Roderich.

"Well," he said out loud as he smiled, "I guess this is what Lud meant."

"Buongiorno!" Feliciano called out.

"Guten Morgen, Fel. Rod. What are you guys doing here?"

Roderich placed his coffee mug onto the table, "Why are you always so nosy?"

"Why are you always so prissy?" Gil replied as he took a seat.

"You're so immature."

Gil rolled his eyes, then turned over to Fel, "I can already assume why you're here."

The Italian's face flushed, "…w-what do you mean?"

Gil chuckled, "Just ignore me."

"Gilbert," Roderich cut in, "we all know how difficult that is."

Gil smirked, "did you miss the awesome me that much you had to see me?"

"As if," Roderich protested, "Ludwig invited us."

"You could have said that earlier, young master."

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

"Not until you admit how awesome I am."

"I'd rather sniff cat vomit."

Ludwig entered the room, "Can't the two of you at least pretend to get along?"

"But we do," Gil said as he stuffed his mouth with a slice of pancake, "We're totes BFF's."

Roderich looked at Gil in disgust, "can't you be more civilized for once in your life?"

Gil continued to fill his face, "these are delicious."

"Aren't they?" Feliciano agreed as he took a bite out of his own, "Lud, you make the best pancakes ever!"

"I wouldn't say that," Lud responded as he sat next to his brother, "but I'm glad you enjoy them."

A vibrate from Gil's pocket ceased his eating. He pulled out his cell phone, and noticed his screen blinking – It was 8:15. He almost forgot out meeting his friends at 8:30.

Gil shoved his phone back into his pocket, and scarfed down the last of his pancakes. He stood up and placed his dish in the sink.

"What's your hurry?" Lud questioned, "I thought you were off today."

Gil grinned, "I am, but I almost forgot I'm meeting up with my baes today."

"Didn't you just see them the other day?" Lud said as he raised his eyebrow.

"I did, but we promised to see each other again today. I won't be too long. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Feli was the only one to wave as Gil slipped out of the room. He could hear his brother's protests behind him. It wasn't a bad thing to see his friends – it was better than staying home and being bored out of his mind.

He grabbed his keys that hung on the wall, and stepped outside. A slight breeze slid across his face as he approached his car in the driveway. He sat inside and started the car. As he tugged at his seat belt, he pulled out his cellphone and sent a text:

_Recipients: Francypants, Churro_

_I'm on my way, mein lieben! ~ ___

__Once the message sent, he backed out of the driveway. He rolled down the windows, and turned up his radio. He inhaled the cool breeze and smiled. He loved his days off. He could do whatever he felt like, and this day was no different._ _

__After a few minutes he reached Downtown. He made a few turns and Francis' café came into sight. Sitting at a small metal table by the large window of the café were two blond men, and one brunet. The blonds were laughing, while the brunet was turning red in the face._ _

__"I didn't know Arthur was joining us," Gil said to himself._ _

__Usually Arthur's too busy with school._ _

__Gil parked his car in the front row, and stepped out into the warm sunlight._ _

__"Giiiilll," Antonio called to him, "tell these pendejos to stop laughing at me!"_ _

__Gil walked over to the group and sat down, "why are they harassing you now, Tonio?"_ _

__Francis wiped tears from his eyes, "you missed what he said."_ _

__"Calmarse, Frankie!" Antonio whined, "It wasn't that funny!"_ _

__"What did he say?" Gil's curiosity getting the better of him._ _

__"He," Arthur started as he held his sides, "he asked for a drink!"_ _

__"It wasn't funny!" Antonio groaned as he covered his face with his hands._ _

__Gil raised an eyebrow as Arthur and Francis continued to roar in laughter - Antonio became redder with each passing second._ _

__"You guys are messed up," Antonio said as he looked over to Gil, "they think it's so funny 'cos our waitress asked what drinks we wanted. Pero instead of una 'Co-ca,' I asked for una 'Ca-ca' . . ."_ _

__Arthur and Francis' laughter amplified._ _

__Gil snorted, but concealed it with a cough, "They do sound similar."_ _

__Antonio groaned as he pressed his forehead against the table top._ _

__After a few moments, their waitress came out with a tray full of drinks. Her long brown hair swayed with her every step. When her emerald green eyes met Gil's, his heart skipped a beat._ _

__"Took you long enough, Beilschmidt," Elizábeta said as she placed the drinks on the table._ _

__Gil straightened himself up, "The party don't start 'till I walk in."_ _

__She laughed as she placed a drink before him, "Since you took forever I poured something special for you."_ _

__"Doesn't look like beer, woman," he said as he scanned the dark liquid in the glass._ _

__Lizzie held the tray against her chest, "Your liver must look terrible considering how much you drink."_ _

__"I don't drink that much," he sniffed the cup, then looked up at her, "root **beer**?"_ _

__She smirked, "I'll be right back to take your order."_ _

__She went back inside the café and Francis sighed, "This place has gotten much livelier with her here. She has to be one of my favorite employees."_ _

__"Hey," Gil protested, "what about me?"_ _

__Francis chuckled, "Ah, Mon ami, don't be jaloux."_ _

__"It's not her, Frankie," Antonio said, "It's her novio he's jealous of."_ _

__Gil shot a glance at his friend, "You got imprinted by the table."_ _

__Antonio rubbed his head, "Ah man! First the caca, and now this?"_ _

__"Gil," Arthur said after he took a sip of his tea, "be polite."_ _

__"I am being polite," Gil folded his arms over his chest, "I'm not jealous of anyone. Besides, what's there to be jealous about? She's annoying, and she can't stand me."_ _

__"If you change your ways," Antonio said, "Maybe she'll change her mind?"_ _

__Arthur kicked Antonio's leg, "Is she not with a man?"_ _

__"I'm not changing for anyone," Gil said, his blood starting to boil._ _

__Even if he wanted to there was nothing he could do to get Lizzie's attention. They had known each other since they were kids, but there had never been a sign that she was interested. The one person she seemed to have eyes for was Roderich, and she got what she wanted._ _

__Gil never could wrap his head around that, though. Those two were complete opposites. Roderich was so "pretty" and "proper." Though she was pretty too Lizzie was fearless, and strong, and radiant, and smart. She and Rod didn't sound right._ _

__Gil shifted in his seat._ _

__The café door opened, and Lizzie walked to them with her notepad in hand, "Sorry about that. What can I get for you?"_ _

__Each one ordered a sandwich entrée. Francis mentioned that it wouldn't be "too complex" like most of their customers' orders._ _

__Lizzie left with another smile, and Gil sank in his chair. He contemplated whether or not leaving would be a good idea. He traced his fingers against the side of his wet beverage. He started to draw smiley faces with the droplets when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked over, and his eyes met Arthur's._ _

__"Is something the matter?" Arthur asked._ _

__Gil shrugged, "I'm fine. . ."_ _

__"That doesn't sound convincing."_ _

__Gil wasn't about to pour his feelings out, so he shrugged again, ". . . I'm just thing about this weird dream I had."_ _

__"A dream?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows._ _

__"Yeah, it was totes crazy. I think I died."_ _

__"Eww," Antonio intruded, "El día de Los Muertos a Gil. Dreams like that are gross."_ _

__"It was crazy, though," Gil said, "I was crippled and I fell down a flight of stairs, and a chandelier fell on top of me. It felt like I was really there."_ _

__"Mon ami," Francis said, "It was just a dream—"_ _

__"No," Arthur kicked Francis' knee, "I had a strange dream, as well. Not only that, I clearly remember a conversation I had with you, frog, about Gilbert being hurt."_ _

__Francis chuckled, and Gil forced a laugh.__

 _ _That had to be a coincidence.__

 _ _He took a bite out of his sandwich, then looked around. As he stared across the street, the sight of a familiar curl made his eyes light up._ _

__"Tonio," Gil smirked, "ten o'clock."_ _

__"Ten?" Antonio looked up at him, "I thought it was only eight?"_ _

__Gil grabbed his friend's arm and pointed across the way, "Look who I found."_ _

__"Lovi!" Antonio shouted after a few seconds, a huge smile spread on his face._ _

__Gil could see Lovino glance over to their direction, an annoyed look forming on the Italian's face. Gil felt bad for a moment, but couldn't help but laugh.__

 _ _Making people angry was his specialty.__

 _ _Lovino, accompanied by his younger brother Luciano, approached the group._ _

__"What you doing here?" Antonio asked, his smile widening._ _

__"Sure as hell am not here for you," Lovi said as he made eye contact with Gil, "Hey."_ _

__"Hello, mein liebe," Gil grinned, "you're just in time. Food's here."_ _

__A small smile formed at the corner of the Italian's mouth, "Grazie, but we've got somewhere to be."_ _

__Gil frowned, "Fine, I guess you're too good for us—"_ _

__"It's not like that," Lov shook his head, "Feli wanted to meet us so we can have some 'fratello time,' or some crap like that."_ _

__"Surprised to see you actually go along with that," Arthur mumbled, sipping his tea._ _

__Lov shot a glance, "don't pretend you know me."_ _

__"I know you," Antonio chimed in._ _

__"No, you don't either."_ _

__Gil leaned back in his chair, "Might as well take off then, Lov. Don't want to be late."_ _

__Lovino looked down at the watch on his wrist, "You've got a point. Ciao."_ _

__The two Italian's left, Antonio calling out to them._ _

__"Tonio," Gil said, "leave the kid alone."_ _

__"I am," Antonio sat back down, "he knows I mean no harm."_ _

__"Must not know you that well," Arthur snickered._ _

__"Amigo, don't be like that. What if he hears you?"_ _

__"So you don't deny it?"_ _

__"Toni," Gil said, "you see the guy almost every day. What more do you want?"_ _

__"If I told you," Antonio hung his head, "you'd laugh."_ _

__Gil tilted his head as Francis sighed, "Mon ami, what if he does not feel the same way?"_ _

__Antonio rested his chin on his hand, "I know, Frankie. Pero, I can't help it."_ _

__"Wait," Arthur intruded, "you can't possibly mean—"_ _

__"Shush," the Spaniard's face reddened, "the walls can hear you!"_ _

__"Antonio," Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, "there is not a thing about him that is pleasant. He is rude. His temper is atrocious. He's sluggish, and to put it frank, he's toying with you."_ _

__"Arturo," Antonio shook his head, "Lov is a good guy. He's just different."_ _

__"You cannot possibly be that gullible," Arthur pressed his fingertips to the bridge of his nose._ _

__"Mon amor," Francis sighed, "Antoni might have a point. He spends much more time with Lovino than we do. Maybe he does know him a little better, non?"_ _

__"Whose bloody side are you on, frog?" Arthur crossed his arms once more._ _

__The door to the café opened and Lizzie approached the group, "how is everything?"_ _

__"C'est magnifique," Francis smiled, "not that I expecting any less, of course."_ _

__"Is here anything else I can do for you?" She asked._ _

__Antonio puckered his lips, "un beso sería bueno."_ _

__Lizzie forced a laugh as Gil slammed his foot against Antonio's leg._ _

__"We're good, Liz," Gil said over Antonio's shriek, "mind getting us the check?"_ _

__Lizzie nodded as she went back inside._ _

__Once the door closed, Gil looked at Antonio who was rubbing his leg._ _

__"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ _

__"Rubbing my leg," Antonio pouted, "first Arturo, now you?"_ _

__"Don't do that," Gil sighed._ _

__"Just 'coz you don't, doesn't mean I can't."_ _

__Gil smashed his fists against the table top as he started to stand up._ _

__Francis forced him back down, "Both of you behave. Now."_ _

__"Antonio!" Arthur yelled, "Did we not talk about this?"_ _

__"I'm kidding," Antonio groaned, "why you gotta be so serious, guys?—"_ _

__"Is everything okay?" Lizzie's voice made all of them jump._ _

__"We're fine, Liz," Gil said with a quick smile, "we're just messing around."_ _

__Lizzie placed the check on the table, "you boys shouldn't horse play all the time. You could get hurt."_ _

__Gil leaned in his seat, "is the princess worried about us?"_ _

__Her face reddened, "don't be silly. I just don't want to clean up after you."_ _

__"Sure," Gil said as he pulled out his wallet, "guys, food's on me."_ _

__His friends all protested, but he still got his way. Though one time or another they all made him want to pull out his hair, they were still friends – his only friends. The argument they had was nothing more than a game. Antonio would never stoop that low on purpose, and Gil knew that. It was foolish to act out in front of them._ _

__Lizzie picked up the check, and walked back inside. Gil looked over to Antonio who was slurping up the last of his soda. Antonio looked up and smiled, and Gil couldn't help but return a one back._ _

__Gil stood from his chair, "It's still early, bros. What should we do for rest of the day?"_ _

__Arthur checked his watch, "rest of the day, right. No, I'm not wasting more time with you lot."_ _

__"Why not?" Gil whined._ _

__"Unlike you buffoons, I do have a schedule to follow."_ _

__"What's more important than hanging with your bros?"_ _

__"Do you honestly want a list?"_ _

__"If it's an awesome list," Gil rubbed his nose, "then, ja."_ _

__Arthur glanced at Gil's hand, "You don't plan on touching someone with that hand, do you?"_ _

__A grin formed on Gil's face, "want to find out?"_ _

__"Gil," Antonio said with a yawn, "you should know that Arthur has O.C.D."_ _

__Arthur shot him a look, "Can that tiny brain of yours even comprehend what that means?"_ _

__"Si," Antonio smiled, "it means, 'Oh crap, diseases!'"_ _

__Arthur pulled at his hair, while the rest of the group howled in laughter._ _

__"Come on, bro," Gil said, holding his side, "You've got to admit that was funny."_ _

__"For children, maybe," Arthur stood from his seat._ _

__"Bro," Gil half-smiled, "do you really have somewhere to go?"_ _

__"Did you think I was bloody lying to you, you git?"_ _

__"Not really," Gil rubbed the back of his head._ _

__Arthur rolled his eyes, "I do have somewhere to be, Gilbert—"_ _

__"Can we come?" Antonio cut in._ _

__"Most certainly not. I've wasted enough of my valuable time with you."_ _

__"Aww," Antonio groaned, "por que?"_ _

__"Since when do I have to justify anything to you?"_ _

__"Arthur," Gil said, "If you have to leave, by all means, go. We don't want to keep you waiting."_ _

__A moment of silence passed before Arthur spoke again, "Antonio, why can't you act more like Gil?"_ _

__Antonio wrinkled his nose and furrowed his brows, "Porque, soy Antonio. Not Gil."_ _

__Arthur looked down at his wristwatch, "If I say any longer, I'll have lost both more brain cells and I'll be late."_ _

__"Late for what?" Antonio questioned._ _

__"Ton," Gil sighed, "Leave him alone."_ _

__Arthur turned towards his car, "Catch you later."_ _

__They all said 'bye', including Antonio, and Gil pulled out his cell phone._ _

__10:24__

 _ _It was still early, but he hadn't really thought of any plans for the rest of the day. Staying at the café was out of the question. He bothered Lizzie enough. But what else was there to do? Francis didn't have the entire day off – he worked in a few hours. And Antonio? Probably going to take his usual "siesta" around noon. But that left the rest of the day for . . . what?__

 _ _Gil slipped his phone back in his pocket and looked at Francis._ _

__"Hey, Frankie," he said as his friend looked up, "where did Arthur run off to?"_ _

__"Did he not tell you?" Francis tilted his head._ _

__Antonio leaned against Gil, "Arturo never tells us anything."_ _

__Francis laughed, "Arthur is going to the airport—"_ _

__"He leaving without us?" Gil asked as he rested his arm on Antonio's shoulder._ _

__"Non, he is picking someone up there."_ _

__Gil and Antonio exchanged looks._ _

__"Who's he picking up," Antonio asked._ _

__Francis stood, "Come by here tonight, and you'll see."_ _

__Gil snickered "Gonna be like that, huh, Frank?"_ _

__"Oui, Arthur made me swear not to say a word. He would rather show than tell."_ _

__Gil shook his head, "just like Arthur to be 'flashy.' Doesn't he know we're impatient?"_ _

__Francis shrugged, "I do not think he cares."_ _

__Antonio moaned, "Waiting sucks! What's the point of waiting, anyways?"_ _

__Gil sighed, "Must be someone important."_ _

__"Maybe it's his new lover?" Antonio chuckled._ _

__Francis objected, "Not funny, Antoni!"_ _

__Antonio smiled, "Kidding, Frankie. Well, I think I should head out. I have some paper work that I've been ignoring, anyways. And I need to take mi siesta before I see this impotante persona."_ _

__After exchanging their farewells, Gil stepped into his car. The idea of Arthur keeping this a secret was making Gil anxious.__

 _ _Who was so important Arthur wouldn't mention it sooner?__

 _ _Gil started to drive back to his house, his mind still yelling in his ears._ _


	2. Chapter 2 – ¿Normal? No creo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Antonio returns home from meeting with his friends that morning, he cant help but feel troubled about their discussion.  
> He's got a little secret, and he's not planning on sharing . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have some OC's in this story -- trust me, they are important!

Antonio stepped inside his house and dropped face-first onto his couch. He took a deep breath as he rolled over, his eyes meeting the high ceiling above him. His head pounded, and he was light. Not only was Arthur's secret weighing on his mind, there was something off about Gil. He was much too quiet.

Was it because of that dream he had mentioned?

Antonio sat up and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

Gil brought it up first.

Then Arthur.

Even Antonio had one, but it had to be a silly coincidence.

Antonio stood up, and made his was to his Study. Every step he took made his head spin. He shook his head and was a few steps away from the Study when a knock came from the front door. He paused, then looked over his shoulder.

He wasn't expecting anyone.

He pivoted around and approached the door. As he reached for the door knob he could hear mumbling from the other side.

There were two voices. One mumbled something about 'not being nice,' but the other one said something in . . . Italian?

Antonio's heart skipped as he turned the cold knob. The door opened and before him stood two young men – he recognized both in an instant. One was an associate of his by the name of Carlo (though Antonio couldn't help but refer to him as "Carlos"), and the other one, of course, was Lovino.

Antonio tilted is head, "Lov, I thought you were spending time con su hermano today?"

"I was," Lovino rolled his eyes, "but he's still with the potato—"

"Ciao, capo!" Carlo intruded.

"Was I finished talking?" Lovino smacked Carlo's arm.

"Hola, Carlos," Antonio laughed, "Lov, be nice to him."

"I can do whatever the hell I want," Lovino said as he pushed past Antonio.

Antonio shook his head as he motioned Carlo in as well. Once Carlo agreed to step inside, Antonio shut the door and turned to see Lovino sprawled over on the couch.

He walked over to the couch and hovered over the Italian, "Comfy, Señor Vargas?"

"No!" Lovino rolled on his side, "I'm on a damn rock."

"Why don't you go to one of the bedrooms, entonces?"

Lovino looked up at him, "They're filthy."

"How so?"

"They're _your_ bedrooms."

Antonio pressed his hand on his forehead, "You've slept here before, mi vida."

Lovino made no reply, so Antonio turned over to Carlo, "Sentarse, Carlito."

Carlo shook his hands, "No, no, capo. It's fine. I like standing anyways."

Antonio frowned, "If you say so. Do you want something to drink then?"

"Hey, jerk," Lovino interjected as he sat up, "make yourself useful and get me something to eat."

"You didn't eat while you were waiting for Feli?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"That's none of your damn business. Go."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care, just make something before I vomit."

Antonio asked Carlo one more time, then turned towards the kitchen when the request was denied.

Carlo was very different compared to Antonio's other workers. Of his men Carlo was the youngest – he was a little younger than Antonio himself. Carlo was hired about a month before Antonio inherited the company due to his father's passing a few years back. But even after the years Antonio was still unable to really understand who Carlo was.

All he did know was that Carlo was a very hard worker (the hardest one out there), he stuck mainly around the veteran workers, and he had a fondness towards Lovino and his brothers – which could be because of his Italian background, but Antonio was shooting in a the dark a bit.

Antonio rummaged around the kitchen when his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and noticed his secretary's name flash on the screen.

He must have screwed up on his paper work . . . again.

"Sí, Maria," he said as he held the phone with his shoulder.

"Señor," his secretary replied, "El dinero es corto otra vez."**

"Otra vez?" Antonio placed a loaf of bread on the counter, "Esta es la tercera vez este mes, María."

"Lo sé, señor. Y no entiendo lo que salió mal."

Antonio sighed, "¿Usted está seguro de que los números son correctos?

"Sí, señor. Lo comprobé."

"Entonces, ¿dónde está todo ese dinero va, maria?"

"No sé, señor."

Antonio walked around the kitchen for a moment, but stopped when Lovino's voice rang from the other room.

"Hang on, Lov," Antonio yelled, "María, por favor arreglar esto."

"Voy a tratar, señor," his secretary said before the call ended.

Antonio walked over to the loaf of bread he left on the counter, and placed two slices into the toaster. He opened the cupboard above him and pulled out two ceramic plates. He placed the plates on the counter top, then leaned against the counter and threw his head back.

An error once wasn't that huge of a deal.

But thrice in one month?

The sudden pop from the toaster made Antonio jump. He laughed as he placed one slice on each plate, and then made his way back over to Lovino and Carlo.

"Who was that?" Lovino asked as Antonio entered the room.

"Oh," Antonio replied as he handed Lovino a plate, "just work."

"Everything alright?" Lovino took the plate from Antonio's hand.

"Of course, Lov," Antonio said as he handed Carlo the other plate.

"Capo," Carlo protested, "I don't need anything, onesto."

"Carlos," Antonio snickered, "do boss a favor, and just take it."

Carlo took the plate after a moment, "Grazie, capo."

Antonio smiled and took a seat besides Lovino, "Lov, wasn't Luci with you earlier?"

Lovino groaned, "He saw a few of his stupid friends and decided leave me."

Antonio chuckled, "Guess he didn't want to wait around either, huh?"

"No," Lovino took a bite out of his toast, "he just didn't want to be around me."

Antonio shook his head, "you know that's not true, Lov—"

"Oh, and you know the truth, right idiota?" Lovino scowled.

Antonio laughed, "Sure! I know this kinda stuff."

"Sure you do," Lovino bit the toast once more, "but seriously, stupid. Is everything okay with work?"

"Sí, Lovi," Antonio grinned, "I already told you that everything was fine. Maria just wanted to double check some things conmigo – that's all. You know, you shouldn't get so paranoid all the time, mi vida. It'll give you wrinkles."

"Well, if you would know how to stop wasting your money, then maybe I wouldn't be so paranoid!"

"I have been really good with my money, Lov. I don't touch it unless I need it."

"Or unless another good bet comes your way, then you drop money like a pigeon drops a load of crap."

Antonio snorted as he looked over to Carlo, "Carlos, tell him that I don't do that."

Carlo stared for a moment, then answered, "Capo, I don't know what you do with your money, so I cannot really say anything."

Antonio sighed as he placed his hands on his thighs, "Carlito, you're supposed to help boss out."

As Carlo apologized, Antonio stood up and stretched. He never could grasp why Lovino was so worried about everything. Sure there were times that Antonio wasted some money, but it wasn't his own money that was the problem. Of course, he couldn't tell Lovino that. All he need was for the Italian to freak out even more.

Antonio pulled out his cellphone:

11:32

"Right," Antonio muttered, "I almost forgot."

"Almost forgot what?" Lovino questioned.

A sudden wave of confidence overcame Antonio, "Lov, are you doing anything tonight?"

"That depends," Lovino replied as he played with the bread crumbs on his plate.

"If you're not busy I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner or something."

The Italian furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes met Antonio's, "where were you planning?"

"Well, I was thinking about Frankie's place. Mis amigos y yo are gonna be there, so I thought that maybe you'd like to come join us."

Lovino's eyes fell back onto his plate, and Antonio's heart felt like it was about to shoot from his chest. Where the question came from baffled Antonio. It wasn't like Lovino actually liked his friends very much.

Why would he want to join a bunch of loud guys, anyways?

Antonio sighed as he walked to Carlo to take his empty plate. Then he made his way over to Lovino and extended his hand. The Italian's eyes moved from Antonio's hand, then back to the plate a few times.

Then Lovino stood up, snatched the other plate from Antonio, and headed for the kitchen. Antonio blinked in confusion, then trailed after him. He entered the room and saw Lovino scrubbing at the dishes with one of the washcloths.

"Lovi," Antonio said as he leaned against the wall, "you don't have to clean that."

"Well, I want to, okay?"

"You're my guest," Antonio smiled as he moved toward Lovino.

"Let me clean the damn plate, Tonio," Lovino turned to Antonio.

Antonio reached for the plate in Lovino's hand. He watched as Lovino's gaze followed his hand. Antonio's heart rate picked up when his fingertips grazed against the smooth, wet plate. In an instant Lovino's eyes shot up, and Antonio lost his breath for a second.

Those wonderful amber colored eyes pierced though Antonio – it was like being set ablaze. His heart panged once more as he gripped the edge of the plate. He took the plate from Lovino with ease. When he reached for the washcloth, Lovino pulled away.

"Let me it, damn it," Lovino repeated as he tossed the washcloth in the sink.

A small smile formed on Antonio's face, "you're the one who gave it to me."

"I want it back."

"Then take it."

Lovino's eyes landed on the plate, then trailed back up to Antonio's eyes, "I'm not screwing around."

"Guess you don't want it that bad," Antonio laughed as he grabbed the washcloth, "so, did you want to come tonight, or no?"

Lovino leaned against the counter, "how badly do you want me there?"

"Honestly," Antonio placed both dishes into the cabinet, "I really want you to go. You never get out much anyways, and I think it'll be fun."

"Jerk, I do go out," Lovino glared, "just not . . . with you and your friends."

"You should, though," Antonio smirked, "they're cool guys, and they know how to have a good time."

"You think everyone does, idiota," Lovino said as he started back to the other room.

"So, sí?" Antonio followed after him.

Antonio noticed Carlo still standing in the same place they had left him. Lovino approached him, grabbed him by the arm, and then headed for the front door.

"Lovi," he called out, "adónde va?"

"I have to meet with Feli, remember?" Lovino called over his shoulder.

"Esperar, you still haven't said if you were coming or not!"

Lovino shoved Carlo outside, and then turned around with a smile, "See you tonight."

The door shut, and the noise that came out of Antonio's mouth didn't even sound human. His heart beat pounded, and he couldn't contain his childish laughter. He ran towards the couch, and let his body collapse.

He actually wanted to come along?

Lovino Vargas actually agreed to come along?

Tonight was going to be perfect!

†††††

Antonio stepped out of his car, and ran around to the passenger side so he could open the door for Lovino. Once Lovino stepped out, the two of them entered the café. They were both greeted by Lilli, the hostess of the café.

"Willkommen," Lilli chimed with a smile, "you're here to see Monsieur Francis, correct?"

Antonio nodded, and Lilli lead the two down a few rows of tables until they reached a table closest to the kitchen. Standing beside the table was Francis. His hair was pulled back, and he was wearing a nice white button-up shirt, with a long black apron wrapped around his waist.

For a moment, Antonio wondered what the getup was about, but remembered –

Francis works the night. Duh.

Seated at the table were both of Francis' sisters, Florence and Cecily, (both of them dressed semi-formal), and Gil (he too dressed some-what nice).

Antonio felt his face burn. He hadn't known they were supposed to look "fancy." He still had on the same outfit from the morning.

He looked over to Lovino who was shaking his head. Even Lovino put on a nice shirt.

"Bonjour, Antoni. Lovi," Francis smiled, "Please, sit."

As the two of them sat, Francis leaned in between them and whispered, "Arthur is almost here. Did you want me to bring something?"

Antonio shook his head, "I think we'll wait for Arturo. Gracias, Frankie."

Francis nodded as he walked over to his sisters.

"So," Gil's voice broke the momentary silence, "mein leibe joins us?"

Lovino folded his arms over his chest, "It's not like I wanted to come. I had nothing better to do, so I tagged along."

Antonio was about to protest when Arthur's voice cut him off.

"Sorry we're late," he said as he pulled the seat beside Antonio, "Cinderella had to put everything away before we could leave."

Antonio turned around and stared at the tall young man beside Arthur – he recognized him in an instant. The young man had blond hair, a single lock standing almost straight up. He wore a dark blue flannel and dark jeans, and his glasses somehow were balancing on the very edge of his nose. He wear a huge smile on his face, and the sudden sound of chair legs squeaking against the floor made Antonio turn around.

Gil was standing, a huge grin on his face as well.

"Al!" He yelled as he walked over to the American.

"Gil?" Alfred's smile somehow widened as he gave the Prussian a hug, "dude, it's been ages!"

"Mein gott," Gil said once he was released, "did you get taller?"

"Did I?" Alfred looked to the ceiling, and Gil laughed.

"Alfred," Arthur said as he took his seat, "please, sit."

"Sure thing, bro," Alfred sat beside him.

Antonio crinkled his nose as he looked at Arthur.

This was his big secret?

Weren't those two no longer talking?

Arthur turned to Antonio, "Can I help you with something?"

Antonio leaned closer and whispered, "Arturo, ¿por que él está aquí?"

"Do you know what damn English is?" Arthur groaned as he adjusted his sleeve, "I'll explain everything, just give me a moment."

"Arthur," Gil said as he sat back down, "this is your surprise, huh?"

Arthur sighed, "Is patience really that difficult for the both of you to grasp?"

"Well," Gil shrugged, "you could have told us sooner."

"Wait," Alfred broke in, "you didn't tell them I was coming, dude?"

"No, I bloody didn't. And I had a reason for it."

"Entonces," Antonio chimed, "you've got some 'splaining to do, amigo."

"Antoni," Francis walked over, "let him breathe."

"Francis!" Alfred shouted, "What is up, my man?"

Francis laughed, "Bonjour, Alfred. It has been a while, non?"

"Sure has!"

Antonio leaned back in his chair, and a soft hand touched his forearm. He turned and Lovino's eyes penetrated him once more.

Antonio tilted his head, "¿Sí, mi vida? Is everything okay?"

Lovino's eyes scanned past him, ". . . who is that?"

"That's Alfred. He's a friend of Arturo's, I guess."

"You don't know him?"

"No, I do. It's just been a really long time since we've last seen him."

Antonio looked over his shoulder and noticed Arthur yelling at Alfred for some reason.

It didn't look like they were still on good terms. . .

Why is he here, then?

"Alright," Arthur shouted, "Gil, shut your trap and listen. The reason he is here is because he is studying abroad. He transferred into my university, and he will be living with me since he cannot get a decent job—"

"Hey," Alfred whined, "I just got here. It's gonna take me some time to get a job, man. Cut me some slack."

"Can't you live on the campus?" Antonio asked.

"Antonio, dude," Alfred blinked a few times, "I totally didn't even see you there. Sup! Well, yeah, I totally could dorm, but that sounds like it would suck balls. Like, seriously, I've had to live in my brother's apartment for a while now, and there were some crazy stuff going down sometimes. Living with total strangers is risky. What if I get stuck with some like psycho weirdo, or some crap?"

"Must you complain about everything?" Arthur sighed.

"Dude, come on. Last I checked, you don't dorm either."

"Don't make me change my mind, Jones."

Alfred laughed, "Dude, don't be like that. I'm just saying that dorming sounds stupid."

The conversation continued a while longer. Francis had brought everyone drinks and food, and the rest of the night was quite enjoyable. After a while even Lovino seemed to get a bit comfortable which took a load off of Antonio's shoulders.

As it got later, the group finished and everyone headed their separate ways.

Antonio turned down the radio as he drove away from the café.

"See, mi vida," he said with a smile, "I told you it would be fun."

"I guess," Lovino mumbled, "your friends sure are something else."

"Yeah, but at least none of us got drunk. It could have been worse."

"Don't drink around me," Lovino said, "You're already stupid sober."

"I wouldn't, Lov," Antonio smiled, "I may not be that smart, but I'm not dumb either. I wouldn't want you dragging me back home, anyways."

"I would've left your sorry ass there."

Antonio laughed, and soon after so did Lovino. It wasn't every day that Antonio could get him to laugh, but when he did it made his day much brighter. Lovino's laugh was too hard to explain with words. But there was something about it that made Antonio forget about everything for a while. If he could make Lovino laugh at least once a day, there would be no greater accomplishment.

Before he knew it, Antonio found himself drawing near Lovino's house. He sighed as he pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, Tonio," Lovino said in a hushed tone.

"Sí, mi vida?"

Lovino tugged on the cuff of his sleeve, "I . . . grazie. For tonight. I hate to admit it, but I did have fun. Even if your friends are stupid."

Antonio's face burned as he smiled, "Of course, Lov. It wouldn't have been the same if you weren't there."

"I doubt that," Lovino said, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

Antonio rested his hand on the steering wheel, "I'm really glad you came. Gracias, mi vida."

"Stop calling me that," Lovino said as he opened his door.

Antonio opened his own door and noticed Lovino walk towards him. Antonio stepped outside, and Lovino stopped a few steps away from him; his eyes locked on Antonio's.

Antonio forced a laugh, "Is something wrong?"

Lovino reached out and straightened the front of Antonio's shirt.

"Lov?"

Lovino looked up at him, "What?"

Antonio grabbed Lovino's hands, "What's wrong, mi vida?"

Lovino looked down, then back up, "I should be asking you that. . ."

"What do you mean?"

Lovino tugged on Antonio's shirt, "You've been . . . quiet today. I don't like it."

"Quiet?" Antonio rubbed the back of his head, "I don't understand."

"Shocker," Lovino rolled his eyes, "just tell me if there's something wrong."

"There isn't anything, Lov. I don't know what you're talking about."

Lovino pushed on Antonio's chest, and turned towards the door of his house.

Antonio watched Lovino unlock his front door, but before he walked inside he turned.

"Tonio?"

"Lovi?"

"Buonanotte," Lovino smirked, "text me when you get home."

"Buenas noches, mi vida."

Antonio stepped into his car and took a breath, then he pulled out of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for above (sorry if there are errors):
> 
> M: "The money is short again."
> 
> A: "Again? This is the third time this month, Maria."
> 
> M: "I know, sir. I don't know what went wrong."
> 
> A: "Are you sure the numbers are correct?"
> 
> M: "Yes, sir. I checked."
> 
> A: "So where is all that money going, Maria?"
> 
> M: "I don't know, sir."
> 
> A: "Maria, please fix this."
> 
> M: "I'll try, sir."


	3. Changer de Vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alfred's sudden arrival, Francis can't help but question it. The last time anyone had seen him was way back when he was a child. . . This could change things.

Francis sighed as he plopped onto the ornate couch in Arthur's living room.

The sunlight that poured from the open window made his head ache. He squinted his eyes and rubbed his temple, but to no avail. His head continued to pound – each second the pain escalated. He rested his feet on the coffee table before him and forced out another sigh.

"Pardon me," he heard Arthur's voice call to him, "are you putting your disgusting shoes on my clean coffee table?"

"It is too early to be yelling at me, mon amor," Francis groaned.

Francis felt his legs being lifted from the table – he braced for impact.

"Are you hard of hearing," Arthur said as he dropped Francis' feet to the floor.

"Must you be so grumpy this early?" Francis stretched.

"When I tell you something," Arthur kicked Francis' leg, "you do it."

Francis yelped as he rubbed his leg, "Excusez-moi, Joffery."

"Take that back," Arthur growled as he pulled Francis to his feet by his shirt.

Francis laughed, "Did I strike a nerve, mon amant?"

Steps from upstairs caused the both of their heads to jerk. At the top of the steps stood Alfred in his baggy Batman pajamas. His head was titled to the side, and his glasses were placed on the top of messy hair. His droopy eyes told that he hadn't been awake long.

"Dudes," he said in a groggy voice, "you guys are like, totally loud."

Francis and Arthur exchanged looks for a moment. Arthur sneered as he released Francis and straightened himself.

"Forgive us, Alfred," he said coolly, "I was just trying to teach the frog some manners."

Francis laughed, "Alfred, if he's any trouble, you are more than welcome to stay with me."

"Can it," Arthur yelled, "he's not going to live under your roof. You can hardly care for yourself – what makes you think you can care for anyone else?"

Francis snickered, "there are quite a number of people who think my care est merveilleux."

Arthur continued to rant while Francis noticed Alfred walk down the stairs.

Seeing Alfred again after so many years was going to take some getting used to. Plus it almost didn't make much sense why he chose to stay with Arthur of all people. Antonio had made a point last night – Alfred could stay at the campus. Yet there he was, pajamas and all, staying with the man Francis thought would never speak to the young American again.

Francis sat back down on the couch and smiled, "Alfred I must ask, how have you been? It has been quite some time since I've seen that bright smile of yours—"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Francis," Arthur groaned.

Alfred laughed, "I guess I've been fine. I'm breathing and walking, and stuff."

Francis smiled, "Wonderful to hear, mon ami. How is your brother?

"He's better off than I am, to be honest," Alfred said with a laugh, "and he's like totes jealous that I'm out here, too."

Francis chuckled, "he should have come out here then."

"He wanted to, but he works his butt off and never can, like, make the time to come out. Or so he says. I think he's making up a lame excuse 'cause he's embarrassed."

"What ever could my Matthieu be embarrassed of?"

"Umm, he's a baby. Like, no joke. He, like yours truly, has not seen you guys in years, so I know he'd be all shy and quiet and be like, 'ummm, hey, eh.' And that crap."

"Sounds like he hasn't changed much," Francis smiled, "well, he should try coming out here some day. I've missed him dearly."

"I'll try to convince him," Alfred said as he stretched his back, "We all need to catch up."

"Alfred," Arthur's voice broke in, "what exactly has your brother been up to these past years? Is he studying as well?"

Alfred scratched his neck, "No, he's not. He pretty much took the 'work-as-soon-as-we-graduate' route. But he gets paid great, so he's not complaining."

"May I ask his occupation?"

"He's a barista in our local coffee shop. I know it doesn't sound like much, but he gives Starbucks a run for their money. The kid's talented, and he gets like a mountain of tips daily. I wish I was that talented."

"Mon ami, don't compare yourself to Matthieu. You're talented in your own unique way."

Arthur laughed, "Didn't know that sitting on your arse all day was considered a talent."

"Arrêtez," Francis grumbled, "Ignore him, Alfred."

"Ignore who?" Alfred smiled.

"Ungrateful twat," Arthur huffed as he thrust his nose in the air.

Francis shook his head as he smiled.

At least Alfred never lost his great sense of humor!

"Mon ami, tell me, what made you wish to study out here?"

Alfred brought his index finger to his lip, "Well, schools out in the U.S. like are great and all, but I've kinda been a little bleh about it—"

Arthur scoffed, "guess your country isn't as great as you thought it was."

Alfred glared, "dude, seriously?"

"Do I not look serious to you?"

"Kind of look like a jackass, but that's just me."

"You know what, you brat," Arthur yelled as he pulled the front of the American's shirt, "forget not that I let your sorry arse under my roof—"

"Arthur," Francis broke in, "please, let us not argue over such a trivial matter."

Arthur shot a look at Francis, then released Alfred's shirt and walked towards the kitchen.

Francis shook his head as he looked over to Alfred, "I am serious about living with me, mon ami."

Alfred laughed, "Dude it's cool. I figured this would happen—"

"If that is so," Francis interrupted, "then why bother coming here?"

Alfred laughed as he pulled his glasses off his head, "Do you know how expensive school is out in the States? It would make more sense to sell my soul to the Devil, or something. Besides," He placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "I thought it would be cool to catch up, you know? God, I was like a kid the last time I saw any of you guys. Mattie sure is missing out"

Francis laughed as he shook his head, "you may have grown, but you're still the same."

"Is that bad?" Alfred cocked his head to the side.

Francis shook his head once more, "not at all, mon ami. You're still young – live the way you do. If you stay true to yourself, you will never go wrong."

Alfred opened his mouth to say something when a child's voice from upstairs cut him off. Francis sighed as he noticed Peter standing at the top; his small hands were on his hips and a white bed sheet was wrapped around his neck.

"Ahoy, mateys!" Peter yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Peter," Francis said as he leapt to his feet, "be careful. You can hurt yourself—"

"Francis," Peter whined, "don't act like brother!"

"I am not acting like him," Francis half smiled.

Alfred pulled onto Peter's bed sheet saying how he was like a 'tiny superman' as Francis sat back on the couch. His head was still pounding. He closed his eyes and sank in the couch. His thoughts shook his brain. Thoughts of Alfred, of Antonio, Gil. Recently nothing was making much sense. He wasn't sure if that conversation yesterday he and his friends had was the cause of it, but his stomach was on a rampage.

He remained lost in his mind for a moment until a loud screech made him jump to his feet. His eyes shot to Alfred and Peter who both returned a look of surprise. Francis scanned the room, then recognized the sound – it was a fire alarm.

He ran towards the kitchen to find Arthur struggling to pull open a window. Francis ran to his side, and helped heave open the window. A slight breeze pushed through as Francis turned towards the stove. A lone pan rested above the small fire; its contents crisping to a medium brown.

Were those . . . eggs?

Francis turned to meet Arthur's bright red face.

"Don't look at me," Arthur said as he approached the stove, "bloody hell."

Francis smiled as walked over and wrapped his arms around the Englishman's waist, "how is breakfast coming along, mon amor?"

"Do you need you damn eyes checked?" Arthur snapped at he tried to free himself.

Francis laughed whilst tightening his hold, "you should have asked for my help."

"I don't need a frog's help," Arthur groaned as he managed to pull away with the pan in his hand, "touch me again and I'll throw this crap at you, Le Pew."

Francis smiled again, "well if your aim is anything like your cooking, I have nothing to worry about."

Not even a second later, Arthur flung the burnt eggs at Francis' face. Most of it missed him by a few inched, but the rest slithered down his shirt. Francis shrieked as the hot chunks plopped to the floor. His eyes shot up to Arthur who was roaring in laughter.

Very mature.

As Arthur continued to howl, Francis noticed a bottle of cooking spray resting on the countertop. He grabbed it and made his way to Arthur.

"Oh, Arthur," He almost whispered.

Arthur looked up for a moment, and Francis saw his chance. He sprayed the bottle all over Arthur's face and hair, but his triumph was short lived. His heart skipped once he realized Arthur still had that pan in his hand.

Arthur swung the pan before him, nicking the tip of Francis' nose. Then he swung again and again until finally the pan came into contact with the side of the Frenchman's hair.

Now his aching head was pulsating _and_ burning.

Francis rubbed his head, "one day you are going to kill me."

"That day sure hasn't come soon enough," Arthur replied as he turned away, "look at what you've done now, Frog? Now, I have to restart everything."

"Not like you really were anywhere to begin with," Francis continued to massage his head.

Arthur turned towards him, but his eyes drifted to the doorway. Francis looked over his shoulder and saw both Alfred and Peter standing in silence.

"Umm," Alfred said after a moment, "you guys okay in here?"

"Of course," Francis replied in an instant, "what would make you think otherwise?"

Alfred rubbed his head, "we heard yelling, so we came to check it out—"

"Alfred," Arthur said, "do not stick your nose where it does not belong."

Francis shot Arthur a look before turning back to Alfred, "Everything is fine. Arthur just tried to burn the house down."

He waited for a smart reply, but for once got none. He blinked in confusion before he glanced to Arthur who was rummaging through the refrigerator.

Francis sighed as he forced a smile, "Breakfast will be ready shortly . . . I think."

"You guys need help," Alfred asked.

"Actually" Arthur's voice echoed from inside the refrigerator, "you can set the table, and then take the trash out."

"Aye aye, Cap'n," Alfred said as he walked over to the cabinets.

Francis shook his head. His head still couldn't wrap around the American. Of course, getting used to Arthur's behavior was never easy, but there was no reason to be disrespectful. But poor Alfred just listened almost as if nothing were the matter.

Francis chewed on the inside of his cheek when something tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He peered down and his eyes met with Peter's.

"Francis" Peter whispered, his big blue eyes widening.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you working today?"

"Non, why?"

Peter swayed from left to right, "Well, if you're not busy, I was wondering if you would teach me more French after breakfast."

Francis couldn't hold in his smile, "If that is what you'd like, then of course."

"Yes!" Peter beamed as he ran over to Alfred.

Francis continued to smile as he walked over to the dining table. Though he can be a real pest, Peter was just an adorable little kid.

†††††

"I'm seriously thinking out Liberal Studies, bruh," Alfred said as he sat down on the living room floor.

"Do what makes you happy, mon ami," Francis smiled as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"Do you have a specific concentration, Alfred," Arthur asked.

Alfred looked up towards the ceiling, "umm . . . yes?"

"What is it, might I ask?"

"Umm . . . yes?"

"You don't have one, do you?"

Alfred laughed, and Arthur let out a groan.

"Mon cher," Francis looked over to the Englishman, "I don't think it is necessary. He's still young, and he can focus on something later on—"

"I know," Arthur rolled his eyes, "I was just asking a bloody question, my god!"

"Alfred," Peter said as he hung upside down on the sofa beside his brother, "what's Liberal Studies?"

"It's being a teacher."

"Hey," Peter sat up and pointed at Arthur, "that's what brother's doing!"

"Pointing is rude," Arthur sipped his tea.

"Dude, what? That's totes amazing!"

Francis smiled, "It appears the two of you have something in common, after all."

"Big whoop," Arthur sighed, "Liberal Studies is quite popular, nowadays. But it takes a true instructor to make the cut."

After a moment of silence, Arthur shot his head to the side – his eyes darted around the room.

Francis lifted an eyebrow.

Was Mint Bunny saying something?

"Mon Amor?"

Arthur shifted his eyes towards Francis, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

Arthur's eyes played tug-of-war from the wall to Francis, "What do you mean?"

"What you're doing – is something wrong?"

Arthur cackled, "Of course not! I just. . ." his eyes drifted once more, "just thought I heard something."

"It is probably your mind playing a game with you, mon ami," Francis sipped his wine again.

"I'm telling you, frog, there is a nasty little buggart in my house!"

"Whatcha mean, brah?"

Arthur crinkled his nose in disgust, "the bloody hell did you call me?"

"Uh, brah? Like, bro?"

". . . Your vocabulary terrifies me."

"Well, excuse me," Alfred stuck his tongue out, "I'm not prissy like you are, okay?"

"I'm not prissy," Arthur gasped, "I am well-behaved, unlike you."

"Whateves," the American said with a smile, "but, dude for serious. Whatcha mean somethin's in your house?"

"Why must you be so damned nosy?" Arthur shook his head.

Francis laughed, "Did I not tell you he's young? The youthful mind is always full of wonder!"

Peter rose his hand, "brother!"

"What do you want?"

"Don't you say that curiosity killed the cat, or some sort?"

Arthur started as his brother with wide eyes, "do you truly take heed to my lessons?"

"Only when it sounds fun, or involves death," Peter grinned like a maniac.

Arthur gazed down into his tea cup, "And here I was thinking you would learn something practical. But no, you have to go off selective listening."

"I do that in school sometimes," Alfred chimed in.

"And that's why you're a failure," Arthur sipped his tea.

"Mon ami," Francis whined, "be nice for five minutes, se il vous plait."

"I will not be nice to an ignoramus like him. He knows what he's doing, yet he chooses to irk me."

"Dude," Alfred boasted, "isn't Erk a Fire Emblem character?"

"See what I bloody mean?" Arthur snapped.

"He's young, remember?"

"Fine, he's young, and you're a moron."

"Fine by me," Francis smiled as Arthur groaned.

If it wasn't this easy to anger him, life would be so boring!

"But dude," Alfred stated, "seriously, what do you mean somethin's here? Like a ghost or something?"

Arthur placed his teacup on the coffee table before him, "as a matter of fact that is what I'm saying. Yet no one believes me—"

"I do!" Peter said as he rose his hand again.

"Except you!"

"Dude, are you like serious?"

"What would I gain in lying?" Arthur pulled on the cuff of his shirt.

Francis pushed his bangs from his eyes, "Mon cher, I still believe that your eyes trick you."

"Just because you cannot see it, does not mean it does not exist! I am telling you, there is something in my house and it does not want to leave."

"Maybe," Alfred suggested as he adjusted his glasses, "this was its house first, and it wants you to leave?"

Arthur shook his head, "I've been the only one to live here, and it was not until recently that that buggart has been showing its damn face."

"It woke me up once," Peter cut in, "scared me half to death."

Francis frowned, "are you sure it was not a nightmare?"

"Francis," Arthur yelled, "I am bloody telling you we are not imagining this thing! It is in my house and it will not leave!"

"Dude, why don't you get the house cleansed?"

"Already did that myself," Arthur squeezed the bridge of his nose, "I've done it many times, yet it still stays."

"Try exorcising it!"

Arthur looked up, "It's not evil — it's just a bother."

Francis yawned, "Then leave it alone. If it means no harm, then why lose sleep over it?"

"Did you not hear that it is a nuisance? I want it out of my house!"

"Me too!" Peter whined, "He likes me, and he's freaking me out!"

"He?" Francis furrowed his brow.

"Peter," Arthur muttered, "What did I tell you about refraining from gendering it?"

"Sorry!" Peter covered his mouth, "I mean 'it.' That's what I mean."

"What's that make a difference?" Alfred asked.

"By acknowledging what it shows you, you're allowing it to toy with you."

"Still doesn't make sense," Alfred grumbled.

"Look," Arthur picked up his teacup, "this cup is a teacup, correct?"

Alfred nodded and Arthur continued, "If you acknowledge this teacup, you're acknowledging that it's there. You're making it know that you can see what it shows you. This opens up a new opportunity to deceive you. It may not be evil, but it can still be no good. The more that we keep it from a personal standpoint, the better off we will be."

Francis shook his head and laughed, "Arthur, c'est ridicule! Do you hear yourself? You're just paranoid, is all!"

"Damn you, bloody frog," Arthur barked, "Just you watch! I'll find a way to prove it to you, and then you'll see who is laughing!"

Francis held up his hand, "Now, now, no need to shout. I am just joking around—"

"Like hell you are! You don't believe a damn word I say!"

"Mon amor, the only reason is because I cannot see it, remember?"

"Get your damn eyes checked, then!"

"Now, you know that won't fix a thing," Francis rolled his eyes.

Arthur really was taking this too seriously.

He was making it up . . . wasn't he?

Francis wasn't so sure himself. Arthur has always been able to see something others cannot – all of the Kirklands could! And then they'd all have a tantrum because no one else can. Though it probably did come in handy, Francis couldn't imagine that kind of ability. It sounded so . . . sad, and depressing.

Maybe that's why Arthur's never in a good mood?

Francis placed his empty wine glass onto the table top and stretched. His back let out a quick pop causing him to wince.

"Dude," Alfred gasped, "Was that you?"

Francis shrugged, "That is what it sound like to be old, mon ami. Your body starts to break down."

"Keep letting it break," Arthur smirked, "that way I can get rid of you sooner."

Francis peered over to the Englishman, "Maybe I'll come back and haunt you like that little friend of yours?"

Arthur's face flushed as he forced a smile, "Very funny, idiot."

"Question," Alfred's voice rang, "how long has this ghost thing been botherin' you guys?"

Arthur pressed a fingertip to his lips, "I would say it's been a month now."

"A month," Alfred mumbled, "do ya know anything that could've triggered it?"

Arthur furrowed his brows, "As a matter of fact, I think I do. A few miles behind my house, there is a rather massive lakebed. Not too far off shore there is what appears to be a rundown cabin of sorts. It's been locked for as long as I've been here, but over a month ago, I came to find that the front door was swinging wide open—"

"Did ya go in?" The American almost screamed.

"Of course not, you lunatic!" Arthur objected, "First of all, that is not my property. Second, I don't know what in the blazes could be in there!"

"Go check it out," Alfred said as he nudged Francis, "Dude, Francis, back me up here! It totally got loose 'cause someone let it out!"

Francis shook his head, "You should not muddle with that, Alfred. It could be dangereux."

"But it sounds uber cool! Like, Ghost Busters but in real life!"

"No one is going into that bloody cabin," Arthur shouted, "It is off limits. If I find you step one foot in that bloody place, I will chop your legs off!"

"Duuuuude," Alfred lifted his hands, "Chill, I was totally yankin' your chain. Besides, there's nothing cool about some freakin' awesome cabin, anyways!"

"Heed my warning, Jones!"

"I heard you the first time, mom," Alfred folded his arms.

Francis chuckled, and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He gazed down at the screen.

_Gil:_

_Bro! Where you at? I gotta talk to you!_

_Francis rose his eyebrow._

_Was there something important today?_

_Moi:_

_I'm at Arthur's. Is everything alright?_

_From: Gil_

_Bro, bring him to my place!_

_Moi:_

_Pourquoi?_

_Gil:_

_I'm lonely, and bored._

_And I want to talk to you guys!_

_Mein Gott! Can't a guy just see his bros?_

Francis sighed, as he looked up to Arthur, "Mon amor, Gil wants us to go to his place."

"Why? I have better things to do than see him."

"He says he wants to talk to us? But he hasn't told me exactly what, though."

Arthur stood up, "If he wants to talk, either tell him to call, or he can drag his arse here. I have class work to do anyways. I do not have time to go out."

Francis shrugged and looked down at his phone once more.

_Moi:_

_Arthur wants you here. . ._

_Gil:_

_Why does he hate me?_

_Moi:_

_He hates everyone, mon ami._

_Gil:_

_Fine :(_

_I'll be over in like, 10 minutes . . ._

Francis shoved his phone in his pocket, and his eyes met with Peter's.

"Is Gil coming here?" The child said with a grin.

"It would appear that way," Francis replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Peter's grin widened, "that means more lessons for me!"


	4. Getting to the Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets an unexpected visit from Gil to discuss some matters that are on his mind, but when he arrives. . .

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," Arthur grumbled as he sat on his couch, "are you here to waste my time, or do you truly need something?"

"Well," Gil muttered, "I'm not really trying to waste time—"

"But?" Arthur rose his eyebrow."

"Hah," Alfred's voice rang from the kitchen, "butt."

Arthur placed his hand on his forehead, "For the love of God – Alfred, can you at least pretend to act your age?"

"What's my age again?" Alfred sang, "What's my age AGAIN?"

"I bloody hate him," Arthur groaned as Francis laughed, "Oh, can it, Frog. I hate you too."

"Must not hate me that much," Francis chuckled.

Arthur turned towards Gil who leaned against the wall, "Make it quick, Beilschmidt."

Gil scratched his ear, "I've had an idea."

"'Bout what?" Alfred mumbled as he walked over with a slice of bread in his mouth.

Gil smiled, "I need some assistance with this awesome plan that just came to me like, 20 minutes ago!"

"Right," Arthur rose his eyebrows, "Any day now, if you would."

"Patience, bro," Gil rose his hands, "I'm getting there. Okay, I think I've come up with a great way to get Lov and Tonio to hook up—"

"Gilbert," Arthur lashed out, "mind your own damn business. That is for them to settle – not you!"

"But, bro!" Gil pouted, "If we don't get involved, they won't get anywhere."

"Not our problem, "Arthur snapped, "Last I checked they are both adults. What does that mean? Oh right, they can make their own decisions. Whether anything does occur between the two of them is for them to figure out."

"Bro!" Gil groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Arthur crossed his legs. He wasn't too sure if this was really what Gil came here for. Of course it did seem like something that he would come for, but it almost seemed like there was another reason. If this were really all he wanted, he could have called. Hell, he could have just text it to Francis. But if Antonio was the top priority . . . no, it still did not make sense!

"Dude," Alfred broke Arthur's thoughts, "They're into each other?"

"Not really," Arthur objected, "More one-sided, if you ask me."

Alfred cocked his head to the side, "One-sided? So like, one doesn't like the other one?"

Arthur nodded, "Precisely. Antonio has had affections towards Lovino since we were all young. Almost every other word that comes out of his mouth has to do something with Lovino. However, like I've tried to note to **everyone** , Lovino takes no interest in him. If anything, he's annoyed of the idiot. Which is why, Gilbert, that your so-called 'plan' may be unsuccessful and foolish."

"Still might work," Gil mumbled, "never know until you try it out, Bro."

"Don't hold your breath," Arthur retorted, "how about you put more effort into your own damned love life?"

Alfred laughed again as Gil's face reddened, "How about we don't talk about me?"

"I wanna talk about you," Alfred smiled, "ya dig someone, Gil?"

Gil took in a breath, "I do not. Crushes are stupid and only get you hurt. And I'm too awesome and have no time for the prissy, girly stuff."

Arthur leaned forward, "What's wrong, Gil? Can't we pry into your business?"

Gil shook his head, "Nein, I'm too awesome for this!"

"Well, Antonio's too stupid to be toyed with," Arthur said as he tugged his sleeve.

"Arthur," Peter chimed, "can I help pry into Antonio's love life?"

Arthur looked over to his brother, "What the hell do you think?"

"Yes!" Peter smiled.

"Bro," Gil yelled, "Peter can be my wingman! He can totes go undercover and get to the bottom of this!"

"No," Arthur sighed, "you will not. Did you not learn anything? But fine, if you want to get your hands dirty do it yourself. My brother will not aid you."

Both Peter and Gil protested, but Arthur ignored them.

Gil can be so childish.

Arthur took in a breath and scanned around the room, and noticed Flying Mint Bunny flitter about – not seeming to notice Arthur's eyes on him.

Silly rabbit.

Arthur looked over to Gil, "Did you really come to discuss this, or is there something more you wish to speak of?"

Gil stared at Arthur, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said. Is this all that you wanted?"

Gil smiled for a moment, then his eyes fell to the floor, "Now that you mention it. There is one other thing that I could tell you."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "Go on."

Gil smirked, "Remember that dream I was telling you guys about yesterday?"

Arthur nodded, "So you are worried about it."

"Worried?" Gil laughed, "I'm too great to worry. I was just thinking. Maybe that dream meant something?"

"Like a premonition?" Arthur's fascination grew.

"Mon amor," Francis muttered, "don't get too excited now. It's Gil we're talking about."

"Danke," Gil grunted, "As I was saying. Ja, like a premonition, but I can't figure out what it means."

"Gilbert," Arthur questioned, "can you explain exactly what happened?"

"Well, I woke up to someone yelling," Gil walked about, "and for some reason my leg was broken, or something. So I left my room and I got to the staircase, and I saw Roderich unconscious and bloody. Then I went downstairs, got pushed down, and mein chandelier fell on me."

"Duuuuude!" Alfred shouted, "That's one seriously epic dream! Last night I had a dream I turned into a burrito."

"Dammit, Alfred," Arthur screamed, "Stay quiet for five minutes!"

Alfred laughed as he headed over to the kitchen once more.

Arthur shook his head and turned to Gil, "Well, a dream like that could just be a simple night terror. However, if you can recall that I too had a peculiar dream the same night. My dream was in regards to some event that occurred to you, Gil. You were injured – gravely injured. Francis and I had gotten a call from Ludwig that you were under emergency care. And I remember trying to contact Antonio, but for some reason I was unable to. It was quite bizarre, to be frank."

"Mon cher," Francis whispered, "how can this be? Two different people having a corresponding dream? It's unheard of."

"True," Arthur nodded, "however, there is a connection. This could possibly mean exactly like you stated – this could be a premonition of sorts. The only problems are that we are but two people, and it could simply be a strange coincidence. Or we may have discovered something that may be coming."

"So what you're saying, bro," Gil frowned, "the awesome me is going to be crippled?!"

"Possibly," Arthur exhaled, "or someone else might. We should stay alert."

"Arthur?" Peter rose his hand, "why would something like that happen to Gil? Or anyone else really?"

"No idea, to be honest," Arthur stood up and paced the floor, "there could be someone who is playing with fire. Someone who may be around something, or even someone dangerous."

"Bro," Gil furrowed his brows, "it's not like we have enemies. Hell, we hardly even have friends!"

"Does not matter whether we have friends or not," Arthur noted, "a person does not have to be the reason behind this. It could be that some terrible event occurs out of the blue. A sort of wrong-place-wrong-time, if you will."

"Cette est terrible," Francis pouted, "I could not imagine if someone really was to do such a dreadful thing as harming one of us."

"Dude!" Alfred's voice echoed from the kitchen, "We're out of milk!"

Arthur shot a glance to the kitchen, "That is impossible. Did you not just pour from a full container morning?"

"Yeah, about that," Alfred laughed, "I drank it all."

"Damn glutton," Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, "well, bare without it. I am not going to purchase more if you're simply going to drown in it."

"Dude," Alfred said as he came back to the living room with a bowl of cereal, "think I can turn into a cow with all the milk I drank?"

"Are you not one already?" Arthur smirked, causing Alfred to stick his tongue out.

"Gil," Arthur turned toward the Prussian, "In the odd chance that someone could be behind this, is there anyone who comes to mind?"

Gil shook his head, "Nothing is coming to be, bro. I mean, the most dangerous person I know is like Basch or something, but he's not trying to hurt us."

Arthur brought his index finger to his lips. It wouldn't make sense if there really was someone who wanted to harm them. They didn't have enemies. But, there had to be something.

Maybe someone did have enemies?

But the question was: whom?

Arthur continued to pace when he looked over to Francis.

"Frog, did you have any strange dreams?"

The Frenchman shook his head, "not even one."

Arthur stopped, "what about Antonio?"

"What about him?" Gil questioned.

"Perhaps he may have had a dream?"

"Didn't tell me anything," Gil muttered, "if he did, he would have said something."

"He could be hiding it," Arthur responded, "unfortunately, he is very good at keeping something this vital to himself. Perhaps we should ring him up?"

Gil pulled out his phone when a crash came from upstairs.

Arthur shot his eyes to the staircase. His heart beat pounded in his chest.

Not now. Simply not now.

"G-guys," Alfred stammered, "what was that?"

Arthur furrowed his brows, "If that nasty buggart is in my room, I will destroy it."

"Bro," Gil asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Think Art's got ghost probs," Alfred informed him.

"Ghost?" Gil questioned, "Like, dead people that stay on earth."

"I'll be back," Arthur said as he approached the stairs.

As he was about to place his foot on the first step, on the very top he saw it.

Standing there.

Smiling.

His heart beat continued to pace as it giggled. If the others could see it, they would all fall for its child's play. Mostly due to the fact that it took the shape of just that – a child. No older than Peter. The attire it chose to display had to have been circa early 1900s. Quite believable for a nasty varmint.

The spirit smiled as it stared at Arthur – almost piercing though him.

"Arthur," it questioned with a smile, "you brought some friends?"

"Leave them be," Arthur snapped.

The child frowned, "but I want to play with them."

"Behave for once and maybe I will play a game with you later."

The child looked past him, down to the group below. Another smile curling its lips.

"That one," it pointed, "he looks like loads of fun."

Arthur blinked a few times before he peered over his shoulder. It was clear the spirit was pointing at Gil – he was the only one farthest from the group.

Arthur shot back to the spirit, "No! He is entirely off limits! Leave at once before I cast you out!"

The spirit once again frowned before it dissipated.

Arthur took a deep breath before he returned to the group. His eyes shifted until they fell on Alfred. The American was flushed, and he didn't appear to blink once.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, "Are you alright?"

"The hell was that?" The American whispered.

"Take no notice to it," Arthur stated, "it's just that buggart I was mentioning earlier. It's left now, and hopefully it stays that way."

"Dude," Alfred's eyes met Arthurs, "what was that?"

"What in the blazes are you muttering about?" Arthur rolled his eyes, "Gil, were you not about to call Antonio?"

Gil looked down at his phone, then back up, "what were you talking to?"

Arthur ran his hand through his hair, "for the last bloody time, ignore it and call Antonio."

Gil frowned as he tapped his phone screen a few times, then pressed it against his ear.

Arthur sat beside his brother and asked, "you alright."

"I suppose," Peter replied, "at least it didn't want me this time."

Arthur nodded, "I need to rid of that beast."

"Arthur," Francis questioned, "is something truly in your house?"

"Unfortunately," Arthur sank in the couch, "and it's taken a liking to Gil."

Peter stared at the floor as Arthur looked over to Gil once more.

Arthur noticed Gil frown as he pulled his phone away from his ear.

"Did he not pick up?" Arthur asked.

The Prussian shook his head, "he's probably busy with wor-"

Fear consumed his eyes as he stared back down at his phone.

"Verdammt!" He shrieked as he shoved his phone into his pocket, "I've got to go!

"What's your hurry?" Arthur furrowed his brow.

"Bro," Gil said as he opened the front door, "I'm totes gonna be late for work!"

"Gil!" Francis gasped as Gil shut the door behind him, "Why did he come over if he knew he worked tonight?"

Arthur gave Francis a look, "Did you not tell him to come here?"

Francis crinkled his nose, and Arthur stood up once more. His eyes fell upon the American. Alfred's face remained flushed, and his eyes appeared unfocused. Arthur tilted his head as he approached.

"Alfred?" He said in a low tone, "Are you alright? You seem . . . quite distant."

Alfred continued to stare off, "You said that thing was male, right?"

"No," Arthur tensed, "I said it was an it. What has that anything to do with—"

"I saw it," Alfred breathed, "that boy. That boy standing at the top of the staircase. I-I thought it was just my imagination, but then you started to talk to him. Was he . . . really there?"

Arthur's stomach lurched as he forced a laugh, "What do you mean, you saw it? There is no way you could have seen it. Nobody ever does."

"But I did," Alfred looked up, "he was on the staircase. Talking to you. He was so tiny. God, it was like watching a movie. . ."

Arthur's heart rate paced. Never in his life would he have thought that someone else could see them. Sure, he heard stories of people who could see them – his friend Lukas could. But someone so different, so young, so naïve had to live with that blasted curse as well.

Arthur placed his hand upon the boy's shoulder, "Let it bother you not. I understand how strange it is. As long as you speak not to it as Peter and myself have, it will not bother you. Do you understand?"

Alfred nodded, and Arthur removed his hand.

The boy had to have been traumatized, but there wasn't a thing Arthur could do about it.

How could he possibly help someone when he was so lost himself?


	5. Sie Hasst Mich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil is late to work, and his busy mind is not helping him out in any way.   
> Could his day get any worse?

Gil sprinted through the back door of the café. He struggled to breathe, and his heart beat slammed against his rib cage. He bolted to the locker room in the back, and hid behind a tall sliding door. He banged it shut against its magnetic clasp that was screwed into the door frame, and pulled off his t-shirt. He rummaged through a series of crisp white shirts that hung besides him until he managed to find his size. He slipped it on and threw open the slider and hurried to his locker. After failing to open it at least five times, he pulled off the lock and yanked his slacks and vest out.

His eyes trailed up to the large clock on the wall.

4:40

10 minutes late.

He hissed as he tugged off his jeans, wriggled into his other pair, and slid into his vest. Then he threw the jeans into his locker, slammed it, yanked an apron from the wall, and trudged to the front of the store. He reached one of the register kiosks, and clocked in with a sigh.

4:50

He straightened his vest and a sudden tap on his shoulder made him jump.

He turned around and was met by a pair of stern green eyes.

Could today get any worse?

"Beilschmidt," Basch hissed, "what time is it?"

Gil looked over to the kiosk screen, "4:51 . . ."

"And what time were you supposed to clock in by?"

"Look," Gil held up his hand, "just hear me out. I wa—"

"Don't have time for your excuses," Basch growled, "Table nine. Now."

Basch turned around, and Gil sighed.

Even if he did get the chance, what would he even tell Basch?

His friends might be in serious trouble?

He would NOT buy that!

Gil adjusted his apron as he grabbed a notepad that rested beside the register. He flipped over the cover and approached the table to one of the farthest corners of the café. Seated at the table were two young girls that he recognized in an instant – Francis' sisters.

"Hallo, meine Damen," Gil smiled, "How are the two of you?"

"Bonjour, Gilbert," Florence beamed, "we are well, merci. How about yourself, mon cher?"

"Could be better," Gil laughed, "how can I assist you?"

Cecily giggled, "All we care for is dessert today, Gil."

"That's it?" Gil rose an eyebrow, "the two of you aren't hungry?"

Florence smiled, "We are fine. If not to harass frère, we come simply for dessert."

Gil smirked, "Is that why the two of you are always so sweet?"

Cecily's giggles escalated as her sister's face grew pink.

His grin widened as Florence cleared her throat.

"La spéciale, s'il vous plaît," she said with a small smile.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get for you?" Gil asked.

The sisters declined, and Gil walked over to the kitchen and asked the chocolatier to make the Bonnefoy special. The chocolatier gave a warm nod before she turned to gather her ingredients.

Gil walked away from the kitchen and was pulled to the side.

"Gil," Basch said as he pushed Gil's back, "table 26."

Gil rolled his eyes and approached an elderly couple seated at the table. After a few moments of aiding them with the menu, Gil returned to the kitchen and handed the chef a sheet from his notepad. While there, the chocolatier handed him the sisters' plate. He thanked her and took the plate over to the table. While on his way over, he peered down at the plate.

What was so special about this dessert anyways?

It just looked like a simple plate of crepes.

Gil placed the plate onto the table, "Bon appétit, ladies."

They thanked him, and he walked over to the kitchen once more. His other tables order finished, and after he dropped off their plate he headed over to the register. He looked on the kiosk.

5:05

Five more hours.

Gil looked around the café. In total there were about 10 tables that were full. Not as much as he had been expecting at this time.

Perhaps he would be able to clock out early?

Considering how angry Basch was with him, he doubted it.

He checked up on his two tables, then headed back and was assigned three more. Not long after that, more groups of people came in. Within the next hour the café was filled with people seated both inside and outside.

It wasn't until 6:30 that Eliza showed up.

"Good grief," she said as she clocked in, "Already a full house?"

"It is dinner time," Gil smiled, "not too surprising."

"Shut your ugly face," she muttered as she pushed past him.

Gil snorted as he checked on his handful of tables. It was times like this that he wished he took the school route rather than the work route. Though his pay was fine, the job wasn't that awesome. But he was stuck until something changed, and he was not expecting that any time soon.

Another hour passed and still people rushed in and out of the café. Not that it was too big to manage, but Gil soon began to lose his concentration. There were a few tables that he had repeated the same question at least five times . He almost even forgot to on check a few others.

As he ran back and forth from table to table, he could feel Basch's eyes following him.

All Gil needed right now was to get a lecture from the guy.

Gil took a breath, and tried to clear his mind. He had no reason to mess up like this. It was way out of character. He started to wonder if what Arthur had said in the morning was the cause, but he had no idea.

Another hour passed, and Gil felt like he had been there all day.

The people didn't seem to leave.

After a moment Gil was asked to get a few more utensils for a table, so he rushed over to the kitchen. He rummaged through the nearest drawer and snatched up the utensils. He spun around toward the table, but had he have noticed Eliza right behind him he would have been more careful. The two of them slammed against each other in an instant. The tray in her hand collapsed onto her chest, and plates and glasses that had once been placed upon it crashed to the ground.

A few spectators struggled to look over to the noise.

"Eliza," Gil reached for her.

"Don't," she snapped as she looked down at her filthy shirt.

"Liz, I-I'm sorry," Gil stammered.

Lizzie shook her head and walked over to the backroom.

Gil groaned as he looked down at the disaster he created.

It was obvious that the day could get worse after all.

Gil searched for the broom as he heard Basch's voice call for him.

"I need to talk to you," Basch said as he too walked to the back.

Gil's chest ached, and he grew light headed. He staggered over to the back and found Basch leaning against a wall.

Their eyes met, and Basch motioned him closer.

As Gil stood a few feet from his assistant manager, Eliza opened the slider with a new white shirt.

"Liz," Gil started, but was cut off by Eliza holding up her hand.

"It's fine," she said as she walked past him.

Gil's eyes followed after her.

He screwed up.

"Gilbert," Basch's voice broke through, "what's wrong with you today?"

"Don't know what you mean," Gil struggled to smile.

"Don't give me that crap," Basch snarled, "what's the matter?"

Gil sighed, "Just have a lot on my mind . . ."

"Leave it at the door," Basch shook his head, "you're here to work, not worry about silly things.

"Rodger that," Gil replied.

Basch pressed his hand onto his forehead, "why were you late, Gil?"

Gil's eyes widened, "I was . . . I had to talk to Frankie about something. So I was at Arthur's house, and I didn't realize how long I had been there. Which is why I was late."

Basch rose his eyebrow, "You had to talk to Francis?"

"Ja, and I stayed there too long. Call him if you want—"

"I believe you," Basch stated, "but what's bothering you? I can tell you're not acting like your ridiculously loud self. Did Francis threaten to fire you or something?"

Gil laughed, "It's not that. It's just . . . don't worry about it, bro."

He started to walk away when Basch called, "If you want, you can leave early. Maybe you're catching something?"

Gil looked over his shoulder, "Bro, I'm fine. Ich verspreche."

Basch shook his head as Gil left.

He walked over to where the mess was, but noticed it has already been cleaned up.

Poor Lilli must have cleaned it.

Gil left the kitchen, and continued to attend the rest of his tables.

The rest of the night dragged on, but sure enough 10:00 had arrived and the café's doors were shut. The steps of the coworkers echoed the walls. A few conversing in regards to the busy night they had all endured.

Gil played with his lock before he had opened his locker. He took off his vest and apron, and pulled out his street clothes. He walked over to the slider and shut it behind him, and pressed his back against one of the walls.

He wished he could have redone his shift. He wished he would have arrived on time, and never embarrassed Eliza like he had.

He took in a breath and changed out of his uniform. As he slid open the slider he noticed Eliza standing before him.

"Oh," Gil muttered as his face burned, "Entschuldigen Sie mich."

He walked past her and rummaged through his locker in search for his car keys. Once he found them, he shut the locker and opened the back door. The cool air rushed past his face. He approached his car and noticed Basch and Lilli near theirs as well.

"Gute Nacht!" Lilli smiled.

"Danke," Gil returned a grin and noticed Basch's eyes watching him.

"I'm serious, Gil," Basch stated, "You should get checked out."

"Don't worry so much," Gil forced a laugh.

Basch groaned as he and his sister sat in their car, and drove off.

Gil took in a deep breath and stared up at the black, star filled sky. His eyes scanned over as many as possible as he smiled. He never noticed how bright they looked from this spot.

The breeze tickled his nose as he looked back down. The sound of soft steps turned him around.

Eliza stared down at her phone screen as she walked out the door.

Gil took in another breath, "Liz?"

Eliza looked up at him, her face remained stern.

"I'm really sorry," Gil continued, his heart rate elevating.

"I already told you it was fine," she responded as she slid her phone in her pocket.

"I know what you said," Gil's heart pounded harder, "but I really want to apologize. My mind has been all over the place today, so I'm sorry. I should have been careful."

Eliza studied him for a moment, "I know it was a silly accident. You don't have to be so worked up over it. Besides, that shirt was too big on me anyways."

Gil gazed at her, and noticed concern wash over her face.

"Gil," she tilted her head, "what _is_ bothering you?"

Gil frowned, "It's baby stuff, Liz—"

"No," she walked over to him, "no excuses. What's wrong? I want you to tell me."

"But, Liz—"

"I'm in no hurry," she smiled, "tell me."

Gil scowled, "Fine, but only because I don't feel like going home yet."

"Keep going," Eliza nodded.

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but Arthur got me all paranoid . . ."

"Paranoid?" Eliza questioned, "Did Arthur make you question your life choices finally?"

"It's not that," He nudged her shoulder, "the other day I had this dumb dream, and he got me thinking that it could have been a premonition since he had a similar one."

Eliza frowned, "it was probably a coincidence, Gil."

"I know," Gil groaned, "but I can't help but feel that it's not! It's been bothering me 'cause I really feel like something is wrong. But I don't know what it is! What if something really bad happens to someone? "

"Gil, calm down," she placed her hands on his chest, "you don't know if that is the case!"

"But what if?" Gil took hold of Eliza's hands, "How can I stop it?"

"Gil," she squeezed his hands, "right now, you can't do anything until there is any proof. You don't even know where to start."

"I could start by taking down mein chandelier." He stared into her eyes.

"Gil," Eliza placed one of her hands on Gil's face, "hey, maybe you just need a good night's rest? Don't let this consume you. You don't even know if it's true or not."

Gil groaned, "I sound like such a baby, don't I?"

Eliza giggled, "I wouldn't say that—"

"But you laughed."

"Hush," Eliza slipped her hands out from Gil's and stared off towards the road.

Gil's stomach knotted and his heart fluttered as he tried to pull his eyes away from her. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of her. She was such a caring girl. So sweet and loving, without much care in the world. Now here she was trying to make a guy like him feel better.

Roderich was lucky – the luckiest guy in the world. This beautiful and wonderful girl was his. Gil knew it was wrong to feel it, but he almost hated his cousin for it. He almost hated that Roderich got what he wanted – since day one the guy had gotten the best of everything. He was successful in his profession. He had enough money. He was proper and attractive, and he won Eliza's lovely heart without ease.

Gil breathed in the chill air and tried to smile.

"Hey, Lizzie," he asked as Eliza turned to him, "you get dropped off?"

Eliza nodded, "Unfortunately."

"I can wait until young master gets here," he suggested.

Eliza shook her head, "it's fine, Gil. Besides it is a bit late."

"Which is why I can stay," Gil smiled, "I'm in no hurry to go home. I'll wait until he gets here."

Eliza's warm eyes met his, causing his heart to skip once again. After a moment, Eliza giggled.

"Oh, Gil," she said, "you act like I can't take care of myself."

"I know you can. Hell, you take better care of yourself then I take care of myself! I just feel it's rude to leave you here, Prinzessin."

"Te jó ég," She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

The two of them stood in silence for a while. Gil wasn't too sure how long they were out there. He was lost in his head once again. Of all the people he's ever known moments of being alone were boring and awkward, but with Eliza it was different. He was so comfortable with her it almost terrified him. He thought that you weren't supposed to feel like that with someone else unless it meant something. But this didn't mean anything.

It was just him and her waiting for her silly boyfriend to pick her up . . . if he wasn't dead asleep, that is.

Gil glanced over to Eliza, her eyes fixed on the road.

He continued to stare at her until she too stared back.

"Gil?" she asked, "what is it?"

"I think your man might have knocked out," Gil chuckled.

Eliza's face hardened, "Don't be silly! He's probably just running late."

"Then why don't you call him?"

"Fine," Eliza pulled out her cell phone and placed it against her ear.

Moments later she groaned and shoved her phone in her pocket.

Gil stretched his arms, "didn't pick up, did he?"

"Shut up," Eliza said as she walked over to a bench seated behind her.

"Prinzessin," Gil grinned, "want me to take you home?"

"No," Eliza sat on the bench, but shot back up, "Istenem! It's freezing!"

Gil tried to hold in his laugh, "If you really want your butt to freeze, by all means stay."

Eliza scowled, "You're a jerk!"

"Am not!" Gil protested, "Would a 'jerk' offer you a ride home?"

"If he wanted to kidnap me, maybe!"

"That's totes true, but we both know that's not the case."

Eliza was about to protest once more when Gil took her by the hand, and dragged her over to his car. He opened the passenger side, and held out his other hand. Eliza looked inside the car, then back at him. She tapped her index finger against the tip of his nose, then she stepped inside. Gil smiled as he closed the door, and went around the driver's side. Once inside, he started the car and peered over to Eliza.

She snapped her seat belt into its clasp, then began to run her slender fingers through her long brown hair. Her fingers had almost ran all the way through until they caught just before the end. Her head jerked, and the face she made caused Gil to burst out laughing.

Eliza smacked her hand against Gil's shoulder, "Shut up!"

Gil continued to laugh as he too pulled his seat belt on, and pull out of the parking lot.

"Verzeihen sie mir," Gil wiped a tear from his eye, "your face was great!"

"I told you you're a jerk!"

"I am not. You're just being a whiny, baby lady."

"What on earth is that?"

"That, mein Prinzessin, is what you are."

"I greatly dislike you sometimes!"

"Good thing for that," Gil laughed, "hey, am I supposed to take you to Rod's place, or yours?"

Eliza pondered for a moment, "might as well take me to my home."

"You mean your little whole in the wall?"

"It's a home," Eliza yelled, "just because it's small does not make it less of a house."

"Why don't you get the Young Master to buy you a house?"

"Because that would be using him."

"Oh, so what do you call this?" Gil smirked, "I'm here taking out of my own awesome time to drag you to your cave."

"You offered, you dummy!"

"I think you imagined that," Gil laughed, "I remember you threatening my awesome life so that I take you to your torture chamber."

"You're such an idiot," Eliza laughed, causing Gil to join her.

The rest of the ride to her place was quite pleasant. Gil couldn't remember the last time the two of them really got to talk this much without wanting to strangle each other.

Maybe because that behavior would be too dangerous on the open road?

Whatever the reason, Gil hadn't felt this much at peace in a while. He'd missed it. He'd missed the days when the two of them would run around and terrorize their neighborhood. Throw things at one another, and even dual with tree branches. He missed the bruises and cuts they'd get, and arguing over who was the better fighter. He missed how simple life was before they had to grow up, and grow apart.

Soon enough Gil reached her neighborhood. It was quiet apartment living – much unlike her old childhood home.

He pulled up to her complex and parked his car under one of the car ports, shutting off the engine.

"Well, Prinzessin," He smiled, "your castle awaits."

"Shut your ugly face," Eliza returned her bright grin, "thank you, Gil."

"Any time," he replied as Eliza opened the car door.

Gil opened his side as well, and walked around the car to approach her. His heart picking up for the hundredth time. He could not seem to keep himself together.

Eliza closed the car door behind her, and turned towards him.

Her light green eyes glistened in the starlight. The moon casting a light glow onto her cheeks. She smiled once more, her eyes not breaking from his.

Gil longed for this moment to never cease; however, this is all it ever could be for him.

A single moment of yearning for her, only to find his heart being thrown to the ground.

Gil's eyes trailed to the pavement, and Eliza's soft hand fell on his face. He looked up to see that radiant smile once more.

"Get some rest, Gil," Eliza whispered.

"Sure," Gil gave a weak smile.

Eliza slid her hand down his chin, then pulled away and started for her front door. As she approached the door, Gil noticed her stop. She turned toward him, and frowned.

"Liz," Gil tilted his head, "something wrong?"

". . . no," Eliza answered with a small smile, "Good night . . . Gil."

"Gute Nacht, Prinzessin."


	6. No Importa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's worse than being a lunatic? Being a 25-year-old lunatic!   
> Antonio is letting this stress levels get a bit too high, but of course he has someone to keep him grounded.

Antonio slid open the wet shower curtain before him, goosebumps bubbled across every inch of his body. He placed his wet foot onto the cold tile below as he reached for his white towel on the countertop. He tied it around his waist, then shook the water from his damp hair. He rubbed the foggy mirror before him with the back of his hand and stared as his reflection.

The past couple of days had been a roller coaster, and he looked like a train wreck. The more he tried to ignore it all, the more consumed he grew. He felt as if there were something coming, but he wasn't sure what.

Perhaps his anxiety was spiraling again?

He placed his index finger upon a space of fogged glass, and drew a smile. After he flashed a quick smile of his own he sighed.

"Antonio," he said in a high voice, "you're losing your mind, amigo."

"I know," he laughed, "pero, what am I supposed to do, Señor Smiley?"

"Talk about your problemas!"

He laughed once more, "if only it were that easy . . ."

He watched drops of water slither down the mirror from his smiley creation.

Twenty-five and crazy – that sure is attractive.

He shook his hair once more, then turned to the door beside him. As he opened it, the chilled outside air caused him to shiver. It was now that he wished he would have brought a spare change of clothes into the bathroom. But no, they were still sitting on his bed upstairs.

He raced down the hallway and cut around the corner, but almost slammed right into someone. He clung onto his towel, which now tried to release its grip, and felt his eyes widen.

"Lovino!" Antonio yelled, "Q-que haces aqui?"

". . . What the hell are you wearing?" Lovino asked as his eyes trailed down.

Antonio looked down, "Una toallita . . . wait– are you checking Boss out, mi vida?"

"The hell is there to check out?" Lovino crossed his arms.

Antonio placed his hand on his chest, "your words pierce me like a dagger, mi vida."

"Well, you sure as hell aren't dead yet," Lovino pushed Antonio's shoulder, "why did you take a shower down here? Don't you have one in your bedroom?"

"Sí," Antonio walked passed him towards the staircase, "pero, I was too lazy to go up there and take one."

"Yet you're going up there anyways?"

"I forgot my clothes," Antonio laughed as he walked up the stairs.

"You're a moron," Lovino replied, his footsteps trailed behind, "you're trailing water, dumbass."

"It'll dry," Antonio stated as he approached his bedroom door.

Once inside he walked over to his bed and picked up his t-shirt. Then he scanned around for the pair of pants that should have been there as well. He soon gave up and looked at the t-shirt, and noticed a small stain on the sleeve.

"Hey, stupid," Lovino called.

"Mi vida?"

"Has Feli stopped by here today?"

"No," Antonio turned, "por que?"

"I figured he was with that damn potato again."

Antonio sniffed his t-shirt, "Lov, does this smell clean to you?"

"You're disgusting," Lovino dropped his body onto the bed, "why can't Feli be here?"

"What do you have against Ludwig, mi vida?" Antonio tossed the shirt onto the floor, "I think he's not that bad of a guy—"

" _You_ think he's not," Lovino interrupted, "but I see past his stupid face. Feli thinks this guy is 'so perfect' and wouldn't 'hurt anyone,' but that's bullshit. All I ever see him doing is yelling at mio fratello like he's some kind of dog! And it pisses me off!"

"Why don't you talk to Ludwig about it?"

"You think that potato lover will listen to a word I say?"

"Maybe?" Antonio shrugged, "doesn't hurt to ask. Besides, if he really was that bad of a guy I don't think your hermano would be around him. Feli isn't dumb."

"Well, he sure as hell has you fooled," Lovino snickered.

"Mi vida," Antonio pleaded, "he probably sees something you don't. I mean he is with him more than you are. You don't know how they act when you're not there."

"Why are you siding with the potato?"

"I'm not siding with anybody," Antonio stretched, "I'm just trying to prove my point."

Antonio looked over to Lovino who now had his eyes shut, and shook his head. The one thing he did not understand about Lovino was why he despised Ludwig so much. Sure he was kind of loud and can be overbearing, but so was Gil. Yet Lovino and Gil were practically BFF's.

Besides it wasn't like Ludwig has ever harmed Feliciano, nor did it ever seem like he would. And Antonio felt that if he was that bad others would have noticed. Others would have said something. Sure some people don't get along with the German, but never once has anyone ever mentioned that he was a bad guy.

But it is Lovino – if he thinks one way, it's hard to sway his mind.

Antonio pursed his lips, "Lovi, if you had a feeling your hermano wasn't going to be here, why did you come?"

"Don't question me, idiota," Lovino groaned.

"No, seriously," Antonio sat beside Lovino, "Feli doesn't normally come out here unless it's with you or Luci anyways, so why come?"

Lovino covered his eyes with his arm, "are you just going to sit there?"

Antonio beamed, "I will until you tell me why you're really here."

Lovino removed his arm and his eyes blazed into Antonio's.

Antonio forced a laugh as he swayed his legs, "Apparently you must really like me in just a towel, mi vida."

"You're stupid," Lovino pushed Antonio's side.

Antonio leaned over the Italian, "Ahh, maybe you want Boss to take off his towel?"

Lovino shook his head, "the hell are you always so damn horny?"

"I am not," Antonio fell back, "Are you really not going to tell me?"

Lovino remained silent.

Antonio stretched his arms over his head as he looked up to the ceiling.

There was something on Lovino's mind, but not explaining what it was did not make Antonio's life any easier. However, Antonio knew that if he waited just long enough Lovino would come around – he always does.

Antonio felt the bed sink in beside him. He looked over and found Lovino propped up on his elbows, a small frown on his face.

"Mi vida," Antonio rolled on his side, "Qué paso?"

"Nothing," Lovino replied, "it's just . . . I've been thinking."

"That's not safe."

Lovino pushed his hand against Antonio's face, "You're a jackass."

"Lo Siento," Antonio giggled as he pulled Lovino's hand away, "Thinking about what?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "I have been thinking about something, and I want you to be honest with me. If . . . if I were to do something way out of character, what would you do?"

Antonio blinked a few times and furrowed his eyebrows, "that's kind of a weird question—"

"Answer it."

"Okay, pero what exactly do you mean? Like you one day start singing and prancing like a fairy, or something?"

"No," Lovino shook his head, "I mean like . . . I don't know."

Lovino buried his face into the bedsheets.

"Mi vida," Antonio said as he rubbed Lovino's back, "what do you mean by that?"

Lovino turned his head, "I'm losing my mind."

"How come?"

"I don't know what I'm doing with my life . . ."

"Mi vida, you're still young. You'll figure things out once they come."

"But what if I don't?" Lovino propped himself up, "What if I don't account for anything, and I'm just some loser who relies on everyone else?"

"Lov, what does that matter?" Antonio gave a small smile, "Don't worry about what's to come. Last I checked, you live in the present not the future. Why worry about something that hasn't even happened yet?"

Lovino's eyes continued to blaze on, "Antonio, how do you do that?"

"Not worry about the future?" Antonio cocked his head to the side.

"No . . ." Lovino's eyes fell, "you really should get some clothes on. Aren't you cold?"

"Nah," Antonio stood up and walked to his closet, "Pero since it's bothering you, wanna pick something for Boss to wear?"

"Dio mio," Lovino grumbled, "You can't seriously be that lazy."

Antonio turned around, "Oye, ven aquí."

A moment passed before Lovino stood up. He approached Antonio and peered into the closet.

A series of expressions flashed on the Italian's face as he searched through the clothes. Some moments his dark eyebrows would furrow and cause him to bite his lower lip. Other moments the corner of his mouth would curl and his eyes would illuminate.

Antonio trailed his eyes across the Italian's face – around his soft profile, along strands of his hair, across his soft lips.

Air struggled to fill Antonio's lungs. His heartbeat thumped behind his ribs. His hands trembled at his sides.

Lovino pulled out a white, long sleeved button up and held it before him. With a nod he thrust the shirt against Antonio's bare chest, then searched through the clothes once more.

Antonio looked at the shirt that now hung in his arms. He slipped through the sleeves, and took a breath. He had almost forgotten about this shirt. He'd had it for a while; it was surprising it still fit.

He looked up and noticed Lovino's eyes locked on him. Before he could say a word, Lovino stepped forward and grabbed the front of the shirt. Antonio felt the Italian's fingertips glide across the thin fabric, then linger on one of the buttons.

Antonio opened his mouth, but Lovino's smooth finger pressed against the Spaniards lips.

A sudden pang in his chest almost brought Antonio to his knees. His face burned and he almost forgot what breathing was.

Antonio felt Lovino's finger slide down his chin as it made its way down his neck, then across his collarbone. Those amber eyes flashed up and stole Antonio's breath once more.

The more Antonio tried to keep his composure, the more he felt like screaming. Lovino wasn't acting like his . . . usual self.

That's when it hit him – is this what he meant earlier?

But of all things, why this?

A knot formed in the pit of the Spaniard's stomach. This could end in two ways:

Lovino would tease him, and then leave him there

Or . . .

Antonio gritted his teeth as he felt his heartbeat rise.

It's now, or never.

He slid his arms around Lovino's waist and pulled him closer –- his forehead pressed against the Italian's.

". . . Tonio," Lovino whispered as his arm's wrapped around Antonio's neck.

Not even a second later a loud ring caused both of them to jump.

Antonio looked over to his bedroom door and frowned.

Cock blocked by a doorbell of all things!

Antonio turned to Lovino, "umm . . . I wasn't expecting guests?"

Lovino pushed himself away, "get some damn clothes on!"

"Don't be mad at me!" Antonio shouted as Lovino opened the bedroom door.

"Clothes on, idiota." Lovino looked over his shoulder, "Doesn't matter if you expected someone or not!"

Antonio pulled out a pair of jeans from the closet, "Hey, once whoever is here leaves . . . do you want to–"

"Vaffanculo," Lovino smirked as he left.

Antonio laughed as he got dressed. Once he finished, he left his room and hopped down the stairs. He noticed Lovino sprawled over one of the couches, his eyes closed.

He sure got down quick.

Antonio opened the door and three men stood before him – all of which were his own workers. To the left stood a man by the name of Jesus. He had been in the company for quite some time now. He had to have almost been thirty by now, but he acted like a five-year-old. A huge smile was spread on his face.

Beside him stood José, another veteran worker. Antonio wasn't too sure how old he was – all he knew was that he was always grumpy about something.

Last but not least was Miguel. He was the same age as Antonio, but he'd been in the company since he was a teenager. Antonio had gotten to know him a little, but there was something about him that made him feel uneasy.

Maybe because he was always the first one to ask about his paycheck?

Or maybe because he wasn't much of a talker?

Of course Antonio was just being judgmental, but he couldn't help it – a lot of these guys were just plain weird.

"Señor," Jesus beamed as his messy ponytail bounced, "Buenos días!"

"Buenos días," Antonio forced a smile, "can I help you guys with something?"

"Sí, Señor," Jesus replied, "We wanted to inform you that one of the pipes busted in the field."

"You all had to tell me?" Antonio cocked his head.

"Well, no," Jesus smiled, "pero, here we are."

"Right. Well I'll make sure to get that fixed then," Antonio widened the door, "you can come in if you'd like. I've got to go look for my equipment."

The three men entered the house as Antonio walked over to his storage closet.

Again, these guys were weird.

Antonio rummaged through the closet until he found his tool bag. He pulled it out, and walked over to the group. As he approached them, he noticed that both Miguel and Jesus sat on either side of Lovino. The three of them were talking about some sort of . . . dessert?

Antonio placed his bag on the floor, and looked over to José.

He was leaning against one of the walls, staring out the window.

"José," Antonio called as he took out the tools, "don't you have the same tools to fix the pipes?"

José looked over to him, "I did, until pendejo over there threw them into a lake."

"Oye," Jesus laughed, "the gods demanded un sacrificio!"

"Jesus," Antonio groaned, "those tools are expensive."

"But the gods!" Jesus repeated.

Antonio shook his head as he handed the tools to José, "Por favor, don't let him touch these."

"I'll try what I can," José replied.

"Señor," Jesus chimed, "remember the other day when I asked if I could buy a confetti gun? Well, I bought one!"

"Still don't know why you asked for permission, but that's great to hear. . . I think."

"Well now that I have one, want to play a game conmigo? We can play hide-and-seek! You hide, and I'll seek!~"

Jesus grew hysterical as Miguel yelled at him.

"Pendejo," he shouted, "you laugh too much!"

"Oh!" Jesus said still laughing, "Señor! I heard that you and María don't know how to count!"

Antonio felt his eyes widen, "w-what are you talking about?"

"Aye, Señor! You don't have to play! I heard that you both keep messing up the money! Pero, it's fine as long as my paycheck doesn't change!"

Antonio's stomach lurched as he felt Lovino's eyes lock on him.

"Jesus," Antonio laughed, "you're crazy! We haven't messed up anything. What made you come up with that?"

"It's not made up," Jesus protested, "I heard her talk to you about it, Señor. Hey now, you're not trying to keep it all to yourself, are you?"

Jesus roared in laughter and Miguel stood up.

"Señor," He said as he lowered his dark eyes, "forgive him. I think he's had too much to drink."

"Está Bueno," Antonio scratched his neck, "but seriously, there isn't anything wrong with the money. Everything is fine."

Miguel nodded, "We know, Señor. Gracias por las herramientas. We'll get out of your hair now."

"It's fine," Antonio shook his head, "you can stay if you'd like."

"Gracias," José said, "pero, we need to get back to the field before it floods."

José walked over to the door and Miguel dragged Jesus behind him. Once the three of them left, Antonio locked the door and took a deep breath. He could still hear Jesus asking about that dumb game of his as Miguel continued to shut him up.

Those guys were gonna get him killed one day.

As soon as Antonio turned around Lovino's hand stung against his cheek.

"You fucking idiot!" Lovino shrieked.

Antonio rubbed his cheek, "Lovino, hear me out—"

"No, you listen to me," Lovino screamed as he pulled Antonio by the arm, "this is what you've been worried about? Something is wrong with the money?"

"Lov," Antonio pleaded, "mirar, it was just a little math error. No importa!"

"You're a terrible fucking liar!" Lovino growled, "why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about it," Antonio found himself shout.

"Not worry about it?" Lovino scoffed, "So you were just going to keep it a secret and pretend like it was all going to go away?"

"Lovi, I'm telling you that it's nothing. It's just a small error. It's not a big deal!"

"Yes it is, idiot," Lovino lowered his voice.

"Why? Why is it so important? It's just money—"

"Idiot, it's your company's money! You're not supposed to let this kind of crap happen because you can get into huge trouble! All I need is for you to go bankrupt!"

"Lov, that won't happen. I have everything under control—"

"So you say," Lovino shook his head, "but what if something happens? What then?"

"Then I'll worry about it," Antonio sighed, "Lovi, don't stress over it. This is my problem."

"I don't care," Lovino's eyes fell, "I just don't want you struggling."

"Lov," Antonio tilted the Italian's head up, "Everything will be fine, mi vida. Lo siento. I should have told you, but I really did not want you to worry. You've already got a full plate."

"Not that full," Lovino pushed Antonio's chest, ". . . can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Antonio gave a weak smile.

". . .can you tell me things? I don't care what. You had a crappy day at work. You fired a guy because they smelled weird—"

"Because they smelled weird?" Antonio giggled.

"Just tell me," Lovino smiled, "Promessa."

"Aye, mi vida," Antonio kissed the Italian's nose, "yo prometo."

†††††

"I think I'm in love with Lovino," Antonio said as he plopped onto his couch.

Arthur sighed, "You tell me this almost every damned day, idiot."

"But I think this time is different! Like I think I'm in love with him!"

"Love is a phase for you, Antonio," Arthur crossed his legs, "before Lovino weren't you so 'in love' with that blonde girl you know?"

"Emma?" Antonio crinkled his nose, "no, amigo! This is different! Like there isn't one moment that I don't think about him!"

"You're hopeless," Arthur shook his head, "besides, he's rude to you. Don't see why you'd want someone who degrades you on a daily basis."

"Arturo," Antonio pouted, "you don't see the Lovi I see. He's not rude. To be honest he kind of reminds me of you—"

"Dear God," Arthur cut in, "did you suddenly forget our fall out?"

"Okay, not entirely like you," Antonio held up his hands, "he's just really stubborn like you are. And in order to really get to understand him, you have to let him open up at his pace!"

"Still believe you're wasting your time," Arthur shrugged, "but if you want to dive head first, by all means do as you wish. Just don't come crying to me once you burn."

"Arthur," Antonio responded, "maybe if you spent more time with him, you'd understand what I mean?"

"His attitude disturbs me," Arthur nagged, "and he hasn't a lick of manners."

"Arturo," Antonio begged as he slid to his knees, "por favor, ayúdame. Give him a chance. Besides if you got to know him, you'd be able to figure him out! You're good at that!"

"Get up, you child!"

"Por favor!"

"Good god, if it shuts you up then I'll consider it!"

"Gracias, amigo," Antonio shouted as he sprang up and smothered the Englishman.

"Unhand me, you ape!" Arthur screamed, "I said I'd consider it!"

"I'm telling you!" Antonio released him, "you'll see what I mean!"


	7. Enterré Sous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis is invited to Basch's house to discuss some matters that involve Gil's behavior at work.   
> Should be fun, right?

Francis fell back onto the plush couch below him as he looked up towards the high ceiling. He noticed the ivory molding which held a series of intricate designs panning from one corner to the other. He never stayed long enough at Basch's house to take notice of all the small details.

Someone took the time to get all of that done – it must have been exhausting!

Francis took in a breath, his nostrils filled with the fluffy aroma of croissants. He smiled and turned his head to find Lilli with a tray of steamy loafs in her hands.

Francis sat up as Lilli place the tray onto the round coffee table in the center of the room.

"Mr. Francis," Her soft voice sang, "I made some snacks for you and brother once he arrives."

"Merci, mon chérie," Francis grinned, "you're much too kind."

"Don't mention it," She smiled, "is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I will be fine, thank you," Francis replied as he heard the front door open.

He glanced over, and both Basch and Roderich entered – a stern look settled on the Austrian's face.

"I am telling you," Roderich started, "If I do not get that stupid car of mine working by this weekend, I have no other choice."

"Just ride a damn bike," Basch groaned, "you swear like you can only rely on a car!"

"I don't want to be sweaty," Roderich sighed as his eyes met Francis', "what did Basch do now?"

Francis rose his eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

"Well, why else would you be here?" Roderich adjusted his glasses.

"I invited him over," Basch grumbled as he lifted a croissant to his mouth.

"Does he behave at work?" Roderich asked as he sat on a different couch.

"Oui," Francis furrowed his brows, "Pardonnez-moi, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Just wondering," Roderich crossed his legs, "he can be a bother some times."

"Hallo?" Basch snickered, "did you forget I am standing right here?"

Roderich sighed, "If you were not stuffing your face, then maybe I might."

Basch muttered something, but Francis could not make it out.

"Big brother?" Lilli spoke.

Basch pat her head, "Well, Mr. Roderich I'll have you know that I like to stuff my face."

Roderich made no rely.

Francis shifted, "Mon ami, what is it that you invited me for exactly?"

"Nothing important," Basch replied as he reached for another croissant, "I just felt a friendly get together sounded nice."

"Are you dying?" Roderich questioned.

Basch sighed, "Not yet, surprisingly. Why must you question everything I do?"

"Because you're stupid," Roderich smiled, then looked at Francis, "you look uncomfortable."

Francis shook his head, "Non, I am fine."

"You can yell at him if you'd like."

"He is not in any trouble," Francis ran his hand in his hair.

It was hard to explain the atmosphere in that moment. It wasn't that he felt unwanted, but Francis felt out of place. It was not every day that Basch invited him.

Perhaps something was wrong?

Francis loosened his necktie.

"Lilli," Basch said, "can you get us something to drink?"

"Of course," she replied as she turned away.

Once she was out of sight, Basch spoke once more.

"I need your help," he said in a low voice.

Francis blinked a few times, "With what?"

"Gil."

"Mein gott," Roderich moaned, "has he complained to you too?"

Francis felt his heart rate pick up, "what has he told you?"

"Not much," Basch crossed his arms, "the other night he was a mess. I tried to talk to him about it, but he gave me some crap story about having 'too much on his mind.' But he didn't explain much else after that."

"He's a baby," Roderich replied, "I think he's having a silly tantrum to get us to pay attention to him."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Francis differed, "Gil has been acting very strange recently. This is not his usual tricks; he might need to be checked out."

"Maybe he's dying," Roderich gasped.

"How long has he been like this?" Basch asked.

"A few days?" Francis shrugged, "ever since he told me about a dream he had, he's been like this."

Roderich stared at him, "What? That dream that he fell down the stairs?"

"Exactement," Francis nodded.

Roderich removed his glasses, "That was nothing more than a dream. I am telling you he just wants attention. Mein gott, he's even got Lizzie worried."

"I tried to convince him that it was nothing," Francis folded his arms, "but apparently that hasn't done a thing. Arthur believes that Gil may have had some sort of prémonition."

"Premonition?" Basch asked.

Francis nodded as he realized Lilli walking their way.

She placed a few glasses before them.

"Big brother," she said, "I've read stories about that kind of stuff."

"Sister, those are just stories."

"But brother, isn't anything possible? Maybe Gil is sensitive and he's picking up on something?"

"Well, 'sensitive' is right," Roderich pinched the bridge of his nose, "he's just acting like a fool."

"But it could be possible, Mr. Roderich," Lilli continued.

"Arthur believes the same," Francis pitched in, "but how can we know for certain?"

"We can't," Roderich stated as he lifted his mug from the table, "all we can do is just either assume he's lost it, or he . . . picked something up. Though I still don't think that is the case."

"Maybe we can," Basch responded as he brought his finger to his mouth, "but of all people, why would Gil pick up anything?"

The group waited in silence before Francis answered, "Arthur and I could not figure it out either. But according to him, he believes there could be someone else who may have had a dream as well."

"Why would he think that?" Roderich questioned.

"Arthur truly believes Gil saw something, so he thinks that by finding another person with some crazy dream it will rule out. Arthur even told us the same day that he too had a bizarre dream which tied in with Gil's. But he thinks someone else did too."

"Have you found anyone else?" Lilli asked.

Francis shook his head, and a quick knock came from the door.

Basch groaned as he walked over.

Roderich chuckled, "Gilbert is messing with our heads."

"Mr. Roderich," Lilli said, "did you have any dreams?"

"No, I did not. Even if I did it would not matter. A dream is nothing more than our imagination. They don't give us anything other than garbage."

"Dreams aren't so bad," Lilli protested.

"When you're a lucid dreamer like me," Roderich stated, "you realize the truth. Oh, Gilbert is such a child."

Francis heard steps come from the door, and then felt arms wrap around his neck. He held his breath for a moment before he recognized the golden rosary that had fallen onto the brown arms around him.

"Antoni," he smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to pay a visit," Antonio laughed.

"You have five minutes," Basch's voice rang, "then get out."

Antonio released Francis and laughed once more.

"You think I'm joking," Basch crossed his arms, "I am not afraid to drag you out myself. I've shot people away from my property—don't think I won't do it to you."

"Amigo, no need to be so crazy. I just wanted to say 'hola' to my bestest amigos in the whole world!"

Roderich chuckled, "you're not counting me, are you?"

"Well, you are my amigo, aren't you?"

"Am I?" Roderich sipped his coffee mug.

"Antoni," Francis broke in, "how did you know I was here?"

"Well," Antonio smiled, "I went over to your casa, pero your hermana told me that you were out here. So aquí estoy!"

Francis tilted his head "Did you need to tell me something?"

Antonio's eyes darted up, "there was something, pero I can't remember what. . ."

"Then leave," Basch grumbled, "I was in the middle of a very important discussion before you showed up."

"Lo siento," Antonio laughed, "It really was importante. Maybe it will come again later?"

Roderich sighed, "It's like your memory gets worse with each passing day."

Not even a second later an unexpected tapping caused the room to grow silent. It was like something was tapping on glass. The group scanned the room for a few moments, and once more the tapping began.

Francis furrowed his brows, "Basch, is that a bird?"

"What? A bird tapping on the window?" Basch questioned.

Roderich laughed, "Apparently there are creatures that want your attention."

Francis opened his mouth to speak but Antonio's shriek silenced him. He shot a glance at his wide-eyed friend.

"A-Antoni?" Francis asked.

"How?" Antonio replied, "How did he know I was here?"

"Who?"

Antonio lifted his finger, "Him."

Francis glanced over and noticed a window on the far wall; a man's face was pressed against the glass – a face Francis had seen a few times before.

"Who is that?" Basch yelled.

Antonio laughed, "That's Jesus. . ."

"Who?"

Francis watched as his friend approached the window, and propped it open.

"Hola, Señor!" Jesus shouted, "como estas?"

"What are you doing here?" Antonio's eyes darted back to the group.

It was then that Francis stood up.

There was no reason to scream like that, however. . .

Of all places, how would his associate know to look here?

"Jesus," Antonio said, "why are you here?"

Jesus smiled, "Hola, Francis! Oh, Señor! Who are the little blonde ones? Son lindos!"

"What are you doing here, Jesus?"

"Francis," Jesus smiled, "are you working today?"

Francis shook his head, his eyes shifted over to his irritated friend.

Jesus wailed, "Man, I wanted to see you there in your cute uniform! Oh well, maybe Gil will be there!"

"Monsieur," Francis walked closer to the window, "why is it that you are here?"

"Oh, I am here because I need to talk to Señor Carriedo!"

"Qué quieres, Jesus?" Antonio sighed.

"Señor, I lost José in the fields!"

Francis tilted his head, "how do you lose someone in a field?"

"No sé! I think he fell in a snake hole."

"Jesus," Antonio replied, "he's too big to fall in a little hole—"

"No!" Jesus interjected, "there are some big, mysterious holes all over. The snakes are trying to rebel against my confetti attacks!"

"Dios mío," Antonio groaned, "You are out in the field to work, Jesus. Not terrorize the snakes."

"But, the confetti!" Jesus whined.

"Why don't you call José?" Antonio asked.

"He didn't answer!"

"Then call Miguel, or Javier. Tell them what happened and go find José."

Jesus looked at Francis for a moment, then smiled, "Okay! Adiós, Francis y Señor! Y cute blonde children, and that other guy!"

With that, Jesus ran off and Francis looked once more to Antonio.

"Antoni?"

Antonio glanced up, "how did he know I was here?"

"Maybe he asked someone?"

"Who? No one is at my place. . ."

Francis shrugged, "Maybe he made a good guess?"

"Seriously," Basch cut in, "who the hell is that guy, and why did he call my sister and I cute?"

"Oh!" Roderich chuckled, "Maybe he has a crush on you?"

Francis held in his laugh as he noticed anger consume Basch.

The fact that this man would come all this way out to find Antonio was kind of . . . bizarre to say the least. If there wasn't anyone home, there would almost be no way of this man knowing Antonio's whereabouts.

Perhaps Jesus found Lovino somewhere and asked?

Or someone else maybe?

But then again, why didn't he call instead?

Why make the trip out here?

Francis looked over at Antonio.

He could have called, too.

"Antoni? Why didn't you call me to tell me what you wanted?"

Antonio looked over to him, "I would, but for some reason I can't find my phone. I think I left it somewhere back home."

Francis stroked his chin, "maybe that's why he came out here looking for you?"

"What? 'Cause I wasn't answering?" Antonio shook his head, "that guy always seems to know where I am. It creeps me out!"

Roderich laughed, "Wonderful. Basch's admirer is Antonio's stalker."

"Will someone answer me?" Basch yelled, "Who is he?"

"Just some guy who works for me. No importa."

"What the hell was he doing here, exactly?"

Roderich laughed once more, "He probably wanted to ask you out."

Basch groaned, "You're messed up, Edelstein."

Francis leaned against the couch.

"Excuse me?" Lilli's voice rang, "would you like me to get you something, Mr. Antonio?"

"Señorita, you're much too kind, but I think I will be fine. I know your hermano doesn't like my company anyways."

"I see nothing wrong," Lilli looked over to Francis, "do you, Mr. Francis?"

Francis smiled, "I am with him constantly, so his company is never a bother."

"He isn't bothering here either," Lilli smiled as she turned to her brother, "is it okay if he stays a little longer?"

Basch groaned, "I don't see why he should, but if you really insist. You have five more minutes."

Antonio laughed as he took a seat on the couch Francis had been on moments before. The Spaniard leaned back, and sighed.

"Hey, Frankie?"

"Yes?"

"How is Al holding up at Arthur's place?"

"So far so good, I think," He replied, "they bicker a bit, but I think they're managing."

"That's good," Antonio yawned, "as long as they don't kill each other, that's all that matters."

"Who are we talking about now?" Roderich questioned.

"Arthur's little Americano," Antonio replied.

Roderich titled his head, "Is that the child Gil told me about?"

"Yeah probably," Antonio shrugged, "he's cool. Kinda weird though, but cool."

Francis laughed, "You're kind of weird, yet people still are around you."

Antonio stuck out his tongue, "He's a different weird."

Lilli took a seat beside Antonio, "It's probably because he's not from here. If you went to where he's from, people would probably say you're 'weird' too."

"My sister has a point," Basch picked up another croissant, "plus he's a kid. Most kids are strange."

Roderich crossed his legs, "that's why you act the way you do!"

Basch's eyes darted towards Francis.

Francis shrugged, "I don't know what you want me to do."

Antonio laughed, "The two of you fight like a married couple!"

The two exchanged glances, and both Antonio and Francis laughed.

"Is your five minutes up?" Roderich asked.

"Ja," Basch nodded, "I think it is."

"Hey," Antonio held up his hands, "I mean no trouble. I'm only speaking the truth!"

It was Lilli's turn to laugh this time. Francis noticed her brother's eyes fall onto her.

"Don't encourage him," Basch demanded.

"But brother, don't you say it's better to tell a painful truth than a comforting lie?"

Basch groaned, "It's times like this that I really wished you didn't listen to every word I say."

Francis smiled as he pulled out his cell phone.

It was almost noon.

Arthur should be home from his class soon.

Maybe it was almost time to wrap things up?

He looked over to Antonio and opened his mouth, but Lilli cut him off.

"What was that friend of Mr. Arthur's name again?"

"Alfred," Antonio replied, "pero a lot of us just call him 'Al.'"

"How do they know each other exactly?"

"If memory serves me right," Antonio responded, "they met when they were younger, I think."

Lilli's blank face caused Francis to join in.

"You're half right, Antoni" he replied, "When Arthur was younger he studied over in the Americas. To be entirely honest, there were a few of us who did. It was a special foreign exchange program that allowed us to experience school life out there. While we were there we met Alfred and his brother, Mathieu. Of course they were a bit younger than we were, but we were all roughly around the same age."

"Frankie, I didn't know you were an exchange student!"

"Strange," Francis sat beside his friend and smiled, "I could have sworn you and Gil were in the same program. . ."

Antonio remained silent for a few moments before he replied, "Oh! I was out there! I completely forgot!"

Roderich sighed, "And my point has been proven. Your memory is terrible."

"It was a long time ago!" Antonio cried, "Like, I was really young. But, I wasn't out there for very long."

Roderich laughed, "You should have stayed there."

Antonio sighed, "Frankie, how come everyone hates me?"

Francis shook his head, "You're just easy to mess with, Antoni. Don't take it personal."

"Mr. Antonio," Lilli asked, "how come you weren't there for very long?"

"Because I finished my schooling out there. All of us eventually did. Frankie was the first to finish since he's un viejo. Then me, Gil, and Arturo. And like Frankie said, we met Al and his hermano. And Arturo really got along with them, pero because we were all stupid kids, we kind of. . . .well."

"We separated them," Francis replied, his heart pounded, "It was stupid. We were stupid. We didn't think anything would happen, but we were wrong."

The rest of the group remained silence as he continued, "Mainly, I separated them. I was very jealous that Alfred and Matthieu got so much of Arthur's attention. So, I tried to . . . take them from him. I tried to make myself better than Arthur in any way that I could, but there is not a day that goes by that I do not regret what I did."

"Me and Gil backed Frankie up," Antonio added, "Pero, we really did hurt Arturo badly. And to be completely honest, we all didn't think he'd ever speak to Al, or us again."

"Wait," Roderich interrupted, "He was only mad at the American?"

"Oui," Francis nodded, "Alfred was the only one we somehow managed to convince. We got him to believe that Arthur was being too clingy and protective over him. So he retaliated, and the two of them got in such a terrible argument. It was ridicule."

"And, he's living out here now?" Basch questioned.

"To be honest," Antonio replied, "we're probably as surprised as you are."

Francis sighed, "I thought the two of them would never speak again. But, if Arthur forgave us, doing the same for Alfred wouldn't be much different."

"Makes sense," Lilli said, "and it seems that Mr. Alfred forget him, too."

Francis nodded, "I'm glad for that as well."


	8. Could Things Get Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Antonio had wanted, Arthur gets to spend some more time with Lovino.   
> But was now the right time?

Arthur set his messenger bag onto the floor before he placed his keys onto one of the hooks that hung upon the wall. He approached his desk in the corner of the living room and pulled onto one of the drawers. After a few moments of fiddling with it he managed to yank it open, but the force caused the small picture frame on top to topple over. He sighed as he plucked it up. The glass was chipped at the bottom left corner, but no other damage seemed to occur.

He studied the frame for a moment. Within it was a picture of the frog (Francis, of course – he was the first to the left), the ant (Antonio; the right), and Gilbert (he didn't have a degrading nickname just yet; the center). They had given him that picture close to a year and a half before. According to them that day had been both exciting and confusing . . . whatever that means Arthur could only guess.

The stories those three came up with never did add up one hundred percent.

He replaced the frame to its original spot when footsteps from upstairs caused him to turn. He noticed Peter walking down the steps, Alfred trailing behind him.

It was a bit early for Alfred to be home.

"Alfred?" Arthur called out as he loosened his necktie.

The American turned his head, "Sup, dude. Didn't realize you got home already."

"Wasn't expecting you, either," He looked down to the now open drawer, "did you not have classes today?"

"I totes did, but like, my last one got cancelled. So I came home."

"That's surprising," Arthur pulled out a few loose papers, "It's a bit early in the term to be cancelling classes, is it not?"

"That's what I was thinkin'," Alfred made his way to the kitchen.

Peter came running out – his hand buried in a bag of cookies. His eyes met Arthur's, and his face flushed. He turned around and disappeared within the kitchen.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Apparently neither of you noticed my arriving here."

Alfred laughed, "Nah, we had no idea, dude. What time is it?"

Arthur glanced at his wrist watch, "Half past one."

The American blinked a few times, and remained silent.

Arthur sighed once more, "It is One-Thirty."

"Oh!" Alfred grinned, "Why didn't ya say that earlier?"

Arthur forced in a breath, "Did not think I needed to clarify myself."

Peter returned once more from the kitchen, this time empty-handed.

"Peter," Arthur questioned, "how many of those biscuits did you eat?"

". . . Three," Peter replied as his eyes fell.

"Are you planning on eating more this evening?"

Peter shook his head.

Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of golden star stickers, "If you keep your promise, I'll give you a gold star."

Peter's eyes shot up, a wide grin formed on his face, "I promise!"

Arthur pulled off one star as he approached his brother, and stuck it in the middle of his forehead.

The child laughed a few times before darting back up the stairs.

"Dude," Alfred said, "did you just bribe him with a sticker?"

"When you live with him for as long as I have," Arthur looked at him, "you have to make him happy in order for him to listen. If a gold star gets him to do just that, then I see no error in it."

"Dude, you're treating him like a dog."

"No, I am trying to correct his ways," Arthur peeled off another star as he made his way over to Alfred.

He then stuck it to the American's forehead as well, "See? No harm done. Just a simple token of praise."

Alfred crossed his eyes as he rubbed the star, "Still sounds weird, man."

Arthur shrugged, "Funny. I thought you of all people would like a shiny gold star."

"Nah, it's cool. But it still sounds like training Fido."

"The day you have children, you'll understand my motives."

A moment later a light knock came from the door. Arthur tilted his head, then made his way over. He unlocked the door, and pulled it open. Before him stood Lovino – a stern look on his face.

"Lovino," Arthur rose an eyebrow, "what are you doing here?"

"Is Antonio here?" The Italian asked as he crossed his arms.

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"He's not answering his phone. I stopped by his place, but he's not there. So I figured he came here."

"Of all places, why would you think of coming here?"

Lovino's eyes drifted behind Arthur, "what the hell is on his head?"

Arthur turned around and found Alfred standing behind him.

"Do you bloody mind?"

The American shook his head, "Wouldn't Tony be like, at Gil's or somethin'?"

"How the hell should I know?" Lovino rolled his eyes, "If he's not here, then I'm leaving."

For a moment Arthur was about to let him leave; however, a sudden spark flashed in his mind. He thought back to the other day about how convinced Antonio was about this other side to Lovino he had yet to see. It was quite obvious that the Italian was worried about him, so maybe there was something that was over looked.

What better way of seeing if that was true or not than this very moment?

He might not get another chance like this later.

"Lovino?" Arthur asked, "Care to come inside?"

Lovino scrunched his nose, "The hell would I want to come in for?"

"Oh, you know," Arthur reached for his arm, "just a friendly gesture."

Lovino looked down to Arthur's hand, "why are you being so inviting all of a sudden? I thought you were annoyed of my presence?"

Arthur wrinkled his eyebrows, "Annoyed? I haven't any idea where you came up with that."

"Don't play dumb," Lovino rolled his eyes, "I can see it every time you're around. You don't like me, so don't pretend you do."

Arthur scratched the side of his nose, "Never have I stated that in my life. If anything I would think that you'd be more annoyed with me, at least."

Lovino's eyes locked onto Arthur's, "So, you're saying that you are not annoyed?"

Arthur shook his head, "I really don't see why I would be. After all, I call Antonio my friend, and he's the most annoying person I've met. You don't even fall close to that man. So to answer your question, no. I am not annoyed of you. But I would also like to know you better. Mostly because Antonio is always saying how nice of a person you are."

Lovino stood in silence for a moment before responding, "Antonio talks about me?"

Arthur nodded, his curiosity rising, "Almost every day. But due to the fact that I hardly even know you, I haven't even the slightest clue to your full personality."

Lovino laughed, "Believe me, I'm nothing special. I'm just some guy he knows. . ."

Arthur felt the air get heavy. He knew that Lovino wanted to leave, but Arthur felt that he needed to speak with him.

Arthur flashed a quick smile, "Please, do come inside."

Lovino looked past him, then a moment later he nodded and stepped inside.

Arthur hadn't though that that would have been so easy, but now he had to figure out whether Antonio is making half of his stories up or was being true.

He noticed Lovino scan around the room, his eyes glowing as he stared from one painting on the wall to another.

Interesting.

He must have an eye for art.

Arthur walked over to him, "those are quite old, actually."

Lovino nodded, "I can tell."

"Do you paint?"

"Not at all," Lovino looked over to him, "I suck at anything that artistic, but mio fratello? He's very good at art. Like, he's really good."

Arthur studied the Italian. Antonio had mentioned before that he had a habit of comparing himself to his brothers, or even other people in general.

"Care for a drink?" Arthur asked.

Lovino shook his head as he continued to look around the walls.

This man . . . he was interesting.

Arthur cleared his throat, "For what reason are you looking for Antonio, exactly?"

"It's not really your damned business," Lovino smiled, "I just need to find him."

Arthur brought his hand to his chin, "Well, maybe if you told me, I might be able to aid you in your findings?"

"Dude," Alfred's voice called, "don't go on bribing him too!"

Arthur laughed, "Oh, I wouldn't do that to him."

"You're a terrible liar," Lovino shook his head, "and I don't know what Antonio has been telling you about me, but you should just ignore him. I swear, that man is worse sober than he is drunk."

Both Arthur and Lovino laughed for a moment, but were silenced when a loud scream came from upstairs. Arthur's eyes flashed up. Adrenaline kicked in, and he bolted up the stairs. He had made it to the top step when Peter jumped into his arms. Had Arthur not been paying close attention, the two of them could have tumbled down.

"What happened," Arthur asked, his heart pounding.

"He was in my room," Peter cried.

"Who?"

"The scary thing!"

Arthur glanced down the hall, his eyes locked onto the small figure that stood before Peter's room. The child's eyes drilled though Arthur's core, almost as if he were trying to look though him.

Arthur clutched onto his brother as he ran down the stairs. He looked over his shoulder, and found the child standing at the top – his hollow eyes continued to pierce through Arthur.

"What the hell are you running from?" Lovino furrowed his brows.

Arthur shot another look back at the child, then to Lovino, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Dude," Alfred muttered, "he looks pissed off."

"It," Arthur retorted, "Peter, what did it want?"

"I dunno," Peter wiped tears from his eyes, "I just went back to my room and he popped up out of nowhere. I don't want to play his games, brother."

"No one is," Arthur looked once more to the stairs.

The child continued to stand there – watching his every move. It were as if it was the child's duty to keep an eye on him. Of course, that would be ridiculous, but that was the least of Arthur's worries.

How stupid of him to bring Lovino in at this time!

He can't see it there!

Arthur looked over to his keys that hung onto the wall, then shifted his eyes over to Alfred. He noticed the American's eyes were on the keys as well before drifting to Arthur's.

They were on the same page.

Arthur handed Peter to Alfred.

"Arthur?" Peter asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to handle this," Arthur turned to Lovino, "I understand that you haven't the slightest idea what is happening, but I need you to trust me."

Lovino snorted, "Trust you?"

"That's what I said," Arthur took a step forward.

The child's eyes seemed to grow wider.

What irritated the child Arthur did not know, but he did know that if he didn't get it under control it could get very violent. Very fast.

Arthur took another step closer. His heart ready to fly from his chest. He held up his arm for but a second when an immense screech brought his hands to his ears.

It was unlike any noise from that of a human or even an animal.

Arthur squinted as he looked up to find the child that now stood about ten feet away.

The child gave a wide smile, which caused Arthur to look over his shoulder. He found both Lovino and Alfred as they struggled to open the front door. He watched them pull to no avail. Then he looked back at the smiling child.

"Oh, Arthur," the child laughed, "how can they play my game without being here? That would be too easy!"

"Listen here," Arthur barked, "I am unsure what your purpose is here, but you need to understand that this is my house! And you are to leave this house immediately!"

The child laughed once more, "You're a silly man! Of course I know it's 'your' house, but you'll not rid me that easily."

"Unlock that damned door this instant!"

The child shook his head, "can't tell me what to do."

"If you do not behave," Arthur lifted his hand, "I will force you to comply."

The child smile, "Not if you can't find me!"

A moment later the child vanished and the windows throughout the house shut one-by-one. It wasn't long before the entire structure had fallen into shadows. It was almost unbelievable how dark the house became in broad day-light. It were as if the sun had been cast out of the sky.

Arthur took a breath, and manifested a ball of light within his hand. He approached the others that still stood by the door.

"Are you all alright?" He asked.

"Dude," Alfred replied, "w-why is he back?"

"It never leaves. It just stays quiet until it gets bored."

"What the hell is going on?" Lovino demanded, "First, you want me to come in, and now you're talking to the air and it's dark?"

"Lovino," Arthur replied, "I am telling you that you would not believe me if I told you. It is rather hard to explain, but trust me."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Arthur sighed, "I don't know, but just do it. Alfred, the three of you stay put and try opening this blasted door. I'm going to go find it, and destroy it."

"Dude, that totally doesn't sound safe."

"Just trust me," Arthur said as he started to leave the group.

His stomach knotted up as he searched around the bottom floor.

He searched the living room: nothing.

His study: nothing.

The guest room: nothing.

The kitchen: nothing.

The bathroom: nothing.

He searched the entire bottom floor and found nothing at all. Which meant that the child must be upstairs somewhere.

This game was foolish, but the sooner he found it the faster he can rid of it.

Arthur stopped besides his desk, the light from his hand illuminated the top. His eyes fell upon that frame which, once again, had toppled over. He reached for it with his free hand and held it. That chip from earlier had now grown into a rather large streak. However, its trail was . . . abnormal.

From the left corner, it trailed around Francis, straight through Gil, then around Antonio to the top right corner.

The child's laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Arthur," the echo called, "where is Gil at? I'm sure he'd play with me!"

Arthur placed the frame down, then bolted up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he found Flying Mint Bunny laying on the floor.

"Mint Bunny!" He called out as he fell beside his friend.

"Arthur?" Mint Bunny looked up, "It pushed me over."

"Stay here," Arthur scanned the dark hall, "I'm going to find it."

He stood up and walked over to his own bedroom. He pushed open the door and searched.

Under the bed.

In the closet.

In the bathroom.

Once more, he was empty-handed.

He walked over to his door when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

Was that thing calling him?

He pulled out his cellphone, and he noticed Allistor's name flash on the screen.

"What is it," Arthur answered.

_"Wee baby brother! How are ye?"_

"I am very busy at the moment," Arthur entered the hallway.

_"Ahh. Sorry to catch ye at a bad time. How's that little beasty problem of yers?"_

"Funny that you ask," Arthur walked to Peter's door, "It's getting out of hand."

_"Hah! Oh, brother, ye still can't handle it?"_

"You would not be laughing if you were here!" Arthur opened Peter's door and searched.

_"Ahh, true. Tell ye what. I'm gonna help ye out, 'cause I love ye I'm gonna fly out there and help with yer beasty!"_

"That isn't necessary," Arthur sighed as he found nothing.

_"Too bad! I'm comin' anyways! And I'll fix yer little beasty right up!"_

"I guess there isn't any swaying you," Arthur walked over to Alfred's room, "do as you please."

_"Haha! Well, wee brother, see ye soon!"_

The line cut off as Arthur opened the door. He scanned the room, but again found nothing. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of any other place that thing could be at. Then it occurred to him – he hadn't checked the bathroom up here.

He left Alfred's room, and a loud crash from downstairs made him jump. He rushed over to the staircase.

"What happened?" He cried out.

"Dude," Alfred called, "I think he threw something at me!"

"Don't anger it! I think I've almost found it!"

Arthur walked over to the bathroom that was across the way from Alfred's door, but stopped.

Alfred said it threw something. . .

If it's up here . . . how. . .

Arthur's eyes widened as he ran back to the stairs. As he darted down he could hear his furniture scraping the wooden floor. He heard Peter scream as Lovino began to swear and pound at the door.

Arthur ran over to his desk and looked below – his gaze met with a pair of glowing red eyes.

He was then pushed back a few feet, which almost caused him to trip over a coffee table. He gathered his footing and looked back at those red eyes.

"I found you!" Arthur shouted, "I win!"

A sudden growl filled the room, which caused the walls to tremble. Then one-by-one the lights in the house flashed on, and blew out. Arthur ran back to the group and found Peter curled up against the wall, his face was covered by his knees.

Arthur grabbed his brother and held onto him, and then all of the windows and doors opened.

Light filled the entire house, and everything grew quiet.

Arthur felt his brother quiver in his arms.

"It's alright, Peter," He assured him, "it's gone."

Arthur felt a pull on his shoulder. He looked back and locked eyes with Lovino.

"W-what the hell was that?" the Italian stammered.

"Take no notice—"

"No," Lovino shouted, "you have a fucking demon in here!"

"No," Arthur held onto Peter a bit tighter, "It's just a lost spirit. It's gone now though."

"You're an idiot," Lovino yelled, "that was a 'lost spirit' to you? You're on something if you believe that was a damned 'lost spirit'!"

Arthur forced a laugh as he scanned the room.

Of course, he knew what it was.

But he couldn't admit to it – not with Peter there.

Arthur looked down at his brother, "Peter?"

Peter looked up as he continued, "how about we ring up Tino and see if you can stay there for the night? I want to be entirely sure that thing is gone."

"But, what about you?" Peter wiped another tear away.

"Worry not of me. I want you safe," He looked over to Alfred whose face grew red.

"Did you hit yourself," Arthur questioned.

Alfred rubbed his cheek, "I'm tellin' you it hit me."

"You probably angered it."

"It was scaring Peter," Alfred crossed his arms, "what did you want me to do? Ignore it?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do!"

"Well, I can't, Art. If you've got some crap going down, I'm not gonna just stand here like an idiot. Can't we like, burn sage or something."

"You can," Lovino agreed, "but you might piss it off more. I suggest you hire a priest. Get him to cleanse the damn place."

Arthur looked down at Peter, "Allistor called."

"Big brother?" Peter's eyes lit up.

"Yes, he says he's going to come out soon and help me get rid of it."

"Allistor's coming?" Alfred asked, "Dude, I haven't seen him in like, forever."

"Yes, well he rang me up when I was looking for the rodent. He says he wants to help out, and I do hope that he can. This is starting to get a tad ridiculous."

"Is he a priest?" Lovino asked.

"No," Arthur sighed, "but he knows a few more ticks than I do. Maybe his aid will be of use to us. Hopefully. But until then, Peter, I am going to ring up Tino. I don't want you here until Allistor arrives."

"But how long will that be?" Peter tilted his head.

"I am not sure, but soon enough."

It was then that Arthur heard his name being called from outside. A moment passed before he recognized that it was two different voices calling to him.

He released Peter as he walked over to the opened front door. In the front he saw Francis' car in the driveway – both he and Antonio approached him.

Arthur groaned, "What is it, you two?"

"Arturo," Antonio yelled, "you need to come see this!"

Arthur almost ignored him when his stomach knotted again. There was something off about that tone of voice.

It wasn't Antonio's usual oh look I found something cool kind of tone – it was . . .

Oh, was worried the right word to use?

Arthur stepped outside and came up to them.

"What is it?" He asked, almost not wanting the answer.

Antonio's eyes were wide as he pointed past him, "Mirar."

Arthur looked over his shoulder. To the left of the house was a pile of yellow birds all stacked onto each other at least a foot deep. Feathers littered the lawn where they were lain. Not one of them moved. Above the pile was a large window that looked into the front room. However, there was something written upon the glass.

Arthur's heart skipped as he read the messy red words:

I'm sure he'll play fair.


	9. Ein Anderer Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By now he should be over it, but Gil still hasn't been feeling much like his usual self. If anything he's getting worse.

Gil pulled out his notepad from the slip in his apron, and made his way over to a table beside the large café window. Once he was close enough, he noticed three men seated – all of which he recognized. To the left sat Jesus who was grinning about . . . could be anything. Beside him sat Carlo, and across the way was José.

"Willkommen," Gil smiled as he approached the table, "what can I get for you, guys?"

Jesus smiled wide, "Hola, Gil! Como estas! We just stopped by to see your cute face!"

Gil forced a laugh.

"Jesus," José sighed, "Cállate. Can't you stop harassing people for once?"

Jesus laughed, "I'm not harassing! I'm complimenting!"

Gil shifted his weight between his feet, "Are you sure you wouldn't like anything?

Jesus brought his finger to his mouth as José spoke.

"For starters," he sighed, "can you get us a few glasses of water?"

Gil nodded, "Sure. I'll be right back."

Gil walked towards the kitchen, and picked up three glasses. He approached the beverage dispenser and scooped ice into each one. He was about to fill then with water when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by Matthias' smiling face, his shift manager.

"How goes it, bro?" Gil asked.

"Guess what time it is?" Matthias continued to grin.

Gil tilted his head, "I don't think today is payday . . ."

Matthias laughed, "You're right, there. But it's actually time for you to get out of here."

Gil noticed Emil approach them, his hands yanked at his apron as his eyes met Gil's.

"How goes it?" Gil smiled.

Emil shrugged, "You know? Working."

Matthias laughed as he put an arm around the boy, "Oh, don't be so sour!"

"Don't be so loud," Emil pulled off Matthias' arm.

Gil turned back to the dispenser, and filled the glasses before he placed them onto a small tray beside him. He turned back around and smiled.

"Well," he said as he walked past the two, "I have a new table, so might as well let them know about the switch."

As he left the kitchen, he heard Emil's steps behind him. The two of them reached the table where Jesus and his co-workers sat – all of them wore a serious look. For a moment Gil almost turned around, but of course that would be silly.

It was probably about work anyways.

"Hey, guys," Gil said as he began to place the glasses down, "my shift is over now, so Emil here will be taking care of you for the rest of your stay."

A wide grin spread onto Jesus' face, "Oh, he's adorable!"

Gil gave a quick laugh, "It was nice seeing you all, though."

The table all said their goodbyes as Gil walked away – he noticed Emil's face redden by the second.

After he clocked out he made his way to the backroom, changed, and left though the back door. He pulled out his car keys and unlocked the driver's side. He slipped inside and started the car, then leaned back into his seat.

What happened back there . . . he couldn't shake it.

Jesus' behavior was over-the-top, but . . .

Gil shook his head.

It was foolish of him to fill his head with more nonsense.

He pulled away from the café, his eyes fell upon the clock on his dash.

3:37

He rode through downtown for a few minutes before he pulled in front of a small building. He continued to sit in his car as he looked straight ahead. Before him stood a large clear window that stretched along the side of the building. Inside he noticed a few little girls all dressed up in pink frilled tutus.

His eyes scanned the room until they fell onto the girls' instructor. Her long brown hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail. Her slick black dress swayed with her every move. Her smile—beautiful and radiant as ever.

Gil grinned as he shut off the car. He leaned back and glanced up to the rear view mirror. His eyes locked onto something in the back seat – a small child with a pair of glowing red eyes.

His heart skipped as he shot his head back, but there was nothing there. He started to pant as looked back toward the large window. Once more he looked into the rear view, but saw nothing. He took in a deep breath and forced out a laugh.

His paranoia was going to get him into trouble someday.

He got out of his car, and made his way towards the studio. He opened the front door and walked alongside the large window over to the seats where the parents sat. He found an open seat close to the corner wall. Once seated he watched the girls in hopes of distracting himself.

It was nothing more than an eye trick, right?

Gil placed his elbows onto his thighs, his fingers interlocked. He continued to watch the girls, but came to notice that they walked toward his direction.

Class must be over.

Gil stood as he saw all the cute girls approach their parents with wide grins. Each one explaining how much fun they had and they all thanked "Miss Lizzie" for her "fun class."

He noticed a bright smile form across the Hungarian's soft pink lips as she watched her students leave. Her green eyes shifted over toward Gil's – another smile formed.

"Aren't they adorable?" She asked him.

Gil shrugged, "If you like little pink pixies."

Eliza walked over to him and smacked his arm, "Don't be mean to my girls!"

Gil laughed, "That's not mean. Calling them flamingos would have been worse."

Eliza rose her hand once more but was stopped by one of the students.

"Miss Lizzie?" the little girl asked, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Eliza laughed, "No, sweetheart. He's just a very good friend of mine."

"But he is a boy," the girl smiled, "so technically isn't he your boy-friend?"

"She's got a point, Liz," Gil replied as he heard a few giggles coming from the other girls that had not yet left.

Eliza smiled, "Okay, fine. He's my boyfriend."

The girls laughed once more as their parents apologized and tried to push them out.

Gil laughed, "Got a lively group there, Liz."

"They're good girls," Eliza pushed him, "they just . . . have a big imagination."

Gil smiled, "Pixies with an imagination. Arthur would be proud."

Eliza walked toward the back of the studio, "What is that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"Arthur's into imagination and pretty fairy stuff, isn't he?"

"You're an idiot," Eliza laughed as she unzipped a big black duffle bag.

Gil stared at his reflection in the huge mirror to his left for a moment before his eyes locked onto the grand piano in the corner of the room, so he walked over to it. He grazed his fingertips across the top of the keys before he took a seat.

"Bet Rod comes here to play for you guys," He said as he tried to smile.

"To be honest," Eliza's voice echoed, "He hasn't stepped foot in here. Usually when he picks me up he's sitting in the parking lot."

Gil sighed, "Well, he's missing out . . . hey, Liz?"

"What is it?" Her voice was closer this time.

Gil turned around and looked up at her, "if I played something, would be you become a little pixie too?"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Gil, I thought you were taking me home, not screwing around."

"Come on! Just for a little. Besides, I am your awesome driver."

"I can take a bus, you know?"

"Don't be a party pooper!" Gil pouted as he blinked his eyes a few times.

Eliza sighed, "Okay, fine. But only for a little bit!"

Gil laughed as he turned back to the keys. After a moment he began to play a light tune.

It wasn't anything fancy, but it was something.

As he played he noticed Eliza close her eyes. She remained motionless of a moment before she started to move. Her steps made her appear as if she were in flight. Her body swayed to and fro – her dress fanned below her. Her every movement was effortless, and very beautiful.

Gil never had seen her dance before. Every time she had invited him for a recital or for practice, he'd always had something planned. His eyes lowered down onto the keys for a moment before returning to the center of the room.

His heart pounded as he watched her spin a few times. Their eyes met, but Gil turned back to the keys.

What would Roderich say if he were here?

Gil ceased his melody after a few moments, then stood up and made his way over to Eliza.

"Guess we should head over to your place," Gil forced a smile.

"Right," Eliza smiled back before she walked over to her bag once more.

She threw it over her shoulder and started towards the exit.

Gil followed after her as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. Once outside he walked a bit faster in order to hold the passenger door open for her. He looked over to her as she locked up the studio doors. She spin around and smiled.

"Gil?"

"Prinzessin?"

"Thank you," Eliza smiled as she sat inside the car.

Gil shut the door and made his way over to his side. He sat down, and his eyes shot up to the rearview mirror. To his relief, there was nothing there. He pulled on his seatbelt and started up the car. He backed out from his spot, then made his way onto the main road.

For a few minutes the two of them sat in silence. Gil looked once more in the mirror – nothing once again. Then he glanced over to Eliza. Her eyes were fixed ahead, then she looked over to him.

Gil looked back to the road, then back to the mirror.

"Gil?"

"Prinzessin?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

Gil laughed, "Nothing bothers the awesome me!"

Eliza sighed, "I'm serious, Gil. Is there something wrong?"

Gil took in a breath, "Not really."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Gil shrugged, "I don't know. I've still been weird, I guess. I called for someone to help me get that chandelier out of my house this morning."

"Have you been getting enough sleep like I told you?"

"Ja, but . . . Gott, I don't know. I've been more not so awesome lately. I mean, earlier I thought I saw a child in my back seat."

"A child?"

Gil nodded, "I know, it's stupid. But it freaked me out."

"Gil, have you considered maybe taking some time off?"

Gil glanced over to her, "I can't afford that right now, Liz. Besides, who'd be with Lud while I'm gone?"

"You swear like he's two. If anything you can take him with you. I really think you need to take a break from all of this."

Gil shoot his head, "Nah, I don't think it's that necessary."

"Can you not be stubborn for five minutes?"

Gil shrugged, "It's in my blood, Liz."

They reached her apartment not long after. Gil pulled into an empty space, then looked over to her.

"Liz?"

She looked at him, "Yes, Gil?"

". . . You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

She smiled, "Normally I would say 'yes,' but not this time. I do think that you need a break, though. Oh, I've got an idea!"

"What?" Gil questioned.

"Come inside," She grabbed onto his arm, "you're not in a hurry home, are you?"

"I'm not, but Liz. I'm alright—"

"Come inside, please," She pouted.

Gil groaned as he shut off his car, "Fine, but only for a bit."

The two of them stepped out of the car and made their way to her front door. Once the door was open, Eliza flicked on the light switch and walked toward the back of the room.

"Make yourself comfy," She called.

Gil looked around the apartment. Beside him was a big plush sofa at sat before a low coffee table. He turned his head and noticed a kitchen that was half hidden in shadows. His eyes then caught site of a few pictures that hung on the walls. Most of them were of Eliza and Roderich, but then he found one that sat beside a small lamp. He walked over and picked it up.

It was of her and himself a few years back. He had remembered it like it was yesterday. It was back when he and Liz were partners-in-crime. Back when the two of them were joined at the hip, and terrorizing close to everyone they knew – even Roderich at times.

Gil place the frame down and smiled. He turned back around and noticed a flicker of light from within the dark kitchen. He titled his head as he walked forward. The closer we got the more he could see this single flame dance before him – like a candle suspended in air.

He stopped a few feet away and continued to watch the flame. He rose his hand toward the glow, but as he did so it vanished. He blinked a few times before he chuckled.

Real or not, he was about to touch whatever that was without a second thought.

Gil was about to turn around when a faint laugh made his heart skip. He turned around – there was not a single flicker of light to be found. He was surrounded in darkness.

He continued to scan around, and once more he heard laughter. He stomach knotted because this time it was much clearer, and much closer.

"Gil," a small voice called out, "Gil, do you want to play a game?"

His heart pounded and his head spun. He lost his balance, and his hip smacked into a counter top. He placed his hand onto the counter, and continued to search the darkness.

The floor below him shook, and he fell to his knees. His palms pressed against the floor, but he the cool tile he was expecting did not greet him. Instead, his hands seemed to seep into a sort of liquid. He lifted his hands and a harsh metallic smell filled his nostrils.

He coughed and he tried to get to his feet; however, his legs would not budge. He continued to pull himself, and his legs grew cold. His heart raced as his the chill crept up to his waist, then to his torso, then to his arms. It wasn't long before his entire body felt like he'd been stuck into a freezer.

That childish laugh rang once again as Gil tried to pull up once more. He felt himself sink through the moist floor. He pulled up again, but his body sank faster. His eyes darted around the blackness as his felt himself waist deep in the fluid. Not a moment later he was shoulder deep.

"Liz!" He cried out as his entire body was consumed.

He had been pulled into what felt like water, but this time he could see a faint glow of light. He struggled to hold the little air in his lung and tried to swim up, but his hands hit a hard surface above him.

He was trapped.

He pounded on the barrier time and time again, but for naught. In an instant something tugged him from the surface. He flailed as he felt himself sink further down. He kicked below him, and his foot came into contact with whatever had him. For a moment he felt his body float, so he swam back to the top. However, he was met by that blasted surface. He pounded with more force, his lungs burned.

He gave one more forceful blow when a loud shriek made him cringe.

For one being underwater and even hearing a sound so clear alarmed him, but that noise. That noise was unlike any noise from that of a human or even an animal.

He struck at the surface once again, but he made no progress. He looked around, and his eyes met with that same pair of glowing red eyes from earlier. His body froze when the eyes were accompanied by a large, toothy grin.

"Gil," He heard its deep voice call, "let's play a game."

The creature screamed once more, and Gil felt as if his body had been set on fire.

He shouted in pain and he could see his skin blister. He shut his eyes as he felt every inch of his body burn. He felt something tug on his skin.

He gritted his teeth as he opened one eye. Before him stood Eliza; panic filled her eyes.

"Gilbert," She placed her hands on his face, "Answer me!"

Gil noticed he was sitting in that big plushy couch, and saw the light in the kitchen had been turned on.

"Gilbert!"

"What?"

"Answer me!"

"What?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I get changed for a quick moment, and you're here shouting in my kitchen?"

Gil looked over to the kitchen once more, then back at Eliza.

"Gil?"

"You didn't hear that?" Gil felt his heart rate increase.

"Hear what?"

"That kid! A-and that shriek!"

"The only shrieking I heard came from you! What the hell were you doing?"

"You didn't hear it?" Gil looked to the kitchen again.

Had he imagined all of it?

"Gil," Eliza tugged on his face, "you need to take a vacation."

"Liz, I already told—"

"No," Her eyes glossed, "you need to relax and get out of here. Even if it's for a few days. Gil, this isn't healthy. I'm very worried about you."

"You shouldn't be."

"And why not? You're my friend, aren't you? I don't care how much you don't want me to, but I will continue to worry until you get better."

"Liz, I'm just being a baby."

"Stop it!" A tear slid down her cheek, "Stop making an excuse for everything!"

Gil's eyes widened, "Hey, now, no need to get all emotional."

"Then listen to me!"

Gil sighed as he pulled her into him, "hey, don't waste your tears on me, Liz. I'll be fine."

"You keep saying that, but how are you so sure?"

"Come on now, I'm the awesome Gil! There's not a thing I can't do!"

Gil felt his friend's arms tighten around him. He gave her a squeeze as he stroked the back of her hair.

He wished it hadn't come to this. Eliza had enough to worry about. But the more he told her, the more she worried.

The two of them sat in silence. For a moment, Gil had believed she may have fallen asleep. He turned his head towards her, and she looked up at him.

"Liz, I think I should get going."

Eliza's eyes widened, "No, you're not going anywhere."

"What?" He asked as Eliza stood up.

"You heard me," She crossed her arms, "You're staying here."

"But, what's Lud gonna say when he doesn't see I'm there?"

"Oh, please. You act as if he keeps tabs on you."

"You'd be surprised," Gil scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, then call him and tell him that you won't be home. After that episode, I don't think you should be out. All I need is for you. . ."

Gil stood up and put his hand on his hip, "Liz, you really worry too much."

Eliza stuck out her tongue, "Don't care. You're not leaving here, and that's final."

Gil sighed, "There is no way of changing your mind, is there?"

"Go to sleep, Gil."

"You're gonna make me sleep on the couch like a dog, aren't you?"

"Well, I can't let you sleep in my—wait, is that where you want to sleep?"

Gil forced a laugh, "Nein, I'm totes cool here. Couches are awesome!"

"Are you sure?"

"Liz," Gil put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm fine here. Now, go spin your pretty little self back to your room, and get some sleep yourself."

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows, "If you insist . . ."

Gil watched as she turned off the lights in the room. The sole light that shone came from her bedroom down the hall.

"I'll get you some blankets," she said as she walked down the hall.

Gil sat back into the couch and pulled out his keys and phone from his pocket. He placed them both on the coffee table, then stared up at the ceiling.

The last time the two of them slept under the same roof was back when they were kids. The sudden invitation almost made him nervous. He knew nothing would happen, but he felt like he was doing wrong by staying the night.

He ran his fingers threw his hair as he noticed Eliza return. She handed him a couple of pillows and a blanket.

"I hope they're comfy enough," she smiled.

"They're fine," Gil rested his head onto the pillows, "Night, Liz."

"Night," Eliza walked over to her room.

Once the light shut off Gil was surrounded by subtle darkness. He looked over to the kitchen again, and sighed when he saw nothing there. He placed his head on the pillows again, and glanced up.

He was about to shut his eyes when he heard steps approach him. He looked over and he could make out Eliza's small silhouette stand a few feet away.

"Liz?" He asked as she walked closer.

She remained silent as she laid herself beside him, her hands tugged on the front of his shirt.

Gil turned to his side, "Liz?"

"Go to sleep," she cupped her hand over his mouth.

Gil laughed as he pulled her hand away, "With that kind of behavior, I might wake up being strangled."

"You're going to be strangled if you don't hush your face."

"I thought you were sleeping in your room?"

"I was," She looked at him, "but . . . oh, just—never mind."

"Tell me," Gil tugged on her ear.

Eliza laughed as she pulled his nose.

The two of them laughed for a few moments. Then Eliza stared at him once again, her eyes sparkled in the darkness. She smiled and Gil's heart skipped – he was quite sure she felt that.

As he stared back into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel . . . strange. Like the world had stopped moving – existing, even! It was incredible, this feeling that was surging through him. Not every day did people say they cared and proved it!

Gil smiled, "is there something on my face, Prinzessin?"

Eliza laughed, "Yeah, and it's called 'stupidity.'"

Gil put his hand onto her face, "Don't look. It's contagious."

Eliza laughed even more, "You're silly."

"I thought I was stupid?" Gil smirked.

"You're silly and stupid, then."

"Best of both words," Gil shrugged, ". . . Liz?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

". . . Listening to my crap, for one. But also for letting me stay here."

"Of course, Gil."


	10. Dónde está?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After searching for Gil with his friends Antonio comes home to a shocking . . . surprise. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been meaning to post this up for a while now -- school has been a killer.  
> Enjoy!

"What do you mean he's not here?" Antonio whined to the German before him.

"Exactly that," Ludwig crossed his arms, "He didn't come home last night so if you want him, call him."

Antonio turned to his friends behind him. All of them exchanged looks.

They should have called yesterday!

Antonio looked back to Ludwig, "Are you sure he's not here?"

"Leave!" Ludwig yelled, "He's not here!"

Antonio pouted as he crossed his arms. He was about to turn around when a voice caught his attention. He looked past Ludwig and noticed Feliciano approaching them.

"Boungiorno!" Feli shouted as he pushed past Ludwig, "What brings you guys here?"

"Buenos días, Feli!" Antonio smiled, "We were trying to look for Gil."

"Ahh," the Italian nodded, "well, he's not here. Just me and Lud. Oh, and Roderich's here too. Ah! You guys should come in!"

"Feli," Ludwig protested.

"Oh, come on!" Feli pleaded as he tugged on Ludwig's arm, "Just for a little. Please, please, please—"

"Fine," Ludwig groaned, "But only for a little."

Ludwig moved away as Feli grabbed Antonio by the arm. Antonio laughed as he was pulled toward one of the couches. He was pushed down into it, and Feli sat beside him.

Feli smiled, "Ciao."

"Hola," Antonio laughed, "you're in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood," Feli giggled.

Antonio looked across to the other couch where his friends now sat.

"Would you be so kind as to get your fat arse off of my hand," Arthur barked.

"Excusez-moi," Francis rolled his eyes, "this couch isn't big enough for your ego."

Arthur smacked the side of the Frenchman's head, and soon the two of them pushed against each other – into Lovino as well.

"Stop it," Lovino yelled as he pushed them back, "keep your damned hands to yourselves!"

"Good lord," Roderich's voice rang as he approached the group, "I didn't know we were having a party, Ludwig."

"I didn't either," Ludwig groaned, "you can thank him for the invitations."

Feli laughed, "Come on, we're all a big happy family."

"I wouldn't say that," Arthur groaned.

Antonio looked up to the ceiling and noticed how bare it was. His eyes widened as he turned to Ludwig.

"Amigo, ¿dónde está su lámpara?"

Ludwig cocked his head, his eyes darted up, "Oh, right. We had it taken down."

"Gil's been complaining about it," Roderich sighed, "I don't understand why he'd want to get rid of such a lovely decoration, but this _is_ his house."

Antonio tilted his head, "I didn't think he was serious about that."

"I feel bad for Gil," Feli said, "he's been acting really strange lately. . ."

Roderich sighed, "That's because he's a fool."

"Pardon me," Arthur intruded, "as much as I would like to agree with you, I do believe that Gilbert may have a serious case of paranoia. Or . . . something far worse."

Roderich grunted, "That's right, Francis told me about how you filled his head up with the idea of being psychic."

"Excuse me?" The Englishman gawked.

"That's not what I said," Francis retorted.

Arthur shook his head, "I did not fill his head with anything. Gil was the one who came up with the idea that his dream actually meant something. All I did was conclude that there were some correlation between both his and mine."

Ludwig groaned, "I knew him being around you all was a bad idea."

Arthur laughed, "Do you honestly think that we have anything to do with this? He was the one that told us about it, not the other way around. I would not have said a thing to him had he not have told us. Do your research before you point your finger, Beilschmidt."

"Don't order me around in my own house, Kirkland!"

"Amigos," Antonio rose his hands, "No need to get fussy."

Roderich sighed, "What's worse than _three_ full-grown children?"

"Amigos, I'm with Arturo on this one – We never told Gil anything. Whatever he thinks that dream was is on him, but we have to help him out. He's got a big problema, and we should be with him on this. Gil isn't the kind of guy to make a big deal about nothing."

Roderich laughed, "Shows how good of a friends you are."

"I agree with Tonio," Feli chimed in, "sure, Gil can be a little dramatic, but he's made a big change. He's not the kind to get paranoid as easily as he has been. I mean, his behavior is way out of character."

"Exactly my point," Arthur nodded, "He believes there is a problem, and there just might be."

"But how?" Ludwig asked, "It's just a dream!"

"Perhaps," Arthur crossed his legs, "But there are some instances that one may receive a message from beyond that of normality. I didn't think it were possible, but as I mentioned our dreams connected."

"Again, how?" Ludwig leaned against the couch.

Arthur sighed, "Gil's dream stated he was crushed by your chandelier. My dream stated that Gil had been critically injured, and I was trying to his assailant."

"But who would want to hurt Gil?" Roderich asked, "I mean, he is stupid, but I don't think he's on someone's blacklist."

"Not someone," Lovino stated, "something."

Antonio's eyes shifted over to Ludwig – the German's eyes had widened.

Here it comes.

Ludwig cleared his throat, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing too out of the ordinary," Lovino replied. "Just probably a freaking demon."

"Lov," Antonio forced a laugh.

"Don't interrupt me," Lovino snapped, "Arthur is my witness! Some damned demon is going after him!"

Arthur groaned, "For the last time, it is not a demon! It is a lost spirit!"

"What are you going on about, now?" Roderich asked.

"A d-demon!" Feli stammered, "amico, that is very dangerous to mess with!"

"Lovino," Arthur barked, "now you've got your brother believing it!"

Antonio shook his head as both the Italian and Englishman bickered.

Could they really be dealing with a demon?

It almost reminded him of his own dream . . .

Antonio shifted in his seat.

Maybe he should tell them?

He cleared his throat, but the vibration in his pocket silenced him. He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen – Jesus' name flashed.

He was about to ignore it, but went against it.

"What is it now, Jesus?"

"Señor," a voice replied, but it didn't belong to Jesus.

". . . José?"

"Señor, you need to come here."

"Come . . . where?"

"Your house."

"Why?"

"Someone broke into your house. María is here – she's asking for you."

"Wait, what did you say?" Antonio's heart skipped.

"Someone broke into your house. María said she saw some people here, and she ran back to her car. You might be able to talk to her better than I can."

Antonio ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up, "I'll be right there."

As he hung up, Francis' voice called to him.

"Antoni, is something wrong?"

Antonio shoved his phone in his pocket, "Guys, I got to go home real quick. There are some . . . problemas that I need to fix up."

He darted out the door as his friends threw more questions at him – Lovino's eyes had been locked on him the entire time.

Antonio ran to his car, and after the long ride he parked in his drive way. In front of the house stood José who was looking down at his phone.

Antonio stepped out of his car and approached the man. Once he was close enough, José looked up from his dark bangs.

"She's inside," José pointed to the front of the house.

Antonio nodded as he walked up to the door. Once inside he found both Jesus and María on the couch – María's face was buried in her hands.

"Jesus," Antonio asked as he approached them, "what happened?"

Jesus shrugged, "Apparently someone broke in, Señor. Broke the window over there in the back. Glass everywhere. I'm not sure if anything got stolen."

Antonio looked over to the broken window that was near the kitchen. He then turned back at Jesus.

"How come no one called me sooner?"

Jesus shrugged again, "I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and I saw Señora here run to her car—"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows, "Aren't you supposed to be in the fields by now?"

". . . I was, pero I needed to go downtown to pick up some rakes."

"Jesus, we have rakes in the shed."

Jesus tilted his head, "Not when I checked . . . anyways, I found her and she told me someone might still be inside. So I checked it out but the only thing I found was the broken ventana."

Antonio scanned the room.

Overall the room did seem fine, but . . .

Antonio scanned once more, then searched the bottom floor. He examined the broken glass, then walked over to the kitchen. He looked under the table, checked the windows, and even the drawers. He turned around and his eyes fell onto the magnetic knife strip just above the sink – one was missing.

Antonio walked back over to the living room. It was foolish to think, but for a moment he considered that Jesus took that knife.

But that was foolish.

He forced himself away from the two on the couch as his heart skipped.

There was one place he knew Jesus wouldn't have checked.

Antonio made his way down one of the hallways. At the end stood a brown door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He searched the ring a few times and found a small silver key. He slide the key into the key hole and the door pushed open before he had unlocked it.

Antonio shoved the door and ran inside. The room had been loitered. Papers littered the floor; there were large scratches along the walls. Glass crunched beneath his feet as he walked toward the back of the room, and noticed the huge bookcase that had rested before the wall now lay flat on the ground – the safe behind it was wide open and bare.

He fell to his knees as he continued to stare into the safe.

No one as access to this room, not even Lovino.

All of his father's savings were in there – his savings were in there.

This is not to say that he still didn't have some in the bank . . . but . . .

He remained silent for a moment when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. He had received a new message; however, this message did not show a number nor a name.

_From:_

_LOL_

Antonio's heart sank.

How can someone be so low as to steal from him, and laugh about it?

Better yet, how did they get his number?

He heard footsteps from behind him, and his heart skipped. He took in a deep breath as he scanned the room for something to defend himself with.

"Antonio," he heard the familiar Italian's voice from behind him, "are you okay?"

Antonio shrugged as he continued to stare at his phone.

Glass crunched behind him, and soon enough Lovino had couched beside him.

"Hey," Lovino said in a hushed tone.

Antonio looked to him and forced a smile, "well, at least no one is hurt."

Lovino's hand stretched out and Antonio took hold of it.

Antonio sighed once he got to his feet. He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked over to Lovino.

"Lov, how come you're here?"

Lovino shrugged, "before you left you seemed . . . worried. A-and I wasn't sure if something really bad happened."

"Mi vida, you're going to give yourself wrinkles if you keep worrying about me like this."

"Be grateful that I actually care, jackass!"

"Lo siento," Antonio forced another smile.

Lovino crossed his arms, "so. . . care to explain what happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not very sure. All I know is that someone broke in—"

"Is that why this place looks like shit?"

Antonio nodded, "wait, did Jesus not tell you what happened?"

"No, all he told me was where you ran off to. Why the hell did you run off on your own, anyways? Just up and fucking left us without much explanation!"

"I said I was coming here."

"Yeah, but you could have told us why you were?"

"Lov, I wasn't sure what was going on. Besides, I still haven't figured out if they're still here."

Lovino's eyes widened, "what the hell does that mean?"

Antonio felt his blood boil, "It's nothing, Lov. Just let me handle it."

Lovino grunted as he stomped out to the hallway.

Antonio sighed as he followed the Italian.

"Lovi," He asked, "wait a minute—"

"No, you said you'll fucking handle it!"

"Lovi," Antonio grabbed him by the arm.

Lovino tried to pull away, "let go of me right now."

"Lovi, por favor. Listen to me."

"Why?" Lovino pulled away his arm, "so you can tell me some more crap stories about how you're going to fucking handle it. I already told you I was sick of this shit. You said you were going to tell me things, remember? Or are you too much of an idiot to remember that?"

"Lovino," Antonio felt his knees shake, "por favor, listen to me. I don't want you to worry."

"Don't you get it? I do worry about it. I'm not going to stop worrying about it. Dammit, Antonio, you're like a brick wall. Stop thinking that you're Mr. Impossible and get off your high horse. This crap is getting out of hand. Call the police and have them find the guy who did this. I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"Mi vida, I couldn't find anything here that would give me a hint."

"You didn't find anything, but that's not to say that they can't. I hate seeing you do this by yourself."

Another vibrate came from Antonio's pocket. He looked at the screen and found a message from Arthur.

_Arturo:_

_We found Gil. We're taking him to my house. Be there._

Antonio sighed and looked up to Lovino who also stared down at his own phone.

"I'll let them know what happened here," Lovino said, "you stay here."

"No, mi vida. It's fine. I can go with you guys."

"Seriously? Your house got broken into and you're going to just leave?"

"We were looking for Gil, anyways. He's got a bigger problem coming his way. I'll just tell Jesus to stay here with María. Once we talk to Gil I'll come back."

Lovino sighed, "You're so damned stubborn."


	11. Réunion de Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they finally kind Gil, Francis and their friends go to Arthur's house to warn Gil about the potential threat he may be facing. What's more Allistor just showed up (of course, Arthur couldn't be less pleased), but now that the group is expanding a sudden shift occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Okay so I really just realized how much I've been like bombarding this site with updates . . . I'm trying to catch up with where I have this on Fanfic, buuuuut I might be going a bit overboard. . . umm, anyways here's the next chapter and FYI - more Kirkland brothers are being mentioned so:  
> Allistor - Scotland  
> Liam - Ireland  
> Gavin - Wales  
> Enjoy!

"Arthur?" Francis asked as he shut off his car, "Is that not your brother at the front door?"

"Good lord," Arthur groaned, "I didn't think he'd some this soon!"

The two of them, as well as Gil, stepped out of the car. Lovino's car pulled behind them a moment later and the group made their way to the front of the house.

Francis shifted his eyes to the window where that pill of birds had been the other day, but there was not a feather in sight.

Did Arthur remove them?

"Mon ami," Francis called out, "no one is home."

"I figured," Allistor remarked as he turned around, his eyes widened, "Oi, looks like I hit the jackpot!"

"You're early," Arthur crossed his arms.

"Better early than late, wee brother," Allistor hugged Arthur as he lifted him up.

"I can't breathe!" Arthur flailed.

Allistor laughed as he released his hold, "so, where's the party?"

Francis laughed as Arthur unlocked the door.

"Inside, please," Arthur motioned in.

The entire group entered the house before Arthur shut the door behind them.

He sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, "Alright, may I have everyone's attention? As we all can understand, there have been some strange occurrences during these past few days. All of which have seemed to occur rather spontaneously—"

"Oi," Allistor cut in, "Where's Peter at?"

"He is with Tino, now shut up and listen!"

"Ye can't take care of yer wee brother, can ya?"

"As I was bloody saying, these occurrences need to be handled quickly so that the rest of us may get back to our daily lives. There are a few things that I would like to touch base on. For starters, Gilbert, we need a word with you."

Francis looked over to his friend – everyone else had done the same.

Gil's eyes shifted between everyone, "w-what?"

"Gil," Arthur continued, "has anything odd happened with you recently?"

"Odd? What do you mean?"

"Mon ami?" Francis asked, "The other day there was this pile of birds we saw—"

"Not just any pile of birds," Arthur cut in, "it was a pile of dead yellow birds resting outside of my front window. Since you have a fondness to those creatures, we believe that perhaps something may be after you."

"You're kidding," Gil laughed, "a pile of birds made you assume something would happen to the awesome me?"

"Not only that, amigo," Antonio stated, "There was a message written on the wall about somebody playing fair."

"You've lost me, bro," Gil scratched his nose.

"That is the other matter," Arthur replied, "Allistor, that monster is after Gil. Why? I am not entirely sure, but it has taken a great liking to him."

"That's probably because Gil's a great drinkin' buddy," Allistor smiled.

"Do you choose to be an idiot, or were you just born that way?— don't answer that. As I said, it likes Gil and until you can aid me Peter and Alfred are not to stay here."

"Oi, Alfred? Like, wee little Alfred from back in the states?"

"Yes, he is here. Did I not – you know, just never mind. Are you going to aid me, or are you wasting my time?"

"'Course I'll help with yer little beasty problem," Allistor smiled.

He placed down a bag that was slung over his shoulder, and he searched through it. After a few moments he had a variety of items scattered over the carpet.

Francis couldn't help his curiosity as he examined a variety of spell books, jars (both full and empty), bags of different herbs, and a few other things that he couldn't really comprehend.

"Mon ami," Francis looked to the Scotsman, "is all of this necessary for a little spirit?"

"Sure is," Allistor grinned, "gotta help rid the beasty, so all precautions are necessary."

Lovino grunted, "I sure hope you have some holy water in there."

Allistor laughed, "Yer a funny one! But all jokes aside, I do have some of that."

"You're going to need it," The Italian grunted once more.

As Allistor continued to collect his things, Francis looked over to Gil.

"Mon cher, has anything strange happened recently?"

Gil was silent for a moment before he answered, "define 'strange,' bro."

Francis shrugged, "I don't know, honestly. I'm sure if something did happen you would be able to notice the difference between normal and not."

"Then I would say, nein. Nothing has been too weird, recently. I mean, my paranoia is being not so awesome, but nothing too crazy."

"Are you sure?" Francis tilted his head.

Gil nodded, "Even if there were something, the awesome me can handle it!"

"Don't be too overconfident, mon cher. You know we are willing to help you – you don't have to do everything by yourself. Which is why I ask: has anything happened? If not, then I am afraid to say that something just might.

Gil laughed, but Francis noticed something – Gil's smile didn't meet his eyes.

Francis wanted to keep asking, but he didn't want to be a bother.

If there was something on his mind Gil will tell him when the time was right

Francis turned back to Allistor who was now walking around the room with burning sage. He couldn't believe that this was happening; the house was being cleansed by Allistor of all people.

The fact that Allistor agreed on helping boggled Francis' mind. That man didn't come out on a normal basis, so him being there was strange in itself.

Perhaps he had other matters to attend to out here?

Soon enough Francis lost sight of the Scotsman, so he decided to take a seat.

No use standing there anyways.

He took his seat, and looked over to Gil.

Gil starred back at him, but this time he looked . . . panicked.

Perhaps his paranoia once more?

Before Francis could say anything, Arthur cut him off.

"Alright," Arthur stated, "Once this buggart is gone, everything will return to normal."

"Amigo?" Antonio questioned, "What if this doesn't do anything?"

"What are you going on about now, Ant?" Arthur groaned.

"I mean, what if nothing happens? Depending on what we're dealing with, a little cleansing might not be a good idea."

"Ant," Arthur laughed, "what do you even know about these kind of things?"

"Well . . . what if we're not dealing with Casper the Friendly Ghost?"

"Lovino," Arthur snapped, "do not tell me you filled up his head too!"

"Don't put this on me," Lovino yelled, "tell them the truth, Arthur! You're not dealing with the spirit of a small bambino!"

"I don't care what it is," Arthur shouted, "as soon as Allistor rids of it, the sooner everything turns back to the way it was!"

"Bro," Gil muttered, "what if it doesn't?"

"Not you too," Arthur whined, "Look, this isn't something I can't handle—"

"Bro, hear me out," Gil's tone was stern, "what if Tonio and Lov are right? What if what's going on in this place isn't that awesome. I mean, this thing likes me right? What if you guys doing this pissed it off, and . . . I don't know, something else happens?"

"Gil," Francis found himself saying, "are you alright?"

"You know what," Gil looked at him, "No. No, I am not. Look, you all know I haven't really been myself lately, and I'm trying to better myself but I can't. I literally feel like every day gets worse. The other day . . . something did happen. My paranoia was over the top yesterday. First off, I imagined a child sitting in the back of my car, but there really wasn't anything there."

"Did you say child?" Arthur's eyes widened.

"Ja, I thought it was in my back seat, but it wasn't there. Look, yesterday was a bad day for me. Later last night I had this dream, I think, that I was drowning and then somehow I caught on fire. You guys said that things after me, right? So, maybe it is, and maybe this sage crap might anger it. So what then?"

"We'll deal with it then if that is the case," Arthur replied, "As much as I hate to admit Allistor's magic does surpass mine in many degrees. He'll pick up on it, and he'll get rid of it. He's done it before—"

"What," Lovino asked, "rid of demons?"

"He's rid of many things," Arthur sighed, "Gil you need not worry. We'll set this straight."

Allistor returned then, confusion spread on his face.

"Oi," He muttered, "You sure there's somethin' in the house? I haven't picked up a thing.

Arthur nodded, "Most definitely."

"Well," Allistor said, "I'm gonna take a look outside, then. Beasty may be hidin' someplace."

"Don't wander off too far," His brother called to him, "and don't let your curiosity better you!"

Francis' eyes trailed after Allistor as he exited through the front door. Then he glanced over to Arthur.

"Mon amour?"

"What is it now?"

"Did your brother only come out here to assist you?"

"Highly doubt that," Arthur crossed his arms, "knowing him he's getting ready to be off and wandering the country for all I know."

"Your hermano is weird," Antonio noted, "I mean, look at all the stuff he carries around. He'd put Buffy to shame."

Arthur snorted, "I honestly cannot tell if you're patronizing or mocking that buggart."

"Little of both, really," Antonio said as he picked up a bottle.

"Mon ami," Francis said, "please, be careful with those. You don't know what's in them."

"Oh, relax, Frankie! Gil, ven aquí."

"Bro," Gil muttered, "I'm with Frank on this one – that stuff might not be awesome to mess with."

"Amigo," Antonio whined, "Lighten up a little!"

"Antoni," Francis sighed, "Don't pressure him. Besides, that stuff might stain your clothes."

Antonio looked down at his shirt, "this is an old shirt, though."

"Antoni!"

"Ugh, fine!" Antonio placed the bottle down, "you guys are party poopers!"

"And you're their piece of shit," Lovino laughed.

Francis looked out the window closest to him, and realized how bright it was outside. It was inviting, but he knew he needed to stay here at least until Allistor returned.

He looked over to Gil once more – the Prussian's eyes were fixed onto something on the floor. Francis tried to follow his gaze, but all he saw was carpet.

Gil must have spaced out.

It was a shame how much Gil was stressed over the situation. As much as Francis didn't want to admit, he missed Gil's old loud self and this new mood was making him depressed. He hated to see his friend like that, but this was a field that Francis was not a master in. All he could do was rely on the Kirklands to figure something out.

Francis shifted in his seat when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and the name on his screen lighten up his mood a bit.

_Matthieu:_

_Hi, are you busy?_

_Moi:_

_Of course not! What is it mon chouchou?_

_Matthieu:_

_Well, I was wondering how the weather normally is out there? I don't want to dress in something that may not be suited for the climate…_

_Moi:_

_It has been very comfortable here, so I am sure whatever you may bring should be fine._

_Matthieu:_

_Great! Then I'll see you all next week!~_

_Moi:_

_Jusque là!_

Francis returned his phone in his pocket as the front door opened. Allistor walked inside with a smile.

"Oi, I did it."

"You're sure?" Arthur questioned.

"Yep, got rid of it. Though I do have a question for ye– it was a benevolent spirit, so how were ye not able to rid it yerself?"

"Benevolent?" Arthur spat, "Benevolent my arse! The thing has been terrorizing Peter and myself for some time now. That buggart had not one ounce of benevolence within it!"

"Yer sure?"

"As sure as I will ever be."

Confusion loomed over Allistor's eyes, "that's . . . kinda weird."

"What is?" Antonio asked.

"The beasty," Allistor replied, "it was more scared of me than anythin'."

Arthur snorted, "Probably because you were disposing of it."

"Nah," Allistor brought his finger to his mouth, "Brother, yer sure there aren't any other beasties lurkin' about?"

"There's freaking more?" Lovino yelled.

"Allistor," Arthur replied, "What are you going on about? The only thing I have dealt with was that blasted child. There hasn't been anything else here! If there were anything else either of us would have picked up on it by now."

"Aye," Allistor furrowed his brows, "which is why I'm stumped a wee bit."

"Mon dio," Francis sighed, "when a Kirkland is stuck, that is when we're screwed."

"Oh, can it," Arthur said, "You did rid it though?"

"Aye, I did. As well I found that loch of yers."

"Why were you out that far? I told you not to wander!"

"Oi, ye wanted me to rid it, right? Well, I had to search for it and that's where I found it."

Francis looked over to Arthur, "Mon amour, I had completely forgotten about that lake."

"That's because it's off limits!" Arthur barked

"Amigo, how come it's off limits?"

"All I need is for some sorry old sap such as yourself to fall in and drown."

Antonio laughed, "I do know how to swim, amigo. Aren't you the one that is lacking in that area?"

"I'll have you know that I can swim, Ant! I am just not strong at it! Stop bloody questioning my motives!"

"Wonderful load of friends ye got yerself," Allistor laughed.

"You're done here, are you not?"

"Aye, but I'm in no hurry. Oi, how 'bout ye call Peter and Alfie to come by? That way I can see 'em before I head out."

Francis leaned in his seat, "So you do have other plans."

"Aye," Allistor looked at him, "Liam and I are goin' to try every pub our eyes fall upon. It's goin' to be the journey of a lifetime!"

"Your liver must hate you," Arthur sighed, "good grief, did you say Liam? What in the blazes is he doing out here?"

Allistor shrugged, "Dunno. All he told me was to find him and we'd be off. That man's got a plan and I have no idea where it's leadin' him."

"To hell probably," Arthur muttered, "well, I might as well ring up the boys. I'm sure they're both dying to see you."

Arthur started dialing on his phone as Francis stretched.

He had forgotten about that lake in the back. He'd been out there but a few times, though it never made much sense being there. The lake was on Arthur's property, but it was far behind the house. The two of them hadn't noticed it being there until about three years ago – when Arthur first purchased the property.

Francis remembered how many times he teased Arthur about the place being haunted, but now he regretted those words. What ate at Francis was the fact that this activity now started up; before, there wasn't a thing wrong.

Perhaps Arthur conjured this spirit up on his own?

Francis yawned when a noise made him jolt. His eyes scanned the room until they fell onto Arthur's. Though on the phone, Arthur's eyes locked with his.

Francis broke his gaze and looked around, and this time his eyes fell onto Arthur's desk.

A picture frame had fallen over.

Francis stood up and approached the desk. He picked up the frame and noticed the picture within it was of himself, Antonio, and Gil. However, he noticed that the glass had been cracked in a number of places. There was one streak that had went diagonal across Gil's chest, but there was another vertical streak that cut Gil in half.

Francis forced a laugh as he placed the picture down, but as he did so the frame fell once more. He blinked a few times before he propped it up, but yet again it fell over.

He huffed as he plucked up the frame and examined it, but there wasn't anything else wrong with it.

Why would it not stay up?

Once more he replaced the frame, but this time it didn't fall.

He sighed and was about to walk away when he watched the frame fly off the desk. His wide eyes followed as the frame missed Arthur's nose by mere inches.

"Good God," Arthur yelled as he pulled the phone from his ear, "Tino, I'll call you back."

Arthur turned around, "bloody rid of it, right?"

"I told ye I did," Allistor replied, "this is why I asked if ye had more!"

"Arthur," Francis ran to him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where's my picture at?"

Francis looked past him and found the frame lodged into a wall. Below it stood what seemed to be a . . . very small child.

"I-it's . . . over there."


	12. It Can Get Much Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds that spirit lurking about his house once again, but this time that creature is _nooooot_ playing so nice.

Arthur turned around and locked his eyes onto the child.

"Stubborn brat," he snorted as a wide grin spread on the child's face.

"Oh," the child laughed, "Am I angering you?"

Arthur laughed, "If you're just now realizing it, then you must be more stupid than I had imagined."

For a moment Arthur noticed the child's face drop, but then the grin grew wider.

It was unsettling to say the least.

"How?" Allistor's voice rang, "there's two of ye?"

"Oh, no," The child shook his head, "that wasn't me outside, no, no, no!"

"Why was I not able to pick ye up 'til now?"

"That's my little secret!"

"I will say this one last time," Arthur cut in, "get out of my house!"

"Or else, what?" The child replied in a low voice.

"I will unleash my full power against you!"

The child released a shrill laugh which caused Arthur to flinch. He looked over to his brother – fury filled the Scotsman's eyes.

No Kirkland likes to be duped; especially not Allistor!

Arthur rose his hand, a green aura formed around it.

The child laughed once more.

Arthur was about to hurl an orb at the child when something caught the corner of his eye. He noticed Lovino a few feet away from the beast. The Italian threw something at the child. It was not long until the entire room filled with a bloodcurdling shriek. It was then that Arthur's eyes fell onto what was in the Italian's hand: a bottle of Holy Water.

He must have taken it from Allistor.

Arthur then launched his orb, but the child dodged it with ease.

"Oh," the child said, "is that how you want to play?"

A moment later the child stood before Lovino, and Arthur watched the Italian's body rise.

Lovino brought his hands to his neck, his legs kicked out below him.

"Oh, what's the matter?" The child asked, "I'm only playing as dirty as you are!"

"Unhand him," Antonio's voice echoed.

The child laughed, "Make me."

Arthur conjured a quick spell, but before he released it the child looked at him.

"Now, Arthur," the child snickered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have my own personal shield right here. I don't think you really want to damage him, do you?"

Arthur grit his teeth as he watched Lovino continue to flail.

"Let him go," Antonio yelled as he stood beside Arthur.

"Antonio," Arthur snapped, "back down."

"Are you kidding?" Antonio replied.

"Does it look like I am," Arthur glared at him, "Back. Down."

Antonio groaned as Arthur's eyes fell onto Lovino once again.

He was growing weary.

"Oi," Allistor said, "release the kid. He ain't much fun, anyway."

"Oh, but he is!" the child laughed, "It's amazing how you all froze once I touched him."

"That's because we care, obviously," Gil responded, "look, we don't really know what you want, but knock it off already."

The child sighed, "I am getting very irritated by how much you all try to boss me around. Just because I look like a child does not mean I am one."

"Really?" Francis asked, "Is that why you are acting like one?"

Arthur noticed the child's eyes flash red.

Once again it laughed, "You're all a load of jokesters, aren't you? Here, I've got an idea. Let's play a game, and winner gets to keep your little friend here!"

"No," Arthur snapped, "enough of your ridiculous games! None of us are willing to play, so drop the act already!"

The child sighed again, "You never play fair."

A moment later Lovino was hurled across the room into a far wall. Antonio darted after him.

Arthur glanced back to the child, and noticed something black grow behind it. It was like a fluffy black storm cloud. As he stared at it, Arthur began to hear whispers. He tried to make them out, but there were too many speaking at once. He watched the cloud rise, and the whispers grew louder.

Arthur looked around him: Allistor seemed unfazed, and so did Francis. But when his eyes fell onto Gil he noticed something.

Gil was hunched over, and his hands were pressed against his ears.

"Gil?" Arthur called to him, "what's the matter?"

Gil did not respond.

Arthur shot his gaze back to the child, but it was no longer there. Instead stood this creature that Arthur couldn't comprehend.

It stood about seven-feet tall. Its arms hung low, and its fingers almost touched the carpet. It was dressed in a long black robe. Its entire face was black. It had dark hollowed eyes, and it had a nose that protruded downward like a long beak.

"Arthur," the creature before him growled, "Let's play a game!"

Before his eyes the creature vanished. He scanned the room a few times before he heard a shout from behind him. He turned and found Gil crouched down, his hands still pressed to his ears.

"Allistor," Arthur said as he approached Gil, "keep watch."

"Aye," his brother replied.

Arthur squatted beside his friend, "Gil?"

Gil once more did not reply.

Arthur put his hand on the Prussian's shoulder, "Are you alright, Gil?"

Gil shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Arthur scanned the room once again.

"I feel sick," Gil responded.

"Hang in there," Arthur stood, "This ends now."

Arthur started to walk away when he heard a noise – it sounded like a moan of sorts. He furrowed his brows as he looked around the room. Then he turned back and noticed Gil staring off at . . . something. Arthur tried to follow his gaze, but there wasn't a thing out of the ordinary.

"Gilbert?" Arthur asked, "What's the matter?"

Gil continued to stare off, so Arthur approached him again.

Arthur stopped before him, and Gil's eyes shot up.

". . . Gil?" Arthur asked, his heart raced.

Gil didn't respond.

"Arthur" Francis called, "what's wrong with him?"

"I dunno," Arthur responded, "Allistor, have you found it yet?"

"No, blasted beasty is good."

Arthur turned back to Gil.

Gil's eyes were locked onto his – he didn't seem to blink.

This can't be happening.

"Hey, Arthur?" Gil responded in a low voice.

"Yes, Gil?" Arthur felt his hands shake.

Gil grinned, "Want to play a game?"

"Release him!" Arthur yelled.

Gil stood up and his smile grew, "Or else, what?"

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek.

How was he going to dispose of that buggart without harming Gil?

"What's wrong?" Gil titled his head, "I thought you were going to unleash your fury?"

"You know bloody well I can't do that!"

Gil laughed, "Now, that's a shame!"

Gil rose his hand and Arthur felt himself fly across the room. Once his body slammed into his desk, he heard Francis call after him. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up. He noticed Gil's eyes on Francis.

"Francis," Arthur cried, "move!"

Gil launched toward Francis as Arthur sent multiple beams of green after him. Arthur noticed Allistor send beams of his own, and soon lights of blue and green illuminated the room. After the barrage of rays subsided, Arthur stood up. A knot formed in his stomach.

Most of the room had been destroyed. The couch was torn up, the walls bore massive holes, and the carpet was marked with black scuffs. But in the middle of the room stood Gil, unscathed and smiling.

"Arthur," he mocked, "be more careful. You might hurt your friend! You missed his face a few times!"

Arthur clenched his fists, "Release him!"

Gil shook his head, and Arthur felt himself rise once again. Before he was cast off, Arthur hurled another beam of light. As his body hit the ground he noticed Gil fly in the other direction.

Arthur pulled himself to his knees, and noticed Antonio beside him.

"Amigo," the Spaniard spoke, "what's wrong with Gil?"

"He's being possessed," Arthur got to his feet.

"You're joking, right?"

"What would I gain in lying?"

Arthur noticed Gil pull himself up as well.

"Antonio," Arthur said, "how's Lovino?"

"He's fine. He just hit his head a little."

"Alright," Arthur's hand lit up, "I'm going to need your assistance."

"For what, exactly?"

"We need to exorcise him."

"Ah, you are being serious," Antonio sighed, "Fine. Tell me what I have to do."

"Get Lovino and Francis. I need the three of you to hold Gil down whilst my brother and I dispose of that buggart."

Antonio nodded, and Arthur watched as his friend walked to Lovino.

Arthur faced forward and a few inches from his face was Gil's. Arthur pulled himself back as Gil smiled at him.

"Aww," Gil said, "are you scared?"

"Oh, please," Arthur laughed, "I've dealt with your kind before."

"Have you, now?" Gil smiled, "then my tricks shouldn't be too much for you to handle."

It was then that Arthur felt something tighten in his chest. He clenched the front of his shirt as the tension grew. His knees shook, and sweat slithered from his forehead. He looked to Gil, but his vision blurred. Another pang made him wince.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" He heard Gil say.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but another pang made him clutch his shirt tighter.

Then he heard Allistor's voice.

"Kingdoms of Earth," he heard his brother say, "sing to God, praises to the Lord that you carry above the sky of heaven to the east—"

Arthur heard a high screech as his managed to regain his focus. After a few moments, he had noticed Antonio and Francis hold either side of Gil's arms as they tried to force him into a chair Lovino must have brought from the kitchen.

"Behold," Allistor continued, "he sends forth his own voice, the voice of virtue, Attribute the virtue to God—"

"Shut up!" Gil shouted, "Shut the hell up!"

"We exorcise you," Arthur shouted and Gil's eyes locked onto him, "every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect—"

Arthur felt the room shake at that moment. He watched as Antonio, Lovino, and Francis struggled to hold Gil down – his eyes continued to penetrate Arthur.

"Thus, cursed demon," Allistor continued, "and every diabolical legion, we adjure you. Cease to deceive human creatures—"

"Never!" Gil yelled and a couple of lights blew out.

Allistor proceeded, "and to give to them the Poison of Eternal Perdition."

It was then that Gil's head fell to his chest, and the room grew silent.

Arthur glanced over to his brother and shook his head.

It wasn't over yet.

"Restrain him," Arthur said as he unbuckled his belt, "he's still not himself."

He approached Gil and noticed drops of blood splatter onto the Prussian's lap. He looped his belt a few times around one of Gil's wrist and the arm of the chair, and then cauterized the end to keep it in place.

Antonio did the same to the other wrist, and Arthur sealed that one as well.

Gil groaned as Arthur tried to walk away.

Arthur frowned as he watched his friend.

Gil didn't deserve this – no one did.

The sooner this was over the better.

Gil groaned once more, but this time he lifted his head.

Arthur noticed blood pour from his friend's nose and trail down to his chin.

"Arthur?" Gil asked in a groggy tone, "what's going on?"

"Just a moment, Gil," Arthur said as he walked away, "I need to rid of that monster."

"I don't feel good," Gil moaned.

"That's because your body is hosting that blasted buggart."

"Can we get on with it?" Lovino yelled, "The longer we wait the stronger this bastard will get!"

"Right," Arthur cleared his throat and turned to Allistor, "Shall we?"

Allistor nodded and the two of them continued the rite.

"Go away, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of humanity's salvation. Be humble under the Powerful Hand of God -tremble and flee –"

Gil let out a quick laugh, "This is fucking bullshit!"

Arthur felt his blood boil, "I invoke by us the Sacred and Terrible Name at which those down below tremble!"

Gil howled once more, "I don't fucking tremble to anyone!"

"From the snares of the devil," Allistor continued as he approached Gil, "free us, Lord. So that You may make Your Church safe to serve You freely we ask You, hear us."

Allistor then pulled out a rosary and pressed it against Gil's forehead.

Gil started to hiss and Allistor went on, "So that You may destroy the enemies of Your Sacred Church, we ask You, hear us!"

Not a second later, Arthur heard Allistor scream and pull his hand away from Gil.

Arthur noticed blood ooze from a deep bite on his brother's hand. Then he looked over to Gil and noticed blood trail from his curled lips. Then he watched as Gil pulled one of his arms free from its restraint. The three beside him tried to grab for him, but soon each one of them were cast to the ground.

Gil freed his other hand and rose to his feet, that grin seemed to grow wider.

"Oh, Arthur," He said, "you sure know how to get in the way of things."

Then Gil rose his hand and Arthur flew off once more, but this time he crashed through one of the front windows.

Arthur's body rolled across the grass a few times before he came to a halt. He let out a groan as he propped himself onto his elbows. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness as he looked to his house.

Then a voice called to him.

"Arthur!" he heard a woman shout.

He turned his head and noticed Eliza run towards him.

What was she doing here?

"Elizabeta," he said as Lizzie tried to pull him up.

"Are you alright?" her hands trembled against his arm.

"I'm fine. But you need to get out of here. It is very dangerous!"

"What do you mean?"

An immense scream caused them both to jump.

"Gil!" Eliza shouted as she ran to the house.

"Wait," Arthur called to her.

He caught up to Lizzie at the front door. A second later the door flung open and he managed to pull Lizzie away before Allistor's body could plow into them.

"What is going on?" Lizzie yelled.

"Gil's not acting like himself," Arthur responded, "please, you need to leave."

Lizzie pulled away from him, and she ran inside – Arthur followed after.

Inside Arthur noticed Francis and Lovino's bodies beside one of the walls. Antonio was held against the ground, Gil's hands were wrapped around his neck.

"Gil!' Lizzie shouted, and Gil looked up.

Arthur noticed a sudden shift in his eyes, and his face dropped.

Then Gil was slammed to the ground, and Antonio put him in a head lock.

"Amigo," Antonio yelled, "might want to finish this up!"

Arthur nodded, "God is frightening about His Own sacred place. The God of Israel Himself will have thrust excellence and strength to His Own people—"

Gil hissed again, and Arthur noticed Eliza stare at him – fear consumed her eyes.

He continued, "Blessed be God. Glory be to the Father."

Once more the house shook.

Arthur looked over to Antonio who had pulled off his own rosary and had it wrapped around Gil's neck.

Then Eliza spoke, "Most glorious prince of the divine army, Saint Michael Archangel, defend us in this fight of ours against the hostile princes and powers–"

"L-Lizzie," Gil stammered.

Arthur watched a tear fall from her eye as she continued, "A-against those that want to govern the world in the darkness, against the negativity of all things spiritual—"

"Stop!" Gil shouted.

A few more lights blew out, and the room grew darker.

Gil then elbowed Antonio in the face and threw him off. He pulled off the rosary and looked over to Arthur.

"Shame," Gil titled his head, "he really cares about her. Wouldn't it be dreadful should something happen to her?"

Arthur's heart skipped as Gil appeared before Lizzie.

Gil extended his hand to her, but Lizzie punched him square in the face.

Arthur's eyes widened as he pulled her away.

She tried to jerk away from him, but Arthur tightened his hold.

Gil then laughed, "Wow, now I can see why he likes you so much!"

"Leave him alone!" Lizzie yelled.

"Aww," Gil put his hand on his chest, "you care about him just as much, don't you?"

A wide grin spread across his lips as he continued, "Oh, Arthur? Care for a little swim?"

Before their eyes Gil vanished, and Arthur ran to the front door.

Once out he ran past his brother, and around the house. He could hear both Allistor and Lizzie call for him, but he pressed on. He cast a ball of light before him as he made his way past the house. He pushed past trees and bushes until he reached the lake.

Gil stood knee-deep in the dark water, another grin on his face.

"The water is nice," He laughed, "Care to join me?"

"When will you stop your games? This is getting quite old!"

Gil pouted, "Come on! You know you're having fun!"

"I most certainly am not!"

Bushes from behind him rustled, and soon Lizzie and Allistor stood on either side of him.

Gil groaned and he kicked his legs in the water.

"Oi, beasty," Allistor called out, "I wasn't done with ye yet!"

"Course you're not," Gil walked back, "but neither am I."

Gil was about waist-deep when his expression changed. His eyes grew wide as he started to look around, and then he glanced down at the water. His eyes then shot up.

"Arthur?" Gil asked.

Arthur then noticed that black beaked creature appear from behind Gil. The creature covered his mouth, and pulled him under the water.

Without much thought, Arthur ran towards the water and went under. He cast another ball of light, and tried to scan the black water. Then he caught a glimpse of Gil's hair from the corner of his eye. He turned and could see Gil sink farther below. He pushed himself to catch up to his friend, but the more he swam the farther it seemed to get.

Though it was hard to see Arthur cast a beam toward the creature. He noticed the beam make contact with something, and also noticed Gil's body was closer than before. With one more push Arthur pulled himself to his friend. He grabbed Gil, and pressed toward the surface.

It seemed like hours before he broke through the surface. He coughed as he tried to suck in air. He tried for the shore and found his brother swim towards them. Once they met the two managed to drag Gil back onto the sand.

Lizzie pushed past both of them and checked Gil.

He was unconscious, and his complexion was more pale than usual.

"Gilbert," She said as she began chest compressions, "Gil! Gil, wake up!"

Arthur sucked in more air, his lungs burned.

He looked out to the water, and his brother sighed.

"Oi," Allistor said, "he shouldn't be comin' back. Filled the loch with Holy Water."

"How did you manage that?" Arthur wrung his wet shirt.

"Oi, I'm just that talented."

Then the sudden sound of coughing made them both turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I did not want to put this at the top because I felt it would spoil too much for you all!
> 
> The incantation that is used during the exorcism is a translation I managed to find.
> 
> I literally took what is on the show _Supernatural_ , but used the English translation. So all credit to them scriptwriters - I don't know squat on what is said during a legit exorcism.
> 
> Okay, have a good day!


	13. Ist das vorbei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil may have been able to get away from that creature that was in Arthur's house, but his night is far from over

Gil threw up what felt like a gallon of water onto the sand below him. His head spun and his lungs ached. He looked up and Eliza's glossy green eyes met his. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she threw herself onto him.

Gil felt her tears slide down his neck, so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," his voice felt raw, "What did I tell you about crying?"

"Shut it," Lizzie tapped her hand a few times against his chest.

Gil laughed as he looked up.

Arthur and Allistor both were staring at him.

"Hey," he said to them, "sorry about throwing you guys around."

Arthur smiled, "no need for an apology, Gil. It wasn't your doing."

"Oi," Allistor said, "how are ye fellin'?"

Gil shrugged, "Besides being soaked and my throat hurting, I think I'm awesome."

"Great to hear," Arthur held out his hand, "let's get you dried up."

Gil took Arthur's hand, and he stood up – Lizzie still clung onto him.

"Where did it go?" Gil asked.

"According to Allistor," Arthur started, "he disposed of it inside of the lake."

"Sure did," Allistor beamed, "damned beasty didn't know what hit 'im!"

Gil turned back to the dark water, then back to Arthur, "So, it's gone?"

Both Allistor and Arthur nodded, but there was still something that didn't quiet settle right in the pit of Gil's stomach.

It seemed too easy. . .

Gil looked past Arthur and noticed Francis, Lovino, and Antonio exit from the forest. All three of them looked a bit roughed up, but they didn't seem too injured. Gil couldn't help but feel as if he had betrayed his friends. He knew it was not his fault to begin with, but it was still his own body that had brought harm to them all.

Images of his friends' bodies being thrown around were flashing in his mind. Butterflies formed in his bosom as the trio approached the group. All three of them had their eyes on him. His own eyes toggled over each one of them, the knot grew tighter.

He wanted to say something to them, but was 'sorry' enough?

It felt like hours had passed before Francis spoke.

". . . Gil?" he tilted his head, "are you alright?"

Gil took in a burning breath, "Yeah, totes."

"Amigo," Antonio smiled, "that's great to hear. We all got really worried. Don't see this kind of stuff every day, you know?"

Gil tried to force a laugh, and he felt Lizzie's grip tighten. He looked to her, but noticed her eyes were fixed somewhere past the trio. He followed her gaze and noticed what seemed to be a dark black cloud between a few trees. His heart skipped.

It was the same as the one they'd seen earlier.

Gil braced himself for another wave of loud shrieks, yet there came none.

The cloud remained in that spot as if it were watching them.

"Gil?" Arthur asked, "Is something the matter?"

Gil looked to him, "that cloud thing that was in the house – it's out here."

Then Gil looked back to where the cloud stood, but it has vanished. He scanned amongst the trees while he heard Arthur question him about the notion.

"Hmmm," Gil furrowed his eyebrows, "it was over there. . ."

"Oi," Allistor said, "maybe yer imagination's gettin' the better of ye?"

"No," Arthur stated, "I feel something out here. Wait . . . there are more."

"More what?" Gil turned to the Englishman.

Then Gil felt another tug on his arm, but this time it was much more forceful. He heard Lizzie's scream before he had finished turning his head. His eyes locked on her as he watched her body pull away from them as if she were being dragged. Not a moment later he ran after her.

His lungs were on fire as he tried to reach her. He watched her legs kick out, her arms seemed to be tied to her sides. Her screams were what made him push harder even though the sand tripped him a few times. He extended his hand out to her as he ran, but he could not catch up.

She called to him once more, and with another push he picked up speed and stretched his arm out again. Then a moment later a wooden door flashed before his eyes, and Gil felt himself slam right into it. He fell backwards down a quick flight of hard stairs. Once at the bottom he stared up to the black, spinning sky. Someone's blurred face blocked his view as he felt his body being lifted.

He sat up and shook his head until his vision sharped. He looked at Antonio who was saying something, but he couldn't figure out what. His eyes looked ahead and fell onto what appeared to be a large, old wooden cabin. Arthur and Allistor were pulling at its front door.

Gil felt fire course through his veins as he pulled away from the Spaniard. He ran up to the window at the front of cabin. He pounded his fists against the glass, but it would not crack. He looked around the sand and found a decent sized rock. After he picked it up he pounded the glass once again, but no damage seemed to be done. He tried to look inside, but the entire structure seemed filled with shadows.

"Gil!' He heard Arthur shout, "Get out of the way."

Gil stepped away and watched bolts of green and blue strike the structure. As the lights continued, he walked around the side.

There had to be another way in.

He passed another dark window as he continued to walk, but he still couldn't see in there. A few more steps and he reached the back of the cabin, and found a wooden deck that rested above the edge of the lake. He climbed over the short rail before him and peaked though one of the windows. Though it was still dark, he could almost make out a table and a few chairs. He stepped away from the window and scratched his neck as he looked up toward the roof. His eyes fell onto the top of a stone chimney – a grin spread on his face.

He reached up to the roof, and heaved himself up. He walked along the slick tiles until he reached the chimney. He peaked inside the dark hole before he sat onto the edge. He threw his legs over and with one deep breath he dropped inside. The fall was quick, but he landed hard onto his rear. He winced as he rubbed his behind, then he looked around the darkness. Before him he noticed what looked like a couch and a low coffee table.

He crawled forward, but his forehead pressed against glass. He pulled back and placed his hand onto the glass. He gave a hard shove, and the glass pushed out. He crept out of from the chimney, and stood up. He noticed that couch and table, as well as the table and chairs in a different room towards the back.

He walked around the room and noticed stairs against the far wall. He made his way to them and glanced up to the top. His heart beat skipped as the first step squeaked below his foot. He forced a laugh as he climbed the steps. Once he had reached the top, he noticed a few doors on either side of the walls.

He took in a breath as he approached the one to his right. His hand wrapped around its knob, then he turned it. He pushed open the door and found an empty bed as well as a few crumpled up papers that littered the floor. He walked inside, then checked under the bed.

Nothing was there, so he stood up and made his way to the closet beside the bed. He pulled open its doors, and found clothes hung up before him. He sighed as he closed the doors, and left the room. He couldn't help but feel he was wasting time.

He scanned the doors once more when his eyes caught hold of an orange glow below a door on the far side of the other wall. He paced over to the door and placed his hand on the knob. The surface burned his skin, and he pulled his hand away. He flicked his hand a few times before he kicked in the door.

A wave of heat engulfed him, and his lungs filled with thick smoke. He coughed a few times as he squinted through the bright flames before him. It was then that he heard another cough in the room – it sounded like a woman's.

He drew his sleeve up to his nose as he entered the room. He coughed more the deeper he walked in. His body started to sweat as he reached the back of the room. There he found Lizzie in the corner of the room; her body was bound by thick ropes.

"Lizzie," Gil called out to her, and she looked up.

"Gil," she coughed again.

Gil walked over to her and tugged onto the ropes. He coughed as he looked around the room for anything sharp. To his surprise he found a pocket knife below a desk against the wall. He ran to it, and snatched it up. Then he ran back to Lizzie and cut away at the ropes.

It wasn't too long before he tore through them all. He shoved the knife into his pocket as he lifted Lizzie up to her feet, and then he helped pull her out of the room. As they both stepped into the hallway, the door slammed behind them. They both exchanged looks before Gil forced a laugh.

"Guess it didn't like us," he said before he coughed again.

"Let's get out of here," Lizzie said as she pulled onto his hand.

Gil held onto her hand as he led her down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, Gil searched for the front door. He managed to find it after a moment, and the two of them approached it. As they walked he could see their friends outside from the window.

They still couldn't get in?

They were a few feet from it when a creak from behind made him stop in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder and saw someone standing at the foot of the stairs. Judging the physique Gil could tell this person was male. He seemed tall, his skin looked dark, and he was clothed in all black. The thing that concerned him, though, was that fact that he couldn't make out the face – the man's entire face had been covered by a large black mask.

Gil pulled Lizzie beside him.

"Open the door," he said as he tried to push her closer to the door.

"And leave you? That's not going to happen."

"Liz," he said as he continued to watch the man.

Then he heard a low laugh come from the man, which caused Gil's anger to rise. He pulled out the knife from his pocket, and the man laughed again.

"What's up?" Gil gave a nod, "need something, buddy?"

The man laughed once more, but this time he took a step closer.

"Oh," Gil smiled, "Not much of a talker, I see."

The man took another step forward, but so did Gil. His heart raced as the man continued to inch closer. He notice the man pull something out from behind him, and soon Gil's eyes fell onto a much larger knife before him.

"Okay," Gil laughed, "gonna play like that, huh? Didn't anyone ever teach you how to play fair?"

Then the man launched at Gil who managed to dodge out of the way.

"Liz," He yelled as the ducked from another swing, "the door would be nice!"

"Hang on!" she yelled back as Gil plunged his knife towards the man.

The blade slid across the man's right hand between his thumb and index finger. The man's knife fell from his hand, and Gil used the time to plant a quick kick straight into the guy's stomach. The man hunched over, but he caught hold of Gil's leg.

The man spun around and Gil was slammed onto the staircase. His back throbbed as he lifted his head up. The man walked over to him. Gil then noticed that his own knife was still in his hand, so he decided to fling it at the guy.

The man tried to dodge it, but the knife penetrated his inner thigh. He wailed as Gil rushed to his feet. He landed another kick, and the man crashed to the ground. Gil looked down at him as he shook his head.

"Bro, not to be an ass, but your footwork _needs_ some work."

Once again the man laughed.

Gil furrowed his brows, and then a sudden pain shot through his left shoulder. He brought his hand up, but he hit something that felt like wood. His eyes then trailed down the massive arrow that had now been buried into his flesh. He blinked a few times before he felt himself slam to the ground.

The man stood above him and he stepped onto Gil's stomach. He then grabbed the end of the arrow, and pushed it farther into Gil's shoulder.

Gil yelled as he felt the tip dig through his muscles. He reached up for the arrow, and he tried to push it the other way. Soon the two of them pushed onto it, which caused Gil to wince more and more.

Then Gil heard a loud thud and the man grabbed the back of his head. The man turned around and Gil could see Lizzie standing there, one of those iron chimney pokers in her hands.

Lizzie smiled, "What's wrong, big guy? Did you get a little booboo?"

The man growled as he launched at Lizzie, but she swing at him.

Then the front door burst open, and Gil watched as a flash of green struck the side of the man.

The man growled again, and then bolted for the back door – Lizzie, as well as Arthur, ran after him.

Gil tried to prop himself up as he noticed Lovino run over to him.

"Holy crap," the Italian yelled, "are you alright?"

"Could be better," Gil tried to laugh, but flinched instead.

"Be careful," Lovino said, "you're bleeding all over the damn floor."

Francis and Antonio walked in, and they looked right at Gil. They ran to him and soon they all helped Gil to his feet.

"Amigo," Antonio said, "let's take you out to Allistor. See if he can get that thing out of you."

"Bro," Gil replied, "is this what is was like back in the olden times?"

"Ah, great," Lovino groaned, "we're freaking losing him."

"Hang on, mon cher," Francis said, "you'll be fine."

The four of them walked outside and found Allistor, as well as Arthur and Lizzie, standing a few feet away from the cabin. Arthur looked over to them and his eyes widened.

"Good lord," he yelled, "That damned thing _hit_ you?"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Gil smiled, "I'm like a freakin' knight."

Arthur ran over to him and placed his hand on the arrow, which caused Gil to tense up.

"Gil," Arthur muttered, "We have to pull this out."

"But it's my awesome souvenir!"

"You can't be serious," Arthur looked over his shoulder, "Allistor. Assistance, please."

Allistor walked over to them and smiled, "Ah, boy. This'll be fun."

Both of the Kirklands grabbed hold of the arrow and heaved. Gil held in a shout as the arrow slid from his shoulder. Once it was out Gil could feel his arm and chest grow warm and moist.

Arthur mumbled something and placed his hand upon Gil's shoulder.

A tingling sensation filled Gil's arm for a moment, then all of the pain vanished.

"There we are," Arthur smiled, "good as new."

Gil rotated his arm, still surprised how fast he was healed.

"Gil?" Arthur then asked, "what in the blazes where you doing in there by yourself? You could have had the decency as to inform at least one of us that you were going in there!"

Gil shrugged, "I had to save Prinzessin."

"You could have been killed!" Arthur crossed his arms, "Good lord, we had only just saved you from a possession and then from drowning, and then you're off trying to be a hero!"

Gil laughed, "Hey, I'm the awesome knight in shining armor, bro."

"Take this serious, you git!" Arthur shook his head, "and who was that man inside of there?"

"Beats me. Found him after I got Lizzie."

"Strange," Arthur pressed his finger to mouth, "He was obviously human—"

Gil tilted his head, "Weren't you two following him?"

"We were, but we lost him somehow."

Gil opened his mouth when smoked filled his nostrils. He looked over to the cabin and could see flames of orange and red dance in one of the upstairs windows - His gut knotted again.

_Get out of there._

"Guys," Gil said, "I think we should leave."

The group all threw questions at him which made his knot tighter.

"Just trust me," Gil said as he tried to pull on a few of them.

Though they still questioned, the entire group walked farther from the cabin. Not a moment later there was a loud crash, and Gil glanced over his shoulder to find the cabin engulfed in flames. He looked back to the group, all them stood in disbelief.

Gil gave a quick smile, "and you all didn't want to go."

Arthur shook his head, "Let's head back."

The walk back to the house seemed to take forever. Arthur continued to rant on about how 'dangerous' Gil had been and how he needed to be 'more careful.' His brother and Francis tried to silence the Englishman a few times to no avail. Antonio laughed at their bickering, and Lovino remained silent.

Gil turned over to Lizzie. He noticed black ash smudged onto her face. He reached out to her, and tried to rub it off.

She turned to him and smiled, "what are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up."

"You should clean yourself up. Your hair is black."

He laughed, "Hey, think I can be a guitarist in a punk band now?"

"You're stupid," she rolled her eyes, "how are you feeling?"

He shrugged, "today has just been one of those days."

"Tell me about it," she inched her way closer to him, "but it's over now, right?"

Gil put his arm around her shoulder, "I sure hope so. I'm getting too old for this crap."

"Oh, please. If you're old what am I?"

"Ancient!"

"You're a jackass," she laughed, and Gil did too.

Not long after Gil could see the back of Arthur's house. Arthur mentioned something about them all staying since it was very late as the group made their way to the front. Once to the front, Gil caught sight of a car across the street. At first he wanted to shrug it off, but then he noticed something.

For one, in front of Arthur's house was an open field. The closest neighbor he had was a few miles away due to the huge property line.

The other thing was that though the lights were off, he could still tell that the car was on. He could even see someone in the driver's seat.

It wasn't until the group reached the door that Gil noticed the car drive off.


	14. Esto no ha Terminado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that long night of fighting and running around after Gil, Antonio returns home the next day to at least try to get caught up with work.  
> The only problem is that his mind is all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter . . . some of you might _really_ like it. For those of you who follow the user Doodle-booty on Tumblr and saw their art for a scene from this fic, THIS is that chapter.  
>  WOOO!

Antonio ran his hand through his hair as he stared down at the sheets of paper spread out on his desk. He had been home for about an hour, but he was ready to call it quits. His neck hurt from being slammed around yesterday, and he wasn't in much of a mood to do much of anything. He'd rather take a siesta and forget about the whole thing, even for five minutes.

He leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. He looked out the window beside him and he watched drops of rain slide against the glass. The dark clouds above reminded him of a burnt tortilla. He turned from the window and shut his eyes.

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. His mind was haunted by that creature that had taken over Gil. The more he tried to forget about it, the more its dark eyes lingered in his brain.

It was the same creature from his weird dream.

He knew it was. It terrified him the first time he had seen it – almost made him soil his pants seeing it in real life last night.

Though he'd never seen it before he couldn't quite understand how the details aligned so well. Its dark clothes, its hollow eyes – it was like a bird, grim-reaper thing!

It almost reminded him of one of those masks those doctors wore during the plague outbreak. But, he knew that thing last night was not wearing a mask!

He shook his head, then rose up from his seat. He stretched his back when he heard the doorbell chime. After he cracked his knuckles he left his office. He could see the door where he stood, and another chime made him walk toward it.

He took a breath as he stopped in front of the door.

On the other side could be one angry worker. Why? Because this time Antonio was behind on payroll. This time everyone was going to receive a late check.

He held in his breath and peered through the peephole. When he found Lovino there relief washed over him. He pulled the door open and smiled at Lovino.

But Antonio noticed a light circles under the Italian's blazing eyes.

"Mi vida," Antonio tilted his head, "what brings you here?"

"Meh," Lovino pushed past him.

Antonio shut the door and turned to see Lovino sprawled onto the couch.

"Mi vida," He walked over, "how come you always knock on the door when you have a key?"

"Stop questioning me," Lovino glared at him.

"Lov?" Antonio scratched at his wrist, "Are you alright?"

"My freaking head hurts," Lovino groaned.

"Maybe you should take a nap?"

Lovino shook his head, "that thing will get me."

Antonio furrowed his brows, "what thing?"

Lovino shrugged, "just ignore me."

"Lovi," Antonio crouched beside him, "Háblarme."

Lovino sighed, his eyes locked on Antonio's, "that freaking thing last night scared the hell out of me."

Antonio smirked, "scared me too, Lovi."

"What the hell was that thing? I mean, I know that it was a demon, but – it was – what was it?"

"El chupacabra?" Antonio smiled.

"I'm being serious, bastard," Lovino pushed Antonio's chest.

Antonio laughed as he put his hand on Lovino's forehead, "I really don't know what it was, pero it's gone now. So, no more worrying about it."

"Easy for you to say," Lovino looked away, "you know how to ignore that kind of crap."

Antonio forced a laugh as he rubbed circles onto the Italian's forehead. He watched as Lovino shut his eyes, and he felt his heart flutter.

It was adorable how much Lovino still acted like a child, even if he was being a grump.

Antonio continued to make circles for a while as he gazed at Lovino's face. He looked at his closed eyelids, his rosy cheeks, those soft lips.

"Antonio," Lovino's voice made him jump.

"Mi vida?" Antonio asked as he noticed a strange look set onto the Italian's face.

"Tonio?" Lovino questioned, "What's wrong?"

Antonio tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"You look . . . weird," Lovino took hold of Antonio's hand, "are you okay?"

Antonio nodded as he forced a smile, "Of course I am!"

"Don't fucking lie to me," Lovino sat up as he pushed Antonio's hand away, "what's wrong with you?"

Antonio's heart pounded as he tried to come up with something to say.

What really was there to say?

Maybe he could tell him about the dream — No, no. That would worry him!

Or piss him off.

But should he lie?

"I'm talking to you," Lovino's face hardened, "Answer me."

"Lov," Antonio found himself say, "I . . . just didn't sleep well. Don't wo—"

"Don't even start with that shit!" Lovino stood up, "Why the hell do you always do this crap?"

"Lovi," Antonio rose, "wait a min—"

"No," Lovino stepped closer, "tell me what the hell is wrong with you! You think I haven't noticed how weird you've been lately? You're starting to fucking act like Gil! And don't tell me this has anything to do with that money crap, because I know there is something else wrong. I'm not an idiot!"

"Lovi," Antonio lifted his shaky hands, "I'm not acting like Gil!"

"Oh, you're not?" Lovino laughed, "Okay, fine. Then what the hell _are_ you acting like, Antonio? Tell me the damned truth!"

Antonio was then consumed by rage and though he tried to conceal it, it burst like a waterfall.

"Fine," He yelled, "you want to know the truth? I have been worried about everything going on, Lov. I'm worried about Gil and the way he has been acting. I'm worried that thing we saw will come back and really hurt him. I'm worried that it will come after us because we pissed it off. I still haven't found the money that went missing, and now I have to deal with repaying all that was in my safe."

Lovino's face fell, but Antonio couldn't stop himself, "I have piles of paper work to do, and I am so far behind I'm expecting someone to come knocking on my door asking me for their paycheck that is coming late now. And I don't even know how to really explain to them! It's not their fault my house got broken into, they just want their money!

You know what? Maybe I am like Gil! I have been uneasy since the day he told us about his damn dream—"

"Why?" Lovino scowled.

"Why?" Antonio laughed, "Because, Lov, I had a weird freaking dream too!"

Lovino's eyes hardened, "And you couldn't bother to tell any of us?"

"No, and you know why? Because I hate it when you guys worry about me all the time! But you know what? That doesn't matter anymore since you're all doing it anyways!"

"And why the hell wouldn't we?" Lovino barked.

Antonio pulled at his hair, "How the hell should I know?"

"We're your damn friends, aren't we?"

"That doesn't matter—"

"Oh, it doesn't?" Lovino stepped closer once more, "So then it wouldn't matter to you if we left you all alone now would it?"

Antonio's heart skipped, "Lov, that's not what I meant—"

Lovino laughed, "No, I get it. You've got this all under control, don't you?"

Antonio lifted his hand, "Lov, I just don't want you to wor—"

"For the thousandth time, Antonio. I _do_ worry! But obviously you don't care enough about that, do you?!"

Antonio's entire body shook, "Lov, listen to me."

"I am listening," Lovino snapped, "And you haven't told me a damned thing. You keep giving me some shit-stained story, and then you make me worry, but no! 'Aye Lovino, don't worry! I've got this all under control even though I look like a got hit by a fucking train—'"

"Lovi—"

"But I'm supposed to just go by your word, right?" Lovino hissed, "But you know what? I'm tired of your stupid games, Antonio. Wake the hell up, already!"

Antonio's body continued to shiver as he watched Lovino's eyes grow more intense.

What could even he say to him?

"You're never going to learn, are you?" Lovino snorted as he turned to the door, "Fine. Figure this out yourself, since you're so good at it."

"Lov," Antonio's voice shook, "where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, genius."

"But, where?"

Lovino pulled open the door and slammed it behind him.

Antonio darted after him. He yanked the door open and noticed Lovino get into his car.

"Lovi," he yelled as he ran over, "por favor, let me explain!"

"I already gave you a chance," Lovino replied as he shut the door and started the car.

"Por favor," Antonio knocked on the window as rain fell onto his head.

Then a sudden crash of thunder caused him to jump – Lovino as well.

"Lovino," Antonio knocked again, "por favor, just come inside and let me explain. You don't want to be out on the road right now!"

Lovino rolled down his window, "Goodbye, Antonio."

Then he pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

Drops of rain slid onto Antonio's face as he watched the car pull further away. He ground his teeth, then bolted after it. He ran as fast as he could – he almost ran into a lady as he went.

He could see Lovino's car yards from him, but that didn't stop him. It wasn't long until he found himself near the shops Downtown. He tried not to run into more people as he went, but when he came up to a busy intersection he was forced to stop.

He hopped from one foot to the other as he waited for his meter to turn green. Lovino's car was far up now – it was getting difficult to see.

The meter lit up, and Antonio sprinted past more people. The rain poured onto his face and his hair, and his clothes clung to him but he still pressed on. As he ran his slick shoes almost made him slip across the pavement at least five times, and he even splashed into a deep puddle of mud.

He pushed himself even though his lungs burned and his breath was fleeting. He tried to find that car, but now there were too many on the street and the rain continued to creep into his eyes. He slowed down, and then he leaned against the side of a store wall.

His heart thumped, his legs shook, and his throat and lungs ached. He tried to catch his breath as he closed his eyes. He let the rain pour onto his face as he listened to it fall against the pavement, and then he heard a woman call out to him.

"Tonio?" She asked.

Antonio opened his eyes and before him stood two women: Elizabeta and Emma, an umbrella above them.

"Tonio?" Eliza asked again, "Are you alright?"

Antonio sighed, "I'm not too sure, to be honest."

"Toni?" Emma asked this time, "You're going to get sick out here. Where's your umbrella?"

"Guess I left it back home," He panted.

"You can use mine," Emma extended the umbrella over his head.

"Gracias, bonita, pero I'll be fine without it."

"Toni," Emma frowned, "you look terrible!'

"Kinda _feel_ terrible," Antonio forced a smile.

Emma pouted, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just . . ."

He wanted to say more, but he didn't know where to start. His mind raced as much as his heart did.

"Antonio?" Eliza placed her hand onto his shoulder, "whatever that is wrong, don't give up. I know you kick yourself around a lot, but pick yourself back up and go."

Antonio blinked a few times, but then nodded.

He didn't know how, but she had a point.

Antonio pulled himself away from the wall and smiled, "Gracias, Lizzie. I'll see you ladies some time later."

The girls waved as Antonio continued to run. By now that car had to be long gone, but something flashed in his mind. He recognized the clothing store beside him, and the bakery across the street.

Lovino went back home!

Antonio sprinted again, but as he crossed a different intersection a car cut his path. He heard the brakes squeak as his body smacked against the passenger side door. He fell and his back landed on the cold, wet ground. He propped himself onto his elbows and he noticed someone run over to him. He looked up and José stood above him, his eyes were wide.

"Señor," José stretched out his hand, "Are you okay?"

Antonio reached up, "I'm fine, amigo."

As he got to his feet Antonio couldn't help by notice a white tourniquet wrapped around José's hand.

"Amigo," Antonio asked, "que pasó con su mano?"

José sighed, "You can thank Jesus for that. We were out in the fields, and he thought it would be great to screw around in the bushes."

Antonio rolled his eyes, "what was he getting into now?"

José shrugged, "Snakes or something. I tried to get him away from them and he scratched me with the pliers he had. It wouldn't stop bleeding."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday before we finished our load. Hurt like hell."

"I bet it did," Antonio scratched his neck, "Amigo, I'm real sorry about running into your car."

"It's fine, Señor. I'm just glad I didn't hit you."

Antonio laughed, "Now that would be one story to tell the guys!"

"Señor," José looked at him, "If you got badly hurt I would probably be locked up."

"Nah," Antonio put his hand on José's shoulder, "I've got the body of a bull!"

José gave a concerned look as Antonio laughed again. Then he noticed a few bystanders stare, so he figured it was time to wrap things up.

"Amigo," Antonio said, "I better get going before people call the cops."

"Señor, you are okay, right?"

Antonio started to walk away, "Fit as a fiddle!"

Once he was far enough away he dashed once again. More rain blurred his vision, and more puddles soaked his shoes and legs, but it was not long before he stood in front of Lovino's house.

A wave of relief washed over him when he found Lovino's car parked in the driveway.

Antonio approached the house, but once he reached the front door he froze.

What was he going to say?

'Hi, I'm a big pendejo, but I came to apologize?'

He took in a deep breath before he struck his knuckles against the hard wood. He waited for a few moments, but there came no answer. He sighed as he tried the doorbell, but again no answer.

"Lovino," he called out, "Mi vida, por favor. Talk to me. I know what I said came out really bad, but I really need you to talk to me. Por favor, mi vida."

He pressed his back against the door as he continued, "I'm telling the truth – I don't want you to worry. And I know you do, but I can't help but feel that the more you worry about a stupid guy like me the more you'll miss something else that's more importante."

He rubbed his wet arm, "Lovi . . . I'm sorry. I really am. From the bottom of my heart, lo siento, mi vida. I didn't intend for you to get offended. You know me,"

He sighed, "I always say things wrong when I get worked up. Por favor, mi vida. I want to fix this. I know I screwed up, but I really want to correct my ways. Can you forgive me?"

Antonio waited in silence for what seemed like hours. He sighed again as he pulled away from the door.

He wasn't getting anywhere.

The damage was done.

He walked away from the door and approached one of the windows. Cold drops of rain slithered down his neck as he pressed his forehead against the glass. He looked in for a moment when he heard the front door open. He turned and found Lovino in the door way; his eyes were glossy.

"Lovino," Antonio pleaded as he walked over as the rain pounded harder, "can you forgive me?"

Lovino gave a small smile, "You're going to get sick out there, idiota."

"That's fine," Antonio replied, "I'll wait out here all day if I must. I'll take this as punishment for making you upset."

Lovino shook his head, "come inside, Tonio."

"Lov," Antonio fell to his knees, "can you forgive me?"

Lovino laughed, "Antonio, get up."

"Not until I know I've been forgiven!"

Lovino crossed his arms, a bigger smile on his face, "Antonio, I forgive you. Can you come inside, now?"

A grin formed onto Antonio's face as he got to his feet. He walked over to the door, but stopped before he stepped inside. He glanced at Lovino for a moment.

"What is it," Lovino asked, that smile still on his face.

"Do you really forgive me?"

Lovino nodded as he grabbed onto Antonio's wet shirt, "you're soaked."

Antonio scratched his neck, "I have been out in the rain for a while now, mi vida."

Lovino smiled again as he pulled Antonio inside.

"Mi vida," Antonio frowned as the door shut, "I'm going to get your carpet wet."

Lovino's eyes went to the floor, then flashed back up, "wait right there. I'll grab you a few towels."

As he walked away, Antonio leaned against the door once more. Lovino had forgiven him, but he still felt guilty. He didn't feel that he deserved his forgiveness. He should not have yelled at Lovino like he did, but he should not have been forgiven so easily either.

He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He needed to change; he needed to stop keeping everything to himself, because Lovino had a point. He had friends and he knew how much his friends help each other out, but by bottling up everything he wasn't helping anyone.

Besides, he had made a promise with Lovino. He needed to keep that promise.

A moment later a bright white towel landed upon his face. He pulled it off as he heard Lovino laugh.

"That's not funny," Antonio smiled.

"Then pay attention," Lovino grinned as he flicked Antonio's nose.

"I was thinking," Antonio rubbed his nose.

Lovino gasped, "You can actually think?"

Antonio shook Lovino's hair, "That's not funny, either!"

Lovino laughed once more, and Antonio couldn't help but smile.

He loved Lovino's laugh.

It was like a childish giggle: it made his nose scrunch up and his smile made his eyes even more radiant.

Lovino was like a drug, and Antonio could get high all day.

After taking the first towel and wrapping it around Antonio's shoulders, Lovino held another one and brought it up to Antonio's cheek.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" The Italian beamed.

Antonio's heart skipped as the towel went up to his hair. He tried to pull his eyes away, but Lovino had him in a trance. He could feel Lovino's hands press against the towel. He stopped himself from pulling away the towel – he longed to feel Lovino's fingers tangle his hair. He managed to tear his eyes away, but then they locked onto Lovino's soft lips.

If he could just pull him a bit closer!

"Lov?" Antonio gave a quick laugh, "I know this is probably going to come off as 'weird,' pero there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Lovino's eyes met his, "most of the stuff you say is already weird."

Antonio cleared his throat, "No, I mean, there's this. . . I have this idea— no, not idea, well maybe it is an idea. More like a suggestion—"

"Spit it out," Lovino pulled off the towel.

Antonio looked down to his feet, then back up.

He had this one chance to tell him everything, but it made him nauseous.

He took a deep breath, "Lov, first thing I do want to explain is that I did have a dream too."

Lovino was silent, so he continued, "I had a dream, but it wasn't like – Okay, it was a little bad. El Chupacabra was in it."

Lovino's eyes widened, "That thing was in your dream?"

Antonio nodded, "Something had happened to Gil and his hermano. I don't know what, pero Gil's leg was broken and Chupi kept telling me that I was too late—"

"Too late for what?" Lovino cut in.

Antonio shrugged, "I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me. He just kept repeating it over, and over and then I found myself in some weird cell thing that was really dark, and I was chained up to a wall. And I could still hear that thing yelling at me, and then I woke up."

"You need to tell Arthur this."

"I will," Antonio smiled, "I don't really know what it has to do with anything, pero—"

"Antonio," Lovino scowled, "We saw that damn thing! Obviously there is something behind it, and Arthur might have the answer!"

"I know," Antonio held up his hands, "I said I would tell him, didn't I?"

"Sure, but you say a lot of crap. . ."

Antonio felt his heart pang, "Lov, you don't really forgive me, do you?"

"I never said that!"

"I know, pero," Antonio let out a nervous laugh, "you don't really trust me anymore, huh?"

"I didn't say that," Distress filled Lovino's puffy eyes, "I just . . . I know you put off a lot of important stuff, and then you forget about it. This is very important, Antonio. You can't afford to let this slip by."

"And I won't let it," Antonio locked his eyes onto Lovino's, "No more broken promises, mi vida. I will let him know. I just won't at this very moment – Arturo's still in class right now, so I can't really bug him or he'll hunt me down and pull my ear off."

Lovino opened his mouth, but then shut it and looked away.

"Lov?" Antonio asked, "There's something else I wanted to say."

"What is it?"

Butterflies formed in his stomach, "we've . . . known each other for a long time, huh?"

Lovino rose an eyebrow, "yeah, I guess so."

"A-and we're good friends, right?"

"What, are you dying?"

Antonio blinked a few times, "no, why do you ask?"

"What you're saying," Lovino folded his arms, "either you're dying, or you're still thinking I don't forgive you. I already told you that I do forgive you, so what is it?"

"I'm not dying. I've just been thinking about some other stuff."

Lovino tilted his head, but he remained silent.

Antonio shifted his weight between his feet, "I'm getting older every day, aren't I? I mean, I know I'm not like eighty or something, pero I'm almost thirty. And I know that I've been doing nothing but work recently, but I've come to think that maybe I need to invest myself in something."

"Like . . . a hobby?"

"Not exactly," Antonio rubbed his neck.

Lovino narrowed his eyes, "Then what the hell are you talking about?"

Antonio forced a laugh, "no need to be grumpy, mi vida—"

"Then spit it out," Lovino barked as he grabbed Antonio's shirt, "the hell are you playing a game for?"

"I'm not playing a game," Antonio placed his hands onto the Italian's, "I'm only trying to figure out how to say it without sounding weird."

"Well, you're failing at it . . . what is it?"

Antonio smiled, "Mi vida, how can I get you to stop worrying?"

"Well, you can tell me what it is," Lovino's eyes fell, "Antonio, I really want you to talk to me. I really don't want you to do that same stupid crap by holding it in and then you get all soul-searchy."

"Soul-searchy?" Antonio giggled, "Que esto?"

"You know," Lovino's thumb rubbed over a button on Antonio's shirt, "you get quiet sometimes . . . and you've been doing it a lot more recently. Now I don't know if it's because of your dream, or work. I don't know . . ."

"I do get lost in my thoughts a lot, don't I?"

"You do, so please just tell me what's bothering you."

Antonio rubbed his fingertips across Lovino's hands, "I just . . . I really need to ask you something."

Lovino's eyes flashed up, which made Antonio breathless.

What was it about those eyes that turned him into a fool?

Antonio forced in a breath, "you worry about me a lot—"

"Are you going to bring that up again?"

"You didn't let me finish," Antonio smiled, "You worry about me a lot, but I want you to know that I worry about you too."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean," Antonio grabbed onto Lovino's hands, "I want to be by your side like you are by mine."

"But . . . you already are."

"No, not always," Antonio stared into those smoldering eyes, "I want to be there more often. I want to be there when you have a bad day. I want to be there when you're angry, or sad. I want to be there when you start your own restaurant someday. I want to be there at your lowest _and_ at your highest."

Lovino's eyes toggled between Antonio's, "w-what are you saying?"

Antonio leaned closer, "I want to be beside you ever single day, mi vida. I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last when I fall asleep. I want to be able to just see you when I want to, and not have to wonder when that time will come again."

Antonio waited for a response, but Lovino remained silent. His soft lips were parted, and his eyes continued to bounce. After a few moments, Antonio couldn't bare the silence.

"I know it's a lot to take in," He squeezed Lovino's hands, "pero I really want you to know that the more I am with you the more at peace I am. With you I forget about my problems for a while. Which is why I never like to tell you my problemas porque I don't want to see your smile fade. I know I'm not very special, and I can be a real pain in the ass, but I want to let you know that . . . you make me feel different. With you I feel alive – incredible, even. Lovino Vargas, what I'm really trying to say is that . . . I am madly in love with you."

"No," Lovino frowned, "Don't be."

"Why not?"

Tears swelled in his eyes, "I'm an asshole to you, Antonio. And I'm fucking annoying. You're better off with someone like Feli."

Antonio shook his head, "I don't want Feli. I want you."

"Why?" A few tears fell, "I left you out in the freaking rain—"

"I deserved it," Antonio wiped away the tears.

"No, you didn't. I didn't even let you explain anything. I'm mean to you, and I complain too much!"

"No, that's not true."

"And I'm a lazy ass!"

"I'm lazier than you are."

"Antonio, why would you want someone stupid like me?"

"Lovi," Antonio smirked, "Don't put yourself down like that, and please don't listen to what others say about you. Sure, you tease here and there, pero that's just how you are. People see what you do and call it as they see it. Pero I know you, and I know you aren't just some heartless jerk."

He lightly tapped Lovino's nose, "You're a sweet, selfless guy. You put the needs of anyone else before your own without a single thought. You care about so many people even when they don't deserve it, when _I_ don't deserve it."

More tears fell from Lovino's eyes, but Antonio continued to rub them away.

"Mi vida," Antonio whispered, "no llores."

He pulled Lovino to his chest and he felt warm tears fall upon his collarbone.

The two of them stood in silence as Antonio rubbed small circles onto Lovino's back.

"Antonio?"

"Mi vida?"

Lovino shifted his head and those amber eyes looked up, "How can you see anything in me?"

Antonio grinned, "Were you paying any attention to what I just said?"

A small smirk formed on Lovino's lips, "Most of the time I zone you out since you talk too much."

Antonio gasped, "I poured my heart out to you, and you ignore me. Mi pobre corazón!"

He started to laugh, and he noticed Lovino's lips were still curled.

"Mi vida," Antonio said once his laughing ceased, "for a long time I have wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, pero I never did porque I never could imagine you feel the same way for a guy like me."

Lovino's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Antonio looked away, "Well, I don't know exactly how . . . I mean, you like girls so I just never –"

"Antonio?"

He looked back at Lovino, but he noticed something change in that gaze.

It wasn't like a forest fire, but more like a single flame that danced above its candle.

The two stared for what seemed like hours before Antonio felt the atmosphere shift. On any other day he would have ignored the feeling all together, but this time he couldn't shake it. Not only was his own heart beat racing, but he could sense Lovino's was too.

The Italian's shaky fingers slid up to Antonio's face.

"Lov?"

Lovino's eyes remained fixed as he slid his fingers down onto Antonio's shirt collar.

A second later Antonio felt himself being pulled forward and before he knew it he felt Lovino's soft lips pressed against his own.

Antonio felt his eyes widen, and his heart was ready to burst from his chest.

Though they trembled Lovino's lips were like two fluffy feathers.

As quick as it started it had stopped, and Lovino pulled away.

Antonio couldn't help but bite his lower lip as he tried to comprehend what happened.

Lovino took a step back and covered his mouth, "That wasn't supposed to—"

Antonio then closed the space between them and gently removed Lovino's hand. His heart beat rang in his ears as he titled Lovino's head up. He planted his lips back onto Lovino's as his eyelids fell he. He kissed the Italian over and over, his hands trailed across Lovino's back.

Lovino's arms wrapped around Antonio's neck, and his fingers tangled thorough the Spaniard's damp, knotted hair – his own lips pressed deeper.

Antonio's mind raced, and his heart continued to thump. He let out a low moan as he let his hands glide down to Lovino's lower back. Then he felt himself being pushed against the door, and his toes curled as Lovino's tongue slipped past his teeth. It was like sweet candy had filled his mouth, and he yearned for more.

Antonio pulled Lovino closer as their tongues continued to roll around. Lovino returned a moan, which caused Antonio's face to burn and his legs to grow weak. He felt his body slide down to the floor, and Lovino fell with him.

Antonio came up for air as he eyes flashed open. He started to pant as his eyes locked onto Lovino's, the Italian's face was flushed.

"Mi vida," Antonio smiled, "you're looking like a cute tomate again."

"Shut up," Lovino gasped as he pressed his forehead against Antonio's, his fingertips traced the Spaniard's lips.

Antonio giggled as he slipped his fingers between Lovino's. Then he pulled Lovino closer and went to kiss those velvet lips again when a loud crash startled them both. He looked past Lovino, and glanced around the room. Aside from his own heartbeat, he hadn't heard much else. Then he turned to Lovino who returned a rather nervous look.

"Lov?" Antonio questioned, "Are your hermanos home?"

Lovino shook his head, "Feli is with the potato, and Luci is at school."

Antonio pulled himself and Lovino up to their feet as he continued to listen out for another noise. Besides the car off on the road, once more he heard nothing else.

Lovino laughed, "Antonio, it's probably Feli's stupid cat. Dumb thing knocks over crap all the time."

Antonio felt his stomach ache as he started away, "I'm gonna check it out."

"Not alone, you're not," Lovino grabbed his arm.

The two of them walked around the house: They checked the foyer as well as the living room. When they came up empty handed, they went over to the dining room, and then the first bedroom at the front of the house. When there was nothing out of the ordinary they walked over to the master bedroom to the left end of the house. They walked into the huge bathroom first, and Antonio noticed how much it shined.

When was the last time he cleaned his own bathrooms?

Back out into the hall they made their way past the two large walk-in-closets on either side of them. Antonio saw all sorts of clothes in each one, and couldn't help himself from walking into at least one. Once inside he marveled at . . . everything! He noticed a number of shoes against the corner wall. All around him hung all types of T-shirts, pull overs, Flannels, Blazers, jeans, trousers!

So much fashion to take in at one time!

"Hey," He heard Lovino call, "get the hell out of there!"

Antonio smiled, "Mi vida, I never noticed how may clothes you had."

"Stop being so nosy," Lovino said as he tugged the back of Antonio's shirt.

Once again in the hall, Antonio's eyes fell onto the other closet.

"What's in that one?" He grinned as he was pushed into the actual room itself.

Antonio looked over to the large bed against the back wall. For a moment he contemplated on a quick rest, but he brushed that feeling away.

Now was really not the time.

He approached the tall glass door on the right that lead out to the patio. He heard the rain beat hard against the patio cover, and watched lightning illuminate the gray sky. As thunder crashed he snapped his head around and found Lovino hugging onto himself – his eyes grew frantic.

Antonio strode over to Lovino and wrapped his arm around the Italian's small waist. The two of them left the room, and reached the foyer once again. Then Antonio led them across the room over to where the kitchen was. Again they were empty handed, and when they walked into the family room that status hadn't changed.

Antonio put his free hand against his hip as they walked down the nearest hallway to the other bedroom closest to the front. As he pulled open the door, he noticed Luciano's things all about the room.

Lovino groaned, "if he does not clean up this crap by the time he's home, I'm going to throw it all out!"

Antonio laughed, "Lov, he's a kid!"

"He's a pig!"

"My office looks worse than this does."

Lovino glared at him before he approached a different door. Once it was opened, Antonio peered into the bathroom. He followed after and then watched Lovino pull open another door, and he found Feliciano's room.

On top of the bed was Feli's cat, Pookie. She looked up and let out a soft meow before she curled back into a ball.

"Mi Vida?" Antonio rubbed his neck, "something tells me la gatita didn't make that noise."

He heard Lovino groan as he left through yet another door. He followed after him and found him standing before a different door.

How did he not get lost in here?

As he looked at the door Antonio believed that that was Lovino's study, and it was the last room in the house.

Antonio's pocket vibrated as Lovino approached the door. He pulled out his phone and saw a new message flash on his screen. He unlocked it, and his heart skipped as he read it.

_From:_

_LOL_

Antonio shot his head up and found Lovino standing in the open doorway. He approached the Italian and his stomach lurched at the familiar sight.

Papers and books were littered across the floor. The desk was flipped upside down, and deep scratches carved the walls. On the very back wall stood three large windows – the left one was busted in, but the other two . . .

They stood intact but upon the glass was a message written in messy red . . . paint . . .

_The Game Is Far From Over!_


	15. Il est arrivé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Antonio's new update to his "Relationship Status" as well as a special guest's arrival, Francis can't help but feel things just might start going back to the way they were.  
> Hopefully he isn't wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost caught up to where I should be with this!   
> Progress! WOO!

"You're what?" Francis yelled into the phone.

"I'm with Lov!" Antonio laughed on the other end.

"What do you mean _with_?"

"As in he and I are together now!"

"Together?" Francis looked over to Arthur who sipped on tea, "as in relationship together?"

He noticed Arthur's eyes widen as Antonio responded, "Exactly!"

"When was this?" Francis shrugged his shoulders to Arthur.

"Yesterday, actually."

Arthur sighed, "That lousy good-for-nothing mongrel!"

"Antoni, that's great news," Francis watched as Arthur took a furious sip, "I'm happy you got what you wanted."

"Yeah, me too . . ."

Francis crossed his legs, "Antoni, is something wrong?"

Antonio laughed, but he didn't reply.

Francis twirled a lock of his hair between his fingers as he waited for a response. The line was dead for a while, but then he heard another voice. Then he heard Antonio laugh.

"Antoni?" He asked again.

"Lo siento, Frankie! Gil was just cussing some guy out, and it was funny."

"Gil is with you?"

"Sí, you want to talk with him?"

"Non, it's fine. Is there anything else you needed to tell me, mon cher?"

The line went silent for a moment, then Antonio replied, "Yeah, there was . . . something else."

"What might that be?"

"Umm . . . Arturo isn't home yet, is he?"

"He is," He looked at Arthur, "do you need to speak with him?"

"I don't want to speak with him," Arthur spat.

"Por favor."

"One moment," Francis pulled the phone away from his ear, "he wants to speak to you, mon amor."

Arthur rolled his eyes before he yanked the phone, "What is it, Ant?"

Francis watched as Arthur placed his teacup onto the coffee table.

"Right," Arthur nodded, "but what has that to do with any—"

He went silent, then he looked up at Francis, "what do you mean?"

"What is he saying?" Francis whispered.

Arthur held up his finger, "but that is impossible. That buggart is gone."

Francis' eyes widened, "what is he saying?"

"Hush!" Arthur yelled, "No, Antonio, not you – Listen to me! Not YOU!"

Francis crossed his arms and sighed.

What was so important that only Arthur had to know?

He looked to the ground.

It must be something very important.

"Right," he heard Arthur say, "I will inform my brother. Thank you for the message."

Francis looked over to Arthur, he had placed the phone onto the table and his face was buried in his hands.

"Mon amor, what is it?"

"Oh nothing," Arthur laughed, "just the buggart we thought we rid of is still around. But of course, that isn't a problem at all!"

Francis stood up, "It is still here?"

Arthur nodded, "I knew that blasted trick of Allistor's would backfire! It was too damned good to be true!"

"Arthur?" Francis scratched his wrist, "what do we do?"

"For starters," Arthur stood, "I need to speak with my brother."

"But isn't he out with your other brother?"

Arthur frowned, "Right . . . but I need to . . . wait a moment."

Francis waited as Arthur shut his eyes for a few moments.

Then the doorbell rang, and Arthur's eyes shot open.

Francis turned to the door and strode over. As he reached the door he could make out a couple of voices:

"Dude, I am so freakin' happy!"

"You've said that a thousand times already."

"But I'm so happy!"

Francis pulled open the door and before him stood both Alfred and Matthew.

The boys looked up at him and smiles spread on both of their faces.

"Dude," Alfred laughed, "Guess who's like totally here?"

Francis spread out his arms, "Mon chouchou!"

Matthew drop his bags as he jumped into Francis' arms.

Francis couldn't help but laugh as he gave the Canadian a tight squeeze, "Mon dio, why are both of you so much taller than papa?"

He heard Arthur snort behind him as he released Matthew.

"Oh, please," Arthur laughed, "you're not these boys' father. Can't even care for yourself."

Francis turned and stuck out his tongue, "Let me dream!"

"Arthur?" Matthew's soft voice spoke, "Wow, it's been some time, hasn't it?"

"Indeed," Arthur gave a smile, "The two of you truly have grown."

"I grew more, though," Alfred interrupted as he squeezed past with the bags in his hands.

"Alfred," Matthew called out, "Don't carry all that by yourself!"

"Bro, I've got it! Yo, Frank, we're ya want me to put his stuff?"

"Wait a tick," Arthur said, "Matthew, are you staying here?"

"Oui," Francis answered, "Mon chouchou is staying out with papa for a week."

"A week?" Arthur snorted, "Like hell he's staying in your house."

Francis rolled his eyes, "mon dio, he will be fine here!"

"You're going to starve him!"

"I said he'll be fine!"

"Dude," Alfred cut in, "he should totes stay with us, Art!"

"Exactly," Arthur nodded, "at least I won't have to worry about him if he's under _my_ care."

"I'm fine here," Matthew responded, "Besides, I'm technically here for two—"

"Mon amor," Francis sighed, "I am telling you that he will be fine!"

It was then that Francis heard steps come from the hallway. He looked over to find his two sisters there – smiles on both of their faces. He motioned them both over, and soon they did just that. Both girls approached the men, and it seemed that Cecily's grin continued to grow.

"Mattheu?" She asked, her hands tugged onto one of her pigtails.

Francis noticed Matthew's eyes shine as he smiled, "Cecily! Florence. You both . . . changed a bit."

"Yeah," Alfred chuckled, "They're total babes now."

Both girls giggled, and Francis rose his eyebrow.

"You've changed too," Cecily responded, "You're so tall now! And look at those arms! I bet you could pick us up without trying!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Matthew laughed.

"Dude," Alfred snorted, "your flirting skills blow."

"What?" Matthew's face flushed, "Who said anything about that?"

Francis cleared his throat, "Alfred, you can take his things down the hall over there. I have an empty room for him."

"Sure, bruh," Alfred grinned as he walked past the girls.

"Frog," Arthur yelled, "let him be at my house!"

"Arthur," Francis rolled his eyes, "just let him stay here for a couple of days!"

"A few days can starve that child!"

"You act as if my food is terrible! I'm more worried about you feeding him charcoal!"

"Say that again!" Arthur took hold of Francis' shirt.

"Brother," Florence said, "hold your tongue. You have a guest."

Francis looked at his sister, then over to Matthew who was tugging on his sweater sleeve. Then he looked back to Arthur who then released him.

"Forgive us," Arthur straighten himself up, "Francis can't stop acting like a child."

"Why are you always blaming me?" Francis sighed.

"Because it is true! You act like a five-year-old!"

"Both of you, please," Matthew said, "There's really no need to fight over me. I honestly didn't intend for you two to argue over something so trivial. Besides, I'm here for two weeks. I can stay with Francis for one, and then the other with you Arthur, if that's alright?"

Francis glanced at Arthur who pursed his lips.

"Well," Arthur replied, "If that's truly what you want, I guess I have no other choice—"

"Papa wins again!" Francis laughed.

"You're not his damned father!"

"Matthieu?" Cecily cut in, "how have you been recently?"

"Oh," Matthew answered, "Alright. How have you all been?"

"Wonderful!" Cecily grinned, "And now that you're here it's even better!"

"Cecily?" Francis cleared his throat as he noticed Matthew's face redden, "you're embarrassing him."

Then the doorbell rang once more, which caused Francis to sigh.

Matthew was the one guest he had been expecting.

Who was it this time?

He approached the door, and turned its cold knob. Once it was open he groaned.

"Hey, Bro," Gil smiled, "is my lover here yet, or what?"

"Amigo?" Antonio asked, "I thought you were single?"

Gil walked past Francis, and soon so did Antonio.

This is why those two were together. . .

Francis shut the door and turned to find Matthew being lifted from the ground as Gil tried to spin him around.

"Gil," Arthur shouted, "put him down before you injure yourselves!"

"Bro," Gil put Matthew down, "stop being a party pooper."

"Then stop acting like a child!"

"Duuuuude," Alfred's voice rang, "It's a frickin' party up in this place!"

"Hell yeah," Gil high-fived the American, "How goes it, Birdie?"

"Fine," Matthew replied, "how have you been?"

"Awesome!" Gil grinned, "Yo, Frankie, you should totes let me kidnap Birdie before he leaves the awesome Me again!"

"No!" Arthur snapped, "You stay away from him! And you!"

Arthur pointed at Antonio who in turn pointed at himself.

"Yo?" The Spaniard titled his head.

"No, the damned wall behind you!"

Antonio looked back, "why would you talk to a wall, pero point at—"

"Shut it!' Arthur yelled, "Why in the blazes did you not tell me sooner?"

". . . Are you talking about El Chupi?"

"Antoni," Francis cut in, "not that. He's talking about your lover."

"Oooooooooooh!"

Francis shook his head as he watched Arthur pull onto Antonio's ears.

Now was not the time to bring up that _thing_ – not with his sisters and the boys here.

There was no need to cause alarm.

What they didn't know wouldn't harm them.

"Lo siento!" Antonio cried, "I did tell you, didn't I?"

"You told the Frog before myself!"

"Actually, I told Gil first—"

"Like that bloody makes it any better!"

"I wasn't sure if you were home yet!"

"Do you not realize how late it is? I go to class in the morning, not the late afternoon!"

"I guess I know for next time?" Antonio laughed.

"Oh, Antoni?" Francis grinned, "Care to share with us the details on how you and your lover both came to be one?"

Antonio gave him a bewildered look, "We didn't have sex."

"Toni!" Gil laughed, "That's not what he meant!"

Francis sat in the seat behind him as he watched his sisters leave back to their rooms.

This conversation was going to be weird anyways.

It was probably better that they did leave.

He then noticed Alfred and his brother sit on a couch – Matthew looked so confused, and Alfred looked so entertained he bounced on the cushion.

"Bro," Gil's voice made Francis turn, "I'm not behind on anything!"

"Oh, but you are," Arthur smirked, "all of us have someone, expect for you."

"So," Gil snorted, "Like the awesome Me needs anyone. I'm too good for that prissy crap, remember? And I actually like to be alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Antonio rose an eyebrow, "being alone kind of sucks."

"Not for me it doesn't!"

"Yo, Gil," Alfred joined in, "I'm single, too. And so's Matt."

"See?" Gil frowned, "they're fine being alone."

"Nah, dude," Alfred shook his head, "Being single kinda blows. Especially when your school is like full of eye-candy."

"Alfred," Arthur said, "You are there to learn, not to screw around."

"Just 'cause you're not ordering, doesn't mean you can't look at the menu."

"I can't believe you just said that," Matthew buried his face in his hands.

"But it's true! Freakin' girls out here are smokin' hot! And they're so chill, I can't even. Like the other day I forgot where I put my pencil and like three girls offered me theirs. And then later on I had like two girls grabbin' onto my arms as I walked them to class. Freakin' best day EVER!"

"Al," Matthew gasped, "don't act like a freaking whore!"

"I'm not!"

"Hey, Gil," Antonio laughed, "Maybe you should hang out with Alfred and see if he can help you with your love life."

"That's not funny!" Gil's face reddened, "Besides, Al's younger and I mean come on! You can just tell he's not from here! You know girls and their obsession with foreigners."

"Mon ami, it appears someone might be jealous."

Gil gasped, "Frank, how could you say something so not awesome, and about me of all people!"

"Amigo, you get jealous a lot, though."

"Not true."

"Oh, is it not?" Arthur crossed his arms, "dear, I could have sworn that you were, especially with a certain someone. But I won't say any names, of course."

"Bro, that's low. Even for you."

"Arturo speaks the truth, Amigo."

Gil snorted, "Go suck a dick."

"At least I have one to suck."

"Sich verpissen!" Gil smacked the back of the Spaniard's head.

Antonio laughed, then his eyes met Francis', "Hey Frankie, I'm gonna have a little get together tomorrow, you guys should stop by."

Francis tilted his head, "Is someone's birthday tomorrow?"

"No," Antonio smiled, "just tomorrow is my day off, and since I never really do much besides work I figured why not? Also, Alfred and Matthew are here now so you guys can come over and hang out in the pool—"

"Pool!" Alfred yelled, "I freakin' love pools!"

Antonio laughed, "Sí, y Arturo you can bring Peter too. I'm sure he'd have fun."

"Perhaps," Arthur replied, "Will Lovino be there?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Good, that way I can pull his ear as well."

"Don't hurt mi vida! He doesn't deserve it!"

"It's either him or you."

Antonio rose his hand, "I volunteer as tribute!"

The room filled with laughter as Francis watched Arthur shake his head.

"What is a man like me to do with you lot?"

"Let us live, bro," Gil shrugged, "life's too short to be a tight ass."

"Sí," Antonio nodded, "pero, no one wants to be a loose ass either. All wiggly and crap."

"Oh god," Matthew groaned, "thanks for the mental image."

Antonio and Gil's howls grew, and Francis couldn't help but giggle himself. It made him so happy to see them all getting along – it was like the old times. Back to when they all just had fun, and didn't have to worry about anything.

He wished it would never end.

"Anyways," Arthur cleared his throat, "Tomorrow is my day off as well, and as long as I can persuade that little brat to not run off and harass his friends we're in. Francis, aren't you free as well?"

"Oui," Francis replied, "And I don't believe I have any plans for tomorrow."

"Bro!" Gil said, "We've all got the day off! It was like meant to be!"

"It's settled," Antonio put his hands on his hips, "Pool party at ten o'clock! Don't be late!"

Francis smiled again as he looked out the front window, his eyes locked onto a car parked across the street. He knew almost all his neighbors, but not one of them had that car.

Maybe the neighbors had guests?

No, they were gone for the weekend.

Mostly everyone in the neighborhood drove Volkswagens and there was the occasional Citroën spotted here and there – Francis even drove a damn Lamborghini.

So where did this little black Nissan come from?

He furrowed his brows, as he noticed Antonio walk toward the front door.

The car started.

Francis jumped to his feet as he beat Antonio to the door. He walked onto the porch and saw that car start off. He couldn't see a license plate, and the mirrors were veiled in dark tint. He scratched the back of his head, and something touched his shoulder. He turned and found Antonio, another confused look on his face.

"Amigo? Qué pasa?"

Francis looked back to the road, then to his friend, "I . . ."

He looked once again to the road, but he no longer saw that car. He scratched the side of his neck.

It was just some car.

Maybe they were lost?

But why. . ?

"Antoni?"

"Amigo?"

He turned to his friend and gave a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	16. It Came to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his friends all spend their day at Antonio's house, but their day off takes a very sudden turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
> So this chapter has a few more OC's -- hope you like them!

Arthur shook his head, "I'm angry with you."

Lovino shrugged, "Like I care."

"You should. This isn't a matter to just fail to tell me."

"Well," Lovino rolled his eyes, "you know now, don't you?"

"You should have been the one to tell me, not a bunch of idiots!"

"Awww, I offended the eyebrows," Lovino blew him a kiss.

Arthur felt his blood boil as he noticed Lovino walk away.

"I wasn't finished with you!"

Lovino looked over his shoulder and smiled, "What? Are you going to stop me?"

Arthur clenched his fists as Lovino continued out the door.

Now _he_ was acting like a child!

Arthur sighed as he followed after. Once outside he found Peter and Alfred splashing each other in the pool, and Matthew trying to dodge their barrage. He noticed Lovino sit onto one of the lounge chairs beside Antonio. As he looked at them, he couldn't help but wonder.

Lovino had always been the first to deny anything to do with Antonio, but now he was actually with the man!

Arthur scratched the back of his head when he felt arms wrap around his bare waist. He flailed as he was lifted from the ground.

"Unhand me!" He yelled as he kicked something hard.

"OOOOOWWW!" He heard Gil shriek behind him.

He was placed back onto the ground, and he snapped his head back. He found Gil rubbing his knee.

"Bro," Gil whined, "that hurt!"

"Serves you right," Arthur crossed his arms, "never pick me up again."

He then heard another laugh. He turned and found Lizzie holding her sides.

"Liz," Gil yelled, "that's not funny!"

"Oh, you're right," she wiped a tear from her eye, "It was hilarious!"

Arthur noticed Roderich beside her – his hand covered his eyes.

Then he felt an arm around his shoulders.

"Bro," Gil leaned closer to him, "kiss me, bro."

Arthur pushed him away, "you reek of booze!"

Gil laughed, "I've only had one, I promise!"

"Doesn't matter how much you've had! You stink!"

"Gil," Ludwig yelled, "get the hell away from him."

Gil whined, "You all hate me!"

"I don't," Feli laughed as he rose his hand, "and neither does Carlo!"

Arthur's gaze fell onto Carlo besides Feli. He was sipping on a bottle of water. Their eyes met, and Carlo gave a smile.

Arthur returned a grin, then he started away. He heard Gil call for him, but he continued to walk. He reached the snack table, and plucked up a plate. He placed a few veggies upon it when he noticed Antonio beside him.

"Hola, amigo," Antonio smiled as he pushed a few of the buttons on the large stereo beside the table.

"Isn't that music a tad loud?"

"Can't have a party with quiet music, amigo," Antonio laughed.

Then the song changed to 'Calabria 2008' and Antonio instantly sang along to it as he started to dance.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Antonio, Francis, and Gil **loved** this song.

Antonio continued to sing and dance as Arthur tried to walk away.

"Amigo! Where are you going?"

"To eat, obviously."

"Come dance with me!"

"I'd rather not, thank you."

Antonio pouted, then his dancing stopped, "hey, amigo? Have you ever listened to the lyrics of this song?"

"I don't very much care for it, to be honest."

"Listen," Antonio paused for a moment, "'why you so not tickle,' amigo?"

"You're a moron," Arthur walked away as Antonio called for him.

He took a seat near Lovino, and placed his plate onto the table beside him. He nibbled on a carrot as he leaned back into the chair.

"Hey, eyebrows?" Lovino asked, "What's idiota going on about now?"

Arthur shrugged, "I ignored most of what he was saying."

Lovino laughed, "Figures. Hey, how come you haven't got anything to drink?"

Arthur looked at his table, "Must of forgotten about it, but it's no matter. Besides, the ant will make my ears bleed if I even try going back."

Lovino snorted, "Just kick him out of the way."

Arthur chuckled, "And have him scream like a banshee? I'd rather not."

Lovino laughed again, "Yeah, that might be stupid."

"Lovino, may I ask you something?" Arthur took hold of another carrot.

"Does this have something to do with tomato again?"

"Perhaps," Arthur took a bite.

"Why the hell are you so nosy?"

"Well," he swallowed, "I'm trying to piece everything together. For as long as I can remember you've never wanted anything to do with Antonio, yet here you are. What was it that changed your mind?"

Lovino sighed as he looked over to Arthur, "you're too nosy."

"Either you tell me what it is or I will continue to pester you."

"Damn you," Lovino crossed his arms, "I don't know. I just felt like it, okay?"

"I'm not buying it."

Lovino grabbed for his Solo cup, "You never believe anything I say."

"Now, that is a lie," Arthur smirked, "I can just tell when you're lying."

"Stop acting like you know me."

"I know enough about you."

Lovino rose an eyebrow, "what does that even mean?"

"Take it as you see fit."

"You're so freakin weird."

Arthur picked up a celery stick, "Says the man dating an idiot."

Lovino snorted, "Like I don't fucking know that you did too."

" _Did_ ," Arthur corrected, "but no longer is that the case, now is it?"

Lovino flipped him off, "you're a jackass."

Arthur laughed, "Are you going to explain yourself yet?"

Lovino shrugged, "I told you, I just felt like it."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to!"

"But why," Arthur scratched his arm, "He's obnoxious, and he can't stay focused on anything he's told. Plus he sleeps most of the day, and most of the time—"

"No," Lovino interrupted, "you're wrong. I mean sure he's a bit dumb, but he's not stupid. He means well, he really does."

"Sure he does," Arthur forced a laugh.

He knew the more he trash-talked Antonio the more Lovino would speak up.

It was working.

"Listen here, eyebrow bastard!" Lovino glared, "just because you see the worse in someone doesn't mean you should overlook the good!"

"Funny," Arthur picked up another celery stick, "the ant told me something similar before."

"What . . . do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing very important. It was just a while ago that he was so set on convincing me that you are more of a softy than you like to admit."

"What?" Lovino furrowed his brows, "he talks shit about me?"

"No, more like he talks about how 'wonderful' and 'precious' you are."

"You're a terrible liar."

Arthur laughed, "What would I gain in lying? Antonio does love to talk about you, it kind of drives me mad at times."

"Aww," Lovino smirked, "is someone jealous?"

Arthur put his hand on his chest, "Who do you take me for?"

"An idiota most of the time."

"Hardy har-har," Arthur rolled his eyes, "but really, what could you possibly see in that man?"

"A lot, actually," Lovino replied, but then his eyes widened and his face reddened.

Curiosity took hold of Arthur, "So this entire time you actually _did_ have interest in him!"

"Shut up," Lovino scratched his neck, "a-and so what if I did?"

"You've been lying to me, Lovino."

"What?" Lovino snorted, "Am I supposed to feel bad?"

"I don't like being lied to."

"Well, must suck 'cause you were!" Lovino laughed, "Look, okay. Yeah, I have liked stupid for a while, but so what?"

"You really had his hands tied, Lovino."

"That's not my problem."

"But it is," Arthur nodded, "for years that man has wanted desperately to be with you, yet you always turned a cold shoulder. So what is it now that made you change your mind?"

"I never changed my mind! I told you I have liked him—"

"I mean what made you give him the time of day? You're always the first one to push him aside, and bad mouth every little thing he does. From where I stand it appeared more to me that you loathed the man. Which is why it boggles my mind that you actually went along with it."

"I'm fucking lonely, okay?" Lovino snapped.

Arthur rose his eyebrow, "do you not have brothers?"

"I do," Lovino sighed, "but it's just that. . . Feli spends most of his time with that bozo potato over there. Every damn word that comes out of his mouth is 'Ludwig did this' and 'Ludwig did that' and 'oh, Ludwig is such a great guy.' It fucking drives me insane how fucking in love with that man he is!"

Arthur remained quiet as he watched Lovino pull at his hair. Never had it occurred to him that the Italian would actually confide in someone such as himself. It was both strange, and comforting.

"Then there's Lucinano," Lovino continued as he threw up his hands, "that kid has himself wrapped around that little blonde girl's finger. She's trouble, but no Luciano knows better."

"Florance isn't that bad," Arthur assured, "Sure, she knows how to empty your wallet, but she's rather classy. If I were your brother, I'd say that she's a safe bet."

"Whatever," Lovino grunted, "either Luci is at school or with that broad, so most of the day I'm alone in my big empty house with no one."

"Lovino," Arthur cocked his head, "what has this to do with Antonio?"

"Let me fucking finish," Lovino's eyes pierced through Arthur's, "they're strung up on those two, and I'm here just sitting on my ass doing nothing with my life. But as much as I don't want to admit it, I think the way that they feel is the same way I feel when I'm with that idiot."

Arthur smiled, "How sweet – you're in love too!"

"Shut up!" Lovino threw his sandal at Arthur, "I'm not in love with him I'm just . . ."

"Just?"

"I don't know. I just . . ." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I just feel different around him."

"Lovino, what you're feeling is in fact love. That feeling you get – a lot of us have felt it for someone at least once before."

"Even an eyebrow like you?"

Arthur forced a laugh, "even myself."

"With the frog?"

"Yes, stop interrupting me!"

"I don't believe you."

"What?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"How are you capable of loving anyone?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he looked off to the pool. He watched Alfred dive in the light blue water, and heard Peter's laughter ring louder by the second. Across the pool he found Francis seated beside Matthew, the two of them lost in conversation. Then he heard something buzz in his ear. He swat at the air, but the buzz continued. The buzz grew louder as Arthur shook his head.

"Arthur?" He heard Lovino ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He tried to ignore the noise, but it still continued on and soon filled both ears.

He pressed his hands against his ears and shut his eyes. He shook his head once more, then the noise stopped. He opened his eyes, but noticed how dark it had gotten. He blinked a few times before he looked up.

He was no longer in Antonio's back yard – he was seated inside of his own car. Before him on the road were three police cars, the blue lights on their roofs flashed simultaneously.

"Shit," He heard Alfred say as he cut the engine.

The American threw open his door, and stepped outside.

Arthur blinked a few times before he too stepped out. The chill air wrapped around him as he looked past the police cars.

Before him was a Metro station. The train was stopped before its port, and he noticed what looked like the mangled remains of a black . . . Nissan?

The metal from the passenger's side was bent around the front of the train. From the driver's side, someone's hand dangled out from the window.

His stomach lurched as he heard someone screaming. His head shot to the side and he found a few officers holding onto Eliza – tears ran down her face. Beside her stood Roderich. His face was as white as snow, and slow tears slithered down his hallowed eyes.

Arthur followed the Austrian's gaze and his heart skipped when he found a bright red Mini Cooper Countryman crunched against a massive tree. The entire front end had been smashed in, and a few paramedics tried to pry open the driver's door.

Arthur continued to stare at the car and his eyes fell onto the license plate: Z AWSOME.

No.

Arthur ran toward the car, but a few officers tried to hold him back.

"Gil!" He shouted as the officers tried to yell over him, "GILBERT!"

The officers tried to push him back as he watched the paramedics pull open the door. One of them leaned inside the car, and remained there for a few moments. Then he pulled himself out and looked at one of his colleagues and shook his head.

Tears flowed from Arthur's eyes as he screamed. Someone pulled on the back of his shirt, but he tried to fight them off.

He watched a stretcher being pulled against the side of the car, and the paramedics slowly pulled Gil out from it. As they placed him onto the stretcher Arthur noticed scratches cover Gil's face. His eyes were half open, blood poured from his mouth, and his skin was just too pale.

Eliza's screams echoed as she too was being pulled away.

Arthur forced his eyes shut.

This couldn't be happening.

Then he felt a hand fall onto his forearm. He opened his eyes and before him sat Lovino, worry filled his face.

"Hey," His eyes toggled between Arthur's, "are you listening to me?"

"Wha—" Arthur scanned around and found himself seated out by the pool.

"Hello?" Lovino asked again, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I saw something," Arthur replied, "I thought it was dream but—"

"Saw what?"

Arthur turned behind him and found Gil laughing as Lizzie smacked the side of his head.

"Lovino," He turned back around, "I think I saw something."

"What the fuck does—" Lovino stopped as he shot a look to the house, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Lovino stood up, "Where's Antonio?"

"What are you going on about?" Arthur too stood.

Lovino started toward the house, and Arthur followed after him. The two of them entered through the door and walked into the large living room. Lovino stopped for a moment and Arthur could hear Antonio's voice. Then there was the sound of a door being slammed open. Arthur looked down the hall and found José and three other men storm out from where the study was. Antonio ran after him.

"Hey," Antonio yelled, "Did I say I was done talking to you?"

The group pressed on and José's eyes locked onto Arthur's.

Without much thought, Arthur blocked their way.

"Now, Señores," Arthur crossed his arms, "I do believe my friend is speaking to you."

José grunted and tried to go around him, but then Lovino stopped in front.

"What's your hurry, José?" Lovino asked.

"Lovino," José responded, "por favor, move out of the way."

"Lovi," Antonio call out, "Don't move a muscle. They're not going anywhere until _he_ gives me back the money he owes me!"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, then his mind flashed back to when Antonio's house was broken into.

He couldn't possibly believe José had anything to do with, could he?

Sure, Arthur didn't know him well, but could that be the case.

But also who were these other men?

"Tell them, José," Antonio barked, "how you stole my money!"

José started to laugh, "Aye Antonio, you listen to whatever that puta tells you. She's wrong, you know?"

Arthur then noticed Miguel, Jesus, and María come out from the study. Jesus had his arm wrapped around the lady, and Miguel's face had hardened.

He stood beside Antonio and yelled, "José, we have proof that it was you. Amigo, the only place you're going to is behind some nice cold bars."

Arthur then took a step beside Lovino, "So it was you all along?"

José laughed, "So what if it was? Apparently 'Boss' doesn't know how to take care of his money properly."

Then Lovino's fist slammed against José's cheek. He let out another laugh as Arthur pulled the Italian away. The other three men locked their eyes onto Lovino.

"Wow," José said as he held up his hand, "Bravo, mijo. Apparently you do have balls!"

"Enough!" Miguel growled.

Then the backdoor opened, and Gil popped his head inside.

Arthur looked at him, then to José, then back to Gil.

No one moved.

Then Gil stepped inside and smiled, "Hey, bros the party's outsi—"

Gil stopped, and his eyes widened as he continued, "You!"

Arthur looked over to José again, but noticed a large smile on the man's face.

"Damn," José laughed, "did they miss?"

"YOU!" Gil growled as he walked inside, "You must have some damned balls, buddy!"

The men beside José had a weird aura around them, like they were ready to pounce at Gil in any minute. Arthur's stomach hurt.

"Hey," José said to one of the men, "Don't miss this time, okay?"

The man smiled and pulled out a hand gun. Arthur shot a quick green beam, but he still heard the barrel explode. María screamed as the gun fell to the floor. Arthur turned to Gil expecting the worse, but somehow he was untouched.

The Prussian's eyes blazed as he took a step closer.

"Gonna play like that, huh bro?"

To Arthur's dismay the two attacked each other. He held in another bolt in fear of harming his friend. Then an arm wrapped around his neck. As he felt himself lift from the ground, he rammed his elbow to his assailant's gut. Their grip loosened just enough for him to slip out.

Without much thought he spun around and cast a green ball which send one of those other men flying across the room.

Then the door banged open and Ludwig, Alfred, and Roderich ran inside.

"Dude!" Alfred shouted, "What the hell is going on in here?"

"All of you," Arthur responded, "get out, now!"

Arthur saw the last man launch at Lovino. The Italian was slammed to the ground, and not a moment later Antonio grabbed the assailant in a head lock. The man hunched over, and Antonio flew over his shoulder straight into a coffee table.

Then Miguel came to the Spaniard's aid. He hooked the man right in the jaw, and soon he and Ludwig restrained him.

Arthur glanced to the side and found José who now stood a few feet from him.

"Amigo," José smiled, "you're playing with fire, you know?"

Arthur snorted, "Thank you for your concern, but I can handle my own."

"Well, we'll see about that!" He laughed as he launched at Arthur.

Though he managed to dodge out of the way, Arthur's eyes caught hold of a large kitchen knife in José's hand. He knew he could shoot it away, but he feared that this time the weapon might hit someone.

Arthur took a few steps away as he tried to find some other way to rid of the thing. Then Alfred's body tackled into José, and the knife slipped from his hand.

Arthur quickly kicked the knife away from everyone and looked to Alfred.

He literally sat on José as he smiled.

"Alfred, don't you ever do something so reckless again!"

"Aww, come on! I got him, didn't I?"

Then another door down the hall crashed open.

Arthur noticed both a male officer and a woman in a dark shirt and black slacks, guns were in both of their hands.

"Police!" The man shouted as his eyes fell to the floor, and then around the room.

Arthur did the same: Alfred continued to sit on José, and Miguel and Ludwig had their arms around one of the other men. Antonio got to his feet as Lovino and María aided him. Gil was seated on the floor as Roderich hovered over him, and Jesus kicked at one of the walls.

Then it hit him:

Those other two men were no longer here.

A few more officers ran inside, and José and that other man were cuffed and escorted outside. After a few moments, the patrol cars pulled out from the driveway.

"Excuse me," The male officer came to Arthur, "care to explain what exactly happened here? Your friend over there isn't making much sense."

Arthur looked over to Antonio, then to the officer, "He doesn't explain things well, forgive him. And to be honest, I'm not too sure myself. A different friend and I had come inside and we found him," he pointed at Antonio, "with those ruffians."

"I see," the officer pulled out a note pad and jot something down, "and your friend there, what was he saying about money being stolen?"

Arthur shrugged, "According to him they stole his money. He runs a business, and recently he has been coming out short and couldn't seem to figure out why. Now why he's blaming those men I haven't the slightest clue."

"Hmm," the officer said as that woman walked over.

"Marshall," She spoke to the officer, "got anything good?"

"Oh, sure," He sighed, "Money stealers and a bunch of Spanish I don't understand."

The woman looked at Arthur and smiled as she pulled out a badge from her pocket.

"Detective Claudia Mendez," she put the badge away, "this is my partner, James Marshall. Pleased to meet you, Mister. . . ."

"Kirkland," Arthur held out his hand, "Arthur Kirkland."

She took his hand, "Pleasure, Mr. Kirkland. I have been investing this case on Mr. Fernandez for some time now."

"Investigating?" Arthur blinked, "If you don't mind my asking, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's simple really. Recently my department had been getting numerous calls about unexpected fund depreciation in Mr. Fernandez' account. Most of my guys tried to shrug it off, but since I myself haven't had much to do back at the office I decided to look into the matter."

"Madam, may I ask who was making those calls?"

"Certainly," she turned around, "Mr. Vargas over there did, and let me tell you there were a LOT of calls."

Arthur brought his finger to his mouth as he watched Lovino.

Could Lovino have suspected it was those men?

But how?

No, there was no possible way for him to know!

"Anyways," Detective Mendez continued, "I took up the case and tried to find what I could. I ran background checks on almost any possible lead I could get. Mostly Mr. Fernandez' workers, but that was a great challenge since quite a number of them are using crooked socials."

"Claude," Officer Marshall said, "Crooked social secu—"

"I know," She held up her hand, "But that is not a concern right now, Marshall. As I was saying I did manage to find a few valid identities, but they were all clean. Because of that there were a few times that I spent some time with Mr. Vargas and even Miss Rosales too. Then a few hours ago I had received a call from Miss Rosales stating that she had figured out where the money had gone. Straight into José Padilla's bank account. So of course I had to get here once she called again to inform me that Mr. Fernandez was . . . upset by the news. "

"I see," Arthur crossed his arms, "Well, thank you Detective for your help."

"Of course—"

The sudden sound of gun shots and glass breaking caused most everyone to duck. Arthur shot a look up, and from outside the window he could see a car drive off.

"Gottverdammt!" Gil shouted as he bolted down the hall.

Ludwig chased after him, and both Detective Mendez and Officer Marshall called out.

They sprinted after them, and then Arthur's stomach dropped.

That car outside.

That car outside was a Black Nissan!

His heart skipped, "GILBERT!"


	17. Wunderwelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Ludwig pursue the men that terrorized Antonio and the rest of their friends, but as they inch closer things take a very wrong turn.

As soon as the engine started, Gil pulled out of the driveway. Though that black car was a few yards away, he darted after it.

Go, Awesome Mobile, go!

"Gil," Ludwig asked, "what are we doing?"

"Chasing those bozos, what do you think?"

"Should we have gone alone, though?"

"So what, we wait around and lose them? Not happening."

"Gil, slow down!"

Gil ignored him as he blew through a stop. Lucky for them the intersection had been clear. He continued to stare at that car ahead of them.

Did he know what he was doing?

No, not exactly.

Did he know what he'd do if he caught up with the car?

No, but he figured he might just roll with it.

Of course he knew how dangerous this was, but he couldn't risk losing that car. Two of those men took off before he could stop them. This was his one chance to get them before they were history. Though his brain struggled to grasp the entire situation back at Antonio's.

What was José doing there, anyways?

Why were he, Antonio, and pretty much everyone else there so ticked off?

Better yet, why had José attacked him back at that cabin behind Arthur's house?

Had it not have been for that odd makeshift bandage wrapped around José's hand, Gil would have shrugged the entire thing off. But Gil saw it, and events from that night had flooded his mind. And sure, José and one guy were taken away, but those other two had to be in that car just ahead of him.

"Gil!" Ludwig shouted, "Are you listening to me?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"Gil, this is stupid. We could get hurt doing this!"

"I know!" Gil grunted, "But what if we lose these guys and then someone else gets hurt?"

"Gil, I understand what you're saying, but you have to understand that we don't have any sort of protection!"

"Course we do! We've got the Awesome Mobile!"

"Listen to what I'm saying, dammit! Pull over!"

"Not happening," Gil said as he saw that car make a sharp turn to the right, "Scheiße, I think they finally realized I'm following them."

"Gilbert, your damn car is _red_!"

"Hey, I don't criticize your car," Gil yanked the wheel as he pushed down on the accelerator.

"My car isn't red! Gil, listen to me. This is a bad idea!"

"Bro, trust me," Gil looked to his brother for a quick moment, "We will be fine!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just listen to your big bro for once, will ya?"

"It's hard to do that when you're being reckless, Gilbert!"

Gil grunted as he noticed someone in the back seat of the other car look out the rear window. He grit his teeth as he pushed the accelerator once more. He didn't even want to know how fast he was going. He just wanted to reach them.

The car once more made a sharp turn, but this time to the left. Gil followed right after, but his vision blurred as he rode off in the direction of the setting sun.

Was it really getting late?

"Hey, bro," Gil laughed as he pulled down his visor.

"What is it now?"

"Remember that one thing we would say a lot?"

"Gil, you have to be more specific than that."

"About the sun," Gil smiled, "remember?"

"Gil, now's not the time—"

"When you're tired and at your least," Gil smirked, "Just remember that the sun will always rise in the east."

"Gil," Ludwig sighed.

"C'mon, you know the rest!"

Ludwig groaned, "And when you're down and not your best, just remember that same sun will always set in the west."

"Good job, West! Kesesese!" Gil grinned.

"You're stupid," Ludwig laughed.

Gil laughed as well as he looked out the Driver's side window. There was a silver car beside him, the windows were too dark to see through. He looked straight ahead for a moment, but then realized that they were on a two-way road.

Why was that car on the wrong side?

Gil shot to the window again, and noticed theirs was being rolled down. A man looked at him with a smile on his face. Then he pulled out what looked like a rifle, and Gil immediately stepped on the brake. Both he and Lud lurched forward.

"Gil," Ludwig yelled, "what the hell was that for?"

Gil watched as that silver car started to turn around. His heart beat raced as he stomped onto the accelerator. His hands clutched the steering wheel as his car swerved past the silver one.

"Gil!"

"Ja?"

"What the hell was that about?"

"Fast and Furious, bro!"

"Gilbert!"

Gil looked in the rear view mirror, and noticed the silver car trail after them. Ahead of him he could still see that Nissan, and a few cars on the opposite side of the road. There didn't seem to be any other road to pull off and turn back around, so he was stuck where he was.

"For the last damn time, Gilbert!"

"Ja?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, bro!"

"Don't pull that crap! Is that car following us?"

"Probably."

"What do you mean, 'probably'?"

"Just that. Probably."

"Why are _we_ being followed?"

Gil shrugged as he looked in the rear view again, "Probably 'cause we're following their friend."

"That's it. I'm calling the police. I should have done this sooner."

Gil looked around the road, but still couldn't find another one to pull out on. As he looked past the Nissan, he could see a few more cars. A bit farther down he found a Metro Station. A few yards past the station he could see an intersection. If it worked out just right, he could turn out and make a U-turn.

As the Station inched closer, Gil noticed that silver car riding him. His heart skipped as he tried to pick up the speed, but the more he sped up the more they did too.

Gil looked over to his brother who was on the phone, then back to the Nissan. The Station had to be less than five minutes away.

Just hold them for a bit longer.

Then to Gil's dismay he could see a train coming in on the horizon. That means the gate would come down, and he'd be really stuck between these two psychos. He frantically looked around the road for any other way, then his car jolted forward. Then again, and again.

They were trying to run him off the road!

Gil sped up again, but he could hear the train's horn blare on. Then the Nissan before him slammed their brakes, and Gil's car was going to smash right into it.

"Gil!" Lud yelled as Gil stomped on the brake.

The car slid a bit to the left, then it was slammed from the back. Gil's forehead smacked against the steering wheel, and his vision darkened for a few moments. He felt the car spin a few times before another violent push caused his head to slam against the window.

A sudden immense pain consumed his leg, then he couldn't hear or feel anything for a few bit. Then he could hear his heart pound in his ears. His head started to throb as he tried to force open his eyes. Once he opened them, he looked ahead and saw what looked like an upside down tree trunk.

He shook his head as he felt blood rush to his cheeks.

The car must have rolled over.

"Lud," he muttered as he tried to unbuckle his seat belt, "Lud?"

He looked over, but found the passenger seat empty. His heart jumped as he tried to yank off the seat belt. He jerked himself free and he pushed open the door, then he pulled himself out of the car. He remained on the ground for a moment before he managed to sit up. He rubbed his head as he looked around.

There were no cars on the road, and the Station looked deserted.

He forced himself to his feet, but then fell to the floor. Another sharp pain coursed through his leg. He slowly pulled himself up as he continued to look around.

"Ludwig!" He called out, but there was no answer.

His breaths started to quicken as he tried to look for even one person.

"Ludwig!"

He managed to get to his feet after a few more attempts. He spun around, but every direction was as abandoned as the first. His hands started to shake as he limped over to the station.

Where was his brother?

Where was anyone?

He reached the front of the Station, but still found no one.

"H-hello?" His voice echoed, "Someone?"

He took in a breath as he trudged back to his car. Then he gently sat onto the ground, and pulled his knees to his chest. His leg throbbed, and his head pulsed. His gaze caught sight of glass scattered about the ground, and then he looked up and saw his baby dented in on a few places.

"Just you and me, Awesome Mobile," he forced a laugh as his body trembled, "What the hell is going on?"

He sat in silence for a moment and his body continued to shake.

"That's it," Tears filled his eyes, "I get it now. I . . . No, no, that can't be! I'm the awesome Gil! I-I'm not . . ."

He bit his lip as he buried his face.

On the bright side his brother wasn't here.

On the flip side he was alone . . .

Then the ground below him started to shake. His head shot up as the shakes grew more violent. He tried to get to his feet, but he fell onto his back. He rolled over to his stomach as the shakes continued to grow. He got onto his hands and knees, and looked around. He noticed large cracks form upon the Station, and then he watched as the entire structure collapsed.

He blinked in confusion as he felt something sticky slither onto his hands. He looked down and he found what looked like liquefied tree bark. He lifted his head and the tree that had been in front of his car slithered down into a sticky heap.

He shook his hands and once more he tried to get up. To his surprise he managed to get to his feet, but the floor rumbled on. He tried to walk away but was distracted by the massive flames that had now consumed his car. He staggered backward as he felt his feet sink into the ground. His heart rate increased as he struggled to pull out his feet. His leg felt as if it were on fire.

He started for the main road but he was halted by an eerie, familiar screech.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

He somehow managed to pull his feet from the ground as he stepped upon the road. He turned around and where the Station had once stood he saw it.

Its dark eyes were locked on his.

"What do you want?" Gil's voice shook.

The creature titled its head, and a wide smile spread across its face.

"Gil," It growled, "I want you!"

It launched at Gil, but all he could think to do was shut his eyes and he shield himself with his arms. He was certain his leg was broken – there would be no way to outrun the thing. He continued to stand there, but everything seemed to stop. The ground ceased to sway, and he hadn't felt . . . anything. He didn't feel his body being taken over, and he didn't feel any more pain.

He opened his eyes and removed his arms. No longer was he by the Station. Instead he was outside of Francis' café. He furrowed his eyebrows as he scratched the back of neck.

"Are you alright?" A male's voice startled him.

He turned around, but he didn't see anyone. Instead he saw an animal, a wolf to be precise. Its yellow eyes were on him, its black tail swayed against the pavement.

Gil looked around the deserted area, then back at the wolf.

"Mein gott," He put his hand on his head, "I'm losing my mind."

"This world does that," the voice said again.

Gil looked down at the wolf, "There's no way."

"What?" The wolf replied, "For a beast to speak?"

Gil's eyes widened, ". . . Ja . . ."

"Don't worry, I won't bite."

Gil closed his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm telling you this place messes you up."

Gil opened his left eye, "This place?"

The wolf nodded, "This place is a labyrinth, and it will eat you alive if you're not careful."

"Right," Gil looked around, "well, talking wolf-man—"

"Please, call me Cain."

"Cain . . . where did bird-man go?"

Cain laughed, "he's gone for now, don't worry."

"Where'd he go?"

Cain shrugged, "could be anywhere, really."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear."

Cain laughed, "Like I said, he's gone. He doesn't normally venture in this area, so you should be safe here."

Gil looked to the café behind him, "so, what exactly is this place?"

"Wonderland, Nirvana, Hell. Whatever you feel like calling it, really."

Gil turned to him, "you've lost me."

"This world falls entirely in its own realm. Its rules are its own, yet there isn't a soul to regulate them. Or at least there isn't a soul bored enough to do such a thing."

Gil frowned, "I'm still lost."

"I'm sure you are," Cain laughed, "and there really is a lot to explain in such little time."

"What do you mean?"

"Your time here is limited, Gilbert. You need to return to your family and friends."

Gil squinted his eyes, "how do you know my name?"

"Again, a lot of things to explain, but so little time. Here!" Cain started to walk, "come with me. I'll try to explain what I can."

Gil looked at him before he took a reluctant step. As he planted his foot down, there was no pain. He took a few more steps, and it still remained painless.

"Don't worry," Cain said, "your injuries are taken care of."

"How is that possible?"

Cain peered over his shoulder, "Anything is possible, here."

Gil scratched his head as he continued after the creature. As they walked, he stared at all the buildings surrounding them. Every little detail was the same as they should be, but he couldn't understand how this was some other place.

"Hey, Cain?" He found himself asking.

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"You can just call me Gil."

"As you wish."

Gil crossed his arms, "anyways, how come this place looks like this?"

"This world can appear anyway you see fit."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you can change the area to your liking. But you may only do so if you stay here long enough."

"How long exactly would that be?"

"A week at most."

"That's it?"

"Don't get too excited," Cain looked up at him, "this place isn't suited for the weak hearted. This place is a catastrophe, an abysmal wasteland. Most that come here lose their sanity within the first five minutes."

"You seem pretty fine to me."

"That's because I am not a weak soul. As well, I've mastered all this world has to offer."

"Oh, yeah?" Gil smirked, "how do you suppose?"

Cain smiled, "I can change the date, the time, the place. I can conjure anything my mind wills. I can get from point A to point B without any detection. This world is my playpen, and I am an overbearing child."

"So, I take it you learned to talk here?"

Cain laughed, "Oh, no. I've always done – oh! You're asking because of my form, aren't you? I chose to stay this way for . . . undercover purposes. I don't look like this on a regular basis, I assure you."

"So what," Gil titled his head, "you're just some regular guy, then?"

"You could say that. To be entirely honest, I don't remember what my original self looks like any longer, so I take any form I see fit. For example," Cain stopped, "I can change into you."

Gil looked over his shoulder and before him stood . . . well, himself!

"W-what the hell?" He stammered.

Cain laughed, "I'm telling you, it is easy. Would I say it's worth staying in the godforsaken cage? Well, no, but it can come in handy here."

"This is freaking blowing my mind, bro."

"I'm sure," Cain said as he reverted back into the wolf, "but you did ask, so I had to show."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"Of course," Cain pressed on.

As he followed Gil noticed them approach one of the nearby hospital buildings.

"Bro, what are we doing here?"

"Right," Cain turned around, "I'm helping you back home."

"I don't . . . live in a hospital."

Cain laughed again, "Of course you don't! But as of late, you are inside here. So I'm helping you get back to your body."

Gil's eyes widened, "So I am . . . dead?"

Cain shook his head, "Not exactly. It's more like your soul and body split apart. Back home you're comatose, and your soul was pulled here."

"So this place is like Limbo?"

"If you want to call it that," Cain walked inside the hospital, "then be my guest."

Gil followed after and looked around the empty waiting room. It was eerie, and almost felt unwelcoming.

"Cain, how come you're trying to help me, exactly?"

"You've gotten yourself in some major problems recently, Gil. Most of which you really should not have been stuck in in the first place. But now that you are where you are, I figured I might as well try aiding you and your friends."

"But, why? I mean, we're pretty much strangers. So what exactly would you be gaining in this?"

Cain turned down one of the hallways, "let's just say that I am tired of helpless people being dragged into this terrible place and never making it back out."

Gil looked around the empty hall, "so, how many people are here?"

Cain sighed, "Besides myself, not very many. Eventually the souls here get so lost they just disappear. Or they become a mindless beast like your friend we ditched earlier. It's very unfortunate, to be honest."

"I bet," Gil noticed Cain stop before a closed door, "so, how come you're still here? You don't seem as bad as you're making every other creature here seem."

"Like I said earlier, I am stronger willed than most that are dragged here."

"Can I ask something else?"

"Of course."

Gil looked at the door, "how exactly do people even get dragged into this place?"

Cain looked past him, "Oh, that's hard to explain. One would need to pull another in. I've never done it myself, so I am not too sure how it's done."

"Thought you said you mastered everything here," Gil smirked.

Cain met his eyes, "Dragging someone to this place is wrong, Gil. I would never purposely trap someone here. I'd much rather assist them out. But enough chatter, dear friend. Your family is waiting for you in there."

Gil looked at the door again, "They're behind there?"

"Well, you are. They didn't get stuck here like you did."

Gil reached for the doorknob, but stopped, "Hey, Cain?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who dragged me here, and why?"

Cain remained silent for a moment before he replied, "That I do not know."

"I see," Gil pulled open the door, and he found his body lying upon a hospital bed.

His bangs were crusted with dry blood. There were a number of small scratches upon his face. His lower lip was busted and bruised. His heart monitor beat at a very slow pace. His skin was even paler than it should be.

All in all, he looked like crap.

Then he gave a quick laugh, "Is this what an out-of-body experience feels like?"

"Pretty close," Cain replied, "Well, Gil, this is where our meeting ends. It was a pleasure meeting your acquaintance."

Gil looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, you too."

Cain turned down the hall, but stopped, "Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"As rude as this may sound, don't come back here. Whatever you do."

Gil laughed, "Sure, bro. I'm not really planning on coming back."

"Good," Cain started away, "But if you were to come back, feel free to find me."

Gil watched as Cain rounded a corner and vanished. He forced another laugh as he looked back at his unconscious body, and sighed.

††††

Gil opened his eyes and was blinded by the bright ceiling lights. He shielded his eyes as he groaned.

"Amigo?"

Gil blinked a few times when Antonio's head covered the bright lights above.

"Sup?" Gil smiled.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Gil's neck, "Dios mio, Gil. I thought you'd never wake up!"

"What's that mean?" He threw an arm around his friend.

"Gil," Antonio pulled away, "You've been unconscious for a really long time!"

"Nah," Gil laughed, "It's only been a few minutes."

"No, amigo. I'm being serious. You've been out for a few hours. We were all getting really worried that you'd be stuck like this."

Gil grinned, "Oh, come on! I think you all forget you're talking about the awesome Gil! I overcome everything!"

Antonio smiled, but Gil could see the worry in the Spaniard's eyes. It didn't suit him.

"How late is it, bro?"

"Two in the morning."

"What?" Gil sat up, "how? It wasn't even dark yet!"

"Amigo, you were out for a _long_ time."

"No way," Gil put his hand on his forehead.

"Hey, so how are you feeling?"

"Fine, actually."

"No pain anywhere?"

"Not at all," Gil looked at his hands, then he shot his head toward his friend, "Where's Lud?"

"In the waiting room, I think," Antonio looked up, "I don't think he wanted to leave until you woke up."

"He's okay? Nothing is wrong with my brother?"

Antonio shook his head, "He said he bumped his head a little, pero he's fine overall. You're the only one that had serious problems."

"Good," Gil sighed, "Anyone else here?"

"Arturo and Frankie should still be. Your hermano, y feli, y Lov . . ."

Gil noticed his friend's eyes fall to the floor, "Tonio, what's wrong?"

Antonio laughed, "Damn bastards. I can't believe they would do something like this."

"Toni," Gil furrowed his eyebrows, "what's wrong?"

Antonio shrugged.

"No, tell me," Gil clutched onto the bed sheet, "What's wrong?"

"Damn losers shot Lov—"

"Is he okay?" Gil tried to jump out of the bed, but Antonio pushed him back down.

"He's fine!" Antonio yelled, "He just got shot in the arm."

"They were caught, right? Please tell me those guys are locked up!"

Antonio sighed, "No, one of them got away."

"One? Okay, well, what about the other one?"

"The other one didn't make it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The little black car ran right into a train, amigo."

Gil's eyes widened, "Wait, are you saying their dead?"

Antonio nodded, "apparently after you guys got hit, their car went right into the path of a train. The police are trying to figure out if it was on purpose, or if karma got them that fast."

"And the other one got away?"

Antonio nodded again.

Gil snorted, "Wonderful. You're sure Lov is fine?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Scared the hell out of both of us, though, but he's fine."

"Well, that's good news."

There came a light knock upon the door, and it was pushed open. Lizzie walked inside, and her eyes widened as they met Gil's

"Hallo, Prinzessin," he smiled.

She whimpered as she approached him.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," She said as she grabbed his hand, "you are going to give me so many gray hairs."

"Vergib mir, Prinzessin," Gil squeezed her hand, "I never meant to do this to you."

"I know," She gave a small smile.

"Señorita," Antonio pulled a chair behind her, "Sit down. I know how tired you are."

"Thank you, Antonio," She sat as she took his hand as well, "You should sit too, my dear."

"Gracias, bonita, pero I'm about to leave. If you two need me, I'm going to go check up on Lovi."

As he left the room, Lizzie started to stroke the side of Gil's head.

He placed his hand upon hers and smiled, "Liz? You okay?"

She nodded, "I am now."

Gil forced a laughed, "What's that mean?"

"You scared me, stupid. I- we weren't sure if you were going to wake up again . . ."

"Liz, I'm the awesome Gil!"

"Stop that," Lizzie squeezed his hand again, "you're not invincible, you know?"

"I know," Gil replied as he wiggled his toes.

"Gil?" Lizzie placed her hand on his cheek, "what were you thinking going after those men? What were you planning on doing?"

"To be honest," he sighed, "I don't really know. I was just pissed off, and I just wanted those guys to get what was coming to them."

"Gil, revenge is never the answer. You're allowing yourself to stoop to their level."

Gil pouted, "Don't lecture me, I'm fragile."

"No," She poked his nose, "you're stupid. Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?"

Gil nodded, "Loud and clear, Prinzessin. Loud and clear."


	18. Un Cambio Repentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio leaves Gil to rest, but still remains in disbelief. For one he couldn't understand how his friend survived that terrible accident, but he really couldn't understand how quick of a turn his life had taken.  
> It should get better soon though. . . right?

Antonio entered the waiting room and took a seat beside Arthur. His mind had raced so much it made his head throb. He couldn't believe that he had been double crossed right under his nose. He couldn't believe his friends got attacked, and that Lovi had been shot. Hell he couldn't even believe that Gil and Ludwig were actually both alive.

He sighed as he leaned into his seat and shut his eyes.

"Antonio?" He heard Arthur ask, "How is he?"

"Better, I think," Antonio replied, "He woke up while I was there."

"Woke up?" Ludwig asked this time, "Did he say anything? Did he know you were there? Was everything alright with him?"

Antonio opened his eyes, "I just said he was better—"

"You said you _thought_ he was," Ludwig stood, "Thinking and knowing are entirely different!"

"Okay," Antonio rolled his eyes, "He was fine, amigo. He was talking to me just fine. Kind of was in denial about being out for this long, though. Pero he knew who I was, and he told me that he didn't feel any pain or anything."

Ludwig crossed his arms, "You're sure he's fine?"

Antonio nodded, "100 percent positive. He was more worried about you than anything."

Ludwig's eyes fell to the floor, "Of course he was . . . Gott, what the hell is going on? First his nightmare, and then – ugh!"

"Ludwig," Arthur spoke, "Don't get so worked up on the matter. Everyone is fine, and that's really all that matters at the moment."

"Maybe I should check on him," Ludwig looked down the hallway.

"Amigo," Antonio sat up, "give him a little bit. Lizzie's with him anyways, so I'm pretty sure he's preoccupied."

Ludwig grunted, but he sat back down.

"Antoni?" Francis asked, "Are you still going to wait here, mon ami?"

"Not really sure," Antonio scratched his leg, "How much longer are you guys staying here?"

Arthur shrugged, "Might as well be leaving soon. Gil needs his rest, and I need to go check up on the boys."

Both Arthur and Francis stood up and said their goodbyes before they both exited the building.

Antonio was also about to stand when steps from down the hall made him turn. He noticed Lizzie slowly approach. She gave a small smile as her eyes met his. He forced one in return as she came up to him. As she took a seat beside him he noticed how puffy her eyes were.

Poor girl has gone through a lot. . .

From the corner of his eye he noticed Ludwig stand up, and a moment later the German made his way down where Lizzie had entered from.

The wait must have killed him just as much. . .

Antonio turned toward Lizzie and placed his hand onto hers.

"Señorita?" He asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as she looked up, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Did something happen?"

"No, no," she smiled, "I just . . . he's tired. I know he is."

"I know you are too," Antonio smirked, "you should probably get back home."

"Yeah," Lizzie's eyes fell, "how long do you think he's going to stay here?"

He shrugged "I'm not too sure, pero probably not long. He is Gil, after all."

Lizzie sighed, "Yeah, he sure is . . ."

"Lizzie? You're sure you're okay?"

She nodded again, "Maybe I am tired."

Antonio stood up and reached out his hand, "Come on, I'll take you home."

She looked at his hand, and smiled as she took hold of it.

He helped her to her feet and led her outside. The chill air brushed against his face as he tried to remember where exactly he had parked. He pulled out his keys and pressed the alarm a few times. Off to the right he could hear the alarm beep.

He led her in that direction, and once they reached the car he pulled the passenger door open for her. Once she was inside he walked over to his side and plopped onto his seat. He started the car and looked over to her.

She hallow eyes focused straight ahead.

He frowned as he put his car in reverse, and made his way to the main road. For a while the ride was rather silent. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea what he could say to her. Of course they knew each other, but they weren't very close. They knew each other mostly because of Gil being their mutual friend.

Antonio stared out at the dark road, and for a moment he forgot where he was. His eyes then fell onto a rather large Billboard a few feet high up. Upon the billboard was a large pair of bright white teeth and a '#1 Dentist Recommended' slogan written in huge font. It was then that he realized how close to Downtown they were. Once more he looked over to Lizzie and noticed her gaze hadn't changed. Though he wanted to leave her be, he didn't remember how far her place was from here. He'd only been there maybe once or twice, but both times Gil drove.

". . .Lizzie?"

From the corner of his eye he noticed her turn her head.

"Yes, Antonio?"

Antonio scratched the back of his hand, "this is gonna sound kind of silly, pero I kinda don't remember how to get you back home."

She gave a quick laugh, "head over by Francis' Café, and turn left. Follow that road for about 10 minutes, and you'll see the apartment complex."

"Gracias!" Antonio looked to her, but he found her return her gaze out the window.

He pressed his elbow against his window and rested his cheek onto his fist. He saw the Café, and he turned left like he was told. Then he continued down a long road, and he looked over to her again. Not once did her gaze break.

He leaned his head back into the headrest and sighed.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes?" she continued to look out the window.

"I know it's none of my business, but is everything really okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well," He returned his other hand to the steering wheel, "You're just really quiet, so I wasn't sure if you were alright."

She nodded, but a tear slid down her cheek. She rubbed it away, yet more continued to fall.

"Liz?" Antonio scratched his chin, "did something happen?"

She shook her head, "no, no, nothing happened it's just . . ."

"Just?" He bit his lip and pondered whether he should pull over or not.

"I don't," she started, "God, I don't know, Antonio. I'm scared."

"About what? Those pendejos that did this crap? I promise me those guys aren't going to get near you again—"

"It's not that," she interrupted, "It's . . . Gil."

"What about him?" His heart raced.

"I'm scared for _him_ ," she looked over to him, "I don't know why all of this is happening to him, and it's scaring me."

"Lizzie, you shouldn't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be fine—"

"And how are you so sure?" Her tone heightened, and she turned away, "I'm sorry. I can't help it . . . I just feel so lost. . ."

"Liz, you really shouldn't be worrying so much. Gil's fine, isn't he? I mean, we both even got to talk to him and he seemed good as new."

"Yeah, but he does that," She sighed, "he never wants anyone to worry about him, no matter how little. And if you find out about it, all he does it shrug it off and make it seem like it's nothing when it could be something. It drives me insane that he doesn't let anyone help him."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want the help? He's stubborn, and he probably just doesn't want to worry you—"

"But he does!" Lizzie folded her arms, "you wouldn't believe how many times he's told me the same thing you are. 'Oh, Liz, don't worry. I'm just being a baby,' or 'no, Liz, I'm the awesome Gil! I've got this all under fucking control!"

Antonio looked down at the steering wheel as he heard her cry more. Never had he realized how much he and Gil were alike. Neither of them wanted their friends to worry about their problems – neither of them realized how much they were actually hurting everyone. They were just too focused on settling everything alone, but now it didn't seem worth it.

They had friends who loved them, so why be so stubborn?

Antonio placed his hand onto her arm, "No llores, Bonita. I know it's hard, but you've got to keep that pretty head of yours up. I'm sure he'd lose it if he saw you crying over him like this."

"I can't help it, Antonio," She wiped her eyes, "I never realized how much he means to me until the first time I almost lost him. If he wasn't with me I honestly don't know what I'd do. I'd probably lose my mind!"

Antonio looked at her, then back to the steering wheel. He didn't know how to respond to that. All he could do was think about her words.

What on earth would **he** do if he lost Gil . . . or anyone?

He gripped the wheel when he noticed the Apartments come closer. He sighed and glanced over to her once again.

"He means a lot to all of us, Lizzie," He started as he followed after a car into the complex, "But like I said, I'm sure that he'll be fine. Besides, we got rid of that thing back at Arthur's house anyways!"

"But what about those men?"

Antonio pulled his car against a curb, "the only reason they did anything to him was because of me. Had I not have done anything nothing would have happened to him."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Antonio. It was . . . unexpected."

"But I still feel that I caused this," He frowned.

"Things have happened with him even before those men got involved. But now that they are, it is Gil we're talking about. Knowing him he'll go looking for them."

"Then we'll keep an eye on him." Antonio reassured her, "Besides, he's not really going anywhere with his leg being broken. I guess in a sick way it's almost a good thing he got in that accident."

Lizzie shook her head as she looked off somewhere, "Antonio, you don't know where to go, do you?"

"Not the slightest clue," He scratched his neck.

Lizzie pointed across the way, "Right over there. My apartment is on the bottom floor."

Antonio pulled away from the curb and parked in the closest space he could find. He leaned back in his seat as he unlocked his doors. From the corner of his eye he could see Lizzie pull off her seat belt. A moment later he heard her door open.

"Thank you, Antonio," She said as she took a step outside.

"Sure," he replied, "Hey, Lizzie?"

"Yes, Antonio," She stood beside the open door.

"I promise you, on my life, I will not let anything happen to him."

"Antonio, you can't—"

"I promise you," he held up his hand, "nothing will happen to him. I swear on it."

†††††

"What if we stuff them with confetti?!" Jesus yelled.

"Jesus," Antonio sighed, "isn't there ever a time you _don't_ think about confetti?"

Jesus put his finger to his lips, "the other day I was thinking about snakes!"

Miguel smacked the back of Jesus' head, "stop talking for five minutes, stupid."

Jesus started to laugh, and Antonio leaned against the wall.

He stayed up most of the night trying to understand why José would betray him, and why Gil had been attacked, and whether Lizzie got any sleep, and how Lovino was doing, and how everyone else at the party was doing, and—

"Señor?" Javier asked, "Is everything alright?"

Antonio shrugged, "my brain is all over the place, amigo. Not one thing has made sense to me these past few days."

"Doesn't make sense to us either," Miguel responded as he ran his fingers through his curly dark hair, "what would those idiotas be gaining in any of this? What, a bigger paycheck? As if they don't already have one!"

Antonio shrugged again, "Like I said, not much sense."

"I'm telling you," Jesus chimed in, "Confetti. Stuff them like a piñata!"

"Jesus," Antonio wrinkled his eyebrows, "that's disgusting!"

"What did I just say about talking?" Miguel smacked Jesus again.

Antonio squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingertips when he heard a knock come from the door. He glanced up, then slowly made his way over. He stopped before the door, and other knock came. He peered through the peephole and he found Detective Mendez and Officer Marshall standing outside.

Where they checking up on him?

He pulled open the door, "Hola! How can I help you both?"

"Mr. Fernandez," Officer Marshall yelled, "We have very important matters to discuss!"

"Marshall," Detective Mendez interrupted, "no need to shout. Mr. Carriedo, may we come in? These matters are quiet serious."

Antonio nodded as he moved away from the door. He watched as the two walked inside, and then he shut the door.

What would be so important that they'd need to be inside?

He made his way over to them and stood beside one of his couches.

"Mr. Fernandez," Detective Mendez spoke, "We have some news to discuss in regards to José Padilla."

"What is it?" Antonio felt his blood boil.

"Sometime last night," Officer Marshal stated, "the patrol car which was transporting José Padilla to the station got into a bizarre accident."

"Accident?" Antonio rose his eyebrow, "is everyone alright?"

"Yes," Detective Mendez replied, "the only problem is that somehow Mr. Padilla escaped—"

"W-what do you mean?"Antonio's face dropped.

"We mean," Officer Marshall crossed his arms, "the guy somehow took off. Our guys couldn't entirely explain what happened, but their back window was completely gone. Like it literally blew off and vanished into oblivion. And they're assuming the guy slid out the back and took off."

"Wait," Miguel spoke, "but how could he have gotten far? He was handcuffed, wasn't he?"

"He was," Detective Mendez responded, "which is why we're concerned about the matter as much as you must be now. Our men are trying to find him, but for some reason they're having no luck. Which is also why we came here. He may come here to look for you, Mr. Fernandez. Please, be very careful."

Antonio snorted, "That guy would have some balls coming over here again. Thank you for informing me. I'll make sure to look out for him."

"Mr. Fernandez," Detective Mendez handed him a card, "if for some reason you do stumble upon him, call me immediately. Don't rush in on him by yourself, because as of right now we don't know how dangerous he can be."

Antonio nodded as he took the card from her hand.

"Señora," Jesus said, "you don't have to worry about Señor! He's got the body of a bull, and the mind of a phoenix!"

"Jesus, Cállate!" Miguel yelled.

Antonio shoved the card into his pocket, "Again, thank you both for your help."

"Of course," Detective Mendez smiled, "now, if you will excuse us. Marshall and I have a guy to hunt down."

"Oh, joy," Officer Marshall said as he walked away, "man hunt into oblivion. Should be entertaining."

"Hey," Detective Mendez followed after him, "you're getting paid, so shut it."

Antonio couldn't help but laugh as he trailed after them to the door. Once they had left he shut the door, and walked back to the guys in the room.

"Señor!" Jesus asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not really sure," he put his hand on his hip, "think I might go check on Lov real quick, then probably going to call Arthur and let him know all this."

"Be careful," Miguel looked at him, "pay close attention wherever you go, Señor."

Antonio smiled, "Of course. You guys feel free to stay here if you'd like. I'm not too sure how long I'll be gone for."

"OH!" Jesus rose his hand, "Can I fill the pool with confetti?"

Miguel grabbed his arm, "No, you're leaving before I drown you in it. We will see you later, Señor."

"I think I'll leave too," Javier said as he put his hand on Antonio's shoulder, "Por favor, be very careful."

Antonio nodded as he watch the three men leave, and then heard the front door shut behind them. He took a deep breath as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Lovino's number, and pressed the phone to his ear. He waited for a few moments, then he heard the phone pick up.

"What do you want?" Lovino answered.

"How are you feeling?" Antonio leaned against the couch.

"My arm hurts, but I'm okay . . . how are you?"

"Could be better," He walked over to his keys that hung onto a hook in the wall.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, really," he walked over to the front door, "Hey, Lov?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you," He opened the front door.

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Sí," he turned and locked the door, "Are you home?"

"Yeah, I am. But Antonio, what is it? Tell me what's wrong!"

"I'll tell you when I get to you," he turned toward his car, "just give me a few minutes and I'll be there, okay?"

". . . You can't tell me now?"

"I'd rather tell you in person," he walked, but his keys fell from his hands.

"Fine, I guess. Hurry up then!"

"I'm on my way," He plucked up his keys, "I'll see you in a little. Te amo."

"Hurry up!"

The line cut and Antonio laughed as he approached his car. He unlocked it and tried to put his phone in his pocket, but it also fell to the floor

Señor Butterfingers today.

He sighed as he crouched down. He picked up his phone and brushed off the dirt on the screen. He slowly stood back up and once again tried to put it into his pocket, but then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Then his vision blurred before going completely black. 


	19. Non, Pas Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Francis' day off, but he kind of wished it weren't.

Francis placed a few glasses of water upon the coffee table, then sat down onto the couch beside him. He stretched his arms out as he yawned, then he leaned into the couch.

Recently his days off seemed nothing more than a drag. Not to say he doesn't moderately enjoy then, but it was the fact that there wasn't much to do around the house. Arthur was still in class, Antonio was off in the fields, and Gil? Well, he needed his rest, of course. In all honesty the most action he had gotten on a day off was Antonio's pool party, but even that wasn't really the best way to spend any day . . .

He contemplated on showing up to work later that afternoon when he noticed Matthew pick up two of the glasses, and hand one to his brother beside him.

"Dude," Alfred smiled, "this glass is pretty tight!"

Francis smiled as he heard a long sigh.

"It's just glass," Basch crossed his arms, a displeased look on his face, "no need to be that amazed."

"But look at it!" the American held up the glass, "it's got like all these little shapes and sparkles! It's like a fairy!"

"You're so weird," Matthew laughed as his eyes met Francis', "He's got the attention span of a three-year-old."

Francis chuckled, "that glass was very expensive, and most people just overlook its beauty. I honestly appreciate Alfred's . . . enthusiasm."

"Good grief," Basch snorted as he leaned beside Francis, "I don't understand how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Tolerate children."

"Hey!" Alfred whined, "I'm a full-fledged A-dult!"

"Full-fledged dumbass more like it," Basch sighed.

"Mon ami," Francis tugged Basch's shirt, "those boys are older than you. You should be a little more respectful."

"Impossible!" Basch barked as Roderich's laugh filled the room.

"Oh, Basch," the Austrian wiped the corner of his eye, "I told you that you act too old for your age."

"Shut your mouth!" Basch retorted, "just because I am more mature than most my age doesn't mean I am to blame. To get anywhere in life you've got to have a good head on your shoulders."

"Duuuuude," Alfred broke in, "Maybe you've just gotta take a chill and slow your roll. Gotta live life to the fullest, and not be a suck."

Basch went silent for a moment before he replied, "Is that English?"

Matthew giggled as Alfred shot him a look.

"What you laughin' at?"

"I swear," Matthew grinned, "no one understands you."

"But it was English! Just . . . kinda different . . ."

"Alfred," Francis spoke, "talk however you want. Basch is just giving you a hard time."

"Seriously," Basch looked down at him, "what the hell did he say?"

Roderich chuckled, "He said to stop having a stick up your ass."

Before Basch could take a step, Francis yanked his shirt.

"Now, now," Francis said, "My carpet is clean, and I expect it to stay that way."

"Yo, Frankie," Alfred's voice rang, "just let 'em duke it out. That way I can post the video and get a huge follow count!"

"Al," Matthew smacked his brother's arm, "can't you think of anything better to do than make yourself more of an embarrassment?"

Alfred brought his finger to his mouth, ". . . Make _both_ of us embarrassments?"

"You're hopeless," Matthew sighed.

"But not useless!"

"You really want to go there?"

". . . no, not really . . ."

"Then let's not, shall we?"

"Whateves," Alfred crossed his arms, "Yo, Frankie?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"How's Gil doin'? I've been meaning to text him, but I don't really wanna bug."

Francis shrugged, "I honestly haven't checked on him myself."

"He's fine," Roderich took a sip from his glass, "Lizzie and I checked up on him this morning. He was wide awake and refused to sleep, though. I cannot understand his . . . urgency to occupy himself."

"It's Gil we're talking about," Basch replied, "the guy's always running around. I mean, at least he wasn't doing that—"

"About that," Roderich interrupted, "Francis, did the doctor not say that Gil's leg was broken?"

". . . Oui," Francis furrowed his brows, "Why do you ask?"

"He was walking around," Roderich responded, "on his own, without any aid, and somehow he managed to take his cast off."

"What do you mean?" Basch questioned, "He couldn't have just taken it off."

"But he did! I asked him what happened to it and he told me he took it off. Then I asked him why he was walking around without it, and he told me that he 'wasn't broken' so he didn't need it. But he showed no signs of pain, nor did his foot even look broken. . ."

"Maybe the doc was wrong?" Alfred asked.

"But how would he be?" Francis frowned, "he told us it was broken in at least three different places. Gil's side of the car was destroyed – The doctor couldn't have just messed up like that."

"Maybe your boyfriend did something?" Basch suggested.

"Why would he?" Francis rose his eyebrow, "Arthur's been at school and hasn't even visited Gil yet. Plus, he wanted to give some space as well."

"Maybe Gil's got some tricks up his sleeve?" Alfred stated as he pushed up his shirt sleeves.

"Don't be ridiculous," Basch disagreed, "Gil can't fix himself – he's not like Arthur. But if it wasn't Arthur, and the doctor wasn't wrong, how can his leg magically fix itself?"

"Why don't you ask Gil?" Matthew proposed.

"I tried that," Roderich started, "but he insisted that he was fine and not to worry about it."

"He's bound to tell someone," Alfred said, "who knows Gil more than anyone? I'm sure he would have told them!"

"I'm thinking of two people," Basch responded after a moment.

"I can think of three," Roderich stated.

Francis pondered for a while, but his brain was too distracted to come up with anyone. It did not make sense what Roderich said. Gil's leg was broken – it was IN a cast.

So how could it be one thing one day, and something else another?

A broken bone does not heal overnight. . .

"Francis," Basch's voice broke his thoughts, "I think we need to pay some people a visit."

"Really?" He scratched his chin, "and who might they be?"

"Lovino," Basch replied.

"And Antonio," Roderich added.

"Why them two?" Francis asked.

"Simple," Roderich smiled, "who else would be so obvious that they would be overlooked? Gil wouldn't tell Ludwig solely because he would tell someone else. The other two would probably keep it to themselves. Antonio is too much of an idiot to be spreading the word, and Lovino is stubborn enough to pretend it never happened. Oh, and we'll need to question Arthur next, but we will have to wait until he is available."

Francis frowned, "I honestly do not think he has anything to do with this . . . Really I don't think any of them do. Antoni is terrible at keeping a secret – he'd tell me right away if anything. And if Lovino wasn't gaining anything in it I don't think he'd keep something either. . ."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Basch asked, "This can't be pushed aside, Francis."

"I am not saying that it should," Francis reassured him, "all I am saying is that maybe this might be out of our hands? Besides, is it not a good think that Gil _is_ able to use his leg? Maybe there was a mistake, and maybe this may seem crazy, but I think we might be on a wild goose chase here."

"Statement," Alfred's voice called, "I think there might be someone better than those two."

"Alfred," Francis pleaded, "don't fuel their fire."

"Sorry, bro, but they've got a point. Besides, hasn't weird crap been goin' down with Gil for a while now anyways? Maybe there's something we don't know, and maybe there is someone else who does?"

"But Alfred—"

"Okay, kid," Basch interrupted, "who is your best bet?"

"Lizzie," Alfred smiled.

The sound of Roderich chocking on his water made Francis laugh uneasily.

"Alfred, what would make you think of her?"

"Well, they're like always around each other. And like to me they seem preeetty close, so it would kinda make sense."

"But," Roderich cleared his throat, "she was with me the entire time we were over there."

"Don't mean she can't call him," Alfred crossed his legs, "I mean, she has his number doesn't she? So maybe it is a stretch, but I totes think she'd make more sense to tell anything to. I mean I know I've only just got here, but she's been around him a LOT recently."

"And how would you know that?" Basch rose his eyebrow.

"Easy. Arthur was talkin' to me about it. He was noticing how every time something happened to Gil she'd somehow end up coming around. They're like in sync or something, and I ain't talkin' about the boy band."

"Oh my god," Matthew groaned.

"I'm serious!" Alfred locked eyes with Francis, "She probably knows something."

Francis looked over to Basch and then Roderich, both of their eyes locked on each other's. The heavy atmosphere made him shift in his seat, though he couldn't understand why it felt so . . . awkward.

It was like those two got sucked into a different dimension whilst the other three remained on earth.

Maybe it was the way that Alfred said it that made it almost seem . . . wrong?

Francis had no idea, but he also couldn't help but feel that uncomfortable air surround Roderich the most. His eyes looked darker – almost hazed over. There was something on his mind, but it wasn't Francis' business to pry.

He was probably just worried . . .

"Francis?" Matthew's soft voice snapped him back to reality "are you alright? You look troubled."

"Of course, Mon Chouchou," Francis gave a quick smile, "I am just thinking, is all."

"We've thought enough," Basch walked away from the couch, "We need answers so might as well start asking around."

"I'll call Lizzie," Roderich stood up, but then he didn't move.

Francis looked over to him – Fear and confusion swept across the Austrian's face.

"Roderich?" He asked after a moment, "Are you alright?"

Roderich shot a glance over his shoulder before he turned back to the group.

"Roderich?" Francis asked again, "Are you listening?"

"Did you hear that?" Roderich replied in a low voice.

"Hear what?" Basch questioned.

"That voice," Roderich looked around the room, "Francis, are your sisters home?"

"Non," Francis stood, "They're both out with their friends . . . why?"

"You didn't hear that?" Roderich shot him a glance.

"Hear what?" Francis started to scan the room as well.

His stomach knotted, and there was another shift in the air.

It felt much like that day that creature took over Gil.

It felt like they were being watched.

"Roderich," Francis repeated, "What did you hear?"

"A . . . laugh . . ."

"A laugh?" Basch asked, "What the hell does that—"

"Again!" Roderich yelled, "You heard it that time, right?"

The room remained silent, and the knot in Francis' stomach grew.

"Roderich," He replied, ". . . what are you talking about?"

"I need to call Eliza," Roderich pulled out his cell phone, then pressed it to his ear.

Then Francis felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and Lovino's name highlighted on the screen. He blinked a few times before he unlocked it.

"Bonjour?"

_"Is Antonio with you?"_ Lovino's voice seemed frantic.

Antoni? No, why? Is everything alright?"

_"I don't know! He told me he was coming over almost an hour ago, and he's not picking up his phone. Can you call him for me, or something? I don't know why he'd be ignoring me when he told me he'd come. He doesn't just—"_

"Lovi, calm down. I'm sure he is fine. Maybe he got caught up with something?"

_"Listen, fucker. Antonio told me he needed to tell me something in person almost an hour ago. He made it seem important, so why the hell would he do something else when he specifically told me he was coming?"_

Francis bit his lip as he looked over to Roderich who was talking on the phone. Basch stood beside him, worry consumed his face. The boys were still on the couch, but even they looked weary.

"Lovi, are you home right now?"

_"For now. I'm about to go over to his place."_

"Meet me there. Give me just a few minutes."

_"You'd better fucking show up, asshole."_

"I will."

The line cut off, and Francis quickly dialed Antonio's number. He waited a few moments, but there was no reply – only his voicemail.

"Merde," he muttered as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Francis?" Matthew called, "what's wrong?"

"I need to go," He replied as he walked over to the front door.

"Where?" Alfred questioned this time.

"Antoni is not picking up his phone, and Lovino is getting worried."

"We'll come with you," Basch suggested, "two birds one stone."

Though he wanted to say 'no' he didn't have the time to argue. He gave a nod, and plucked his keys from the small table near the door.

†††††

Francis pulled into Antonio's drive way and shut off his car. He and the twins stepped out, and from behind him he could hear Basch pull up. He noticed Lovino standing beside Antonio's car – the Italian ran circles around it.

Francis approached him, "Lovino, is he home?"

"I don't think so," The Italian's eyes were glossy, "I tried to call again, but he's still not answering. I'm about to bust down that fucking door!"

"What about the spare key?" Francis tilted his head.

"I can't find it," Lovino whined, "It's not where it should be! And I can't find my spare either!"

Francis pulled out his phone and called Antonio once again, but this time was different. As the phone rang he heard a soft buzz from somewhere. He looked around, and the buzz continued. He peeked inside the car, and the buzz still continued.

When he heard the voicemail Francis dialed once again, but this time he tried to pull open the car door. To his dismay the door was unlocked. He quickly searched for the buzz, but he couldn't really hear it once inside. He pulled himself out, and heard the buzz a bit louder.

Once again the voicemail chimed, and once again he redialed. However, he decided to look underneath the car. As ducked his head his heart skipped. Just below the axle of the car he found Antonio's cell phone laying face up: its screen showing Francis' name.

Francis quickly grabbed for it, and then held it out to the group, "I need to call Arthur."


	20. For the Love Of!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur receives another chilling message at the most unexpected time.

"You have to be bloody kidding me," Arthur muttered as he set down his messenger bag.

Before him the ground had been littered in thousands of small white feathers. Remnants of what appeared to be pillows were scattered all over the staircase. A few of the couches had been flipped over – a pair of legs here draped over the side of one.

He took a few steps forward when his eyes caught sight of Peter walking out of the kitchen.

"You," Arthur shouted and Peter's face fell.

"Don't blame me!" Peter cried, "It was Allistor's idea!"

"Where is he?"

"In the kitchen . . ."

Arthur rushed past him, but as soon as he entered the kitchen he lost his footing. Before he knew it his body slammed to the ground. He struggled to catch his breath as he remained motionless against the cold hard wood that was pressed against his back.

Then his vision was covered by two, unfortunately, familiar faces.

"Oi," Allistor said, "whatcha doing, wee brother?"

"Thinks he's a bird," Liam grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur grumbled.

Liam pointed at himself.

"Yes, you!" Arthur barked.

"Allistor invited me," Liam beamed.

"Why?"

"I told ye he was comin," Allistor held out his hand.

Arthur reluctantly took his brother's hand and was helped to his feet. He dusted himself off and shot glances at his two brothers before him.

He didn't know Liam would come this soon!

But then again, Allistor did arrive quiet early as well . . .

Wait, but if Liam was here . . . who was that on the couch?

"Liam?" Arthur found himself asking, "Did you come alone?"

"Nah," Liam shook his head, "I brought—"

He stopped before he looked over to Allistor, "Wait a minute."

"Oi," Allistor said, "Where is he?"

"Dunno?" Liam tilted his head, "saw him earlier."

Arthur turned himself around to the mess that had been left in the living area. Over on that one overturned couch he could still see that pair of legs dangle.

Either they killed him, or he was sleeping.

How?

Arthur didn't know nor did he want to.

He made his way across the field of feathers until he had reached his other brother at last. Gavin's eyes were locked onto the ceiling before they shifted over to Arthur's. A huge grin spread across his face as he slid onto the ground, then jumped up to his feet.

"Arthur," His smile grew as he opened his arms.

Arthur smiled in return as he embraced his brother. Of the older three Gavin was the only one that wasn't a nuisance and never made a laughingstock out of him. He appreciated it, greatly. It was really like Gavin was the only one that really understood who he was, and really what he stood for.

As for the other two, they probably didn't even know who _they_ were. . .

"How are you, Arthur?" Gavin said once he released his arms.

"Could be better," Arthur forced a smile, "I hadn't any idea that you would be here as well."

"It was very last minute," Gavin scratched the back of his head, "Liam really dragged me along, but it's nice seeing you again. Feels like ages since we last saw you. How is your schooling?"

"Stressful as ever," Arthur sighed, "Recently I've had to fill in as a Substitute – it's both nerve-wracking and exciting, if that makes much sense?"

"It does," Gavin laughed, "Glad you're following your dreams, brother."

"Oi," Allistor's voice chimed, "Where do ye keep yer dishes?"

"Both of you," Arthur yelled, "Over here. Now."

The sound of feet approached, and they stopped beside Arthur. He shot his head and both of them, mostly Liam, flinched.

"Explain this disaster!" Arthur pointed to the ground.

"Winter's comin'?" Liam laughed as he looked over to Allistor.

"Brace yerself," Allistor chuckled, and soon those two roared in laughter.

Arthur felt his blood boil, but he kept his composure. He took in a deep breath as he brought his hand to his forehead.

"Please," He tried not to yell, "clean this up by the time I get back home."

"Oi," Allistor said, "yer leavin' us?"

"Yes, I am. I have plans, and I will not let the two of you ruin the rest of my evening."

"Where ya goin'?" Liam rang.

"I am visiting a friend," Arthur started for the front door, "so please, behave."

"Which friend?" Liam asked.

Arthur grabbed his keys and opened the front door, "None of your concern."

He shut the door behind him, and then slowly locked it.

†††††

"What is it exactly that we are looking for?" Arthur asked as he peered into the shop window beside him.

"Something for my brother," Kiku said as he too peered into the window, "I give him the same thing every year, so I want this one to be different."

"Well," Arthur fixed the cuff of his jacket, "what is it that you normally get him?"

Kiku looked at him, "food."

Arthur rose an eyebrow, "You give your brother food?"

"Hai, I always take him out. Which is why I want to do something different. Taking him out all the time is becoming annoying. Plus, he can be very expensive."

"I hear you there," Arthur shuttered, "that man tries everything in his power to make me owe him lunch one way or another."

Kiku walked away from the shop, and Arthur followed after him.

What really was there that a guy like Yao would really like?

Arthur hadn't really put much thought into it until that very moment. Yao was almost on his own level – matching his taste without satisfying his stomach was going to be a bit of a problem. But he had to help out Kiku even if the task was heavy.

As they walked around the shops Arthur's gaze fell upon a clothing shop across the street.

"Have you considered purchasing new attire for him?"

Kiku turned around, "hmm, no. I have not considered that."

"Let's give it a go," Arthur smiled as he approached the crosswalk.

After pressing the meter he and Kiku stood at the edge of the pavement and patiently waited for their green light. Once it finally changed the two of them crossed the street. As they crossed the street, there was a man that came their way who passed by Arthur's left. At first he thought nothing of it, but then he realized something.

That man looked familiar.

That man . . . looked like –

Arthur shot his head around, but that man was nowhere to be found. He continued to search when something tugged onto his sleeve. He looked back and found Kiku giving him a confused look.

"Is everything alright?" Kiku asked, "You shouldn't stop in the middle of the street."

Arthur shot one more look back before he proceeded to the other side.

"Sorry about that," He said once his foot touched the pavement, "I could have sworn I recognized that man. . ."

"Man?" Kiku questioned, "What man?"

Arthur blinked a few times, "the one that had passed us."

". . . Ummm, Asa-sama? No one passed us . . . are you feeling alright?"

"Quite," Arthur forced a grin, "never mind me. Shall we?"

Kiku slowly nodded as Arthur paced over to the shop before them. The automatic doors slid open and Arthur slipped inside.

He saw him – he knew he did.

He couldn't have just imagined that!

Arthur quickly shook his head.

He must look like such a lunatic.

José was locked up!

Of course he wouldn't be roaming the streets like a free man!

"Asa-sama?" Kiku stepped beside him, "You're sure you are alright?"

"Of course," Arthur smiled again, "what type of clothing would your brother wear?"

Kiku looked off before he started in a different direction. Arthur followed after him, and the two of them wandered the store for a bit. They walked past numerous aisles, each time Kiku picked something up he replaced it time after time.

They were nearing the end of the store when Kiku picked up a red scarf that was resting upon a low display table. After staring at it for a while Kiku gave a quick nod.

"This," he said, "I could get this for Sadik."

Arthur tilted his head, "Were we not looking for something for your brother?"

"We are," Kiku continued to search around, "But Sadik's birthday is at the end of this month, so eventually I have to get something for him as well."

"I see," Arthur looked about, "Sadik is which friend, again? The dancer, or the cat-lover?"

Kiku laughed, "'The dancer'."

"Right," Arthur looked at him, "well, I do hope he likes it."

"I do as well," Kiku turned around, "If only my brother was as easy to shop for."

"I'm sure you'll find something," Arthur placed his hand on Kiku's shoulder.

"Hopefully," Kiku smiled as he headed off somewhere else.

As Arthur took a step, his body tensed up. He blinked and before him no longer stood the rows of clothing that hung on their rack, but instead he stood in the middle of a deserted intersection. He looked around, but all he found was bare asphalt and a sign:

_Main Street and Roswell Ave._

He furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to scan the area. Then off in the distance he could make out a figure approaching him. He stood his ground as he tried to make out their features.

Male.

Fairly tall – perhaps Arthur's height.

Short wavy light brown hair.

Dark Grey eyes.

Light stubble.

An all too familiar grin.

"Well what'll you know?" Arthur smirked, "Pleasure meeting you again."

"Pleasure's all mine," José continued to grin as he stopped a few feet away, "miss me?"

"Hardly," Arthur spat, "What in the blazes do you think you're doing here?"

José shrugged, "Minding my own business, really. What brings you here?"

"I should be asking you!" Arthur took a step forward, "You brought me here, didn't you?"

José smiled, "Perhaps? What are you going to do about it?"

Arthur snorted, "Why tell when I can show?"

He shot a quick green beam, but José stepped aside and the beam collided with the ground.

"Arthur," José snickered, "you shouldn't act so rash. You could get someone hurt someday."

Arthur laughed, "Don't instruct me, you bloody wanker."

"Oh, sorry," José held up his hands, "Didn't mean to offend you. Can't we just be friends?"

"Friends?" Arthur chuckled, "I'd rather bathe in acid."

José laughed, "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"What would you know? Now, I will only ask once more – what are you doing here?"

José put his hands behind his head, "I just wanted to talk—"

"About what?"

José smiled, "I want to make peace with you. I know we got off at the wrong foot—"

"You tried to harm my friends!" Arthur barked, "What makes you think I could 'make peace' with a mad-man?"

"Mad-man?" José put his hand against his chest, "Oh, no you've got me mistaken with someone else. There are others far worse than myself, Arthur."

"Really? Sounds farfetched to me."

"Would you please hear me out?"

"I'd rather be pushed off a cliff!"

José smiled wider than before, "very well. Have it your way."

Before his eyes José vanished, and Arthur felt the ground below him disappear. He plummeted down into complete darkness. He tried to shine some light, but every orb he cast was vanquished almost immediately. He struggled to reach out for a ledge or anything, but he felt nothing but air.

His heart beat picked up as he continued to thrash around. Then a moment later, his body slammed to the floor. The arm he landed on burned from his shoulder down to his fingertips. He gripped it as he rolled over onto his back.

"See, amigo?" He heard José's voice echo, "you should be careful what you wish for."

"Piss off!" Arthur shouted as he struggled to get to his feet.

José's laugh surrounded him for a few moments before everything got uncomfortably silent. Besides his own panting there didn't seem to be any other noise. He scanned the darkness before he conjured up a green orb from his good hand.

Even with the light he couldn't make out a thing. He tried to look around for anything, but it was as if he was surrounded by miles of blackness. Then he could hear what sounded like chains cling together in the distance. He tried to follow the sound but was halted by the most bloodcurdling shriek he had ever heard.

His heart thumped as the shriek boomed louder and louder.

The noise was unbearable, and unexpectedly . . . familiar.

Before he could put much thought into it he was blinded by a vibrant white light. He shielded his eyes for a moment, then pulled his arm away. Before him stood Kiku – his hand was waving before Arthur's face.

"Hello?" Kiku asked, "Are you still there?"

"Damn it," Arthur muttered, "sorry you had to see that."

"Are you okay? You really seem out of it today."

"I am fine, I just," his cellphone vibrated multiple times in his pocket.

He pulled it out and notification after notification popped onto the screen. He unlocked it and found about ten different text messages from Lovino, five from Alfred, two from Matthew, and another twenty from Francis along with ten calls.

"One moment," He said to Kiku as he dialed Francis' cell.

He hadn't waited that long before the line picked up.

_"Mon dio, why were you not answering me?"_

"What in the blazes are you talking about?"

_"I have been trying to get ahold you for a while now! Where are you?"_

"I am out. What does it matter to you?"

_"I need to speak with you urgently."_

"About what?" He sighed, "Can't it wait a few more—"

_"Antonio's missing."_

Arthur's heart skipped, ". . . What did you just say?"

_"We do not know where he is. Earlier he was supposed to visit Lovino, but he never did. He is not home, and his phone was under his car which for some reason was unlocked. We cannot find him anywhere."_

"He wouldn't just leave without a trace." 

_"Well, apparently he has. Lovino is contacting the police as we speak. Can you please tell me where you are?"_

"I'm shopping with Kiku – what does it matter where I am?" 

_"Why did you not answer us? We've been trying to contact you."_

"I only just now received any of your messages. How was—" Arthur stopped himself and blinked a few times. 

_"Arthur, what's wrong?"_

"Who . . . who did you say was missing?" 

_"Antoni . . . what's wrong?"_

Arthur felt his eyes widen. 

That shriek.

He knew he recognized it from somewhere.

"F-Francis?"

_"Yes?"_

"Antonio is in trouble. Where are you? We need to contact Detective Mendez immediately." 


	21. Ein anderer Tag, eine andere. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil always seems to be the last to find out anything that goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost up-to-date on here as I am on FF.  
> I am making progress!!

Gil picked up a few dishes on the tray beside him and made his way over to the kitchen in the back of the café.

It felt awesome to get back to work again – he was going crazy back home.

Two days of nothing was too much!

He'd managed to read all the books in his house; what more really _was_ there to do?

He went into the kitchen and placed the dishes down on the counter. There he noticed Willem stand in front of the sink vigorously scrubbing at the dish in his hand.

"Bro," Gil smiled, "it's not alive. No need to kill it."

Willem looked up from this dish, "I'm scrubbing it."

"You're torturing it," Gil put his hand on his hip, "be nicer with it. Just imagine you're bathing your sister – would you scrub that much?"

Willem returned a look that was mixed with what looked like confusion and concern.

"She's a grown woman," Willem placed the dish down, "why would I bathe her?"

Gil chuckled, "Never mind, bro. Right over your head."

With a quick turn Gil made his way back out the door and into the main café. As he walked by one of the registers he noticed Matthias smiling like an idiot with a paper in his hand. Of course curiosity won him over, so Gil approached the Dane.

"Whatcha got there, Bro?" Gil grinned.

Matthias looked up and his face flushed, "Nothin'."

"Let me see," Gil reached for the paper.

"Harassment," Matthias laughed as he pulled the paper away, "I'm gonna report you!"

"Don't be like that," Gil snorted, "Seriously, you're smiling like a teenage girl with a crush on an upperclassman!"

"Maybe that's my true self," Matthias beamed, "Inside this body is a little girl begging to escape."

"Mein gott, free her!" Gil said and the two of them started to laugh.

After a few moment Matthias handed him the paper, "Read this and tell me what you think."

Gil took the paper and noticed that it was a note written directly to . . . the Lego King?

He looked up and Matthias motioned him to keep reading.

Gil returned back to the paper and read aloud, "To the Lego King with the golden—"

"SHHHHH!" Matthias tried to cover Gil's mouth, "Not out loud!"

Gil laughed as he continued, this time in his head:

_To the Lego King with the Golden hair,_

_There is not a day that passes that I do not realize the sudden pull I have towards you. Your every action plays before me like a scene on repeat. In my dreams I see your soft eyes gently meet mine, and your warm smile welcomes me home._

What the hell is this?

_In times when I am alone, I solely think of you and I feel at one in your presence. Though the distance kills me slowly, I know that the wait will bring you to me once more. How much longer this wait remains I leave up to you, but have you know that I wish that the joining of us someday will bring peace to us both._

_Until we meet again,_

_Sunny Snowman_

Gil glanced up and Matthias' face was brighter than ever.

"Bro," Gil scratched his neck, "what the hell did you make me read? Feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Don't be like that," Matthias smiled as he took the paper from Gil's hands, "Isn't it cute though?"

"Not really . . . kinda corny if you ask me."

"Gil," Matthias whined, "you really didn't like it?"

"Bro, I'm not into that sappy stuff. If you are, that's fine . . . hey, but who wrote that anyways? "

"My Sunny Snowman," Matthias held the paper against his chest.

"Who?" Gil rose an eyebrow.

"You'll probably laugh if I say," Matthias folded the paper and put it into his pocket.

"Don't start that. You know when I get curious I'm stuck thinking about it until I figure it out."

Matthias laughed, "Fine, you have a point. Here, I'll give you a few hints. You personally know him. He has sisters. He's very tall – taller than me even! He really has this cute fascination over Sunflo—"

"No," Gil pulled his friend's arm, "No, Ivan is bad news."

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is. The guy's been trying to land me in the grave since day one!"

"That's only because you used to pick on him," Matthias stuck out his tongue.

"You did too," Gil tried to pull his tongue but missed, so instead pulled his nose.

"Gil!" Matthias yanked Gil's fingers away, "I'm being serious!"

"So am I. Bro, seriously? Ivan? Of all people."

"Well, he's a nice guy and he hasn't done any wrong to me."

"Have you told your family about this?"

Matthias remained silent for a moment, ". . . you're the only one I've told?"

"Matt! You need to tell _them_ , not _me_!"

"But I couldn't help it!" Matthias' face grew even redder, "You're the only one I know that can help me out here! They're going to freak out!"

"I'm freaking out," Gil scratched his neck, "Are you really serious about this?"

"Yes, I am," Matthias pouted, "Please be on my side just this once! I think this will work out!"

"Why are you telling me this? Your family should be the ones you want to win over, not me."

"Giiiiiil!"

"Bro, if you really want to I'm not gonna stop you. Still think you're crazy though."

"Tak så meget!" Matthias yelled as he picked Gil off the ground.

"MATT!" Gil cried, "Put me down. People are staring over here!"

"Oh, right," Matthias said as he returned Gil to the ground, "and here I am all yellin'!"

"Bro, you do that a lot," Gil smiled, "make sure to tell your family, you hear me?"

"Of course!" Matthias grinned as he walked into the kitchen.

Gil shook his head as he started away, but then he caught something at the corner of his eye. He turned and found the back of Lilli's head – she was seated at one of the tables. Across the way from her he noticed Lizzie – today was her day off.

He was about to continue walking when he noticed her wipe her eyes with a napkin. His heart skipped as he rushed over to her.

"Liz?" He tried not to sound worried, "What brings you here?"

It took a moment before she looked up at him. She smiled, but Gil could tell it was forced.

"Hi, Gil," Her voice was quiet, "just . . . wanted to get some . . . coffee."

"Have you gotten it yet?" He scanned the empty table, "here, I'll get you some."

He raced back to the kitchen and almost ran right into Basch.

"Gil?" He asked, "Why are you back? Didn't you have a few more days off?"

"Came early," Gil walked past him and started up one of the coffee machine.

He didn't know why, but something felt wrong. Lizzie looked . . . heartbroken. He's never seen her like that. It practically broke _his_ heart. And then there was Basch . . . something was off about him too.

Was today just one of those odd-ball days, or what?

"Gil," He heard Basch say, "I've got to talk to you."

"Can it wait a bit?" Gil started to pour coffee into one of the mugs beside him.

"No, not really," Basch said, "Have you talked to Antonio today?"

Gil picked up the mug and turned around, "No, why?"

"Well, something happened with him—"

"What happened?" Gil's heart raced, "Is he okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess he took off somewhere without his phone, and there's no way anyone can reach him."

Gil furrowed his brows, "He's probably working and forgot about his phone."

"But why forget his phone, and his car?"

Gil tried to think of a reason, ". . . maybe one of his guys picked him up? Antonio leaves his things all the time. I'm sure it was just a silly accident."

"Gil," Basch said as Gil walked past him, "his car was unlocked and his phone was underneath it."

Gil stopped at the door, then looked over his shoulder, "I'm about to be off. I'll go see if I can find him."

He pushed open the door and returned back to where Lilli and Lizzie sat.

"Here you are, Prinzessin," He gave a smile, "just the way you like it.

Lizzie smiled, but this time it was at least genuine, "Thank you, Gil."

"Hey," Gil leaned closer to her, "I'm about to be off. Once I get changed real quick I'll come back and we can talk about whatever is on your mind, okay?"

She nodded and Gil walked over to the register in the back. He looked around for Matthias, but couldn't find him. But since he had about five minutes left in his shift anyways, he clocked out and made his way to the backroom. He pulled open his locker, threw on his street clothes, and bolted back into the café. As he walked back to Lizzie's table, he noticed Lilli stand up from her seat.

She turned towards him, gave a quick smile, and then walked over to a different part of the café.

Gil took her seat and stared at his distraught friend before him.

Her eyes were locked onto the mug as she rubbed the rim with her slender fingertips.

"Liz?" Gil asked as she looked up, "Everything okay?"

She made no verbal reply – just shrugged.

"Liz," He said again, "tell me how I can help you."

"This coffee is good," she said quietly, "Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Gil frowned, "Liz, please talk to me. What's wrong? Did someone piss you off, 'cause I'll find them and—"

"Gil," she shook her head, "can we go somewhere? I don't care where just away from here, please."

"Sure," He stood up and took her by the hand and led her out of the café.

Once outside the chill air made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He felt Lizzie's hand tighten in his as he took a few steps forward. He didn't really know where to take her, so he figured just walking around town should suffice.

The two remained silent after passing a few of the monstrous buildings beside them, but it was starting to drive Gil mad. Why she wasn't saying a word made him want to barf, so he decided enough was enough.

"Liz?" He looked over to her, "Can you tell me what's wrong now?"

She released a sigh, "Roderich and I broke up."

"What?" Gil stopped walking, "what happened?"

She shrugged as she pulled him to keep going, "I knew for a while now it was going to happen."

"But why?" Gil's mind raced, "what would be the cause of that?"

"Probably because I'm around you too much . . ."

"That shouldn't result into you both busting up," Gil started to feel his blood boil, "If anything you should have just cut ties with me."

Lizzie's eyes widened as she looked at him, "No, I couldn't do that."

"And why not? If he saw me as a threat why endanger your relationship?"

"No, Gil. You've got it all wrong."

"Then what?" Gil tried to pull his hand from hers, but she tightened her hold.

"Gilbert, listen to me. This didn't happen because he thought you were getting in the way. It was my fault it happened, not yours."

"Your fault?" He looked at her, "Don't cover up for him."

"I'm not," she looked away, "I just know it was my fault."

"And how exactly would you know that?"

"I could feel it. I could see it, Gil."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am telling you I saw this coming. It was only a matter of time—"

"I still don't see how this was your fault."

"Gilbert," she said quietly, "I care about you more than I care about him."

Gil's eyes widened, ". . . what's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged again.

"So he was jealous, then."

"No, Gil."

"Then what? You're really not explaining this very well."

"I'm trying to, okay? Just let me talk."

"Okay, then," He noticed a bench in front of a shop window and pulled her over to it, "then talk."

He could feel her hand tremble in his as the two of them sat down. He continued to look at her.

With her free hand she ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She took in a breath, then her bright green eyes met his.

"Gil, I realized something not too long ago."

Gil nodded, and she continued, "I realized that I started to fall out of what I felt towards Roderich. I don't know why, but it kind of just happened. But I felt bad for him, so I kept it to myself and went on like it never happened. But . . . I think he noticed it. But he didn't do anything about it either. So we went on like that for a while, until today. . ."

"Don't tell me he pulled the whole 'It's not you, it's me' shit?"

"No, he didn't," She gave a small smile, "all he said was that the two of us needed to take a break to realize what it is that we really want. But . . ."

"But?" The suspense was killing him, "But what?"

"I think I already knew what I wanted for a while now . . ."

"You're losing me again."

"Maybe if you stopped talking so much you'd understand," she lightly flicked his nose.

"Hey," He rubbed his nose, then quickly messed up her hair.

"Gilbert! You're such a child," She tried to fix her hair, but each time she tried Gil messed it up again, "You'd better stop that before I cut your hand off."

"You don't scare me, woman," He smirked.

"You should be scared," She smiled, "I can be your worst nightmare!"

"Uh-huh, and I could be a pretty pixie fairy!"

"Oh," She titled her head, "I could have sworn you already were one. My mistake."

"You're a bitch," Gil laughed.

"And you're an asshole," She pulled him as she stood up, "come on, fat ass. Let's walk around."

"But my fat ass is too lazy," He grinned as she continued to pull on him.

After a few more attempts he actually stood as well, and Lizzie smacked him in the stomach. He couldn't help but laugh as the two of them continued down the street. Though they returned to silence this time was different.

It wasn't as uncomfortable as before – it was almost peaceful.

As the two of them went Gil couldn't help but stare at her occasionally. When his looks would linger too long he'd force himself to look elsewhere.

Just because she was single now doesn't mean he can call first dibs.

She needed some time to adjust first.

"Hey, Liz." He found himself ask, "So . . . what is it that you do want anyways?"

She looked over to him and smiled, "Oh, I don't know. Probably this really tall and strong man with bright, piercing eyes that will sweep me off my feet and carry me off into the sunset."

"Pfft," He tried to cover his laugh with a cough, "Hey, I think I know someone who fits that description."

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yeah. Ludwig."

Lizzie started to howl as she smacked his arm, "You're an idiot!"

"But he fits, doesn't he? Tall and strong. Bright eyes. Yeah, I think he works just fine."

"I don't want Ludwig, silly."

"Why not?" He smiled, "he's a great guy. Knows how to cook, too. He could give you breakfast in bed. Sure he can be overbearing, but at least he's not like me."

"You're not bad."

He laughed, "You must be blind, then."

"I have perfect vision, thank you very much."

He laughed again, "Just thought about something. You can't have Ludwig. It would break Feli's heart."

She smacked his arm again, "then why suggest it?"

"He fit the description!" Gil noticed they had reached the Plaza in the middle of town, "hey, last one to the gazebo owes the winner lunch!"

He bolted and for a few moments he thought he left her in his dust until she rushed beside him. He pushed harder, but she continued to keep up. A few moments later the both of them sprinted up to the Gazeebo, both of them placed a hand against the structure.

Though out of breath Gil started to laugh and soon Lizzie followed. The two of them walked inside of the Gazeebo, and plopped down into one of the few benches set about.

"Feeling any better, Prinzessin?"

"Yes," She smiled, "thank you for listening, Gil."

"Sure," he sank into the bench.

Then his eyes caught sight of two girls approach them. One with short curly blonde hair held in place with her dark green headband, and the other long straight, sliver-blonde hair. The huge bow on the top of her head made Gil almost laugh – almost.

She shot him a look before she turned to Lizzie, "We were trying to call you. How come you weren't answering?"

Lizzie pulled out her cell, "Oh, I could have sworn my sounds were on high. I'm sorry, girls."

"Don't worry, Liz," Emma smiled as she took Lizzie's hand and pulled her up, "Sorry, Gil, but it's our turn to cheer our baby up."

Gil shrugged, "Don't get too crazy now, ladies. Don't want to find you all passed out on the side of the street."

"You're stupid," Lizzie grinned as Emma laughed, "Thanks again."

Gil waved them off and it wasn't long after that the girls vanished from his sight. He was about to stand when his phone started to go off on a rampage. Numerous notifications flashed on his screen, and his phone started to heat up.

Once it had finally stopped Arthur's name flashed. He unlocked the phone and pressed it to his ear.

_"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?"_

Gil cringed as he pulled the phone away, "Bro, what gives?"

_"Why were you NOT answering?"_

"Why are you yelling?"

_"Answer me, dammit!"_

"Bro, I just now got your messages," Gil stood up, "reception must suck here."

_"Where are you right now?"_

"Downtown, why?"

_"I need you to come to my house immediately. There are very important matters to be discussed._

". . . Okay?"

†††††

"Oh, Roderich," Gil smirked as he pushed past Francis, "May I have a word?"

Roderich's eyes widened, "why do I get the feeling you want to hit me?"

"No," Arthur shouted as he pulled onto Gil's arm, "now is not the time to—"

"Explain, Rod!" Gil yelled, "think it's just okay to make someone upset?"

"Gilbert!" Arthur continued to pull him.

"I see where this is going," Roderich pushed up his glasses, "do you honestly think that I wanted to do it?"

"Well, obviously you did since I found her upset because of you!"

"Do you think I'm not upset as well?" Roderich's tone heightened, "I did it for her!"

"Really?" Gil laughed, "Well, you hurt her more than helped her!"

"Gil," Arthur interrupted, "what are you going on about?"

"Tell 'em, Rod," Gil spat, "tell 'em how much you helped her!"

It was then that instead of the anger he was looking for, Gil found sadness in his cousin's eyes.

"Gilbert," Roderich replied in a low tone, "for a while now, I've noticed a change. I didn't want to believe it at first, but it was there. And not only in her, but in myself as well. She deserves someone who will protect her at all costs, don't you understand that? I'm not able to do that—"

"And why not?" Gil's chest grew heavy, "that's your job!"

"Gil, how am I supposed to even compare? Do you know how hard it is for me to see her look at you the way she should look at me?"

Gil's face dropped, ". . . what?"

"She wants you, Gilbert. She needs you, and unlike me I know that you'd be able to protect her – you already do. There, are you happy now?"

Gil struggled for the right words. He knew Rod left her because of him, but this is not what he anticipated. He thought it was nothing more than jealousy – not this. Anything but this.

"Oi," Allistor called from upstairs, "Are ye wee babies done cryin' yet? Givin' me a headache."

"Precisely," Arthur interrupted, "are the two of you finished? There are much more important matters to attend to than your childish games!"

"Right," Gil straightened himself, "What did you need from me, bro?"

"Something has happened to Antonio," Arthur started, "Before you interrupt me, I would like to inform you that I had another vision."

"What was it this time?" Gil's head felt light.

"I found José in this one," Arthur crossed his arms, "the only difference is I believe he was actually there. He was trying to get friendly with me, but when I declined his request he threw me down a dark pit. Once at the bottom I heard what sounded just like Antonio writhing in pain, but after that I was returned back to reality."

"And you're sure it was Tonio?" Gil questioned.

"Completely," Arthur nodded, "not long before you arrived we spoke with Detective Mendez, and she informed us that somehow José managed to get away."

"Wait," Gil said, "get away as in—"

"He is no longer in custody," Francis sighed, "No one can really explain how he got away, either."

"And what's more," Arthur continued, "Apparently both the Detective and Officer visited Antonio this morning to tell him the same thing."

"Antonio called me this morning," Lovino stated, "he told me he had to tell me something important, but he never showed up."

"Which is why," Arthur nodded, "it was sometime this morning that he suddenly vanished."

"But hang on," Gil scratched his cheek, "So you're saying that douchebag has something to do with Antonio being missing?"

"It is a stretch, but that's the only lead we've got. It's too much of a coincidence to go unnoticed."

"Dammit," Gil said, "Basch was freaking trying to tell me this when he got to work. I thought he was just being stupid."

"Basch told you?" Roderich questioned, "And you disregarded it?"

"I didn't really know what he was talking about," Gil replied, "I had my hands full, but now it's different. I'm gonna stop by Tony's."

"We just came from there," Francis noted.

"Doesn't hurt to check again," Gil said as he started for the door, "I'll let you guys know when I get there."

"Sure you want to go alone?" Arthur asked.

Gil looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Bro, I'm a big boy. I've got this."

With that he bolted out the door and hopped into his rental car.

His baby was still in the shop.

After a few moments of darting down the street, he came up to an intersection and realized that the road before him was closed off. Which was odd since he had arrived to Arthur's using that exact road.

Guess it was time to take a detour.

Gil turned down the right, and followed the lane for what seemed like ages. As he made his way a few more miles he heard an unusual click above him. He glanced up and then back down to the road, but then the sound came again.

"The hell?" Gil said as he smacked the hood.

Great, he's driving around in a lemon.

Not even a minute later the car slowed to a stop and the engine shut off.

Gil turned the key in the ignition, but the car would not budge.

"Piece of crap," He said as he smacked the wheel, and then threw open the door.

He got out of the car and walked over to the hood and yanked it open. He searched along every nook and cranny, but everything was in place. Off in the horizon the sun was starting to set – soon enough he would be surrounded by complete darkness.

He scratched the back of his neck as he slammed down the hood. Then he walked back inside the car and tried the key again. For a moment the car sounded like it was going to start, but then it shut off once more.

He was about to step outside again when he felt something tighten around his neck. He scratched at his neck and felt a sort of thick rope. His heart raced as he tried to pull himself away, but the more he pulled the tighter his neck felt.

He struggled to breathe as he tried to look in the rear-view mirror. There was no one there, or at least he couldn't see anyone.

After a few more pulls he started to feel his head spin.

This cannot be happening.

With one hand he continued to yank on the rope, and with the other he tried to pull out his cell phone. Somehow he managed to unlock it, and he started to dial Arthur's number. His vision started to fade as he finished the digits. Whether he actually pressed 'dial' he knew not.

His vision faded before he could really tell.


	22. Perfecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only does Antonio not know where on earth he is, but he comes to realize that there may be more on his plate than he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I haven't been updating much on here -- Time to fix that!  
> Happy New Year everyone!~

First there was nothing, but then Antonio felt a sharp pain in his head. He drew together his eyebrows as he struggled to open his eyes. He tried to lift his hand to his face, but for some reason he felt something wrapped around his wrist. He managed to pry open his eyes, and a moment passed before his vision regained focus. He found his arms restrained by thick leather ties that coiled around a wooden arm chair. He tried to pull himself free, but failed. He groaned when he found his legs were in a similar state. 

He fixed his attention to room he was in: it was small. The walls consisted of large thick stones, and the ground was littered in smaller ones. To his left he noticed a large metal door – a few small, spaced-out bars were lines close to the top.

What was this place?

He slowly shook his head as he tried to comprehend how he had even gotten there. He remembered being on the phone with Lovino. He needed to tell him . . . about. . . .

The sound of a deadbolt being released caused his head to shoot up. He watched as the metal door screeched open. Someone stepped inside and he clenched his teeth – he recognized that smirk in an instant.

"Oh," José grinned, "you're finally awake?"

Antonio's body tensed as he once again strained to pull himself free.

José laughed, "Are you stuck? I thought you said you had the body of a bull?"

"What do you want?" Antonio hissed as he continued to pull at his restraints.

José shrugged, "A lot if I'm being honest. But should I really go into that much detail?"

Somehow Antonio managed to twist his arms in such a way that his palms now faced the ceiling – he could feel a bit more leverage this way.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," José warned as he took a few steps forward.

Antonio laughed, "Like you care."

"Oh, but I do," José stepped closer, " _he_ would be so upset with me if something happened to you so soon."

Antonio furrowed his brows, "what the hell are you talking about?"

José smiled as he stopped about a foot away, "That's right! You don't know! And here I am just assuming you knew! How silly of me!"

"You're insane," Antonio snorted as he jerked again, "Get this crap off of me."

José laughed as he leaned closer, "And ruin all the fun? No, I like to watch you struggle."

Antonio furrowed his brows, "How dare you?"

José smiled, "What? Betray you right underneath your nose? Oh, Antonio, don't blame me for that – you screwed that up all by yourself!"

"You're crazy!"

"And you're an idiot," José grabbed Antonio hard by the face, "Let's be honest, Antonio, you'd let a complete stranger into your home with open arms. You're too nice for your own good."

Antonio tried to pull himself away, but José's fingernails dug into his cheeks.

"Face it, Antonio. _You_ caused all of this. Not me. Not anyone else."

Antonio spat in his face. "Fuck off!"

José quickly pulled his hand away, then he struck Antonio's cheek.

The area that was hit started to pulsate as Antonio shifted his eyes back up to the man before him. His heart rate elevated and his blood burned in his veins.

Who does this jackass think he is?

"Think you're tough, huh?" Antonio smirked, "I'd like to see how brave you. Come on, José. Fight me like a real man."

José laughed, "Can you hear how stupid you sound?"

"Can you hear how scared _you_ sound?"

José's eyes widened for a moment before they were filled with rage, "When will you learn to keep that damn mouth of yours shut?"

"When I'm dead," Antonio barked as he pulled at his restraints again, "But I sure as hell am still breathing, aren't I?"

"For now," José started off to a corner of the room.

Antonio followed his movements as he felt the leather straps start to irritate his skin.

Along the wall Antonio noticed José pick up what looked like a small iron rod – it looked more like a miniature branding iron. Though he hadn't noticed it before there also was a fireplace against that wall that was now lit.

"Listen closely, Antonio," José said as he placed the iron into the flames, "it really didn't have to be this way, but rules are rules."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Antonio tried to tug again.

"I have orders to follow, Antonio," José replied as he moved the iron a bit, "and if they're not met some people will be angry."

"Mind sharing who those people are?"

José was silent for a moment before responding, "Might as well. After all," he lifted up the iron, "you're not leaving this place even if you tried."

Antonio's heart skipped with those words.

He didn't even know where he was. Even if he did manage to get out of this cell there was no telling what was beyond its walls. Plus there wasn't any way to contact his friends because he could already tell he didn't have his cell phone.

What must Lovi be thinking?

He noticed José turn around with the iron still in his hands. As he walked towards him Antonio could notice that it _was_ a branding iron. The end beamed in a bright orange tint and was in the shape of a circle and there were four thick lines that protruded from it like an abstract sun or a compass of sorts. The center of the piece bore some kind of line, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Well, Antonio," José said as he closed in, "I am not the only one who has other plans. Though I wish I did, I don't necessarily call the shots here – someone else does. And it was his idea to bring you and your friends here."

Antonio's eyes widened, "you kidnapped my friends?"

"Not all of them," José stopped in front of him, "just one so far. I will be paying him a visit soon, too. You and your friends sure get distracted by the smallest things, don't you?"

"What do you know?" Antonio glared.

"A lot," José smiled, "we've been watching you all for some time now. You could say we know more about your personal lives than you all know each other's!"

"The more you speak the more of a coward I see you really are."

José laughed, "You don't have balls, Antonio. No need to pret—"

"Fucking try me!" Antonio spat, "I dare you and your boss! Just do it and we'll see who really has some balls then!"

José shook his head as he walked over to Antonio's left side, "One of these days I swear I will rip that tongue of yours out."

"You don't scare me, pinche cabrón!"

José heaved a sigh as he forced his hand down onto the thick strap against Antonio's wrist, "Since you're hard of hearing I might as well make that mouth of yours useful."

Antonio tried to yank himself away, but José pushed down harder and his other hand rose. Within a matter of seconds the blistering hot iron pressed against Antonio's inner forearm. He shrieked as he could feel his skin sizzle from the heat. The smell of his burning flesh started to fill his nostrils. With another pull he managed to rip through the strap that held his right arm, and with momentum he slammed his knuckles straight into the bridge of José's nose.

The iron clang to the floor as José's body collapsed beside it. Antonio quickly unclasped the straps around his legs and other arm, then he bolted for the door. To his complete surprise the door was still unlocked. His heart beat pounded as he sprinted down a long dark hallway. As he went farther all light vanished. He shot his head back, but the darkness made it impossible to know if he was even being followed.

He turned his head back and ran into what felt like a wall. He rubbed his forehead as he felt around the wall. His hand trailed down to something round – it felt like a doorknob. His heart skipped as he turned the knob and threw open a door.

Before him stood what looked like a wooded area. He took a reluctant step out into the crisp air as he shut the door behind him. His breath puffed before him as he looked around the massive trees that scaled above. He still hadn't the slightest clue to where he was, but he needed to get out of there.

With a quick breath he dashed passed the rows of trees. A few times his shoes sank into the soft leaf-covered earth, but he tried to keep his balance. He shot back a look once more and when he was able to see no one there he let out a sigh.

Why he wasn't being followed he didn't know.

He just needed to find his way back home. . .

Where ever that was.

He pushed through more forest until his legs started to burn. It wasn't long after that he needed to take a break. He slowed his pace and stood beside one of the massive trees around him. He pressed his back against its cool bark as he tried to catch his breath. He panted as he scanned around him.

Everything looked the same.

He slid to the ground as he started to think he'd been going in a huge circle. He sighed as he glanced up to the colossal tree. The dark green leaves that swayed above seemed miles away. He returned his gaze back to the ground where he sat. Aside from the crisp fallen leaves under him there was nothing more than deep brown dirt.

Then a sudden pain pulsed in his left arm and caused his whole body to flinch. He grit his teeth as his eyes fell to the burned imprint that rested upon his skin. Though he wasn't able to make it out earlier this time it was . . . as clear as day.

It wasn't a sun, nor was it a compass, but more of a jagged cross with a thick circle in its center– that unidentifiable line he noticed earlier seemed to resemble the eye of a serpent.

He cringed as he pulled his eyes from it. There was no way of ridding of it, he knew that. It would be a constant reminder to him – a reminder that José was trying to get the gain the upper hand.

Antonio stood up and laughed, "Like hell he'll win. This is far from over."

He took in a deep breath as he started past the trees once again. Aside from the occasional crunch of leaves under his feet all else he heard was his heavy breaths. The little sound around him was driving him crazy.

Why was he not being chased?

Why was he all alone out here?

Where the hell was he?

Then there came a loud crack from behind him and he stopped in his tracks. His heart beat rose as he slowly looked over his shoulder. Behind him . . . behind him stood that thing from Arthur's house; that thing that took over Gil; that thing that haunted his dreams.

That creature's hollowed eyes pierced through Antonio – it was like it looked straight into his soul.

That creature took a step forward, and Antonio's heart skipped. As it took another step Antonio noticed something different about the creature. There seemed to be this dark gray mist surrounding it like a cloud.

Antonio tried to turn away, but he felt frozen in place.

Where could he possibly go?

He didn't even have anything to defend himself with!

Not even a moment later that creature appeared a foot away, its breath pushed Antonio's hair from his face. Antonio tried to think of a way out of there but he still remained motionless.

"Antonio," that creature hissed, "you're in **my** game now!"

That's all it took for Antonio to snap out of his trance and hightail his way out of there. He pushed himself as hard as he could, but as he turned his head he found he _was_ being chased this time.

"Antonio!" It shrieked, " **YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE GAME!** "

With another push Antonio forced himself to continue his sprint. If he slowed down for one millisecond he would be a done for. He ran around the massive trees and almost tumbled into a few bushes, but he still continued on.

Was there even an end to this maze of trees?

Then as he was running the terrain changed. It was no longer the forest's leafy ground, actually there wasn't any ground at all. Instantly Antonio fell down and he screamed as he tried to reach for anything to grab hold of, but all he found was the side of a cliff to his left and everywhere else was just air.

He didn't bother to look below – he didn't want to see his end draw near. He shut his eyes and held his breath, and prayed. Prayed real hard. This was not the way to die – besides he needed to get back to Lovino.

He shot his eyes open as Lovi's face flashed in his mind. He needed to get out of here. Like hell he was going to die here. His body filled with rage as he once again struggled to find anything to help him. That was when he noticed a thick looking vine embedded in the dirt of the cliff beside him. He managed to grab hold of it, and his falling ceased.

He released a sigh and thanked God too many times to count. Then he felt a sudden pull above him. His eyes widened – that creature must have spotted him. Reluctantly he glanced up, but instead of that monster he found a young man pulling up on the thick vine. He heaved a few times before Antonio was helped to his feet on solid ground.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, "Are you hurt?"

Antonio eyed the man before him. He was just a little shorter than Antonio himself. He had jet black hair that hung just below his ears. His bangs draped over his left eyebrow. His eyes were a deep blue, and he was wearing a torn up gray t-shirt and dark brown jeans. As he stared at the man Antonio noticed something – there was a light gray aura around this guy; almost like what surrounded the bird monster, but not as foreboding.

It felt . . . brighter.

"Who," he started as the man looked at him, "who are you?"

The man gave a warm smile, "Call me Cain. I noticed Damien chasing you a bit ago, so I came to help."

"Who?" Antonio tilted his head.

"That bird monster," Cain rose his arms above his head, "Lucky for you I was in the area or you could have been a goner."

Antonio scratched the back of his neck, "where did that bird thing go, anyways?"

Cain smiled once again, "Back where we left him."

Antonio brought his eyebrows together, "What does that mean, exactly?"

Cain put his hands on his hips, "That's right. You're new here. This place – it's not entirely as it seems. Think of this place as another dimension, and you've been sucked into it. But don't worry, I'll help you get out of here."

"Another dimension?" Antonio rose an eyebrow, "that doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't," Cain laughed, "No matter how many times I try to explain it, I always end up losing people. This place is confusing and there's a reason for it. Hopefully you'll be able to catch on soon enough."

Antonio watched as Cain turned his back and proceeded down a cobblestone path.

"This way," Cain started, "you're exit awaits."

Antonio remained in his spot as he watched Cain leave. He wasn't entirely sold on the fact of following this complete stranger that was almost as nonsensical as wherever he was.

There wasn't any real way of trusting the guy anyways.

"Hey," Antonio called out and Cain looked over his shoulder, "where exactly are you taking me?"

Cain turned around and smiled, "Right, should have explained that. Sorry, I've been a bit distracted today. Think this place doesn't make sense? Well after I say this you'll most likely think I'm insane."

"Go on," Antonio crossed his arms over his chest.

Cain started back to where Antonio stood, "This world, like I said earlier, is more like a dimension than anything else. But in this space the inhabitants that are sucked down into it are almost nothing more than spirits roaming about. Once a spirit is returned back to where its body is, that is when they're able to leave."

Antonio's eyes widened, "wait a minute! You're that dog-guy Gil was talking about, aren't you?!"

Cain laughed, "Exactly! I didn't expect him to tell you about me."

Antonio lowered his arms, "Yeah, he did, but we just thought he was acting crazy because of his pain meds. So wait a minute, how did I get here in the first place?"

Cain shrugged, "that I don't know. Like I told your friend I can only pick up on _who_ comes in, but not _how_ they did. This portal can be accessed almost anywhere, under any circumstance. As long as there is someone to open it someone else can be dragged in."

"But what's the purpose of this place?" Antonio fiddled with the cross tied around his neck, "Just to get people stuck?"

"Not exactly," Cain sighed, "this place is—"

Cain shot a look off to his left and remained silent.

Antonio followed his gaze, but he neither saw nor heard anything aside from his heartbeat.

A moment passed before Cain looked back to Antonio.

"Sorry about that," Cain grinned, "thought something was coming, but it's left."

Antonio's eyes darted to where Cain had looked, then back to Cain himself, "you said you can tell when people come here, right? Why is that?"

"I'm a bit different than the people that come here."

"You're not human, are you?"

Cain gave a small smile as he shook his head, "No, haven't been for a long time."

Antonio nodded as he shifted his weight to his left leg, "But, you're not exactly like Birdman either. Yet . . ."

Cain laughed, "Wow, you're going to do great here."

Antonio tilted his head, "What's that mean?"

Cain motioned Antonio over with his hand, "come with me, and I'll explain."

As Cain started off Antonio followed after him. After their rather short conversation Antonio felt that he would be able to trust this guy.

After all he did help Gil out of here, so why would this time be any different?

The two of them strode past a few trees as Cain spoke, "There are very rare instances that someone comes here and they're able to hone in on the energy that gives this place life. Now when I say rare, I mean it might only happen every couple hundred years. But if someone does have that natural ability they can be an asset not only to themselves, but to others as well."

Antonio scratched his jaw as Cain continued, "By that I mean they can also help others escape from this place. I think you might have that gift, Antonio."

"But why?" Antonio turned to him, "honestly, something like that almost seems too good to be true."

Cain nodded, "I know, but I have been here for a while and I've seen it before. Those people can learn how to bend the rules here to their favor. Now I'm not saying that's an easy thing to do, usually someone would have to be stuck here for a bit before they could even begin learning the tricks. But someone like you could learn it much quicker if you really wanted to."

"There's a catch to that, isn't there?"

Cain looked at him, "Of course there is. Wouldn't be much of an asset if there wasn't! The main problem with the ability is that if you somehow lose your sanity here in this world, the creatures here can take advantage of you very easily. So be careful."

"What do you mean by that?" Antonio shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "lose my sanity? This is starting to sound more like a video game than another world."

Cain chucked, "Well unlike a video game, you don't have unlimited lives here. If anything happens to you here say good-bye to everything you know and love."

Antonio frowned as he noticed the two of them neared what looked just like Downtown. He recognized all the buildings – the clothing shops, the pub at the corner, even Francis' café across the block.

All the small details matched perfectly!

"Crazy, isn't it?" Cain took in a breath, "It's reasons like this that people lose their minds here. The resemblance of this place too closely mirrors their own reality. It can get so bad that some can't even tell the difference between the two any longer."

"So this place changes depending on who's here?"

"Exactly," Cain nodded, "each area changes accordingly. For you it changed to what you're used to, and the same goes for anyone else."

"But what happens if two people are in the same place?" Antonio noticed his reflection in a shop window beside him, "wouldn't it be different?"

"Not exactly," Cain replied, "certain people meet up for specific reasons. Notice how you haven't ran into anyone else besides myself and Damien out here?"

Antonio turned his head, "Yeah, it kind of has been uncomfortably quiet. It's like a deserted ghost town here."

Then Cain stopped walking.

Antonio was about to question him when a wave of anxiety washed over him. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to run somewhere else. He glanced off to the left and for some reason he felt a pull in the same direction. He shot a looked towards Cain.

A deep glare was set on his face, "Brace yourself."


	23. Rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio went missing, and now Gil??
> 
> Francis can't figure out what is going on. Sure the police can help out, but if this doesn't make sense to he and his friends how will it make sense to the authorities?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught up one chapter at a time!!

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Francis pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Actually listen would be nice!" Arthur snapped as he folded his arms.

"I am listening," Francis tried to lower his tone, "and I already told you that there is nothing we can do!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Arthur snorted, "Do you hear how much of a bloody coward you are?"

"Coward!" Francis chuckled, "Yes, because letting the authorities handle it makes _me_ a coward! Do you not understand that there is nothing we can do about this? We don't have any leads!"

"Then maybe you should have went after him when I told you to!"

"You have legs don't you?" Francis could feel his blood boil.

Arthur grunted as he rolled his eyes, "at least I know how to use them. Unlike the lot of you that let him off and go alone."

"How were we supposed to know this would happen, Arthur? We're not like you are! We can't 'see' things before they happen. We don't all get hunches that something is wrong, so how are we supposed to know?"

"Common sense, maybe?" Arthur took a step forward, "Oh, that's right. More than half of you are lacking in that department!"

"You are ridiculous!" Francis stood his ground as the Englishman stepped once again.

"And you're an imbecile!"

"Why don't the both of you shut up already?" Lovino interrupted, "Okay, we made a mistake. Tough shit. We'll find them both, but you two arguing about it isn't making anything better."

"What do you know?" Arthur barked, "Didn't see your sorry arse go after him either."

"Why the hell would I?" Lovino's tone dropped.

"Thought you were his 'friend'?" Arthur mocked.

"Well excuse me for not having his fucking dick up my ass!" Lovino snapped.

"Enough!" Ludwig's voice boomed from his kitchen, "All of you are sounding like idiots. Arguing isn't getting you anywhere, so shut up! The more you fight, the more whoever did this is winning – don't you all understand that?"

The room went silent for a moment before Feliciano's voice sounded, ". . .he's right. The more you fight, the more you all pull away from each other. What if that's what they want? To tear everyone apart so that we don't trust anyone but ourselves. In a time like this don't you think we should all try to work as a team? Even if it is just this once? Antonio and Gil are all of our friends, they need us and we're not going to help them if we all act like animals. . ."

Francis looked over to the Italian before he once more ran his fingers through his hair. He felt awful about this. Arthur had a point – he shouldn't have let Gil go; none of them should have. They all were to blame, yet no one wanted to own up to it.

"You're right," he spoke after a moment, "we need to keep our heads clear about this, even if we don't all see eye-to-eye."

He turned over to Arthur who avoided his gaze. Arthur's stubbornness wasn't ever easy to handle, so the possibility of an apology almost seemed pointless.

"Here's an idea!" Feli said, "Let's come up with something—"

"About what?" Lovino sighed, "Who the next target will be?"

"No. . ." Feli frowned, "there's a connection somewhere in this mess. What does Gil and Tonio have in common?"

"They're both morons," Arthur replied.

Feli looked over to him, "I'm being serious."

"And you think I'm not?" Arthur laughed, "the only reason Gil has anything to do with this is because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Antonio, on the other hand, has friends as well as enemies. There is no correlation between them."

"But what if there is?" Francis looked to the Englishman.

"Good god," Arthur muttered, "what is it?"

"Gil – wrong place, wrong time. Antonio – obviously this José guy was jealous, or something. What if Gil ticked off José at some point?"

"Sounds like something he'd do," Ludwig replied as he took a seat on the couch, "Gil seemed to recognize him at Antonio's party. Maybe the two have some history that even I don't know about. Gil has been keeping a lot of things from me lately."

"But how?" Lovino questioned, "I've met up with José much more than Gil has. Why the hell would those two have problems?"

Francis pondered for a moment when he heard a gasp. He turned and looked over to Arthur, a wide-eyed expression on his face.

"I've got it!" Arthur yelled, "Francis. Lovino."

Francis rose an eyebrow, "what is it, Sherlock?"

Arthur rolled his eyes then replied, "Do the two of you remember the night Gil was possessed by that creature in my house?"

"How the hell could I forget?" Lovino grumbled, "damn thing was freaky as shit."

"Think about it!" Arthur looked to Francis, "what happened later that night?"

Francis blinked a few times, ". . . Gil almost drowned?"

"No, after that!"

"The cabin?" Lovino asked.

"Precisely!" Arthur nodded, "did we not find someone inside that cabin with Gil and Eliza? What if that man was in fact José?"

Francis' eyebrows rose, "Wait, but why would he be in there in the first place? And why attack Gil?"

"Maybe he is working for someone," Arthur brought his finger to his lips, "Maybe he was instructed to be there at that exact moment!"

"But how would Gil recognize him?" Francis couldn't help but ask, "He was wearing a huge mask and was completely covered up."

"Perhaps Gil spoke to him?" Arthur cocked his head, "Recognized his voice? Or maybe Gil just recognized his physic? Gil isn't a complete idiot – he pays attention to the smallest details when he wants to."

Francis sighed, "This sounds like nonsense."

"The past few days have been just that!" Arthur snapped, "Just shut up and listen to me, dammit."

"I am," Francis huffed, "But this doesn't make sense!"

Arthur groaned as he turned his face the opposite way.

Francis couldn't help but do the same.

The amounts of times they argued almost made as much sense as their current discussion.

"Are you children done now?" Ludwig asked, " _Neither_ of you listen, okay? There, now shut up **and** listen! Connections with Gil and Antonio – Arthur, I think you might be onto something, as much as I hate to admit it. It is the only lead we've got, so I'm sticking with it. Only problem is that if Gil did come in contact with this guy before, what reason would there be to actually take Gil?"

"Jealousy?" Lovino questioned, "I mean, the guy is obviously pissed at Antonio."

"But why jealous of Gil?" Feli pitched in.

"Perhaps dominancy," Arthur suggested as Francis looked to him, "Perhaps José found his demeanor as a threat. The man fits the alfa stereotype. I could tell the day we met him at Antonio's. He hated my own challenge towards him, as well as towards Antonio."

"So he wants to come on top?" Feli asked.

"Possibly," Arthur shrugged, "now if my speculations of him having a leader are true he either wants said leader to reign over all, or he wants to do it himself. Either way anyone who challenges him could be a threat to him or this leader."

"If that's the connection," Francis wondered, "would that not mean that you could also be in trouble, Arthur?"

"Who knows," Arthur looked off, "if that is the factor that ties them then it is possible. Like I stated, he doesn't like me. He's made that obvious a few times now."

"Then you should be careful," Lovino responded.

"We all should be," Arthur sighed, "we don't know if there will be another victim or not, but we should all be cautious."

The room filled with silence as Francis leaned against the wall behind him. The idea of another kidnapping made his stomach lurch. He considered calling the detective again, but he didn't want to bother her all day long. She could only do so much anyways.

"Hey," Lovino's voice broke the silence, "so let's say José does work under someone else . . . any ideas of who that might be?"

Francis shook his head as the room returned to silence.

How could anyone know the answer to that?

José betraying Antonio was shocking enough!

A moment later there came a knock at the door. Francis looked up, then turned his gaze to Ludwig – the German exchanged a glace with Feli before he stood up and went to the door.

Unexpected guests at a time like this?

Francis felt the butterflies again as he watched Ludwig peer through the peephole upon the door. As the door was pulled open Francis noticed Eliza standing on the other side.

Of course she found out about this.

He watched as Lizzie stepped inside; they exchanged looks and she gave him a weak smiled. Francis did the same as the Hungarian approached the rest of the group.

"What happened now?" She asked in a low tone.

Arthur sighed, "Lizzie, you really should not be getting involved with this."

"Well, I am. Answer my question: what happened?"

Arthur looked over to Francis – a pained look in the Englishman's eyes.

Francis pulled away from the wall, "Did Roderich tell you?"

"Basch," she looked over her shoulder, "Roderich told him Gil is missing, so he told me. What happened?"

"Hard to say," Francis scratched his chin, "Gil was with us earlier, and we told him . . ."

Did she know about what happened to Antonio?

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows, "Told him what?"

"Antonio's missing," Lovino groaned, "Gil went to find him, but now he's gone too."

"What do you mean Antonio's missing?" She turned her head.

Lovino frowned, "We can't find him, and now we can't find Gil. We don't know where either of them are."

"When did this happen?" She looked back over to Francis.

"Earlier this morning Antoni disappeared – Gil not even an hour ago. We told Gil what happened with Antoni, so he went off to go find him. But because he was going alone Arthur followed after him and found his car parked on the side of the street. And like Lovino said we can't find either of them. We called the authorities not too long ago, but that's about it."

"If it's not one thing it's another," Lizzie shook her head, "does Gil have his phone on him?"

"Not anymore," Arthur responded, "I followed after him when he suddenly called my cell. He didn't answer, but I could hear someone on the line. Though I wasn't sure at first whether he called by mistake, as clear as day I could hear what sounded like gagging. So I left and found his vacant car parked on the side of the road. His phone was under the driver's seat."

Francis looked over to him. Arthur didn't say that ealier – he didn't know Gil called.

Though he wanted to say something Francis held his tongue. He didn't want to bicker in the presence of a lady – that was too barbaric. Instead he shifted his eyes to Eliza whose eyes were fixed on the carpet below her feet.

"I should have stayed with him," she spoke to the ground, "I was with him this morning – I shouldn't have left him."

"Lizzie," Francis took a step forward, "this isn't your fault. It's none of ours."

"What can we do, then?" she looked up at him, "we have to find them."

"And we will," Arthur assured, "I promise you that. I don't know how, but we will even if it's the last thing we do."

" **THAT CAN BE ARRANGED**!" a voice boomed.

Francis' heart skipped as he searched for whatever spoke.

It didn't sound human, but it did sound familiar.

As he searched he shot his head to Arthur. Behind the Englishman stood that demon that took control of Gil a few nights ago.

"Arthur!" Francis shouted, "Behind you!"

Arthur spun around, but Francis noticed that creature vanish before their eyes. Once again he scanned the room.

"Behind you," He felt that voice breathe down his neck.

Before he could turn around he felt a sharp back in the back of his head and everything went dark.

†††††

When Francis managed to open his eyes he found his hands chained above his head. He yanked at the chains, but his efforts were useless. He looked around the space he was in, but other than himself and those chains there wasn't much else there. The walls and floor were both made of large cold stones, and there was a large metal door on the far wall. He couldn't help but feel like he was in a medieval cell of sorts.

As he stared at the door he noticed it push open. He held his breath as he watched a man walk inside; however, his face was unfamiliar. He had straight platinum blond hair – almost the same length as Francis'. His black leather jacket remained unzipped on top of a clean white t-shirt. His ripped black jeans were faded shades of gray here and there, and his sneakers squeaked with each step. His complexion was rather pale, and his deep gray eyes were locked on Francis. He flashed a quick smile before he shut the door behind him.

"Hi, there," he spoke, "glad to see you finally wake up."

Francis furrowed his eyebrows, "Who are you?"

The man grinned, "Name's Damien. Pleasure to formally meet ya."

Francis cocked his head, "We've met before?"

"Sure have," Damien smile grew, "But of course you don't recognize me like this!"

With one hand Damien shielded his face. As he pulled his hand away his facial features started to shift. His pale skin turned into various shades of gray until it was a deep black – a long beak protruded from where his nose once was.

Francis grit his teeth as Damien's face reverted back to its more "natural" look.

"Now do you recognize me?" He smiled again.

"What do you want?" Francis spat.

"A few things," Damien took a step closer, "Look, I feel for you, and I want to help you out. This stuff your friends are stuck in, it's unfair really. But I think I can help."

"Why?" Francis snorted, "What would you be gaining in helping us when you've been the one terrorizing us?"

Damien laughed, "Hey, I'm only doing my job. You think I want to do it? You think I want to hurt people that don't deserve it all because some jackass thinks he's God?"

Francis furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Damien take another step forward and lift his pale hand. With a quick snap Francis felt the chains that bound him to the wall vanish. He rubbed his wrists as he continued to stare at the man before him. Whether the man was telling the truth was anyone's guess, but there was a little voice in the back of Francis' head that kept his guard up.

"I can help you out of here," Damien smiled, "they won't even know it happened."

"Why do you want to help so badly?"

Damien sighed, "Let's just say that I'm tired of people being trapped here."

"What does that mean?" Francis' suspicion rose.

He didn't mean to be so judgmental, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had towards this guy. Something about what he said compared to how much of a nuisance he has been didn't add up one hundred percent. Then Francis realized something. This man before him was not a human being – he was a demon. 

"What I mean," Damien started as he gave a small smile "this place isn't what you're used to. It's an alternate universe of the subconscious; almost even a spiritual domain to a point. You and your friends are stuck metaphysically, and I mean, someone's gotta help you out. The things here that are actually _from_ here have more power over anything the outside world throws in. Which means your little boyfriend—"

Francis lowered his eyebrows as Damien continued, "he can't do shit here. His magic is blocked here – only the magic that already existed here can remain. Which means on his own, he probably won't stand a chance."

"Don't underestimate him," Francis smirked, "give him a challenge, and he'll find a way around it. He's very adaptable. If he is here like you say, I'm sure he's got this place figured out by now."

"Sure about that?" Damien laughed, "last I saw him he was lying unconscious within a barrier those guys locked him into. Where he's at, if he stays too long, that barrier will eventually drain him of all his energy. Give him another hour and he'll be nothing more than a broken doll—"

Francis sprang to his feet, "You're lying!"

"Oh, but I'm not! You see," Damien took a step forward, "they don't like him. None of them do. He's about as much of a threat as that dumb German."

Francis scrunched his eyebrows with that remark.

So Gil _was_ a threat after all!

"But," Damien spoke, "I can help you find him—"

"And what are you really gaining in helping?" Francis crossed his arms, "What, just to help us out? Forgive me, but I can't help but feel that's a bit too farfetched for my liking."

For a moment Damien's face fell, but then he laughed, "Okay, I see. You don't trust me, I get that. But what other choice do you really have?"

Francis shrugged, "could just stay here, or you could let me go and I figure this place out myself."

"You won't last here alone," Damien's eyes darkened, "Stay here too long without guidance and you'll lose yourself."

"I'll take my chances," Francis smiled.

Where the cockiness came from, Francis knew not. All he did know was that he had a better chance being alone than with this guy, even if he would get lost on the way. If Damien was being true his friends were stuck here – the sooner he could leave his current spot the sooner he could try to find them.

"Fine," Damien said after a moment, "suit yourself. You can leave through the door behind me. I won't stop you, but I do warn you. You might not reach them in time."

Francis proceeded towards the door, "I have faith."

†††††

How long he had been walking for was anyone's guess. Every corner turned somewhere else, and every familiar place one minute changed into some unrecognizable one the next. There were too many times that Francis wanted to pull his hair out.

Maybe Damien was right. . .

Francis shook his head.

Now was not the time for regrets – besides, that guy was an oddball anyways.

As he paced by a few abandoned structures to his left he rounded the nearest corner and was slammed down to the ground. Francis looked up to the man that was seated on top of him. His familiar chocolate brown curls send a wave of relief over Francis.

"Frankie?" Antonio's voice cracked, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same about you," Francis laughed as his friend helped him to his feet.

Before Francis released the Spaniard's hand, he noticed something peculiar. There was some sort of marking on his friend's forearm. As strange as it seemed it looked almost like a tattoo, and it looked nauseatingly fresh.

"Antoni," Francis questioned, "what is that?"

Antonio looked down at his arm and his jaw clenched, "That, yeah. Thank José for that."

"He's here?" Francis almost shouted, "Where? Did he hurt you? When was this?"

"Frankie," Antonio laughed, "Calm down, I'm fine. It was a while ago – he's not here. But hey, are you alright? This place isn't really safe."

"I'm fine, I think," Francis scratched his cheek, "Have you seen Arthur anywhere?"

"Arthur?" Antonio tilted his head, "dammit, he's here too?"

"That's what I've been told. . ."

Antonio gave a concerned looked, "who told you?"

"That damned thing that started all this," Francis sighed, "he told me our friends were here, but he only acknowledged Arthur by name. I'm still trying to figure out if he was lying or not."

"He was probably telling the truth," Antonio glanced off into the distance then back to Francis, "Hey, we need to get out of here. I know of a place – follow me."

As the two went Francis noticed their surrounds shift once more into another setting he didn't know. But it seemed like Antonio wasn't fazed by the change since he pressed on like nothing happened.

"Antoni?" He asked, "How long have you been here?"

"A while," Antonio looked at him, "this place doesn't really follow a normal time schedule."

"Where exactly are we?"

"Some weird dimension, I guess. Supposedly people's souls get sucked here, and get stuck."

"Wait," Francis almost stopped walking, "we're not dead, are we?"

Antonio laughed, "No, don't be silly! It's more like we're having one of those out-of-body experiences people have on T.V. There's this guy I met here and told me all about this place! He's trying to help people get out of here—"

"Antoni, who is this guy? The creature I was with told me he was doing the same thing. You shouldn't believe everything that you're told."

"Frankie," Antonio's eyebrows drew together, "Damien is a liar. He'll do all he can to trick us and get us to do his dirty work."

"But how are you so sure that whoever you're talking about isn't doing the same thing?"

"You've just got to trust me," Antonio smiled, "I can tell the difference between them – between everything I see here. Can't you tell?"

Francis shook his head, "I've never been more confused in my life. I think I've ran in circles about a hundred times by now."

Antonio laughed once more as the two approached a small deserted neighborhood.

"I did the same when I got here," Antonio said as he started towards a single-story house at to their right, "If Cain didn't find me, Damien probably would have eaten me or something."

"Cain? Is this the man you were telling me about?"

"Sure is!" Antonio tapped on the wooden door before them, "he saved me from falling to my death."

It was then that the door was pulled open, and Francis saw this black-haired man stand on the other side. His deep blue eyes illuminated when they met with Francis.

"Welcome," he smiled as he moved away from the door, "Please, come inside."

Francis followed after the Spaniard, and heard the door close behind them. The inside of the house seemed much more normal compared to the chaotic air outside. There were two small couches placed in a fairly small living area. Beside that rested the kitchen, and down the hall seemed to be a few bedrooms.

He watched as Antonio plopped onto one of the couches and patted the cushion beside him, "Sentarse, Frankie."

Though reluctant Francis complied and took a seat next to his friend. It was then that he noticed that man walk over to the two.

"Hi," He smiled, "I'm Cain. Sure you're friend told you about me."

"Partially," Francis crossed his legs, "Tell me, who is this Cain?"

Cain laughed as he took a seat on the other couch, "There isn't too much about me. For starters I'm sure that you've realized I'm not human. I used to be, but am no longer. Don't be too alarmed when I say this, but I am a demon. I'm nothing like the others here, I assure you."

"And why is that? Most think of a demon as those who steal your souls and wreak havoc upon men."

"The name sucks, I know. But why I am different is because I'm trying to fix my past. When I was human I committed a terrible sin – the first of its kind. To this day I pay for it, but by changing myself I might get a second chance."

"Second chance to what?" Francis' curiosity heightened.

"To heaven," Cain looked to the floor, "though as a human I was punished, I was never able to fully receive grace. Now don't think I help people out to solely enter The Kingdom – when you've been damned longer than any human being that has ever walked this earth, you start seeing things. Your mindset changes, and you see the world for what it truly is."

"Pardon my interruption," Francis put his hand on his kneecap, "may I ask what exactly it was that you did?"

Cain sighed, "I committed murder. I was the first to ever do it."

Francis' eyebrows rose, "Now your story is making some sense. The man you killed. . ."

Cain nodded, "My own brother? Yes, yes he was. Envy is one of the worst sins that exist – let him not tempt you for if he does, the consequences can be quite dire."

"See, Frankie," Antonio spoke, "Cain's a good guy – he's not here to trick you."

"Perhaps," Francis pushed his bangs from his eyes, "but how am I really supposed to trust you, Monsieur?"

"That's up to you," Cain smiled, "I helped Gil out of here once, and I'm showing Antonio how to do it himself. Next step is, once again, find where Gil is as well as help your other friends."

Francis rose his eyebrow, "who else is here?"

Cain started naming his fingers, "Gil, Arthur, Lovino . . . Ludwig, Feliciano, aaaaand Elizabeta. Antonio, am I missing anyone?"

Antonio looked up to the ceiling, "With Frankie here that should be all of them."

Antonio's confidence in his reply boggled Francis a bit. His coolness since they met up until they arrived here was troubling. If he didn't know better Francis would think Antonio was someone else.

But that was a dumb idea . . . wasn't it?


	24. Trapped Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're in Arthur needs to find a way OUT!

Arthur lifted his head as he placed his hand upon his throbbing forehead. He looked around and found himself lying upon ice cold concrete. He turned his head to the side and he noticed someone seating upon a large wooden crate fiddling with something in his hands. His unmistakable deep brown curls made Arthur pull himself to his feet.

"Antonio," He called as Antonio looked up, "good lord, where have you been?"

"Here," the Spaniard smiled.

"And where exactly _is_ here?"

Antonio shrugged, "another world, I guess."

Arthur scanned the room before his eyes fell onto the Spaniard's lap. Draped across his thighs was a long silver ax — his friend's hands were wrapped tightly around it.

"Antonio," Arthur felt a shift in the atmosphere, "what's that you've got there?"

"An ax," Antonio's gaze remained fixed.

"Where did you get that from?"

Antonio then stood, "That doesn't really matter now does it?"

Arthur took a step back as his heart raced, "It might matter a bit. What are you doing?"

"What I was told to," Antonio looked a step forward as he lifted the ax, "Forgive me."

Arthur watched as his friend lifted the ax above his head, but before he could bring it down the Spaniard tensed up. Pain filled his face as he seemed to be in a struggle with himself.

Arthur took a few more steps back as he noticed Antonio shut his eyes.

"I CAN'T!" The Spaniard shouted as he let the ax fall behind him, "I CAN'T DO THIS!"

". . . Antonio? What's the matter?" Arthur started to feel nauseous.

Who was he talking to?

Antonio's eyes shot open as tears slid down his cheek, "Please . . . you have to get out of here, Arthur."

"Antonio, answer me!" Arthur's heart rate elevated, "What's wrong?"

Antonio released another shriek as he hunched over, "NO! I WON'T DO IT!"

Arthur began to search for any way out but he found neither a door nor even a wall. It was as if the two of them were in a dark, empty, massive room. Though there was enough light to see around, Arthur couldn't figure out exactly where it was coming from.

That was when he looked back to Antonio who somehow plucked up that ax again -- the Spaniard trudged closer. Arthur tried to keep his composure as he took yet another step back. He didn't want to harm his friend, but he might have to. He reluctantly held up his hand, but when he tried to summon up a spell he felt a restriction on his powers. He shot a look at his bare hand as he continued to try spell after spell – nothing was happening.

"Antonio," He looked up, "Snap out of it!"

"I'm trying!" Antonio yelled as he continued taking more steps.

"Try harder!"

Antonio lifted the ax up once again, but this time he swung it like a bat at Arthur.

Arthur somehow managed to dodge the large blade, but he lost his footing and landed onto the freezing ground. He started to crawl away as Antonio continued after him.

"Antonio!" Arthur scooted back, "fight it!"

The Spaniard raised the ax again swung it down, barely missing Arthur by mere inches.

Panic filled Arthur as he saw his reflection upon the blade between his legs. He shifted his eyes up and found his friend shaking as he pulled his hands from the ax's handle.

"Stop it," Antonio whispered, "Please, just stop it. I can't hurt him. I can't."

Then Antonio's eyes widened and his body stood almost completely still.

". . . Antonio?" Arthur's heart pounded in his chest.

Then Arthur watched as his friend's head slid off his shoulders and roll to his feet.

The Englishman's shriek echoed around him.

†††††

Arthur continued to scream as his body lurched up. His heart thumped and he was disoriented. It took him a moment to realize he was seated on the floor of a vast ballroom. Below him was polished wood flooring, and the walls that surrounded him were covered in various paintings. To his left stood a high staircase and on either side of the rails were two massive lion busts made of ivory.

He glanced up to the top of the steps before he pulled himself to his feet. Though there seemed to be nothing up there he couldn't help but feel another presence. He shot his head to the right and his eyes trailed down to the center of the room.

There stood a large structure – a sort of cross to be exact. It stood a few feet high, and it appeared to be made of a deep colored wood. But what really caught Arthur's gaze, what really rattled his bones was what was nailed to it.

Upon the cross was a man. His blue jeans were splotched with a dark brown tint in various places. The left sleeve of his long red shirt had been ripped off, and there was a distinct scratch upon the front. His head hung low and his dark hair covered his face, but his all-too familiar curl made Arthur's heart sink.

"Lovino!" he yelled as he ran forward, but he didn't get far.

Something blocked his path and he was ricocheted to the ground. His side throbbed as he propped himself up with his elbow. Then there came the sound of footsteps behind him. He snapped his head toward the staircase where he noticed someone approach.

The man was on the leaner side, and he seemed fairly tall. His eyes and most of his face were covered in a sheer black masquerade mask, and his dark brown hair was slicked back. He had a clean white shirt underneath a black dress coat, and his matching slacks and dress shoes made him appear to be attending a sort of ball.

He stopped a few feet from Arthur and smiled.

"Welcome," he said in a low voice, "pleasure having you."

"Who are you?" Arthur sprang to his feet, "and what have you done to my friend?"

The man tilted his head before his lower jaw dropped. He ran over to where Lovino's body hung, and Arthur couldn't help but stare.

It was almost like this man was worried about Lovino.

Arthur continued to watch the man who muttered something under his breath.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "who are you?"

The man turned his head to Lovino once before he started back to Arthur.

"Just a man," He said with a quick smile, "nothing more, and nothing less."

"That justifies nothing," Arthur balled his fists, "why am I stuck in this barrier?"

"Because you're obnoxious," the man laughed, "if I let you go you'd be all over the place. Don't worry, you're safe there—"

"My safety is the least of my worries!"

"No need to yell," the man grinned, "others might hear you."

"Let them," Arthur barked, "I'd like to see them come!"

The man shook his head, "that hot head of yours will get you hurt, but of course you know that."

Arthur brought his eyebrows together, "who are you to say such a thing?"

"Just a man," He smiled again, "but I have kept a close eye on you. You're very special, Arthur. That ability of yours both is a gift and a curse, isn't it?"

Arthur snorted, "Don't think I can't see past your façade, sir. You'll be gaining no aid from me even if you begged."

"Ouch," The man laughed, "that venom is quick. I knew you'd be entertaining."

"I am not a circus animal," Arthur snapped, "and neither are my friends. What exactly do you think in gaining by bringing us to where ever the hell this is?"

The man shrugged, "Pleasure? Enjoyment? Actually there are a lot of things."

"You're disgusting," Arthur grit his teeth.

"Maybe I am," The man took a step forward, "but you're powerless here, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Let me out of here and you'll find out!" Arthur stepped forward as well.

The man laughed, "Your energy blows my mind! No wonder you've got friends!"

"Where are they?" Arthur spat, "I know Lovino and I aren't the only ones here!"

"Oh, they're out and about." The man circled around the barrier, "for now, that is. Once my guys find them . . . let's just hope they don't for your sake."

"I take it you're the one who calls the shots here, then?"

"Certainly," The man bowed, "Welcome to Nirvana. I do hope you enjoy your stay."

Arthur tried to punch at the invisible aura around him, but his fist was pushed back.

"Don't hurt yourself," the man said.

"Like you care!" Arthur growled, "Release me this instant!"

The man opened up his mouth but his head shot over to where Lovino was. Then he turned back to Arthur and brought his finger to his lips before he vanished into thin air.

Arthur looked over to his friend and noticed the Italian start to move.

"Lovino?" He called out.

". . . Arthur?" Lovino said groggily as he lifted his head, "you alright?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Arthur tried to push at the barrier, "What in the blazes happened to you?"

". . . J-José was here," Lovino said in a low voice.

"He did this to you?" Arthur yelled.

Lovino nodded, ". . . Said I'd make a pretty fuckin' center piece."

"I swear he'll regret this! As soon as I break this seal we're getting the hell out of here, and I will find him."

Lovino slowly shook his head, "Don't. That's what he wants you to do. Don't let him win."

"He can't get away with this, Lovino!"

"Just let him!" Lovino's glossy eyes shot up, "it's not worth getting yourself hurt over. Besides, your magic doesn't work here. That's why you can't get out of that, right? They don't want you to ruin their shit."

Arthur kicked at the barrier as he ran his fingers through his hair.

How were they going to get out of this?

Arthur looked around for something he could use, but there wasn't too much else. Nothing sharp he could try to use on either side of his blockade. For once he actually felt trapped. He glanced over to his friend.

His amber eyes were fixed on the floor as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He winced once before he returned his gaze.

Anger filled Arthur as he got onto his knees. He noticed a lightly drawn circle upon the wooden floor around him. With his fingernail he tried to scrape away at the marking. Though his knuckles continued to hit the bubble around him he still scratched.

Then there were footsteps.

Arthur shot his head up and across the room he noticed someone else – his dark grey eyes made Arthur leap up.

"Why, if it isn't the devil himself!" Arthur crossed his arms.

José smiled, "Miss me?"

"As if!" Arthur snorted, "What is it, José? Keep me in here so that I can't touch your sorry arse?"

José's eyes hardened, "I don't understand how neither of you know when to shut up!"

Arthur rose his eyebrow, "Oh, someone else has pissed you off as well? Congrats to them! They deserve a shiny gold star!"

José stopped before the barrier, "you think you're funny, don't you?"

Arthur laughed, "I'm hilarious, and might I say so is that nose of yours! You should be a bit more careful with yourself!"

There was a shift in José's face as Arthur felt a current of power surround him.

Not even a moment later Arthur's entire body felt like it he was lying on an electric wire. He collapsed to his knees as his body started to burn. Then the current stopped, and he glanced up to the man before him.

"Not so funny anymore, are you?" José turned toward Lovino, "How is my muñequita holding up?"

Lovino made no reply as Arthur staggered to his feet.

José held out his hand and the cross shank much closer to the ground, Lovino's face was inches from his.

"When I speak," He growled, "You answer. **How** is **my** muñequita holding up?"

"Fuck off," Lovino's eyes flashed up.

Arthur watched as José slammed his hand against Lovino's chest. The structure he was nailed to toppled backwards and the Italian shrieked as he crashed to the ground.

Arthur tried to push against the invisible wall again, but he still stayed in place. He watched José walk over to his friend on the floor.

"When will you learn?" José kicked at Lovino's side, "you're nothing! You can't do anything here! None of you can!"

"Leave him alone!" Arthur shouted as José shot his head back.

"Right," He started to walk over, "how could I forgot about you?"

"How much of a bloody coward can you be? When will you learn to fight like a man?"

"When children stop acting like adults," José gave a wide grin.

Arthur was about to punch at the wall again when his lungs tightened. He clutched the front of his shirt as he struggled to breathe. He couldn't figure out why the feeling was so familiar, but he felt like he was drowning. Once more he fell to the ground as he still tried to gasp for air.

"See, Arthur?" José laughed, "You and your friends are useless here. Think you can take on someone like me? You're all wasting your time."

Arthur started to cough as the world around him spun. Had his other hand not have been against the ground he would have collapsed by now. His lungs seemed to grow tighter with every little breath he could swallow.

Then he heard someone grunt, and he could feel the ground below him tremble. He tried to look up but his vision was blurred. He could make out something at the floor before him, but all physical features had dissipated.

With another failed attempt Arthur's lungs continued to constrict. His body grew weary, and his vision was almost faded to black. Then he heard a loud crash and air instantly filled him. He took in as much as he could coughing in the process.

Before him he noticed Lovino seated on top of José, a blade in the Italian's hand was pressed against José's neck. The two were caught up in their brawl as neither noticed Arthur stand. As Arthur was about to take a step Lovino was pushed to the ground and the blade flew from his hand. Arthur's heart skipped as he watched José start to strangle his friend.

Without another thought Arthur leaped forward and thrashed into José. The man's body flew to the ground as Arthur regained his footing and struggled to lift the choking Italian to his feet. Then the two rushed down to an open door against the wall. As they entered through the doorway they were somehow lead outside.

Rain smacked against the top of Arthur's head as he tried to find a familiar landmark. He looked to either side of him, but the thick fog and thousands of rain drops made it quite difficult to make anything out.

He shook water from his eyes as he grabbed Lovino's arm, and pulled him down the street. A building came into view a few moments later, and the two approached the entrance. Arthur pushed open the door, and a soft bell rang above his head.

He glanced around the area: it was a good size building with a number of chairs and tables here and there, in the back there seemed to be a kitchen, and a few registers towards the back wall. As he helped Lovino to one of the tables Arthur couldn't help but feel this place was too familiar.

"Hey, Arthur," Lovino said in a quiet tone, "why the hell does this place look like your boyfriend's shop?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Arthur took the seat across the way from his friend, "could be a mind trick. This place doesn't feel exactly 'normal,' so I wouldn't let the notion slip."

Lovino made no reply as Arthur glanced at him. He noticed Lovino look down at his hands – there were large gashes where those nails had been placed between his wrists.

"Lovino!" Arthur yelled as he reached out his hand, "how in the blazes did you pull yourself from that bloody cross?"

"By yanking," Lovino leaned back, "is this room spinning?"

Arthur jumped up, "don't you go anywhere! I'm going to find some herbs!"

He ran to the kitchen and started rummaging around all the drawers. He may not have magic, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to cauterize a wound. The one problem would be replacing any blood Lovino may have lost – hopefully it wasn't too much.

He managed to grab a few herbs and was about to leave when something hard smacked against the back of his head. He fell to the ground, again, along with the containers in his hands. He rubbed the back of his head and tried to look at whatever did that to him, but his vision blurred for a few moments. He shook his head.

"Arthur?" He heard a woman say, "is that really you?"

It took him a moment to recognize that voice, "Lizzie?"

"Oh, thank god," she sighed, "I thought you were one of those things."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur's eyes finally focused.

"I don't know," Lizzie lowered the frying pan in her hand, "I'm so confused. Every time I see someone they turn out being something completely different. I can't tell what's real or not!"

Arthur plucked up the containers and stood up, "Seems this place is a bit odd. Pardon my interruption, but do you happen to know where the Safety Kit is here?"

"Yes . . . is everything alright?"

"Lovino injured hims—"

"Is he okay?" She yelled.

"He's fine, I just need to bandage him up. So if you could—"

Lizzie took off somewhere before he could finish. He sighed as he made his way back to the dining area. He glanced over to the table and was relieved to see Lovino still there.

If he wasn't there. . .

There was no telling what Arthur would do.

He walked over to the table and placed the containers down.

"The hell's all this for?" Lovino grunted.

"You, obviously," Arthur unscrewed the top off of one container, "I need to stop the bleeding."

"With spices?" Lovino snorted, "the hell will that do?"

"Just trust me, will you?"

"You know how hard that can be," Lovino grinned then looked off somewhere.

"You alright?" Arthur turned but didn't see anything.

"Shit," Lovino replied, "I feel nauseous."

"Your adrenaline is wearing off," Arthur took off the remaining tops, "the sooner we patch you up the sooner you'll feel better."

"Arthur!" Lizzie's voice rang, "I found it."

"What is she doing here?" Lovino asked as Lizzie approached the table.

"Seems we've all been sucked here," Arthur took the kit from Lizzie, "Thank you for finding this."

She nodded as her eyes trailed over to Lovino, "Are you alright?"

"Meh," Lovino groaned.

Arthur pulled out a roll of gauze along with various bandaged before he started to mix the herbs around in one of the containers. It was times like this he was actually grateful Allistor taught him home remedies.

Once the herbs turned into a paste Arthur reached for Lovino's arm.

"What is that?" Lovino pulled away, "fucking witchcraft shit?"

"It's going to help you," Arthur sighed, "this is the only way to help you without magic, so stop being a child and give me your bloody hand."

"What is it?"

"They're just herbs! You act as though I'm about to load you up with cyanide."

"You probably would," Lovino pouted, "I don't want that crap _in_ me."

"Lovi," Lizzie sat beside the Italian, "please listen to him. If it helps you shouldn't push it away."

Lovino looked at her, then to Arthur, "Is it gonna hurt?"

"Probably a little, but the pain you're feeling now is much worse than this."

After a moment Lovino complied and pushed his hands closer to Arthur.

Relieved Arthur reached for some silverware that had been wrapped up in a crisp white serviette. He pulled out a butter knife and after a quick examination of it he picked upon the herb container and spread the knife within the deep green mush. Once he got a good enough blob on the edge and grabbed one of Lovino's arms and smeared it against his wrist.

Lovino started to make faces, but he remained silent for the most part.

After he was finished with the first wrist he wrapped the gauze a few times before he did the same to the other wrist.

"This is disgusting," Lovino muttered after Arthur finished the second bandage.

"Call it what will," Arthur replaced the top of the container and stuck it into his pocket, "it will stop any more extensive damage. Now do tell me why you thought it was a good idea to harm yourself like this?"

"Either you or me," Lovino crossed his arms, "and of the two I'm pretty positive I had the upper hand. Who knows what José could have done to you? "

"He's here?" Concern rose in Lizzie's voice, "Did he follow you both here?"

"I don't believe so," Arthur responded as he cleaned the sides of the knife with the serviette, "which is odd. It was almost as if he let the two of us leave – he hardly put up much of a fight."

"That's because he's a coward," Lovino grunted, "He probably wants us to die somewhere else so he doesn't get it fat hands dirty. Damned piss bucket."

"No matter the reason," Lizzie sighed, "I'm just glad the both of you are safe."

"As am I," Arthur agreed, "I just hope the others are as well."


	25. Wilkommen Zurück

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times does Gil have to be pulled into this dimension until enough is, well, enough?

"Antonio?!" Gil yelled as he pressed his back against the wall hard, stone behind him.

The ground below his feet rumbled as he looked across the way to his friend.

Antonio gave a quick shrug as he pressed himself against the other part of the wall that was next to him.

Gil had been wandering around for a while earlier and would have continued to do so had he not seen both Antonio and Cain running from whatever that black mass was. The three had been reunited for not even 10 minutes, but now was really not the time to celebrate. While Cain was trying to rid of the mass, Antonio and Gil were on the sidelines trying to wait it out.

Though he hated being the coward, Gil didn't even have a slightest clue as to how to rid that thing. This was now the second time he had been pulled into this world, and this place was still tripping on something.

He look a quick glance past the corner of the wall and his eyes fell upon Cain who stood before this massive black curtain. It had no distinguishable features, but the fact that it was like a huge dark fog. It loomed over Cain's tiny body, and Gil swore he heard it hiss.

He pulled his head from the corner and glanced over to Antonio again.

The Spaniard had been doing the same thing since he too pulled his head away and looked at Gil.

"What does he really think he's gonna do?" Gil asked as he scratched his neck.

"Make it leave?" Antonio shrugged again, "don't know how, but he might come up with something?"

Gil looked around and saw a few rundown buildings across the way. Then the ground gave a violent shake and he almost fell to the ground. He regained his footing as he once again peaked over to where Cain stood. However Cain didn't seem to be there, nor was that large cloud.

He glanced around the area some more before he turned back to his friend.

"Bro, where'd they go?"

"Oh, crap," Antonio looked over as well, "I don't know."

"Are we supposed to just wait here, then?"

"I don't know," Antonio ran his fingers through his hair, "This place makes as much sense as soggy churros."

Gil looked once again, but this time he noticed something. In the place that fog was a few moments earlier stood this shadow figure. It wasn't too tall – probably about Gil's size. It stood there motionless aside from the random swirls of shadows that protruded from its body.

"Ton," Gil rose his eyebrows, "what's that?"

"Nothing good" Antonio tugged Gil's arm, "Gil, we need to get out of here."

"But what about Cain?" Gil tried not to tear his eyes from the creature.

"He'll find us. Come on, Gil. We need to go. This thing's bad news."

Gil's gaze remained fixed on the creature. He knew something wasn't right about it, but he couldn't pull away. It was almost like he was frozen in place as this thing continued to stand. He felt another tug at his arm when he noticed the shadows around that figure start to dissipate. It wasn't long before a person stood before them – a person that shared _his_ face.

"Well, well," the doppelganger grinned, "where do you both think you're going?"

Gil's heart jumped.

The copy made a single step, his grin grew wider.

"Well?" He asked again, "Forget how to talk? That's odd coming from a chatterbox like you."

Gil's body remained stationary as he continued to feel his friend tug on him. He couldn't understand what was happening. This thing _looked_ like him – of course Cain had done the same thing before, but this time was different. This time felt wrong. Though it looked like Gil this figure had a few noticeable changes. His hair was a bit of a darker tone, like he'd been rolling around in a pile of soot. He was wearing all black; his jeans, his low-cut shirt, his jacket – all of it was a hollow black. Gleams of red seemed to pulsate from his deep eyes, and his skin was deathly pale.

Then Gil felt his body jerk back. He awkwardly tried to gain his balance as his friend pulled the two of them away from their current spot.

"Bro!" Gil yelled as he tried to pull himself from the Spaniard's grasp, "what gives?"

"That thing is not good," Antonio replied as he shot a look back, "we need to find someplace out of here."

Gil turned his head around, but he saw no sign on his clone. His stomach lurched as he turned forward. He didn't know where they were going, and he was sure neither did Antonio, but he hoped they'd find someplace that wasn't as confusing as this.

As the two continued down the long stretch of road Gil happened to notice the little buildings they passed until there were none at all. Besides the stone ground below their feet there were but a few trees here and there, yet there was no sign of that impostor.

His body started to grow weary as his chest tightened. He wasn't one to get tired so soon, but for some odd reason he had almost no energy. He could feel himself slow his pace as his friend continued to pull his arm.

"Gil," Antonio panted, "we've got to keep going."

"Toni, we need to stop."

Antonio frowned as he too slowed down.

It wasn't long after that the two of them stopped in the middle of the road. Gil tried to catch his breath as he looked around. There was still no sign of that copy, but he didn't think they were in the clear just yet.

"You okay?" Antonio asked.

Gil shrugged, "Where's that thing at?"

"Somewhere close, I think," Antonio looked around, "I can feel it."

Gil looked around some more as he tried to clear his mind.

Cain wasn't kidding that this place can drive people crazy!

Then off toward a few trees he saw it. That double's huge grin made Gil's stomach lurch. He was about to turn to Antonio when that thing appeared before him.  
Before Gil could really react there was an immense pain in his chest. He winced as his was thrown to the ground.  
Then he couldn't breathe.  
It felt like he being thrust underwater, he could literally taste it on his tongue. He tried to look up but his vision was blurred.

In his panic he reached out and his hand caught something. He yanked himself upward, and then started to cough as air filled his lungs. After a few more coughs he realized his body was completely wet. As he looked about him he realized he was . . . sitting in water. To be more exact he was sitting _in a fountain._

He sucked in more air as he looked around. A few people looked at him, but they all turned away once his eyes fell upon theirs. He furrowed his brows as he turned his head and met three familiar faces – Officer Marshall, Detective Mendez, and Miguel.

The three of them stared at Gil for a few moments before Detective Mendez spoke.

"Gilbert," she put her hand on her hip, "a fountain really is no place to take a nap."

Gil blinked a few times as he struggled to stand from the chilly water. Both Miguel and Officer Marshall grabbed hold of his arms, and aided him out. His wet t-shirt clung to his now shivering body.

"Well," Officer Marshall released his hold, "least we found one of 'em."

"One of . . . what?" Gil questioned as he shook water from his hair, "where am I?"

"You're in a park," Detective Mendez replied, "Mr. Beilschmidt, have you been here this entire time?"

"How?" Gil looked up at her, "Park? W-where's Antonio?"

The Detective shrugged, "we're here looking for him, and we were looking for you too. Your friends reported the both of you missing yesterday."

"Me missing?" Gil scratched his neck, "wait, yesterday?"

Detective Mendez nodded, "Yes, which poses quite a few questions for us. Gilbert, what on earth were you doing inside of a fountain?"

Gil reached for his phone, but after realizing it wasn't in his pocket he glanced off. He realized then that he was in fact _in_ the park, but he wasn't too sure how he would end up there. Last he remembered was running with Antonio and that clone thing was following him.

Cain said he could return to reality if he'd found his body in that world.

So, how exactly did he manage to get back?

"I need to go," He said as he started away.

"Wait," Officer Marshall followed after him, "you didn't answer our question—"

"Fine," Gil looked over his shoulder, "here's my answer: my friend is in trouble, and I have to find someone else who can help me free him."

With that he left the confused trio and bolted towards Arthur's house.

†††††

"Tellin' ye he's not here," Allistor scratched his neck, "haven't seen him all day."

Gil groaned, "Come on, bro. You've got to know where he is. I can't find my phone, so can you at least call him for me?"

"I just did," Liam replied as he took a seat on the couch, "he's not answerin' though, which is a bit odd for Arthur."

"Gil, why do ye need him anyways?" Allistor tilted his head.

Gil tried to think of where to begin. Allistor knew about that whole demon possession thing, but Liam and Gavin did not. How they'd react Gil could only guess. He took in a breath as he looked at Allistor.

"Something weird is going on," he started.

"Weirder than the beasty?" Allistor interrupted.

"What beasty?" Liam questioned as he leaned forward, "There's a beasty runnin' about?"

"Used to be," Allistor replied, "But I rid it a while ago."

"Al," Gil squeezed the bridge of his nose, "listen, please."

"I am listenin'," Allistor laughed, "Liam here just doesn't know how to shut it."

"Do too!" Liam whined.

"Guys," Gavin's tone rose, "Let him finish. Go on, Gilbert."

"Thank you," Gil sighed, "as I was saying something weird is going on. For some reason Antonio vanished and I went looking for him, but I blacked out and woke up in another dimension—"

"That's called hallucinatin', Gil," Allistor remarked.

" _Listen_!" Gil tried to keep his voice down, "look, after my car accident the same thing happened to me. And NO, it is not a 'hallucination,' it's a legit other dimension."

"How're you so sure?" Liam asked as he scrunched his nose, "sounds like a dream to me."

"I know it sounds stupid, but you have to believe me!" Gil started to get irritated, "I went there once, but I went there again. But this time I think Antonio got stuck there too because he was there with me. The first time I was by myself, well, aside from this guy there that was helping me, but this time Antonio—"

"Wait a minute," Allistor rose his hand, "So this world you got sucked into, you're sure your friend's there?"

"One hundred percent positive."

"But you're also sayin' someone else helped ye?"

"Yes, the first time," Gil walked around, "but this time I saw the same guy with Antonio running away from this huge black cloud thing, and it chased after all of us. Then that guy and that cloud vanished and I saw this shadow thing that change into me and started chasing me and Tony. Then I felt this weird pain and I woke in a fountain."

"Sounds awesome!" Liam laughed.

"It's not!" Gil groaned, "Look, this world, people get sucked into it. I don't know how, but they do. And I really need help trying to get him out of there, okay?"

"Wait a minute," Gavin spoke, "this is . . . who was helping you, Gil?"

"This guy named Cain," Gil scratched his nose, "He told me he goes around trying to help people get out of there. I mean, the guy's helped me out once, and he was trying to help me and Ton before I got thrown out."

"Cain?" Allistor furrowed his brows, "Cain, Cain, Cain. Why's that sound familiar?"

Gavin stood up and walked over to a duffle bag upon the floor. He unzipped the top and retrieved a large brown book from inside. He flipped through a few of the pages before he stopped on one, and his eyes lit up.

"What is it?" Liam asked, "Whatcha find?"

"Allistor," Gavin looked up, "Nirvana."

"What?" Allistor shot to his feet, "that's impossible. That place has been sealed for centuries."

"Wait," Gil looked over, "you guys know of this place?"

"Ay," Allistor frowned, "It's a godforsaken waste land. When I was younger I did some research on the place. It's a manmade dimension that got taken over by demonic entities some centuries ago. Over the years its power had gotten so out of control that anyone who was unfortunate enough to land in it were as good as dead. However, yer friend Cain supposedly was sent there as a sort of 'punishment cleanser' of the place. Now Cain wasn't always the greatest guy, but it's supposed that he had a change of heart and decided to aid as many out of that world as he can."

"He told me something like that," Gil nodded, "when I first got there. So who exactly is this guy, anyways?"

"Ever read the Book of Genesis?" Gavin asked, "The sons of Adam and Eve: Cain and Able. Cain worked the soil while his brother Abel kept flocks? Upon their offerings to the Lord Abel's was favored. Out of spite Cain killed his brother, and became the first know murderer."

Gil glanced between Gavin and Allistor, "Wait, so if he's _that_ Cain, and he's helping . . . wait."

"Cain never was an evil man," Allistor replied, "but he did fall into terrible sin, so he got punished for it. But since he was the first to commit this type of sin his soul was damned to Hell. Once Nirvana came to bein' it's said that Cain was sent there to keep guard of the place, and be granted a second chance. Yet if you're sayin' that he's still there after all this, his sentence may not be served just yet."

Gil ran his fingers though his hair, "Okay, then how do people get sucked into that place? Cain told me he wasn't sure."

"Depends," Gavin responded, "usually their cast in by another person."

"But why?" Gil rubbed the back of his head.

Why was nothing making sense?

"And how?" Liam finally spoke, "sendin' someone off to another world seems like some heavy stuff."

"It's not easy," Allistor answered, "you'd either have to be very powerful, or get some help from another person. Gil, ye said you've been sent twice?"

Gil nodded, "Yeah, first time after my car accident, then the next time yesterday when I went to Antonio's place. Both times I blacked out and woke up in that world."

Allistor brought his hand to his mouth, "what would someone like you need to be in a place like that for? And who would send ye there?"

"Got any enemies?" Gavin asked.

". . . Kinda?" Gil shrugged, "Toni's old worker doesn't like me much ever since we turned him in, and that thing Allistor and Arthur took out a few nights ago didn't like me much either. I even saw that thing the first time I got sucked in."

"You saw it there?" Allistor's eyes widened, "Gil, the beasty liked you a lot, yet I don't think it would have dragged you there . . . unless. . ."

"'less what?" Liam asked as he eyed his brother.

Allistor looked at his brothers before he turned back to Gil, "Maybe the beasty and that hooligan are workin' together."

Gil furrowed his brows, "what would that guy gain in helping a demon?"

"Better yet," Gavin cut in, "what would a demon be gaining in aiding a mortal? The possibilities are almost endless. Allistor told us about your encounter with that creature, Gil. From what it sounds like, the beast might like you enough to try dragging you to his domain. Now, if this man that doesn't like you is in fact aiding that creature, he might be the key to how you got there."

"But he's just a guy," Gil leaned against the wall, "how could he help drag me to that place?"

"Hates you that much?" Allistor shrugged, "all's I know is the beasty likes ye, and that man doesn't. So what better way of revenge than by that?"

"But Tony's there, too," Gil sighed, "so he dragged both of us in?"

"Perhaps," Gavin nodded, "but it's hard to tell. And with Arthur not picking up his phone, it's hard to get another opinion on the notion."

"Oi," Allistor looked at Liam, "try ringin' up Arthur again. It's odd of him to not pick up."

"I just did," Liam whined, "his cell's still goin' to his mailbox. I even tried callin' Francis, and even he's not answerin'."

Gil sighed as he tried reaching for his nonexistent phone. It felt odd not having it on him. He looked up to Gavin who held out his own phone.

"You can use it," Gavin smiled.

Gil nodded as he took the phone and tried for himself. Just like Liam had said neither Arthur nor Francis replied. He glanced at the phone then decided to dial up Basch's cell.

Maybe Francis was at work?

After a few moments the line picked up.

" _Hello?_ " Basch sounded a bit confused.

"Basch," Gil replied, "it's Gil—"

" _Where the hell have you been? Roderich's been worried sick about you._ "

"You wouldn't believe me if I said—"

" _Is Ludwig with you?_

Gil blinked a few times, ". . . No, why?"

" _Dammit. Well, he's not home, and apparently neither is Felicano. I'm on my way over to your place 'cause Rod says a few of your friends are parked in front, yet there isn't a single person inside._ "

Gil's heart picked up "Lud's . . . not home? He doesn't have class today."

" _No one's there, and no one is picking up their phones either. Gil, where are you? _"__

__". . . I'm at Arthur's. . . Basch?"_ _

" _What is it?_ " 

__"Give me a bit. I'll be right over."_ _

__Gil hung up the phone and returned it back to Gavin before he turned to face Allistor._ _

__"Allistor," He started, "I think others got sucked in too."_ _


	26. Corriendo en círculos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil's gone, and now Antonio is left to face the creature with his friend's face.  
> He can only prey to make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! After a bit of a hiatus I am proud to announce that I have finished the next chapter to this fic!! Hope you all enjoy it!~

Antonio’s heart thumped in his chest as the impostor’s deep eyes pierced through his own. Where Gil had stood a moment ago was nothing more than air; Where his friend went Antonio only wished he knew.  
The creature before him grinned and took a small step closer, but Antonio made no movement to the gesture, instead he studied creature. A deep gray cloud hovered around the pretender, much like the one he’d seen surround Damien or whatever his name was.  


Antonio was starting to see a sort of difference between the people or things he’d run into – the guy before him, along with Damien, had that odd air about them, whereas Cain had the lighter glow and Gil? His glow about him had almost been white, almost like a “holy” glow that really reminded Antonio of Saintly paintings that were hung upon the walls of chapels.  
Every person or creature had this cloud around the, and it was almost as if these clouds or mist or whatever were some sort of marker about the things in this world. As if it were a way to pinpoint what to approach, and what to run from.

Maybe Cain was right?  
Maybe he did have a “gift”?

The main question Antonio did have, however, was why he hadn’t seen a glow of any kind around José. He’d seen nothing around the man – he looked normal, for the most part. Yet that was what made him different, and there really wasn’t any reason to why he was different.  


Another step closer from the copy broke Antonio from his thoughts. With a quick breath and a shot of courage he shouted at the look-a-like, “Where is he? What did you do to my friend?”  


“Oh, relax,” The impostor smiled as he took yet another step forward, “I just sent him back home. I don’t have to kill him just yet.”  


Antonio’s widened for a moment before he furrowed his brows, “How are you able to do that? His body isn’t here!”  


“So what?” The creature laughed, “Just ‘cause Cain tells you one thing doesn’t mean that’s the only way to get things done. Think something like that can stop me? Hah!”  


“I wouldn’t be so cocky,” Antonio’s heart thumped behind his ribs, “you might end up eating those words.”  


“Oh, and you won’t?” The creature grinned, “You don’t control me, kid. This world is my world and you and your friend’s are nothing more than my new toys.”  


“Thought this was Damien’s world?” Antonio tried to keep is composure, but his shaky hands made his heart beats elevate.  


The man snorted, “That guy things everything is his, but always seems to forget he’s not the only one roaming around this wasteland.”  


Antonio wasn’t sure how to reply to that – he really wasn’t sure why this creature was having small talk to begin with. But there was one thing Antonio was pretty sure of: if that thing wanted him dead it would have happened by now.  


There had to be something else he wanted, but what?

“Who are you?” Antonio questioned as he clenched his fists, “just some other creature—”  


The man cackled, “Just some creature?? ME?? Oh, no no no no no! I am much more than that. I am any enemy of your kind – a temptation you humans never seem to rid of. My friend, calling me a simple creature really brings me down. Puts me in a bad mood. But hey, you’re new. Shouldn’t blame you.”  


Antonio titled his head as the creature took a bow.  


“My friend,” the impostor rose his head, “You can call me ‘Pride.’ Pleasure to meet ya.”  


Antonio’s eyes widened, “Pride? As in one of—”  


“The _best_ of the Seven!” The copy grinned wide, “And soon to be the best nightmare you’ll ever have!”  


Before Antonio could question the remark a massive red sphere hurled in his direction. He managed to dodge the orb, and took off down past the row of trees to the side of him. He pushed as hard as he could, and took a quick look over his shoulder. The impostor was closing in – much quicker than any of the other creatures that had chased him in this world.  


It seemed that making him run was the main thing this world liked to throw at him – at least he was getting some exercise!

He held his breath as he swung his head forward. The cold air hurled past his face as he scanned around him. As far as his eyes could see he was surrounded by trees, but if he played his cards right maybe he could find a town. Maybe he could find a church!  


Not a moment later the scenery started to shift – the trees became large concrete buildings, and the dirt below his feet became dark, slick cement. Once more the scene changed to the heart of Downtown. Why this place had a constancy of morphing only fueled Antonio’s confusion, but he still urged his burning legs onward.  


He rounded the vacant street until off in the horizon he saw it – the massive cathedral on the way down to his house. The structure had been there since he was a child, and right now it sure was sounding a lot like home!  


“Don’t even think about it!” The creature hissed behind him, “That shit only works in movies!”  


With another push Antonio picked up his pace and neared the ivory doors of the church. He could almost smell the inscented candles, almost feel the smooth wooden pews. To his surprise the front door was wide open, but he noticed something else. The edges of the doorway were warped inward as if the door was closing in on itself.  


Antonio could hear the creature laughing behind him as the doorway continued to close.  


If he missed that portal we was as good as dead.

Though he wanted to look back to the creature he fixed his eyes forward and gave himself one last push. He wasn’t too sure if he was even breathing, but he did know every inch of his body was on fire.  
If he managed to get inside, he might just collapse.  


Buy hey, better to do that in there than out here!

He leaped up the marble stairway as the hole continued to constrict. Then he felt a sharp tug at the back of his shirt collar, but he pulled away hearing the cloth tear. With another quick leap he plunged for the door, praying his entire body would pull through. He rolled across the ground a few times until his body stopped and his eyes were fixed upon the many angels painted on the ceiling above.  
He started to pant as he looked to his side – the massive doors had been shut tight, and there wasn’t a creepy-crawly in sight. He took in a sharp breath as he returned his gaze to the ceiling. 

He made it!  
He collapsed, but he made it!

  
After he caught most of his breath he sat himself up and marveled at the structure surrounding him. Though this wasn’t his own church he couldn’t help but feel welcomed – maybe after being chased by a demon anyone would!  


His quivering legs made it difficult to stand, but once he was on his feet he leaned against the pew beside him. He inhaled the musky aroma that filled the air before he strode down the aisle before him, his fingertips gazed over each cold pew he passed. He couldn’t remember the last time he went to church – he used to go all the time, that is until his parents passed away and he got caught up with the work his father had left him.  


Though he was a grown adult Antonio couldn’t help but still feel like such a child – inexperienced, naïve, reckless. Sometimes he wasn’t even sure how he could get through a day without at least one slip up.  


He heaved a sigh as he reached the end of the aisle and his eyes fixed upon a stature of the Virgin Mary.  


“Santa María,” He sighed once more, “what on earth am I even doing anymore?”  


“Antonio?” A familiar female’s voice called to him, “Please, tell me that’s you.”  


With a quick turn Antonio’s eyes fell up Lizzie as she slowly made her way to him.  


“Lizzie!” He exhaled as he noticed the almost white light that surround her, “Yeah, it’s me!”  


The Hungarian’s eyes lit up as she ran to him. She threw her body into his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers grazing through his hair.  


Antonio returned a tight squeeze, and breathed in her familiar sweet perfume. He wasn’t alone and that felt wonderful!  


Lizzie pulled away a bit, her hands now pressed against his face, “Are you alright? God, you look awful.”  


“Definitely could be better,” his laugh echoed around them, “what are you doing here?”  


“I don’t even know,” she released her hands and took a small step back, “Basch told me that you were missing, so I went to Gil’s place to tell him, but when I got there Arthur and like everyone else told me _Gil_ was gone, too!”  


“Yeah, he’s here,” Antonio rubbed the back of his head, “or at least he was until I lost him a bit ago. Lizzie, this place is really dangerous.”  


“Tell me about it,” she folded her arms, “One minute I’m alone, then Arthur and Lovino showed up—”  


“Lovi?” Antonio’s heart skipped, “Is he okay? And Arthur, too?”  


“I think so,” she looked away for a moment, “I found them when I somehow got into Francis’ café, or a place that looked a lot like it. Lovino was. . . a little injured–”  


Antonio tried to say something but Lizzie put up her hands as she continued, “He’s fine! Really, he is. Arthur used a home remedy of sorts to help him out. Within a few minutes Lovino was back to his old ways.”  


Antonio huffed as he glanced over to one of the pews.

What happened to Lovi? Why was he hurt? _Who_ hurt him? Where was he now? Was he here? Was Damien near him? Was _José_ near—

“Antonio?” Lizzie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  


“Lo siento,” He said in a low voice, “my head has been a mess lately.”  


“I think all of ours have been.” She gave a small smile, “Like you with Gil, I ended losing them too. The three of us tried to find out if anyone else was here, but we got followed by these. . . weird looking creatures. I don’t really know what they were, but they weren’t trying to make friends with us. We tried to out run them, but this wall-thing came out of the floor and separated me from them both. So I ran for my life and found this cathedral, and have just been sitting around here.”  


“At least you’re okay,” Antonio gave a weak smile, “Hopefully, those two are also.”  


“I’m sure they are,” She reassured him, “they’re both strong, and I know they can handle their own.”  


“You’re right,” Antonio sighed, “I shouldn’t let that kind of stuff mess with my head—”  


It was then that the entire building shook. Antonio grabbed for Lizzie and held her close as the shakes grew more intense.

Was this an earthquake?

Then the front door of the church slammed open and in stepped the Gil impostor from before, but this time he wasn’t alone. Beside him stood another person, but this person looked just like Antonio.  


“Well,” the black-haired Antonio grinned, “Looks like _someone_ let his guard down!”  


Antonio’s heart skipped as he tried to understand what that meant. Then he shot his eyes around the room in search of another exit. To his left he found a hallway, but not much else. His eyes shot back to the duo inching closer.  


“Get back!” He yelled as he stepped in front of Lizzie.  


The duo before them exchanged looks before their laughter filled the room.  


“Oh, he’s got balls again?” the Gil one, or rather 'Pride', wiped the corner of his eye, “mortals are hilarious!”  


Antonio glared as his own copy neared him. The copy grinned as he stopped a few feet away.  


“You’re still so new to this place,” His grinned widened a bit, “you’ll never make it out of here in one piece.”  


“Watch me,” Antonio snorted as he grabbed onto Lizzie’s hand.  


The look-a-like laughed, “Pride, you weren’t kidding about this one.”  


“Course I wasn’t,” the other stood beside him, “when am I ever wrong?”  


Antonio stood his ground as he looked between the two of them. They were so close it would be a bit of a challenge to get away without some sort of brawl. Plus, it made it worse with Lizzie being there. Of course she wouldn’t play the damsel-in-distress, but that’s really what he worried about. 

All he need was for her to pull their eye out and them to rip off her arm!

“Well, isn’t she a looker,” Pride smirked as he reached toward Lizzie.  


“Don’t you dare,” Antonio growled as he smacked Pride’s hand away.  


There was a sudden shift in the pale man’s face that made Antonio’s stomach lurch. He hated that this thing looked like Gil – he hated that it almost _acted_ like him too.  


Not even a second passed before Antonio was thrown hard into one of the pews. His head slammed against the wood, and his vision blurred for a few moments.  


“Unhand me!” Lizzie yelled.  


Antonio rubbed his head and felt himself being yanked up by his shirt.  


Then he was thrown back down into the pew which caused it to tip over with him. Antonio’s back pulsed as he tried to get back up to his feet. He staggered a bit as he glanced up to find a red light coming his way. The orb struck against his chest and caused him to fly back. His body slammed against one of the far walls, and he feel to the ground. He let out a groan as he rolled got on all fours and looked up at his copy just a few feet away.  


“You’re pathetic!” His doppelganger laughed, “Cain has faith in you??”  


Antonio managed to pull himself to his feet, and at the corner of his eye he noticed something. He looked over and upon the wall was this massive staff with some sort of blade at the very end of it. He shot a look at the monster, then back to the staff before he reached for it and tugged it off the wall. He pointed the blade at the creature, it’s blazing red eyes met his accompanied by a twisted, amused smile.  


“Call me what you want,” Antonio growled as his grip tightened around the staff, “you guys aren’t winning this! Even if you do have the upper hand!”  


The copy chuckled, “you don’t believe your own words, do you?”  


Antonio tensed as the creature took a few steps closer, the blade a few inches from the front of the dark shirt he wore.  


“You’re just putting up a charade,” the doppelgänger inched closer, “you don’t believe in yourself. You don’t even believe in Cain—”  


“Shut up!” Antonio barked as he plunged the blade forward into the best, “you don’t know what I—”  


“Oh, but I do,” The copy grinned, the blade penetrated deep within his chest “I know all about you. I know how you tick, Antonio.”  


“You’re wrong!” Antonio’s voice quivered as he tried to pull the blade out, but the copy placed a tight grip upon the staff.  


“Am _I_ wrong?” The copy took another step closer, the blade sinking in deeper, “What about you? Mister ‘I can do anything’ so long as no one tells me what to do? Face it, Antonio. You’re weak – you’re all weak. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you’ll all learn to give up.”  


Past the creature Antonio could see Pride continuing to harass Lizzie – he was pulling her around, obviously trying to piss her off, and it was definitely working. Antonio shot another look back to the creature before him.  


Antonio took in a deep breath, then spoke, “you’re right. I am weak, but that’s not my weakness!”  


The copy laughed as Antonio continued, “No, weakness doesn’t define me. But you know what does? My willingness to fight! Much like you **Wrath**!”  


The creature’s eyes widened for a moment as Antonio continued on, “That’s your name, isn’t it? You may know me, but so do I! And I sure as hell know how hard it can be to control myself sometimes!”  


The building started to shake as Antonio felt an energy coursing through his chest. He couldn’t explain it, but he continued on.  


“But you guys don’t scare me!” Antonio took a step closer this time, the metal between his hands started to heat up, “you guys are nothing without us! You wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for us. You should fear **us**!”  


The shakes grew more violent as Wrath tried to take a step back, but Antonio grabbed hold of his shirt. Wrath let out a loud his but this time Antonio didn’t flinch – he didn’t even move a muscle. He remained in his spot, the ground shaking harder than the second before.  


“Wrath,” Pride’s voice called out, “the hell’s going on?”  


Wrath made no reply. His eyes were fixed on Antonio’s for a moment. Then he hurled a hard punch against the at Spaniard’s cheek.  


Antonio’s grip loosened as he was slammed down to the quivering ground. One of Wrath’s hands were wrapped tightly around Antonio’s neck, the other now carried the staff above his head.  


“You’re going to regret your words!” The creature shouted as a section of the ceiling crashed to the ground beside them, “Mortals are nothing compared to us! Nothing!”  


“No,” Antonio whispered as he tried to pull the hand from his throat, “you’re wrong. . . that’s. . . why you’re scared.”  


The grip tightened which made air harder to reach his lungs.  


“Wrath!” Pride called again, “we’ve got to get out of here!”  


Another chunk of ceiling slammed to the ground as Wrath lifted the staff a bit higher, then he forced it down.  


As the blade reached closer to Antonio’s face he shut his eyes tight, but as he did so the pain around his throat vanished, and he started to choke on the air that filled his lungs. He couldn’t feel Wrath sitting on top of him any longer, but he wasn’t sold on the idea that he was dead, so he opened one of his eyes just to check. He noticed the Chapel ceiling once more, then turned his head and a few feet away he saw Wrath’s hellish eyes locked onto his.  


Antonio furrowed his brows as Wrath rose to his feet. The creature gave a smirk and shook his head as he vanished into the air.  


“Antonio!” Lizzie yelled as he helped Antonio sit up, “are you alright? How on earth did you do that?”  


“Do what?” he coughed again.  


“I don’t know,” Lizzie ran her hands through her bangs, “vanish then reappear somewhere else?”  


“Is that what I did?” Antonio rubbed his neck, as he felt the ground quake more, “Liz, we’ve got to get out of here.”  


Lizzie aided Antonio to his feet but as soon as he was up the ground below them caved in. The two of them plunged through the whole, and Antonio grabbed hold of Lizzie.  


“Hang on!” He wrapped his arms tighter around her.  


His heart beat raced as the fell into the blackness. There wasn’t anywhere they could go but down. He tried to scan the area around him, but he couldn’t find anything at all. Then his back slammed against hard ground, and Lizzie fell hard against his chest.  


When Antonio opened his eyes to look at her he was blinded by an intense light. He shielded his view with his hand, and squinted up to a few familiar faces. There were two faces to be exact: Jesus and Javier. His two workers eyed Antonio with great concern, and Antonio did the same.

What were they doing here??

“Señor?” Jesus tilted his head, “I thought you were dating Lovi? Don’t go cheating now.”  


Antonio lowered his eyes to meet Lizzie’s: an equal expression of confusion was set on her face.  


Antonio sat up as he, and Javier, helped get Lizzie to her own feet.  


“Where are we now?” Antonio looked around and noticed the familiar area.  


He was in a field of tomatoes – his tomatoes.  


“We’re in the fields, Señor,” Javier laughed, “did you go into hiding and lose your memory?”  


“Hiding?” Antonio looked at him, but noticed there was no glow about him.  


There wasn’t one on Javier either, and not even Lizzie this time.  


“Señor,” Javier said as he took hold of Antonio’s arm, “what’s this?”  


“Señor has a tattoo!” Jesus shouted before he gave a strange look, “. . .Wait a minute.”  


Antonio looked down at his arm and found that blasted dark mark still embedded into his skin. He grit his teeth as he pulled his arm away from Javier.  


“Antonio,” Javier spoke, “why do you have that mark?”  


“Thank pinche José!” Antonio barked, “Dammed bastard did this to me, like I’m some kind of animal.”  


“José?” Jesus’ eyes widened, “he found you after all?? Señor, the detective lady told you to be careful!”  


“I was being careful,” Antonio frowned, “the asshole kidnapped me when I wasn’t looking, but I’m not dead so don’t worry about it.”  


His glance fell on Lizzie’s then – Terror filled her emerald eyes as she looked from the mark up to Antonio.  


“Don’t worry, Liz,” Antonio forced a smile, “It only hurt for a second.”  


“That’s not funny,” She folded her arms.  


“Liz—”  


“Don’t worry, pretty lady!” Jesus put an arm around Lizzie’s shoulders, “Señor is a lion!”  


“Thought I was a bull,” Antonio shook his head as he looked at Javier, “there’s something really weird going on, and I think you should hear about it.”  


“You have my ears,” his foreman smirked.


	27. Vol ou combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Francis continues to search for Feli and Ludwig, he finds more than he bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Back!!  
> Yes! It is true!  
> And let me tell you that updates will be coming soon!~

Francis took in a breath as he looked up at the massive building before him. It appeared to be a factory of sorts. It had oddly shaped gray building which spanned a number of yards. There were tall thin chimneys on top of each part of the structure. There were higher areas that appeared accessible by ladders perhaps, and the lot that surrounded it was made entirely on minuscule rocks and pebbles. Not to mention the air smelled like metal, and the overcast sky made the area foreboding. At the very front of the building were two large dirt speckled glass doors. 

Francis glanced over to Antonio, then to Cain.

“In there?” He scratched his chin, “are you sure?” 

Cain gave a quick smile, “for certain. Don’t let this place fool you – most things are not as they seem here, remember?” 

Francis folded his arms as his eyes trailed over to Antonio once more.

The Spaniard returned a smile, “He’s right. This place is kinda loco.”

Francis drew his eyebrows together as he watched Cain approach the building. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the guy. Sure, Antonio trusted him, but Antonio trusted most anyone. And there was this odd feeling in the back of the Frenchman’s mind that ate at him the entire way to this current spot. 

He noticed Antonio start after Cain then.

Maybe Antonio was a little _too_ trusting to others?  
After all he trusted José, and that sure ended well!

Francis took a single step forward and continued to stare at the desolate structure. Knots formed in his stomach as he took another step.

Why would his friends be dragged here of all places?  
And why were Cain and Antonio so confident in them being here?

“Amigo!” Antonio called out, “come on! The sooner we get in the sooner we get Feli and Lud!”

“Is shouting necessary?” Francis almost whispered as he pushed his way toward the front.

He stood next to his friend as he watched Cain push against one of the doors. 

A long screech sounded overhead which caused Francis to flinch. He darted his eyes around expecting to see Damien’s godforsaken eyes peering at him, but then he realized it was a hinge from the door being opened. 

“Amigo?” Antonio asked, “you okay?”

“Oui,” Francis didn’t look at him, but instead at the immense room they were now in. 

On either side of the gigantic walls were roll after roll of metal sheets. Some lined the ground while others sat high on the second story. There were a number of small wooden boxes littered about, along with a few metal pipes.

“A metal factory?” Francis found himself ask. “why would they be in here?” 

“How knows?” Antonio replied as he walked up to one of the conveyor belts, “wonder what’s in these boxes?”

“Antoni!” Francis tried to whisper, but his friend still jumped “don’t touch that!”

“Why?” Antonio turned around. 

“Because you don’t know what’s in there,” Francis sighed as he looked at Cain, “I don’t see them here.”

“They’re here,” Cain walked along one of the belts, “they’re probably hidden. This place is massive – they could be anywhere.” 

Francis frowned as he looked back at Antonio who once again approached that same box.

“Antoni! What did I just tell you?” 

“Maybe they’re _in_ a box!” The Spaniard gave a quick laugh.

“Antoni,” Francis shook his head, “those boxes are too small.” 

“Doesn’t hurt to try,” Antonio said as he started to shake the box. 

“Well, keep quiet at least,” Francis proceeded down a different row, “and be on the lookout for anything. . . odd.”

“Aye Aye, Capitan!” Antonio’s voice echoed a bit. 

Francis started to glance at that boxes as he walked, but he didn’t want to think too much on it.

He might be a bit curious, but not Antonio curious.

He proceeded past a few of the rolled sheets of metal until he had reached a handrail. He placed his hand against the cool metal and peered over the edge. Below him looked like a maze. There were conveyor belts everywhere, more shining sheets of metal, and large boxes. Side by side also stood massive black furnaces with more conveyor belts leading into them.

He glanced to his side and noticed a few steps that lead down to the area below. Without much thought he advanced toward the ground below. Once he took his foot off the last step he noticed how much larger everything was. 

The furnaces had to stand at least a hundred feet high, and the ceiling could have been at least another thousand more. 

Francis struggled to take in a breath -- the air down there felt a bet more restrained. 

He gave a quick glance back up to where the handrail was.

He knew he shouldn’t be down there alone, but what choice did he have?  
Staying in a group would take longer than searching alone.

He fixed the front of his shirt before he looked around some more. He walked past a few of the conveyor belts when his foot got caught onto something. He would have fallen onto his face had he not reached out for a wooden box beside him. He regained his footing and looked down at the box – turns out it was a wooden desk.

He tilted his head as his eyes searched around the top of the desk. There were dusty papers scattered about along with a few pens. He reached for one of the drawers, but found it was stuck. He tugged on it, and when it didn’t move, he started to yank at it. The drawer gave way and soon it, along with Francis, collapsed to the ground. More pens and paperclips littered the floor as well as folders and some more loose papers. 

With a sigh, Francis sat up and started to pick up a few of the papers. As he did so he noticed what appeared to be the back of a photograph. He plucked it up and noticed the edges were a bit worn out. As he flipped it over it seemed that the photo was covered in dirt. He rubbed his fingertips upon the front and noticed two people within the photo – both of which he recognized: 

Antonio and his older brother Paulo.  
The two of them were seated on the couch in Antonio’s living room. 

The last time Francis had even seen Paulo was the day of his and Antonio’s parent’s funeral. During that time Paulo had been running a steel mill overseas, so he entrusted Antonio with the family business and left the country not long after. 

“Wait a minute,” Francis said as he shot his head up, “it can’t be.” 

Then a loud whistle echoed through the large space around him. He shuttered as one of the furnaces give a loud growl. 

“Antoni!” He tried to yell above the noises surrounding him. 

When he got no reply he shoved the picture into his pocket and started back toward the stairs. However, as he approached it he couldn’t help but hear something.

It sounded like a muffled yell off somewhere behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, but didn’t see anything. He glanced back up the stairs, then behind him again. He waited there a moment, and the whistle sounded one more.

After jumping a second time he turned away from the steps and proceeded past a few of the conveyor belts. As he went the furnaces all had been lit, and the area around him was cast with a bright orange glow. There were a few chains overhead that started to dangle, and even the belts had started to move. 

He continued to walk when he noticed something odd seated on top of a distant motionless belt – there appeared to be two chairs placed back to back. A few chains had bound them together, and seated on the chairs were two people – both tied up, both of their mouths covered up. 

“Feli!” Francis shouted as the Italian and German behind him glanced over, “Ludwig! Hang on!” 

His heart skipped as he broke into a sprint. He noticed Feli start to wriggle around in his chair, which caused him to push harder. What the two of them were doing on there was beyond him, but Francis knew he needed to get them now. 

When he was about three yards away a shadow cast in front of him and something slammed hard against his chest, causing him to tumbled backwards. He let out a groan as tried to lift his head up, and prop himself up back up. 

He glanced forward and standing in his path was that good for nothing Damien. 

“Now, now,” Damien gave a wide grin, “you know better than to be nosy, Francis.” 

Francis grit his teeth as he jumped up to his feet. He started to run forward, but something caught hold of his arms. He looked at either side of him and he found both Antonio and Cain holding him back, both of them looking straight at Damien. 

Francis shot his head toward at Damien who continued to smile at him. 

“Still think it’s safe to be alone?” Damien chuckled, “I’m telling you it’s a bad idea.” 

Francis watched Feli and Ludwig continue to struggle to no avail. 

“Oh, Francis,” Damien spoke again, “you really are useless.”

Francis gave him a look as the demon continued, “Truly, you are. You know, sometimes the things we want we can’t always get.”

“Shut up!” Francis tried to pull away from the tight arms around his own, “you underestimate me – you underestimate all of us! We’re not as weak as you take us for. We will win this, and you _will_ lose!”

Damien chuckled again, “You’ve really got yourself fooled, don’t you? Francis, you can’t control this world. It can only control you, don’t you understand that? I mean, come on! I let you got for not even half an hour and you already found a few friends of mine!”

“Guy’s an idiot,” another voice said which caught Francis off guard.

He started to scan the room, but he didn’t see anyone else arrive. That was when he slowly turned to look at where Antonio once stood. His eyes met vibrant red ones and an all too familiar, childish grin. 

It was Alfred, or really something that _looked_ like Alfred. His clothes were jet black, along with his hair. The only color on him where his pale skin and devilish eyes. His smile continued to grow as he let out a few laughs.

“Hiya, buddy,” he tightened his grip on Francis’ arm, “How ya doin’?” 

Francis then shot his head to his other side, and much like the Alfred beside him, there was an Arthur there two. 

“Pretty neat, huh?” the Alfred clone hissed in Francis’ ear, “Cain’s not the only one who can look like everyone else!”

Then Francis felt fingers run through his hair, and his head was jerked back. He clenched his teeth as his eyes once more fell upon the duo still strapped to that chair, still trying to free themselves. 

“Francis,” Damien said in a soft tone, “you know you can’t do this alone. Let me help you—”

“Never!” Francis shouted as his head was yanked back again.

Then he heard the sound of another belt moving. His eyes fell upon his friends one more time, but this time he noticed them move farther away. 

Their belt was moving, and it was headed straight into the mouth of wide furnace. 

“Francis,” Damien sighed, “you don’t have much time.”

“Let them go!” Francis pulled again, but still got nowhere. 

“Only if you let me help you.”

“No!”

“Then watch them die.”

Francis’ heart skipped at the thought of his friends being burned to a crisp. But there was no way that he would side with Damien.

That not only was pointless, but stupid!  
But was being cause of his friends’ murder really worth it either?

He continued to hear the belts clink against themselves, and he could even make out Feli’s faint whimpers.

“Come on, buddy,” the Alfred laughed beside him, “Time’s a-wastin’!”

“He won’t do it,” the Arthur spoke this time, “he’s too much of a coward.”

“You don’t know me!” Francis hissed. 

Both clones started of laugh, each chuckle boomed in the already loud room. 

Francis’ heart sank as he tried to free himself one more time.

It was hopeless, there was no way out of it.  
Either he agreed with Damien and hoped he wasn’t lying.  
Or he’d let Feli and Ludwig die.  
Either way he was screwed. 

“Francis!!!!” the sudden outburst made Francis jump, “Don’t listen to them!!”

Francis glanced over and noticed that covering around Feli’s mouth had fallen off. Distress filled the Italian’s eyes as he and Ludwig continued closer to the flames.

“Don’t give in to him!” Feli screamed, “He’s lying! You know he is!”

“Francis,” Damien spoke again, “they’re waiting.” 

“Francis!!” Feli called again.

Reluctant, Francis looked between Feli and Damien, still unsure of which choice was better. He turned back to Damien and as he was about to open his mouth, the Arthur beside him was slammed into the ground. The sudden movement pulled Francis down a bit, which caused him to look over his now free shoulder. As he glanced a bright green light flew past his face. His eyes flowed the glow as he watched it slam into Damien, sending him to the ground as well. 

Looking over his shoulder again Francis noticed three figures standing a few feet away: Arthur, Lovino, and . . . Cain?

Then Francis was pushed aside, but he caught his footing before he too fell to the floor. With a quick burst of energy, he darted towards the belt where Feli and Lud were. Once he was close enough he heaved himself onto the belt and approached his friends.

“Francis!” Feli yelled, “please tell me you know what on earth is going on?”

“I’ll explain later,” He replied as he pulled off the covering off Lud’s mouth.

“Forget my mouth,” the Germany shouted, “get us off this thing!”

“I’m trying!” Francis yanked at some of the chains, “Dammit, how am I supposed to get these off??”

“Frog-face!” Lovino’s voice called behind him, “the hell are these two doing here?”

“I don’t know! Just help me get them loose!”

The two of them started to tug onto the chains, and Francis could feel the heat of the flames creep closer.

It was useless, he knew that, but he needed to try.

“New plan!” Francis said after a few more tugs, “we have to push the chair off.”

“Are you crazy?” Lovino remarked, “you expect us to move the potato’s fat ass?” 

“Watch it!” Ludwig barked. 

“It’s the only option we have unless you want us all to be sautéed!”

The two of them started to yank on the legs of the chairs, but soon realized it wouldn’t budge. Then the speed of the belt changed. It’s original slow pace now shifted to a much quicker one, and the mouth of the furnace seemed to get wider. 

The crackling flames and intense heat sped up Francis’ heartbeat. The heat grew even more intense as he tried to pull again and again. The air started to grow thick, and they were approaching the entrance of the furnace. He started to choke a few times as a few sweat droplets started to trickled down his cheek.

They were all going to burn.  
There wasn’t any escaping it.

Then he noticed Feli wriggle one of his arms loose, and he pushed his brother off the belt. As Lovino slipped off the side Francis was blinded by a bright yellow light, and the belt vanished below his feet. But he soon realized that his fall was short lived, and he didn’t feel the burning flames sear his skin. He found himself seated on what felt more like asphalt than fire. He rubbed at his eyes and was greeted by a bright blue sky and the warm sunlight. A wonderful breeze swept his bangs from his face as he noticed the backside of his café.

He turned to his side and also noticed Feli and Lud seated back-to-back, both of them just as dumbfounded. 

Feli glanced over to Francis, “Are. . . are we dead?”

“I’m not sure,” Francis got to his feet and walked over to his friends.

As he helped them to their feet, he looked back to his café.

Where they back home?  
Or was this another oddball trick?

“Isn’t this your café?” Ludwig questioned.

“Oui,” Francis started for the backdoor, “and Basch and Matthias should be inside.” 

The trio made their way through the backdoor and soon found Matthias talking with Emil. The Dane glanced over and then did a double take before grinning. 

“Francis!” he called, “Funny seein’ you here on your day off!”

“Matthias,” Francis looked around the backroom, “where’s Basch?”

“He called off,” The Dane shrugged, “said somethin’ ‘bout his boyfriend bein’ worried ‘bout Gil not bein’ home?” 

“His boyfriend?” Francis tilted his head. 

“Yeah, y’know. That stuck-up music guy!”

“Roderich? Wait, they’re dating?”

“They’re not?”

“Whatever,” Francis shook his head, “Look, something odd is going on, but it’s not going to make any sense, okay?” 

“Most things people say don’t make sense,” Matthias laughed as he pushed his hand against Emil’s arm.

“Rude,” the teen gave a quick look. 

“I’m being serious!” Francis insisted, “Where is Basch right now?”

“I think he went to Gil’s place?”

“Well, we need to see him. Can we borrow your car?” 

“Sure! But can I go with you?”

“Why? Who’ll watch after the café?”

“Well, Emil is here. And so are Lilli and Willem. Pretty sure they can man the fort.” 

“Fine, but let’s hurry.”

†††††

“Thank God you are okay!” Roderich almost threw himself into Francis, “all of you are going to kill me at a young!”

Francis shook his head, “Yes, we’re fine, but what’s going on here?” 

“I don’t know. Yesterday after we realized Gil was missing I went to Basch’s house to tell him what was going on. But he wasn’t home, so I called him and told him what had happened and I came back here, but all of you disappeared. So I tried to call each of you, but no one answered, and it was odd that none of you left with your cars. So I called Basch again and we called the police to see if they could find you guys. Where the hell did all of you go? I was worried sick!” 

“I’m not exactly sure,” he glanced over to Lud and Feli, “Have you contacted anyone else?”

“No one else is answering me! Not Gil, not Lizzie. No one!”

“Dammit,” Francis pinched the bridge of his nose, “Arthur was still back there.”

“Back where?” Matthias chimed in.

“In that . . . other world,” Francis looked over to the confused Dane.

“Other world?” Matthias drew his eyebrows together, “what’s that mean?” 

“Roderich,” Francis sighed, “not long after you left we got attacked—”

“Attacked?” Roderich yelled, “By what? Are you okay? Well, you look okay, but I just want to make sure!”

“I’m fine! Look, this is going to sound crazy but we were attacked by. . . a creature.”

“What creature?? What are you not telling me, Francis?” 

Francis took in a deep breath, “Okay, okay. We are being hunted down by a demon, okay? Not only are Antonio’s men pissed off at us, but some demon who calls himself ‘Damien’ is going around acting like he’s some kind of god and is trying to get us to be on his side.” 

“Why the hell are you all so reckless?” Roderich plopped onto the couch closest to him. 

“You’re sure it’s a demon?” Basch crossed his arms.

“Absolutely,” Francis sighed again, “I know it doesn’t make sense, but it’s true. And this demon brought us all into his delusional world, and tried to get Ludwig and Feli killed because I wouldn’t side with him.”

“Then how’d you get out?” Matthias scratched his neck.

“Arthur found us. We’d all been separated once we were there, but somehow Arthur managed to save the day. . .”

“And we left him there,” Feli pouted, “and Lovi, too. . .”

“Feli,” Ludwig spoke, “don’t blame yourself for anything.”

“I’m not,” Feli shrugged, “It’s just . . . if I wouldn’t have pushed him off he would’ve gotten out too. . .”

“We would have done the same thing, mon cher,” Francis put his hand on the Italian’s shoulder, “besides, with Arthur there I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“But Arthur needs to be **here**!” Roderich went on, “All of you are so stupid!”

“Are there any others there?” Basch interrupted.

“Besides Lovi and Arthur?” Francis tilted his head, “I don’t . . . wait! Lizzie!”

“What about her?” Roderich’s eyes widened, “she got stuck there too??” 

“Unfortunately,” Francis scratched his arm, “sometime after you left she arrived, and then that thing soon after. Dammit, I didn’t see her with the other two—”

“So then she’s stuck there somewhere??” Roderich placed his hand upon his forehead.

“I don’t know,” Francis replied, “Maybe? Right now there isn’t any way of knowing.”

“Francis,” Ludwig questioned, “do you think Arthur can handle all those things by himself?” 

“I’m sure he can,” Francis tried to smile.

He wasn’t too sure if Arthur _could_ handle them by himself.  
He was one man against three.  
That was literally suicide!

Francis ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of some way to help his boyfriend. He stuck his hands in his pocket, and felt some kind of paper graze against his fingertip. He pulled it out and noticed that said photo he’d found earlier.

“What’s that?” Feli asked.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Francis responded as he handed it to the Italian, “I found it just before I found you and Ludwig. I didn’t think I could actually take something from that world and bring it here.” 

“Odd,” Ludwig glanced at the photo, “who’s that with Antonio?”

“His brother,” Francis replied. 

“You have a photograph of Antonio and his brother?” Roderich rose his eyebrows.

“Yeah, but it was odd,” Francis scratched his chin, “I found it in a desk in a steel mill. It was dirty and a bit out of place.”

“Maybe it’s a message,” Basch suggested, “You guys are being hunted down by creeps anyways, right? So maybe this is the next target?”

“But what on earth does Paolo have to do with this?” Francis ran his fingers through his hair, “he hasn’t been back for years.” 

“Don’t let this slip by,” Basch said in a stern tone, “Coincidence or not something this out of place shouldn’t go unnoticed. We should probably call up that detective lady and see if she can run fingerprints or something?”

Francis shrugged as the photo was returned back to him. He stared at it for a few moments, pondering if it was in fact some sort of clue.

But Paolo?  
Why?

“I think I might know someone who can help,” Roderich said after a few moments.

“Who?” Basch put his hand on his hip.

“Isn’t Arthur’s brother here?” Roderich looked at Francis, “Can’t he do something with his ‘magic’ or whatever he calls it?”

“Roderich!” Francis felt his eyes widened, “You’re a genius!”


End file.
